Resident Evil V novell
by IvanSV
Summary: Resident Evil V novell. Моими соавторами в данной работе являются Сергей Апарин и Юлия "Айона".


**Пролог. «Многообещающее партнерство».**

2009 год, побережье Тирренского моря, Италия.

« …после уничтожения Ракун-Сити, против корпорации «Амбрелла» было возбуждено множество уголовных дел. Корпорация не смогла обеспечить сохранность всей информации, которая ни при каких условиях и никогда не должна была попасть в руки общественности. И нет ничего удивительного в том, что после того, как город Раккун-сити был стёрт с политической карты, несколько выживших после катастрофы с радостью поделились с общественностью фактами об аморальных проектах «Амбреллы». Ещё пару лет «Амбрелла» продолжала свою грандиозную гибель и, наконец, в феврале 2003 года корпорация потерпела окончательное поражение. Однако одной организации пришлось столкнуться с ещё большими трудностями вследствие этого инцидента. Ею стал Всемирный Фармацевтический Консорциум (ВФК), объединяющий фармацевтические компании по всему миру.

В результате расследования дела «Амбреллы», начали всплывать ниточки, ведущие к другим компаниям, входящим в состав ВФК. Если бы всё осталось таким, как есть, то Консорциуму не удалось бы избежать запятнанной репутации. Если общество потеряет доверие к ВФК, отвечающему за производство тех или иных медикаментов, то Консорциум ждут большие финансовые и политические трудности, а никто из фармацевтических компаний-гигантов не хочет потерять деньги и власть, которые они имеют. Было ясно одно - водоворот, образовавшийся от тонущей «Амбреллы» легко может затянуть остальные компании.

Пока судебные разбирательства не переросли в международный скандал, Консорциум относился к иску, как к проблеме только «Амбреллы». Но теперь, проблема касалась и его в том числе. Ведь все понимали, если «Амбрелла» проиграет дело, то они все обанкротятся вместе с ней. И даже если «Амбреллу» признают невиновной в произошедшем, то недовольная реакция общественности скажется на продажах, а правительства стран мира будут вынуждены отобрать лицензию на торговлю медикаментами - не имея разрешения распространять свою продукцию по всему миру, бизнес компаний придёт в упадок. Руководство фирм поняло, что у них больше нет другого выбора, как предпринять решительные меры, чтобы избежать краха.

Консорциум принял решение заключить сделку со стороной обвинения: от себя он направит все свои силы против «Амбреллы», вплоть до предоставления всей необходимой документации, а обвинители при этом, добившись падения «Амбреллы», окажут помощь компаниям, входящим в состав Консорциума, и заберут свой иск против них.

В 2003 году «Амбрелла» была признана виновной по всем предъявленным пунктам обвинения. С её падением скандал, бушующий в фармацевтической индустрии, наконец, стал утихать. Но развал «Амбреллы» привёл к непредвиденным последствиям.

Пока «Амбрелла» была на плаву, её биоорганическое оружие более-менее сдерживалось внутри корпорации, но после того, как «защитные стены» компании были уничтожены её банкротством, B.O.W.1 компании стало появляться на чёрном рынке. Оружие оказалось в руках террористов и партизан в странах с нестабильным политическим режимом. Вскоре угроза распространения биоорганического оружия стала глобальной проблемой человечества.

Столкнувшись с кризисом в масштабах аналогичного инцидента с «Амбреллой», Всемирный Фармацевтический Консорциум немедленно перешёл к действию. В этот судьбоносный момент формируется Биотеррористический Альянс по Безопасности (BSAA) для борьбы с угрозой распространения биоорганического оружия.

В самом начале в состав BSAA вошло всего 11 элитных членов отряда. Их работа заключалась в наблюдении за действиями армии и полиции по всему миру, осуществляющими контр-биотеррористические операции. К сожалению, угроза мирового биотерроризма оказалась куда серьезней, чем все могли себе представить. Поэтому, чтобы справиться с проблемой, потребовалась смена курса действий.

В конечном итоге была создана команда быстрого реагирования на очаги поражения биоорганическим оружием. Однако, на тот момент, BSAA была общественной организацией. У неё не было полномочий действовать свободно на суверенных территориях. Поэтому члены BSAA не могли проводить расследования, делать аресты и, в случае необходимости, применять силу.

Для решения этой проблемы под юрисдикцией Организации Объединенных Наций BSAA подверглась реформированию, в результате чего получила признание у стран, входящих в состав ООН.

Из всех членов ООН 70 % государств предоставили BSAA полную свободу действий на территориях своих стран. Остальные государства допустили BSAA к проведению только базовых операций. Именно так сформировался современный вид BSAA.

В каждом филиале BSAA работает определённое число людей, входящих в состав команд спецназа. Большинство из них пришло на службу из армии и полиции со всех уголков планеты. Существует также огромная группа поддержки. Её члены - бывшие работники правительственных организаций из разных стран мира. Они предоставляют техническую, медицинскую, физическую и моральную поддержку.

Для выполнения заданий часто членам BSAA приходится превышать возложенные филиалом полномочия. Большинство из них отправляются в точки с нестабильной политической ситуацией.

Агенты, работающие в одиночку, способны на многое. Они выше по званию любого члена SOU (Звено Особых Операций) - как правило, это взводы, которые осуществляют захват или поддержку основных агентов. Их отбирают не из-за способностей и технического мастерства, а из-за психологического состояния и умения держать ситуацию под контролем. Но по навыкам и умениям, бойцы SOU, могут превосходить агентов.

BSAA - международная общественная организация, требующая материальных затрат на функционирование. Ни для кого не секрет, что большая часть финансирования поступает от Всемирного Фармацевтического Консорциума, а в частности от компании «ТрайСелл2»...

Дабы избежать критики, Консорциум своими вложениями снял финансовую нагрузку со стран-участниц. Тем самым ситуация стабилизировалась, и исчезли нежелательные платежи. Что касается Консорциума, то его участие в качестве спонсора исполняет роль необходимого для индустрии рекламного хода. Таким образом, это партнёрство выгодно для всех вовлечённых в него сторон.

В самом начале в BSAA насчитывалось всего 11 членов. Теперь этих респектабельных участников BSAA называют не иначе как «Одиннадцатью Первенцами». Идея названия позаимствована у «Семёрки Первенцев», семерки астронавтов, избранных для проекта «Меркурий»…».

– Сеньорита Жионе?

– Да?

– Альберт Вескер уже здесь и ждет вас.

Она подняла нефритовые глаза от монитора, на котором читала вырезку из доклада секретаря Североамериканского отделения «Трайселл» Джеймса Смита.

– О, замечательно, – промурлыкала Экселла Жионе, вставая из-за большого стеклянного стола, на котором находились лишь ноутбук в блестящем металлическом корпусе, дорогостоящий мобильный телефон и фужер с недопитым шампанским. За ее спиной огромное окно от пола до самого потолка выходило на гранитные прибрежные скалы, о которые бились голубые волны бескрайнего океана.

Она выглядела очень эффектно: кожа с легким оливковым оттенком, ниспадающие на плечи черные как ночь волосы и приталенное шелковое платье придавали ей вид древнегреческой богини. Все в ней - осанка, взгляд, жесты, манера держать себя и разговаривать сразу давали понять, что Экселла – дама из высшего общества.

Каблучки туфелек равномерно цокали по мраморному полу. Шаги были уверенными и грациозными. Экселла шла как супермодель по подиуму элитного показа мод в Париже. Дворецкий глядел ей в след, возможно с благоговейным трепетом, а может и с опасением.

_«Как жаль, что Луциус умер. Ненавижу нанимать новых слуг. Их невежественность и неумение держать себя просто… невыносимы»._

На выходе из комнаты она обернулась к дворецкому:

– Отвечай на все звонки.

– Д-да, сеньорита.

Экселла направилась в гостиную, где визитер ожидал ее аудиенции. В отделанной красным деревом комнате находился некий Альберт Вескер – человек, ранее созвонившийся с ней. Он заявил, что обладает информацией, которая заинтересует ее, и более того, поспособствует ее карьерному росту в «ТрайСелл».

_«Эти ублюдки…»._

Экселла потянула дверную ручку и шагнула в гостиную. Первое, что бросилось в глаза - это волосы платинового цвета на затылке сидевшего спиной к двери посетителя. Экселла заинтриговано подняв бровь, вошла в комнату и, наконец, обойдя посетителя, обернулась к нему.

С виду Альберт Вескер выглядел статно, словно Давид со скульптуры. Высокие скулы и черты лица говорили о его честолюбии и железной воле, а также о загадочности его личности. Кожа имела светлый, почти бледный оттенок, а глаза… Глаза были сокрыты очень темными стеклами очков.

– Добрый день, мистер Вескер, – поприветствовала она гостя на его родном языке, все также грациозно усаживаясь в кресло, и опуская ногу на ногу, – Рада видеть вас в моем доме.

Уголки пухленьких губ Экселлы приподнялись в легкой улыбке.

– У вас восхитительное жилище, мисс Жионе. Для меня большая радость встретиться с вами, – Альберт Вескер откинулся в кресле поудобнее, и, закинув ногу на ногу, еще раз улыбнулся хозяйке дома, а затем поднял металлический кейс, стоявший у его кресла. – Сразу перейдем к делу, или вы желаете еще немного поиграть в формальности этикета?

Взгляд Экселлы скользнул по кейсу, при этом в глазах на мгновение промелькнуло явное любопытство, которое она так и не смогла скрыть.

_«Что же могло быть внутри? Наверное, что-то, что этот человек посчитал очень ценным»._

Сразу же после звонка Вескера, Экселла попыталась выяснить какую-либо информацию о нем, и результат оказался весьма интригующим. Когда-то он работал в «Амбрелле», и был там далеко не последним человеком – кем-то вроде ведущего исследователя вместе с Уильямом Биркином. Но странность заключалась в том, что после 1998 года какая-либо информация об Альберте Вескере отсутствовала.

Экселла понимающе улыбнулась своему собеседнику:

– Да, конечно, давайте сразу перейдем к делам. Ведь именно для этого мы и встретились.

Вескер самодовольно улыбнулся, укладывая кейс на журнальный столик между ними, но все еще не открыл его:

– Не сомневаюсь, что не только я, но и вы заранее как следует подготовились к этой встрече. И мы сэкономим время, опустив ненужные разговоры о прошлом. Вы не могли не слышать о моем бывшем боссе Озвеле Спенсере. После инцидента, в котором была замешана «Амбрелла», он затаился, бросив свою корпорацию на произвол судьбы.

Вескер прервался, давая хозяйке дома возможность осмыслить, о чем идет речь. Однако все сказанное не было для нее новостью, и Экселла продолжила внимательно смотреть на собеседника.

– Некоторые компании воспользовались удобным моментом уязвимости «Амбреллы» и урвали куски их исследований, используя впоследствии в своих собственных целях. Насколько мне известно, «ТрайСелл» обладает разнообразными вирусными разработками: некоторыми из разработанных «Амбреллой» и некоторыми, выведенными собственноручно, – продолжал он, внимательно изучая взглядом свою собеседницу. – В кейсе перед вами находится очень достойное предложение… можно сказать, ваш козырный туз, если вы решили участвовать в борьбе за высокое положение в «ТрайСелл». Это достойно вашего внимания.

Теперь уже Экселла открыто усмехнулась. Ей понравилось, как ведет разговор этот Альберт Вескер. Более того, она восхитилась им, поняв, что этот человек не только идет на два шага впереди, но даже способен контролировать происходящие события. Казалось, ее собеседник наделен какой-то скрытой властью, которая обычно всегда находится в тени, никому не известная, но всеобъемлющая. На бесстрастном лице Альберта Вескера так и не отразилось ни единого намека на какую-либо эмоцию.

Взгляд Экселлы вновь упал на кейс. Но она не поддалась сильному порыву поскорее познакомиться с содержимым, а взяла себя в руки, оставаясь собранной.

– Достойно моего внимания? Вы, несомненно, заинтриговали меня, мистер Вескер.

Экселла протянула руки к кейсу. Ее изящные пальчики коснулись холодного металла. Улыбаясь, она открыла замки и раскрыла кейс.

Внутри оказалась целая кипа документов, аккуратно рассортированных по светло-желтым папкам с маркировками о содержимом. Сверху на бумагах лежал HDD-диск в блестящем металлическом корпусе, как будто вишенка на вершине блюдца с мороженным.

Экселла недоверчиво прищурилась, читая надписи на документах, и ее глаза вдруг распахнулись от удивления, которое она даже не пыталась скрыть. Взяв диск, она пошла к маленькому компьютеру в углу комнаты. Пальчики Экселлы яростно забарабанили по клавишам. Окна, за которыми спокойно плескались морские воды, медленно закрылись занавесями, и комната погрузилась во тьму. Затем с электронным стрекотом откуда-то из-под потолка опустился большой экран, на котором появился логотип «ТрайСелл». Тогда Экселла торопливо вставила диск в компьютер. На экране мгновенно высветилось древо файлов. Девушка глядела на него, ее губки трепетали.

– Это все исследования «Амбреллы» о Т- и G-вирусах… – Экселла повернулась к Вескеру, который все также спокойно восседал в своем кресле, – Знаете ли Вы, как давно «ТрайСелл» ищет это?

Она снова повернулась к экрану, губы расплылись в улыбке. Как довольная кошка, она бегло просматривала файл за файлом. Там были и результаты опытов с ДНК, и даты, и графики с таблицами, и различные выводы исследователей – все, что являлось самым страшным секретом «Амбреллы».

– Но как вы раздобыли все это? – Экселла вновь обернулась к Вескеру, буравя его взглядом.

Поймав изумленный взгляд Экселлы, Вескер вежливо улыбнулся:

– Пусть это останется моей маленькой тайной, мисс Жионе. То, что когда-то принадлежало Амбрелле, может отныне принадлежать вам, если, конечно, пожелаете.

Можно ли отказаться от такого предложения? Они оба знали, что такой шанс выпадает лишь единожды. Если Экселла откажется, второй такой возможности уже никогда не представится.

– На диске содержится информация обо всех значимых вирусах, данные по инфицированным подопытным, а также данные боевых испытаний наиболее перспективных моделей. Остальное – подборка файлов, которые удалось спасти во время инцидента в Раккун-сити. Это эксклюзивная информация, и сейчас никто не знает о ней, кроме ученых, которые писали все это.

Улыбнувшись, Альберт указал рукой на кейс на столе:

– Я не ограничиваю вас во времени. Последнее, с чем мне хотелось бы иметь дело, так это с поспешными решениями.

Экселла вернулась к кейсу и вновь открыла крышку. Она взяла первый файл и прочла заголовок.

_ Т-вирус/Предварительные испытания._

_ Проведены: Джеймсом Маркусом._

_ Подопытные: Пиявки._

– Это же исследования Джеймса Маркуса… «ТрайСелл» считали их безнадежно утерянными, – Экселла ядовито усмехнулась над недальновидностью руководства «ТрайСелл». Они оказались неспособны копнуть, как следует, и все время искали лишь на поверхности, надеясь, что результат сам придет им прямо в руки, и вирусы, которые они получили, купив «ВиллФарма», сами по себе эволюционируют нужным образом.

Экселла продолжила осмотр файлов, отметив, что они рассортированы по времени. Это натолкнуло Экселлу на одну идею… Она начала искать конкретный, необходимый ей временной период. Даты и события замелькали перед глазами, однако она так и не смогла обнаружить то, что искала. Девушка поняла, что именно этих материалов здесь и нет. Правда, небольшой след его исследований все же был. Тогда Экселла взглянула на Вескера:

– Здесь кое-чего не хватает. Исследования «Провируса» отсутствуют...

– Даже самым успешным учёным был запрещён доступ к этим файлам. Материалы по вирусу «Прородитель» находились лично у Озвелла Спенсера. А получить данные от него, как вы можете себе представить, задача далеко не из легких. Отчеты, которые находятся в этом кейсе, дадут вам общие понятия, о том, что происходило в лабораториях в те далёкие времена.

Вескер кивнул, как бы подтверждая свои слова. На поверхности черных очков четко отражалась его прекрасная собеседница.

– Итак, мисс Жионе, что думаете? Хотите выслушать о второй половине моего предложения? Я уверяю вас, это будет стоить вашего драгоценного времени.

– А есть что-то еще? – глаза Экселлы блеснули в полумраке комнаты. Она положила документы назад в кейс, а затем закрыла его одним движением, клацнув замками, после чего быстро подошла к компьютеру и нажала какую-то кнопку. Экран уехал назад и исчез под потолком. Занавеси на окнах разъехались, и в комнату вновь проникли сияющие лучи заходящего солнца. Экселла изящно подошла назад к своему креслу и грациозно устроилась в нем напротив своего посетителя.

– Продолжайте, мистер Вескер… – скрестив ноги, Экселла подалась вперед, внимательно слушая собеседника.

– Это далеко не все. У меня есть намного больше материалов, – вымолвил он с легкой улыбкой, непринужденно откидываясь в кресле. – Вам всего лишь нужно протянуть руку и взять их. Ладно, перейдем прямо к делу. То, что вы видели здесь – это всего лишь фрагмент исследований «Амбреллы». Просто образцы. Заброшенные проекты. Всю информацию невозможно вместить в один жалкий кейс.

Вескер умолк, его губы скривились, как будто он сказал больше, чем намеревался, но поразмыслив с секунду, он продолжил:

– Если уж говорить напрямую, мисс Жионе, я охотно снабжу вас всеми необходимыми материалами, чтобы гарантировать ваш блестящий карьерный рост в «ТрайСелл», вплоть до места в генеральном составе.

Последние слова Вескера эхом отразились в сознании, усыпив бдительность и окончательно склонив чашу весов в пользу согласия. Это именно то, что ей и нужно. С помощью информации, так любезно предоставленной Альбертом Вескером, Экселла сможет занять высокое место в компании. Теперь все уже почти лежало прямо перед ней. Стоит только протянуть руку… И это все очень хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

Экселла усмехнулась. Для себя она уже приняла окончательное решение.

– Ваше предложение из ряда тех, от которых нельзя отказаться. И я от него в восторге. Но у меня к вам есть один вопрос…

Ее глаза сейчас отражались на линзах черных очков собеседника. Экселла представила, что его глаза должны быть голубыми как сапфир, а взгляд колким, словно острый кинжал, и он сейчас буравит ее своим взглядом. От этих мыслей она внутренне вздрогнула.

– Какова ваша цена, мистер Вескер? Как вы сами сказали, ведь это далеко не все.

На бесстрастном лице собеседника скользнула ухмылка.

– Ах да, цена… – начал он, слегка подавшись вперед. – Боюсь, что в таких сделках она всегда одинакова. Это будет небольшая часть того, что получите вы. Как только вы достигнете необходимого положения в компании, я потребую от вас дополнительного содействия. А именно – полностью укомплектованную лабораторию, материалы и самое главное: мне понадобится ваше благоразумие.

Брови Экселлы непроизвольно поползли вверх от удивления, а Альберт Вескер продолжал:

– Можете считать, что у меня есть незаконченный проект, если пожелаете. И его удачное завершение для меня – дело чести. Если я сумею довести все до конца, то вы будете вольны делать с результатами все, что пожелаете.

Он поправил очки, и, казалось, глядел на нее выжидающе.

Экселла прикусила губу, смотря на мужчину в черном, который сидел напротив нее. Его белокурые волосы на фоне белой стены имели какой-то невероятный оттенок. В голове лихорадочно проскакивали все «за» и «против». Стоит ли довериться этому человеку с загадочным прошлым и достигнуть нового уровня власти в компании?

Экселла вновь улыбнулась.

_«Конечно же, стоит!»._

– Считайте, что наша сделка состоялась, Альберт Вескер, – Экселла протянула ему свою ручку, ее глаза сияли восторгом от принятого решения.

– Я бы назвал это началом очень… интересного партнерства, – Вескер поднялся ей на встречу, и деликатно пожал ее ладонь.

С этим рукопожатием началось восхождение Экселлы Жионе к верхушке власти в «ТрайСелл».

Вескер выдавил из себя ответную улыбку:

– Да, это будет многообещающее партнерство, мисс Жионе. Это я вам обещаю!

**Эпизод 1. «Человек в чёрном».**

2009 год, Африка. Окрестности города Киджуджу.

Когда сегодня утром я зашёл в исследовательскую, мне почему-то вспомнилась моя юность. Странно, обычно я никогда не поддавался иногда возникающему напору памяти, но сегодня даже не пытался противиться. Лишь задумчиво сел в кресло и позволил сознанию напомнить мне, как когда-то в похожей комнате мы с Вильямом обсуждали перспективы вируса «Прародитель». Это словно знамение судьбы: снова похожая комната и опять «Прародитель»...

Мы оба тогда оказались неправы, решив, что исследование «Прародителя» исчерпало себя, и понапрасну уделили всё внимание вирусу «Тиран», который, честно говоря, никакой пользы не дал. Я столько времени посвятил Т-вирусу, но впоследствии сам же в нем разочаровался. Но теперь, глядя с высоты прожитых лет и пройдя через все свои ошибки, я чётко могу отличить то, что действительно имеет перспективу. Мой новый проект я назвал «Уроборос». Немного странное название, зато достаточно интригующее. Сейчас уже 2006 год, и если всё пойдёт так, как я задумал, то через три-четыре года я получу, в итоге, конечный результат. Я исправлю глобальные ошибки в человечестве, и оно сможет, наконец-то, зажить счастливо… естественно, под моим чутким руководством. Единственное, что может нарушить мои планы, так это недостаток финансов. Спенсеру было намного легче с его неизмеримыми капиталами и аристократическим происхождением. Мне же приходится попросту сливать неперспективные образцы B.O.W. на чёрный рынок – сейчас это единственный способ покрыть затраты на исследования. Мне никогда не нравилась эта идея с продажей B.O.W., но конечный покупатель хорошо за это платит, хотя не редко начинает путаться под ногами, а нет ничего более противного, когда кто-то, особенной такой никчёмный человечишка, начинает мешать мне.

Раздался сигнал карманного компьютера. Я мог даже не смотреть на экран, чтобы понять, что звонит Экселла. Одной из примечательных черт этой женщины была её неспешная кошачья походка. Экселла всем видом и каждым движением демонстрировала аристократичную чванливость, показывая окружающим, что они недостойны даже ее мимолетного взгляда. Эта ее манера сначала меня очень раздражала, но со временем я привык и больше не обращаю на это внимания. Забавно, может быть, и обо мне думают тоже самое? Ведь меня не редко называли патетичным, а иногда - патетичным ублюдком. Да, именно так – ублюдком. Как сейчас, помню тот случай в девяносто восьмом, и выражение лица Криса, когда он услышал от меня всю жестокую правду. Невольно у меня всегда рождается улыбка, когда я вспоминаю этот момент. Людям всегда больно признавать, что их использовали как пустых пешек. Но если по сути, то мне абсолютно безразлично, что говорят обо мне. Они просто не способны своими недалекими умами оценить мои намерения и способности, поэтому я и не воспринимаю оскорблений. Разве может лев обижаться на тявкающих на него гиен?

Я вынул приемник и, нажав на зелёную кнопку, начал разговор:

– Да!

– Альберт, не отвлекаю?

– Нет. Можешь говорить. Видимо ты хочешь похвастаться своим успехом на генеральном собрании «ТрайСелл»?

– Какой ты проницательный! Всё прошло именно так, как ты и сказал. Сейчас с тобой разговаривает директор Африканского отделения «ТрайСелл». Всё-таки, какие же они недоумки!

– Не могу не согласиться с тобой. Что ж, свою часть сделки я выполнил. Теперь твоя очередь.

– Конечно! Можешь использовать все подчинённые мне учреждения в своих целях. Распоряжайся ими как хочешь.

– Отлично. Я уже в воскресение поставил оборудование и начал работу.

– А я смотрю, времени ты зря не терял! Ты заранее был настолько уверен в нашей победе?

– Эта партия было четко видна. Ничего, кроме мата противнику не светило. Поэтому я решил, что не стоит тратить и без того драгоценное время.

– О... Мой гроссмейстер! – промурлыкала Экселла. – Я уже сажусь в самолёт. На рассвете буду у тебя. Чао! – обольстительно произнесла она и сбросила звонок.

– Чао! – холодным тоном ответил я, когда связь уже прервалась.

Экселла ко всем мужчинам относилась как к чему-то очень гадкому и противному, как к какой-то заразе. Хотя, работать с настоящими заразами для неё было одним из любимых дел. Женщин она тоже не особо жаловала, но в отношении мужчин это проявлялось более жестко. Может, эта ненависть связана с её генеалогией? «ТрайСелл» всегда находился под руководством семейства Тревисов – очень знатного европейского рода. По-моему аристократами они не являлись, но денег и влияния у них было достаточно. У Экселлы тоже есть предки из этого семейства, но, к сожалению, или даже к счастью для меня, она не входит в дом Тревисов. Она всего лишь Жионе. И из-за этого ей не светило ничего, кроме среднего управленческого звена в корпорации. Несомненно, ее амбиции простирались намного выше, но отцы семейства Тревисов из руководства «ТрайСелл» не желали видеть её рядом с собой. Они не признавали ее, как потомка своего рода. Это объясняет её отношение к окружающим. Она бы ни за что не добилась таких высот, если бы не моя небольшая помощь. Единственное, что мне не нравится, так это ее неравнодушие ко мне. Даже, если это часть ее игры. Ведь она – игрок, также как и я. Но не настолько хороший и дальновидный игрок. Чисто деловые отношения, как это было в начале нашего партнёрства, меня устраивали больше, по крайней мере, я знал, чего от нее ожидать. Но теперь… Человек с отвергнутыми чувствами способен на непредвиденные и неконтролируемые поступки. Но она не должна знать о моих опасениях.

А еще я опасаюсь повторения досадной неприятности 2004 года. Я никогда не забуду предательство Ады Вонг, хотя мне не стоило бы брать это в голову, ведь я с самого начала использовал ее, а она - женщина совсем не глупая.

Наше знакомство с Экселлой произошло пятью годами позже. В тот момент, когда я собрал всё, что искал: Т-вирус, G-вирус, Т-Веронику и, наконец, паразита Лас-Плагас. Последний мне достался более высокой ценой, чем я предполагал. И всё из-за предательства Вонг. Интересно, она подсунула мне обычного паразита вместо Королевы Плага по приказу своей Организации, или это было ее личное решение? Ведь ей тогда, вероятно, не пришелся по вкусу один из моих второстепенных приказов…

Но теперь, все, в чем я нуждался, находится у меня в руках. С каждым годом на моём счету остается всё меньше и меньше доверенных людей. Видимо, всё движется к финалу...

Собрав всё необходимое, я отправился к госпоже Жионе. Тогда она жила в Италии. Найти её не составило особого труда. Я давно уже присмотрел её кандидатуру для воплощения в жизнь собственных планов. То, что я мог ей предложить, несомненно, помогло бы Экселле удовлетворить свои властные амбиции, а этого она желала больше всего. Наша с ней первая встреча не могла закончиться ничем иным, кроме успеха. Мне же тогда нужна была лаборатория и полигон для исследований. Взаимовыгодный обмен.

Её дом находился на западном побережье Италии. Из окон особняка открывался чудный вид на Тирренское море. Должен признать, место для проживания оказалось изумительным. Чего-чего, а хороший вкус у итальянцев не отнять.

Солнце уже клонилось к западу, когда ей доложили о моём приезде. При нашей первой встрече я произвел на нее очень сильное впечатление. Уже тогда она не смогла скрыть легкого восхищения моей персоной, как ни старалась играть в сдержанность.

Прошло полтора года, и мы уже не называем друг друга «Мисс и Мистер». Себя она стала считать королевой, а меня королем. Сейчас она вместе со мной работает над проектом «Уроборос» в качестве главного исследователя. Опять же должен признать, что вирусолог она неплохой.

Я отвлекся от мыслей и взглянул на часы на КПК. Был уже первый час ночи. Но в сон меня ни капли не клонило. На рассвете, около пяти, Жионе должна прибыть в Африку, чтоб налаживать работу на исследовательской базе. Нашей исследовательской базе.

Я вышел из лаборатории и направился в свой кабинет. Там уже горел свет – не люблю его выключать. Войдя в кабинет, я взглянул на листы, которые остались лежать непрочитанными еще с утра. Это был анализ «Прародителя» на его устойчивость. Меня вдруг снова охватило какое-то волнение. Я никак не могу понять из-за чего оно. Иногда необоснованная тревога начинает разрушать всю мою уверенность изнутри. Я до сих пор пытаюсь понять, откуда она берется? Из-за чего? Может быть, это побочное действие вируса, или это что-то подсознательное? Сейчас я мало чего могу припомнить о своем детстве. Воспоминания попросту становятся путанными, когда я пытаюсь собрать их воедино. Может это тоже вина вируса? Он дарует мне силу, но он же повергает меня в немощь. И если не проводить своевременные инъекции, то я рискую стать беспомощным, как младенец. Уже столько лет я безрезультатно пытаюсь стабилизировать свое состояние…

Видимо, чтобы найти ответы на все терзающие меня вопросы, необходимо нанести визит тому, с кого все это началось – к выжившему из ума старику Озвелу Спенсеру. Мне претит сама мысль, что я снова буду лицезреть его, но… я чувствую, что он сможет мне помочь. Меня почему-то тянет к нему, несмотря на все испытываемое отвращение к этой личности. Рано или поздно, я обязательно навещу старика, и он не утаит от меня ответы, которые я ищу...

**Эпизод 2. «Раны прошлого».**

2009 год, Нью-Йорк, Соединенные Штаты Америки.

Национальный парк Нью-Йорка - место, где всегда много людей: как жителей города, которые приходят сюда отдохнуть и подышать свежим воздухом, на минуту-другую отвлечься от напряжённой городской суеты, так и гостей из других штатов и стран. Неважно, какое время года, будь то весеннее цветение и блеск зелёной травы под дневным солнцем, или кружение одного пожелтевшего листка, или как сейчас медленно падающий в незамёрзшую водную гладь пруда снег – за день здесь проходит множество людей, которые разговаривают, договариваются о чём-либо, или просто влюблено смотрят друг другу в глаза. Кажется, что всё здесь пребывает в какой-то хаотичной гармонии. Единственное, что иногда искажает эту картину – один человек, который в разное время суток приходит сюда, долго слоняется по бесчисленным тропинкам парка, всегда с грустным озабоченным лицом, которое как бы прячется под бородкой, отросшей после двух-трёх недельной небритости. Люди, проходя мимо этого человека, невольно бросают на него свои пристальные взгляды, которые выражают то вопрос, то отвращение, а то и вовсе враждебность к чудаку. Но этот, на вид тридцатипятилетний мужчина, кажется, совсем не замечал этого, для него весь этот парк был мрачным и совершенно пустым, как и его собственная жизнь...

Вот и сейчас он брел, устремив куда-то вдаль взгляд, целиком и полностью погрузившись в свои мысли, отрешённый от окружающего мира. Интересно, о чём думал этот человек с небрежно зачёсанными волосами в зимней спортивной куртке? О политической ситуации в мире? Или о работе? А может быть об утраченном навсегда человеке? По его лицу этого не понять, но одно можно было утверждать точно – мужчина полностью поглощен горем. Печалью, которая съедает его изнутри.

– Крис! – донесся оклик откуда-то рядом.

Мужчина в черном пальто, окрикнув человека с бородкой, радостно улыбнулся и сказал что-то стоящей рядом с ним женщине, видимо своей подружке, а затем неспешно побежал к знакомому, которого узнал по фигуре и до жути знакомой куртке. Мужчина с бородкой медленно брел дальше, не останавливаясь. Либо человек в пальто попросту обознался, либо названный Крисом полностью ушел в грызущие его мысли и не обратил внимания на оклик.

– Да постой же ты! – снова крикнул человек в чёрном, догнав своего знакомого, и по-дружески хлопнул его по плечу.

Только лишь прикосновение смогло вырвать мужчину из забвения. Он медленно повернул голову к подбежавшему человеку.

– Простите, я, кажется... – неуверенно начал тот, но потом запнулся и пристально уставился на него, – … Рэдфилд! Крис!

– Извини, Джеймс. Я сейчас не настроен говорить, – отрезал Крис и сделал шаг дальше, но знакомый сразу же его остановил.

– Да что с тобой! На работе ты не появляешься. Никто о тебе ничего не знает. Квартиру никто не открывает. Я думал, что ты на особо секретном задании!

– Я отошёл от дел.

– Послушай, это опять из-за того! Послушай меня… Да взгляни же мне в глаза, черт побери! – произнес Джеймс и встал прямо перед Крисом. – Уже третий год пошёл. То, что случилось – уже случилось! Печально, я не спорю, но зачем убивать и себя? Хватит нам и одной трагедии! Ты живой, здоровый, жизнь идет дальше! Держи выше голову!

– Душа у меня болит! Представь, что ты живёшь, живёшь и вдруг попадаешь в аварию, и твои ноги ампутируют. Ты с этими ногами всю жизнь жил, и думал, что с ними и помрешь, а тут вот не задача: ты никогда не сможешь самостоятельно ходить. И рано или поздно, но обязательно тебе в голову придёт мысль, что лучше бы ты умер при аварии, чем влачить существование инвалидом. Весело? Но я привел пример лишь относительно ног. А я потерял человека.

– Даже без ног человек может провести счастливую жизнь. Понимаю, есть некоторые неудобства, но...

– Да причём тут ноги! – вспылил Крис. – Вместе с ней умерла часть меня самого… Тебе не понять!

Сказав это, он обошел друга и направился дальше по дорожке. Видимо, продолжать разговор он не намеревался.

– Ненормальный! – крикнул вслед Джеймс, так и оставаясь стоять на месте, где начал разговор. – Тебе нужно показаться психологу! Дальше ведь хуже будет! Выпивкой и соплями делу не поможешь!

Но Крис не слышал слова своего друга, он опять был уже где-то в себе, опять отрешён от всего происходящего. Он сам не знал, почему так вспылил. Возможно, из-за того, что часть сказанного Джеймсом была правдой? Но он сам не мог заставить себя прислушаться к словам друга. Крис жил своим трауром и не хотел из него выходить. Не думать о Ней означало похоронить Ее окончательно.

Не так много времени понадобилось Крису, чтоб уйти из парка, где он встретился со своим коллегой по работе. Джеймс работал в Североамериканском филиале BSAA и занимал должность руководителя отдела поддержки в подконтрольном филиалу регионе. Работа не из самых пыльных, в отличие от полевых агентов: никаких ранений кроме пореза бумагой получить он не рисковал. Может быть, именно из-за этого он и не мог понять терзаний Криса.

Снег усилился. Мокрые снежинки прилипали к одежде, засыпали волосы и всячески мешались перед глазами, заставив Криса прищуриться. Дождавшись того момента, когда на светофоре зажегся зёленый сигнал, он перешёл дорогу и направился вниз по Пятой Авеню, а затем повернул в сторону своего дома. Постепенно, печаль стала отступать из его сознания, на её место пришла ярость, то ли из-за слов Джеймса, то ли ярость на самого себя. Ответа на этот вопрос не знал даже сам Крис. Погода не отставала от настроения бывшего бойца STARS. Снегопад всё усиливался, а ветер начинал продувать насквозь.

_«Жалко, что я не надел ту форму, в которой ездил в Россию в две тысячи третьем»,_ – думал в этот момент он. Вспоминание об операции на Кавказе повлекло наплыв нового горя и ярости. Ведь тогда на задании он был вместе со своей близкой подругой и напарником – Джилл...

Проходя мимо какого-то бара, Крис сбавил шаг, а затем и вовсе остановился. Немного подумав, он развернулся и, пройдя пару шагов, открыл двери в заведение. Первое, что он почувствовал – вырвавшееся тепло, которое приятной волной окатило его замерзшее тело. Помещение было не очень большим и имело почти точную квадратную форму. Приглушенный мягкий свет не напрягал глаз.

_«Отличное место, чтоб утопить свой разум в чем-нибудь покрепче»._

– Будьте добры, рюмку водки, – попросил Крис, подойдя к стойке.

Бармен подал заказ, ничего при этом не сказав. Постепенно Крис начал опять погружаться в раздумья, теряя при этом осознание места и времени. Один лишь раз он отвлёкся от своих мыслей, чтоб попросить повторить, а затем опять углубился в себя.

Неизвестно сколько времени он провёл в этом месте, вот так вот сидя за стойкой, пока какой-то незнакомец не вырвал его из плена раздумий.

– Что, день не сложился? – участливо спросил тот.

Крис не сразу понял, к кому направлен вопрос и сообразил лишь только через пару мгновений.

– Что? ... Да нет, все дни у меня такие, как вот сейчас.

– Фигово, тебе не позавидуешь, брат, – с этими словами незнакомец обернулся к бармену. – Виски, пожалуйста.

– А сам чего здесь? Поспорить могу, что эта кислая улыбка на лице, вызвана какими-то проблемами? С работой что-то?

– Да если бы! Женщины-женщины… Мы уже женаты двенадцать лет и вот, видимо, и наступает конец нашей супружеской жизни. Всё, что я ни сделаю, все не так. До детей, видите ли, мне дела нет, и я вообще плевал на семью и кроме работы меня ничто не волнует. А разве она забыла, что я взял эту работу только из-за неё? А ведь у меня были перспективы, но она была тогда уже беременна, и передо мной встала острая необходимость обеспечить семью в первую очередь.

Крис ничего не ответил незнакомцу, а лишь только немного испил из своей рюмки.

– А ты сам женат? – спросил мужчина, отпив своего виски.

– Прости, что? – переспросил Крис, не расслышав вопроса.

– Жена у тебя есть?

– Нет, – Крис улыбнулся и помотал головой. – Жены нет.

– А подружка?

– Да я и сам не знаю.

– Ты не знаешь, есть у тебя подружка или нет? По-моему тебе надо на сегодня завязывать с выпивкой.

– Я был знаком с одной девушкой, – начал Крис, немного подумав, и продолжил, – но, к сожалению, я так и не знаю, что она думала насчёт меня.

– Так может быть это можно узнать сейчас? Где она?

– Её больше нет.

Незнакомец посмотрел на него встревожено, а затем опустил глаза.

– Черт, извини, я не знал. Теперь понятно из-за чего ты такой печальный. Вынести смерть дорогого тебе человека достаточно сложно.

– Это произошло чуть больше двух лет назад. Этот след начал было проходить, но вот недавно я побывал на её могиле, в годовщину, и теперь опять чувствую себя паршиво.

– Ты любил её?

– Да какая теперь разница, любил я её или нет? Ее больше нет, и этого уже не изменить, – Крис допил содержимое рюмки и спустя пару мгновений продолжил, – Ладно, бывай! Мне уже пора. Надеюсь, у тебя всё образуется.

Крис расплатился и вышел из помещения. Снегопад прекратился. Снега навалило много, и он ярко блестел в свете уличных фонарей. Уже давно стемнело. Мужчина взглянул на часы – было уже около семи вечера.

Когда отворились двери в квартиру, настенные часы показывали половину восьмого. Крис снял куртку, прошёл в комнату, открыл бар и достал начатую бутылку скотча. Его комната выглядела типичной квартирой холостяка. Всё валялось по разным углам, на столе лежали остатки завтрака, но главное – Криса совершенно не волновала эта проблема. Для него в этом проблемы не было вовсе. Единственного человека, которому это не нравилось, – сестры – сейчас не было в городе, и генеральная уборка квартире предстояла еще не скоро.

Он завалился на диван и, нащупав пульт, включил телевизор.

«Сегодня состоялось очередное заседание BSAA, где велась речь о более тесном сотрудничестве между силовыми государственными ведомствами и Альянсом по борьбе с био-терроризмом. «Мы выполняем одну и ту же функцию – заботимся о безопасности наших граждан – заявил сегодня...».

Крис быстро выключил телевизор. Сегодня целый день его преследовал BSAA. Сначала Джеймс, теперь новости по телевизору. Как будто это какой-то знак.

Мужчина быстро откинул от себя все эти мысли, сделав пару глотков из горла бутылки, и уставился на экран выключенного телевизора. Постепенно его стало клонить в сон, и он сам не заметил, как ушел в мир, созданный его сознанием и немного отравленный принятым сегодня алкоголем.

Проснулся он лишь в одиннадцатом часу от телефонного звонка.

– В данный момент я не могу ответить на ваш звонок, оставьте ваше сообщение после сигнала, – спокойным тоном произнес автоответчик.

– Крис, – раздалось из телефона, – давай, ну подними уже трубку. Извини что так поздно, но это очень важно! Подними трубку, ведь потом сам будешь жалеть!

Крис с трудом заставил себя подняться с дивана и медленно поковылял к телефону.

– Привет, Стив. Ты на работе?

– Крис, как я рад, что ты ответил. Да, я на дежурстве.

– Что ты хотел?

– Сегодня через меня прошли данные по новому масштабному заданию.

– Стив, ты же знаешь, что я после того случая практически в BSAA не работаю, меня бы уже давно уволили, если б я не был в числе первенцев.

– Крис, включи компьютер, я тебе скину один файл. Гарантирую, что он поменяет твой взгляд.

– Да что там такого может быть?

– Просто включи компьютер.

Крис потянулся к системному блоку и нажал на кнопку:

– Включил, сейчас, подожди, пока я всё запущу.

– Жду.

– А просто сказать, что в этом файле такого, что поменяет моё мнение, ты не можешь?

– Я не могу это описать, это нужно видеть.

– Всё, присылай.

Звук из динамиков оповестил о принятом файле.

– Получил? Открывай.

Крис открыл полученное сообщение и застыл, неотрывно смотря на монитор.

– Крис. Ты ещё там?

– Прости, ты что-то сказал?

– Что ты скажешь теперь?

– Откуда это у тебя?

– Из документов по новому заданию. Я, между прочим, только что нарушил режим секретности, приписанный к файлам. И всё для того, что помочь тебе. Так говори, согласен ли ты принять задание? Да или нет!

– Когда мне подойти в офис? – сказал Крис, после небольшой паузы.

**Эпизод 3. «Добро пожаловать в Африку!».**

Палящее солнце Африки освещало бескрайную гладь саванны. Никого и ничего не было видно по сторонам, но Крис точно знал, что это иллюзия. И что здесь всё как на поле боя. Отличное напоминание о том, что он больше не в Нью-Йорке и что впереди у него за два с половиной года первое задание, и на этом задании ему надо проявить себя во всех смыслах лучше, чем он был ранее, ведь цена, поставленная на кон, очень высока...

После того звонка около двух недель назад, Крис ещё долго не мог поверить в увиденное. Он испытал шок, горечь и проблеск надежды в измученной душе. На следующее утро он начисто выбрился, привёл себя в порядок, немного, насколько позволяло время, прибрался в квартире и поехал в офис BSAA. Вместе со Стивом они отправились к главе Североамериканского отделения, и после долгого разговора кандидатуру Криса одобрили как специализированного агента для операции. Ничего важного ему не сказали, видимо у самого BSAA было мало информации. Основной целью поездки Криса оказался Рикардо Ирвин. Якобы он замечен в связях с био-терроризмом. Сегодня намечалась встреча этого человека с некими экстремистами, на которой и должна состояться передача био-оружия. Что Крису предстояло сделать, так это проконтролировать успешное задержание принимающих участие сторон. Ничего особенного это задание не предполагало, совершенно обычная, на первый взгляд, операция, стандартная для BSAA, но Крис знал, что на самом деле всё обернётся совершенно не так, как это сейчас кажется. Вопрос лишь в том – как? Крис понятия не имел, что его ждёт. Поэтому он заранее начал готовиться к худшему.

Камни и пыль поднимались из под колёс мчащегося по песчаной дороге «Хаммера», за рулём которого сидел Крис Рэдфилд. На нём была летняя форма Североамериканского отделения и солнцезащитные очки с зеркальным покрытием, сквозь которое невозможно разглядеть глаза. Мысли Криса сейчас только на половину сосредотачивались на дороге, глаза и руки вели машину, а сам он думал о том, что ждёт впереди.

После крушения корпорации, её био-оружие оказалось в руках террористов и прочих боевиков в странах с неустойчивым политическим режимом. В принципе чего-то в этом роде и следовало ожидать. В мире началась новая эпоха, эпоха страха и био-терроризма, сместившая равновесие в тех странах, которых коснулось это ужасное творение рук человеческих. В регионах, утративших стабильность, люди боялись того, что произошло в Раккун-сити. К счастью, люди не знали ни про деревушку на Кавказе, ни о провинции Ампарро в Южной Америке. Одного Раккуна хватило с головой, и теперь паника нарастала... Правительства разных стран обратились к Всемирному Фармацевтическому Консорциуму, создавшее анти био-террористическое отделение – BSAA. Цель организации – возвращение утраченной стабильности в пострадавших от био-терроризма регионах.

Песчаная грунтовка постепенно стала более накатанной, начали появляться дорожные ответвления. Впереди уже узнавались силуэты типичного африканского городка, такого же, как и множество других в одной из беднейших стран на чёрном континенте. Через некоторое время Крис двигался уже на подступах к городу и на первом же перекрёстке, если его можно назвать таковым, свернул налево, как указывала инструкция. А затем, проехав по неширокой улочке, вдоль прилавков, свернул на повороте и остановился возле примечательного двухэтажного здания. Здесь и находилась оговоренная точка встречи с агентом. К Рэдфилду в качестве напарника прикрепили человека из местных, с которым они должны были добраться до связного и получить дальнейшие инструкции.

Крис заглушил двигатель и вышел из машины. Сняв очки, он положил их в рюкзак на заднем сидении к остальным не столь необходимым предметам снаряжения. Задание приписывало иметь с собой только одобренные штабом вещи, всё прочее полагалось оставить в машине, которую потом заберёт специальный человек и пригонит в полевой штаб неподалёку от этого места. Пока Крис упаковывал сумку, сзади кто-то подошёл: отчётливо слышались неспешные и мягкие шаги.

– Добро пожаловать в Африку! – раздался женский голос за спиной.

Крис захлопнул дверь «Хаммера» и оглянулся. Перед ним стояла девушка лет двадцати с нежным шоколадным цветом кожи, тёмными глазами и черными, аккуратно уложенными волосами. Ее лицо выражало теплую приветливость. Когда Крис начал присматриваться, девушка улыбнулась и протянула правую руку. Ему показалось, что прежде чем подать правую руку она хотела протянуть левую – скорее всего эта девушка была левшой.

– Меня зовут Шева Аломар, – продолжила она.

Крис улыбнулся в ответ и пожал её ладонь.

– Крис Рэдфилд!

– О вас здесь все наслышаны, мистер Рэдфилд. Для меня это честь!

Криса немного передернуло: ему отнюдь не приходилось по душе такое преклонение перед его личностью и уставная форма общения.

– Просто Крис. Спасибо. Вы пойдете со мной до пункта назначения?

– Да. После переворота напряжённость здесь становится все сильнее.

– Кто бы сомневался. Теперь для террористов тут просто рай.

– Именно. И американцу здешние жители будут совсем не рады. Хоть из BSAA, хоть откуда. Поэтому вам и нужен напарник! Из местных – это я.

– Что ж, тогда переходим на «ты»! – решил Крис и улыбнулся.

Шева также ответила улыбкой, хоть и чуть неуверенной, развернулась и неспешно направилась по улице. Крис же так и остался стоять. Тревожные и печальные мысли вновь заполнили голову.

– Напарник... – едва слышно, задумчиво произнёс Крис.

Ему вспомнилась вторая годовщина. Он стоит на кладбище BSAA, а перед ним холодный и равнодушный всегда и ко всему могильный камень. Некая жгуче-ледяная боль рвет и царапает душу как колючая проволока. Вокруг нет ни единой краски, как в старом фильме. Лишь этот камень. И эти ужасные символы:

_«Джилл Валентайн 1975-2006»_

Сделав пару шагов, Шева оглянулась, поняв, что американский коллега не идёт за ней, и встревожено спросила:

– Что с вами?

– А… извини, порядок. Пошли! – сказал Крис и направился вслед за ней.

Девушка повела его далее, решив пока что не ломать голову над странностями своего нового напарника. Каждый боевой оперативник – не такой как простой обыватель. Не псих, не маньяк, а попросту не такой. Это в порядке вещей. Никто не может остаться прежним, после того как один на один сталкивается со смертью.

Они шли по дороге в направлении городской площади, на которой вместо обычных мирных ярмарок в последнее время устраивались сборища и проводились акции недовольства и протеста. И сводились они к одному – к очередному перевороту в уединённом городке Киджуджу, а также призывам к расправам над чужаками. Лавка мясника, в которой обосновался связной, находилась именно в этом направлении на территории, контролируемой силами нового правительства.

Следуя за своей новой напарницей, Крис внимательно рассматривал прохожих и здания, которых он никогда раньше не видел. Всё было в новинку для него. Вдоль пыльных улочек теснились жалкие и убогие лачуги. По улицам сновали по своим делам исхудавшие люди в потертой и поношенной одежде, бросая на чужестранца неприязненные взгляды. Нищета, нужда и запустение. Некая, подсознательно ощутимая агрессивность витала в раскаленном воздухе. Долгая дорога по неблагополучной, чуждой территории опять стала наводить Криса на всё те же угрюмые мысли, что сидели в его душе, словно глубокие занозы в коже.

_«Каждый год приносит нам всё новые и новые потери, новые трагедии. Я всё чаще и чаще задаю себе один и тот же вопрос: а стоит ли вообще бороться? Может быть, когда-нибудь я это пойму…»._

Предавшись раздумьям, Крис даже не заметил, как они подошли к большим металлическим воротам контрольно-пропускного пункта. Над стеной и дверными створками заплетались витки колючей проволоки. Казалось, будто дальнейший путь ведет в тюрьму, а не в центральную часть города.

– Эй! Эй! – выкрикнул мускулистый чернокожий мужчина в зелёной военной форме и оранжевом берете, выходя им навстречу из здания. За спиной солдата висел новенький АК-74.

Шева жестом дала знак Крису, чтоб тот остановился. Часовой что-то торопливо заговорил на местном языке, и Крис не смог разобрать ни слова. Затем солдат в зеленом начал быстро обыскивать Шеву. Делал он это весьма непрофессионально, но с излишней ретивостью, из-за чего Крис решил, что тот попросту решил полапать симпатичную молодую девушку. Предположения Криса оправдались, когда руки охранника спустились ей пониже спины. Рэдфилд напрягся, в любой момент готовый вступить на защиту своей новой напарницы. Но та и сама смогла за себя постоять.

– Убери свои грязные руки! – недовольно выкрикнула она и просунула ему какой-то клочок бумаги, после чего обернулась и подмигнула Крису, – Идем!

Крис последовал за ней, настороженно глядя на не в меру наглого часового. Тот ответил Рэдфилду злобным взглядом, однако ворота все же открыл.

_«Одно я знаю наверняка. У меня есть работа, и я её выполню!»._

Массивные металлические двери открылись, и они вошли на территорию, откуда и начиналось их задание. Где-то на этой улице в мясной лавке их ожидал связной. Впрочем, центральная часть города мало отличалась от увиденного ранее. В нескольких кварталах впереди над невысокими постройками возвышались руины пятиэтажки. На обочине улицы стоял проржавевший остов автобуса, который никто не удосуживался убрать уже довольно длительное время.

– Крис, Шева! Как слышно? Приём, – неожиданно раздался голос в наушниках.

– Это Крис, слышимость отличная.

– Мы слышим тебя, – подтвердила Шева.

– Итак, в Киджуджу намечается подпольная сделка, на ней будет присутствовать Ирвин. Группа «Альфа» уже на месте, а вы отправляетесь в качестве поддержки. Встреча со связным, как и оговаривалось, в мясной лавке. Там вы получите подробные инструкции и оружие. Будьте осторожны!

– Вас понял, – отрапортовал Рэдфилд.

Связь со штабом прекратилась.

Улица оказалась довольно-таки многолюдна. Около домов на обочинах дороги сидели группки местных жителей. Каждый из горожан внимательно осматривал двоих агентов и провожал их долгим сверлящим взглядом. Впереди виднелась толпа людей, чем-то увлеченно и азартно занятая прямо посреди дороги. Подойдя поближе, Крис и Шева смогли отчётливо разглядеть странное занятие горожан. Они со звериной яростью пинали мешок, в котором явно шевелилось что-то живое. Мешок был большого размера, но не достаточного, чтоб поместить туда человека, разве что ребенка. Казалось, ткань окрасилась кровью. Крису стало противно от увиденного, и он даже не захотел размышлять над бесчеловечной забавой горожан. Для себя он уяснил одно – местные жители не совсем нормальные, и совершенно не стоит вмешиваться в их дела, по крайней мере, пока в его сторону или в сторону напарницы не поступят прямые угрозы.

Проходя мимо толпы, Крис немного напрягся. Шесть человек перестали издеваться над своей жертвой в мешке и уставились на Криса. У одного из мужчин он увидел газовый ключ в руках. Они просто злобно смотрели, видимо, не собирались нападать, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока он не сунет нос не в своё дело. Пройдя мимо толпы, Крис бросил взгляд на Шеву. На ее лице не отразилось никакого недоумения по этому поводу. Рэдфилд предположил, что такая чертовщина тут происходит уже достаточно давно, и девушка уже привыкла ко всему этому.

Впереди отчетливо виднелась вывеска мясной лавки, где ожидал связной, как вдруг за их спинами послышались громкие статические шумы радиоприемника. Сквозь треск помех раздался голос диктора, который что-то проговорил на местном диалекте, затем последовал протяжный вой сирены.

Крис и Шева оглянулись и посмотрели на брошенный на обочине приемник, исторгавший тревожные звуки. Прошло не более половины минуты, однако Крис, обведя улицу взглядом, увидел, что толпа с мешком, да и прочие горожане, которые сидели рядом со своими домами, куда-то подевалась. А сейчас его взору предстала совершенно пустая улица, как будто здесь уже давным-давно никого не было.

– Куда все подевались? – в недоумении спросил агент.

Шева огляделась по сторонам, а потом настороженно ответила:

– Не знаю, но мне это всё не нравится, нам нужно быстрее добраться до Рейнара.

Рейнар Фишер и был их связным. Он пробыл здесь уже некоторое время и ежедневно отправлял сообщения в штаб о ситуации в городе. Трудно представить, как ему удалось ужиться посреди беспорядка, творившегося в Киджуджу.

Они быстро дошагали до мясной лавки и вошли внутрь через чёрный ход. В дверях их встретил высокий мужчина, лениво сложивший руки на груди — видимо Рейнар уже долго ждал их появления. На его голове красовался тюрбан, завязанный на восточный манер, из-под которого лишь некоторая часть его лица была открыта взгляду.

– Отлично, вы оба здесь, – бросил он, только что вошедшей паре агентов, – проходите.

Уже стоя в дверях заднего помещения, он обернулся и недовольно произнёс:

– Вы оба, быстро сюда! Может, это из-за нового правительства, но люди тут слегка дерганные.

Он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на агентов, его лицо теперь не скрывал тюрбан. Это был мужчина в возрасте, с глубоко посаженными глазами и крупным носом. Его внешность соответствовала типичному уроженцу арабских стран.

– Так что делайте то, зачем приехали и убирайтесь поскорее!

– Да уж, – вздохнул Крис, обращаясь к Шеве, – американцев тут встречают с фанфарами.

Она посмотрела на Криса и улыбнулась, ничего не сказав. Рейнар обогнул стол, с лежащими на нем клочками мяса, видимо здесь разделывалась туша, а затем подошёл к металлическому кейсу, кивнув на который, произнес:

– Ваше оружие. Проверяйте.

В кейсе оказались две «Беретты». Крис протянул руку и взял пистолет. Пальцы сами обхватили столь знакомую рукоять оружия, которое давно стало чем-то особенным, ведь сколько он себя помнил на военной службе, «Беретта» всегда верно служила ему и выручала из паршивых ситуаций. Пальцы в напряжении сжались ещё сильнее, а его взгляд задержался на тёмном дуле пистолета. Тёплый ветер завихрился снаружи и, поднимая пыль, сквозь большое отверстие в стене попал комнату, окатывая людей своим африканским теплом. Крис невольно закрыл глаза, и показалось, что сотни теней из его прошлого на секунды всплыли перед его глазами. Но этих секунд было достаточно, чтоб погрузиться куда-то глубоко в своё прошлое. «Берета»... Когда-то он точно также крепко сжимал пистолет в своей руке на первом своём задание на службе STARS не то чтобы он боялся, просто всё было для него ново, незнакомо. Рядом были его коллеги, и после задания он мог обсудить тяжёлый день в офисе или где-нибудь на улочках города, в клубе. Или позвонить своей сестре и спросить об её успехах в учёбе, о жизни, поделится с ней с тем, что не давало покоя ему весь день и пообещать, что на этих выходные он точно приедет. Всё тогда было как-то по-другому, более беззаботно, а сейчас, открыв глаза, вся та беззаботность сиюминутно растаяла, перед ним встала такая же обжигающая реальность, как и раскалённый под дневным африканским солнцем песок – сестра давно уже выросла и живет своей жизнью, у него не было дома, не было улочек знакомого города, ни знакомых, ни друзей, тех, кто ему был дорог, не было человеческой жизни - эта проклятая корпорация отняла у него всё, что можно было отнять у человека, всё кроме жизни и желания борьбы, которое, казалось, и так вот-вот потухнет... Лишь одно могло вернуть его хотя бы в хоть какое-то подобие прежней беззаботной жизни, но, и это, находилось на гране жизни и смерти...

_«Обещаю, что я найду тебя, и если тебя уже нет, клянусь, тот, кто сделал это с тобой, сильно поплатится, пусть мне даже придётся пожертвовать своей и так никчемной жизнью»._

– Координаты места назначения не изменились? – уточнила Шева, подняв и зарядив свой пистолет.

– Сначала доберитесь до городской площади. Оттуда направитесь к месту сделки, где вас ждет «Альфа».

– Ясно, – кивнула девушка.

Рейнар бросил косой взгляд на нее, а затем обратился к Крису:

– Что вам известно о проекте «Уроборос»?

Крис настороженно обернулся и посмотрел на связного:

– В основном, одни лишь слухи. Что-то на счёт программы судного дня.

– Судный День? Звучит подходяще и, похоже, это не слухи… – заметил Рейнар.

– Вы шутите? – Шева непонимающе посмотрела на мужчин.

– Задержите человека по имени Ирвин. Вот он уж определенно что-то знает, – хмуро произнес Рейнар, развернулся и направился к той двери, через которую они вошли.

– А вы куда? – спросил Крис.

– Я больше не собираюсь здесь оставаться. С меня хватит, я отправляюсь в штаб, а потом убираюсь из этого Богом забытого места. Своё задание я выполнил.

Рейнар подошёл к двери, обернулся и пожелал бойцам, которые провожали его взглядами:

– Да, и вот ещё что. Будьте поосторожнее.

С этими словами он покинул мясную лавку.

– Ну что, выдвигаемся? – предложил Крис, подойдя к большой входной двери, ведущей наружу. Напарница кивнула, и они вышли назад в город. В дверях ближайшего здания Крису показалась чья-то фигура, но он решил, что это попросту расшалились нервы, и движение ему только лишь померещилось. Улочки, как и во всем остальном городе, были узкими и грязными. Прямо посреди дороги агенты дважды натыкались на трупы мёртвых животных, на которых уже пировали птицы.

– Запомни, что бы ни произошло, мы – команда, – на всякий случай напомнил напарнице Крис. – И должны действовать воедино в любой ситуации.

– Не беспокойся об этом! Я не такая крупная, как ты, поэтому не стану заслонять тебя своим телом. Все равно это будет бесполезно. Да и чтоб попасть в тебя, не нужно особо целиться, – улыбаясь, ответила напарница.

Циничная шутка Шевы не очень ободрила Криса и он продолжил путь к площади молча, хоть и понимал, что она нервничает и пытается так подбодрить себя. Даже если это не первое ее задание, все равно она, должно быть, чувствует себя неуверенно с незнакомым человеком в команде. Тем более человеком, о котором она наслышана и которого молодые бойцы BSAA считают живой легендой.

Пейзаж не менялся, и было очевидно, что не изменится вообще – всюду нищета и упадок, а также эта напряженная пустынность. Бывает, когда люди исчезают с улицы, и ты даже этого не замечаешь, подумаешь, ушли по делам. Но сейчас ощущения были иные. Криса не оставляла свербящая в затылке мысль о том, что за ними наблюдают, что вот-вот произойдет нечто непредвиденное, причем произойдет резко и жестко. Когда агенты пробирались сквозь дебри очередного пустующего квартала, до их ушей донесся крик ужаса.

– Ты слышал это? – воскликнула Шева. – Похоже, кричали из вон того здания!

Они подбежали к дверям, и картина, которую предстала пред их глазами, была поистине омерзительна. Двое чернокожих людей прижимали третьего к земле, и человек в красной футболке, который сидел к ним спиной, засовывал что-то в рот лежащему. На вид это что-то походило на склизкий давно протухший кусок мяса размером с кулак, в котором извивались крупные черви.

– Стоять! – рявкнул Крис, направляя на людей пистолет.

Человек, который сидел к ним спиной обернулся и посмотрел на агентов.

Бедолага, которому запихнули в горло непонятный комок, закашлялся, и Крис перевел взгляд на него. Воспользовавшись этим мгновением, трое мужчин вскочили и мигом выбежали из комнаты. Крис ещё мог стрельнуть вслед последнему убегавшему, но что-то заставило его сдержаться, да и шуметь раньше времени не хотелось.

– Как вы? – произнёс он, подходя к человеку, лежащему на полу.

Крис нагнулся и дотронулся до его плеч, но вместо того, чтоб принять помощь, пострадавший оттолкнул руку и перекатился на четвереньки. Казалось, будто у него что-то застряло в горле, и он сейчас не может дышать. Кашель усиливался, брызги слюны летели во все стороны, словно от бешеной собаки. Но спустя секунду он прекратил кашлять, и из его глотки донеслось какое-то злобное урчание. Такого агенты никогда раньше не видели. Крис понятия не имел, что ему делать и как поступить, но решил, что правильнее всего будет отойти назад. Вдруг человек поднял голову, и Крис увидел, как из глазниц струится кровь. Тёмно-бурые капли стекали по щекам и падали на пол. Крис не знал, что происходит с этим беднягой, но разум подсказывал, что ничего хорошего, и сейчас лучше достать оружие и приготовится защищать свою жизнь. Человек ещё пару секунд подёргался в конвульсиях, а затем всё прекратилось. Он взглянул на Криса, и агент заметил, как у того странно изогнулись пальцы на руке, будто все мышцы свело жуткой судорогой. В тот самый момент, когда Рэдфилд сделал несколько шагов назад, незнакомец с воплями вскочил и бросился на агента, замахиваясь руками. Крис держал его на мушке и сразу же произвёл успешный выстрел в голову. После событий в особняке в девяносто восьмом году, целиться в голову вошло у него в привычку.

Рэдфилд мрачно глядел на тело чернокожего горожанина, которое рухнуло на пол и замерло. Этот бедолага явно стал жертвой чего-то, с чем Крис еще не встречался. Но явно не ТОГО жуткого вируса, жертвой которого стал целый город почти десять лет назад.

Шева ещё несколько секунд смотрела на тело с огнестрельной раной в голове, а затем произнесла:

– Какого чёрта, здесь происходит?

– Вот уж не знаю, – честно ответил Крис. Он быстро перебрал в голове все, что помнил о Т- и G-вирусах, но этот случай совершенно не имел никаких признаков тех мутаций. – Похоже на какую-то заразу, но они ведут себя не как те зомби, с которыми я сталкивался раньше.

– Думаешь, в Киджуджу кто-то испытал новое био-оружие? – севшим голосом спросила Аломар.

– В рамках того, что сделку назначили здесь, я этому совсем не удивлюсь, – поделился своими опасениями Рэдфилд. – Надейся на лучшее, но готовься к худшему…

Комната, в которую убежали мучители, оказалась пуста. Крис подошёл к разбитому окну и посмотрел по сторонам. Откуда-то доносились крики людей, а впереди за зданиями виднелось большое открытое пространство – та самая городская площадь.

_«По крайней мере, сократим путь…»._

– Они выпрыгнули через окно, скорее всего, побежали за подмогой.

Нам тоже лучше уходить, – предложил он Шеве и первым выпрыгнул в разбитое окно на улицу.

Спустя пару шагов агенты услышали нарастающий шум. Он сильно выделился на фоне царившей ранее тишины. С каждой секундой звуки становились сильнее, и Крис уже мог без сомнений сказать, что это. Яростные крики людей слышались все четче и громче, в их голосах играл охотничий азарт. Шева быстро сообразила, что к чему.

– Быстрее, похоже, это нас они ищут! – поторопила девушка и побежала вверх по дороге.

Крис поспешил за ней, но, завернув за поворот, они увидели впереди двоих местных с дубинками. Из-за угла выскочила еще пара агрессивно настроенных горожан, и теперь они без сомнений готовы были атаковать чужаков.

– Отступаем! – прокричала Шева на бегу.

Крис не стал колебаться и помчался за ней. Он, конечно, смог бы, не особо утруждаясь, уложить тех четверых, но вослед за четверкой неприятелей уже бежало человек двенадцать, и это был не предел. Казалось, что все жители Киджуджу стекаются в центр.

– Туда! – Шева указала на строение впереди, и бросилась к нему со всех ног.

Как только агенты оказались в здании, девушка плотно закрыла двери, а Крис тем временем попытался связаться со штабом.

– Кирк! Местные жители ведут себя враждебно и неадекватно, мы вынуждены были применить силу. У нас нет распоряжений относительно таких непредвиденных обстоятельств! Приём, Кирк?

В ожидании ответа Крис пытался отдышаться – он немного запыхался за последние пять минут бешеного бега и выбросившегося в кровь адреналина.

– Понял вас. Но ваше задание остается прежним, – прозвучало у агентов в наушниках, после чего связь прекратилось.

– Что это значит? Штаб ожидал подобное? – обеспокоено спросила Шева.

Крис пожал плечами и ничего не ответил, а лишь оглядел комнату в поисках другого выхода, ведь за входной дверью бесновалась негодующая толпа. К счастью, в помещении оказались еще одни двери – железные с прилично помятыми дверными створками. Крис ухватился за ручку и как следует подергал, но они не раскрылись – видимо, замок был испорчен.

– Шева, помоги! – позвал Крис, и они вдвоем снесли измятую дверь с петель.

Комната, в которую они попали, напоминала скотобойню: на стенах засохли кровавые разводы, по углам валялись гниющие куски мяса, наполнявшие помещение отвратительным запахом разложения, который вновь живо воскресил в сознании Рэдфилда неоднократные столкновения с жертвами Т-Вируса. В отличие от скотобойни, на стенах и над столом висели топоры, совершенно не соответствующие потребностям обычного мясника – топоры разных размеров и форм, от маленьких до здоровенных. Но один привлёк внимание гораздо больше, чем все остальные. Огромный топор с большущей рукоятью. Неизвестно кто смог бы поднять эту тяжесть, но было ясно одно – простому человеку это совершенно не по силам.

Крис обошёл комнату и обнаружил дыру в полу, ведущую в подземелье – подвал, или, если повезет, подземный проход.

– Я нашёл люк. Гарантирую, что это выход отсюда, – уверенным голосом заявил Крис, дабы не обрекать Шеву на мысли о безнадежности их положения. Сам он чувствовал даже некий азарт, который испытывают фаталисты – ведь, если внизу не окажется подземного хода, то они угодят в ловушку.

Спрыгнув вниз, агенты оказались в длинном тоннеле, который, к счастью, пока не собирался окончиться тупиком. Через люки в потолке в туннель попадали лучи света, благодаря которым представлялось возможным идти, не включая фонарей. Они проследовали до конца туннеля, где в потолке оказался еще один люк. Выбравшись из подземелья первым, Крис осмотрелся и подал руку Шеве. Они снова находились в одном из местных строений, к счастью, пустующем. Постройка ютилась на склоне холма и из окна виднелась городская площадь, заполненная целой толпой – оттуда и доносился громкий галдеж.

– Нам нужно как-то пройти мимо площади, – растерянно произнесла Шева.

– Это все равно, что заглядывать льву в пасть, – мрачно пробормотал Крис, обозревая кривые улочки возле площади. Все дома были построены абсолютно хаотично, и квартал представлял собой настоящий лабиринт.

– Давай подойдем поближе и попробуем хотя бы узнать, что за бунт устроили горожане, – предложил Рэдфилд.

Крис и Шева вышли на улицу и осторожно двинулись вперед. С каждым шагом крики становились все громче и отчетливее. Агенты зашли в пустое здание недалеко от площади. Шева сразу заметила окно, открывавшее обзор на площадь, и агенты, стараясь, чтобы их не заметили, осторожно выглянули наружу.

Городскую площадь практически битком заполонили горожане, собравшись у высокого помоста, на котором стоял темнокожий человек в черной футболке и солнцезащитных очках и что-то говорил через рупор орущей толпе. Крис попытался вслушаться в его речь, но не смог ничего разобрать, только уловил слово похожее на «Киджуджу». В один момент агитатор сделал особенное ударение на слове и показал куда-то в сторону. Народ громко и восхищенно заорал, замахав над головами оружием – в основном дубинами. Крис так и не понял, что это было, но, когда на помост выволокли человека, Рэдфилд догадался, что речь идет о казни.

– Это всё полный бред! Вы и понятия не имеете, о чём говорите! – орал бедолага знакомым голосом с арабским акцентом.

– Это же... – ахнула Шева и взглянула на Криса глазами, полными отчаянья. Рэдфилд отрицательно мотнул головой, давая понять, что спасти Фишера, как бы они этого не хотели, совершенно невозможно.

– Катитесь вы все к дьяволу! – выкрикнул Рейнар.

За спиной агитатора показался очень высокий, массивный человек в чёрном, рваном, местами заляпанном фартуке с чёрным мешком на голове. Из его затылка, шеи и плеч торчали длинные гвозди, что предавало абсурдности и без того чудному внешнему виду. Неестественно крупная фигура сразу же напомнил Крису монстра доктора Франкенштейна. Когда-то они с сестрой любили смотреть по ночам ужастики. Клэр тогда была еще подростком, но старалась во всем подражать брату, хоть подобные фильмы ее иногда и пугали. Но им нравилось сидеть вдвоем в темной комнате перед телевизором, смотря леденящие кровь истории. Да, когда-то это им нравилось, и они действительно верили, что монстры существуют лишь в воображении людей, на страницах книг и экранах телевизоров…

Агитатор кивнул палачу, и тот замахнулся огромным топором – таким же, который Крис видел совсем недавно в «кровавой» комнате. Лезвие со свистом начало опускаться над Рейнаром...

Шева не выдержала и отвернулась, закрыв лицо рукой. Когда она вновь посмотрела в окно, с топора огромными каплями уже стекала кровь. Пару секунд тишины – и толпа неистово завопила в эйфории от увиденного. Человек с рупором гордо и довольно смотрел на горожан. Затем он резко повернул голову, и его взгляд упал на окно, за которым стояли Крис и Шева. Как будто он все это время знал, что они там. Он без колебаний поднял рупор и что-то громко прокричал, показывая рукой в сторону дома, где укрылись агенты. Толпа тут же повернулась в указанном направлении. Секунда - и эта огромная, неудержимая волна людей с криками бросилась к постройке, где укрылись Крис и Шева...

Обезумевшая толпа с яростными воплями бежала к зданию. Нападавшие размахивали импровизированным оружием – палками, дубинами, и предметами хозяйственного инвентаря. Те же, кто был безоружным, подхватывали то, что можно использовать в качестве оружия, уже по дороге. Бутылки, палки, куски металлической арматуры, булыжники – всё шло в действие. Поодиночке они бы не представляли особой угрозы, но их количество поистине пугало. Человек с рупором всё еще что-то выкрикивал, на что-то подстрекал, а палач, который недавно стоял рядом с ним, куда-то подевался.

_«Вот черт! Угораздило же попасть в самый разгар бунта в Богом забытой стране…Чего я только не пережил: встречи с инфицированными Т-Вирусом и амбрелловскими тварями, стычки с вооруженными противниками и перестрелки… Но вот рисковать быть растерзанным жителями целого города – это уж слишком. Вот уж точно – оказался не в том месте и не в то время!»_ – мрачно размышлял Крис, прикидывая, как выйти из этой безнадежной ситуации. Путей к бегству не оставалось, они оказались окружены со всех сторон, загнаны в ловушку. Единственным выходом из ситуации было занять хорошую позицию и отстреливаться до тех пор, пока не появится хоть какой-нибудь ничтожный шанс выбраться отсюда.

– Шева, шкафы! – крикнул Крис.

Налегая плечами на предметы мебели, агенты принялись быстро баррикадировать окно и дверь. Какое-то время это сдержит натиск беснующихся горожан. Толпа уже окружила здание, и люди яростно колотились в забаррикадированный вход. Пока что Шева и Крис оставались в безопасности, но, безусловно, в скором времени импровизированные баррикады не выдержат, и агенты столкнутся с горожанами лицом к лицу.

Крис подбежал к маленькому окошку с прутьями, сквозь которое никто не мог залезть в здание. Зато через него можно вести огонь. Угол обзора оказался очень маленьким, и Крис не мог целиться в тех, кто барабанил в двери и окно. Есть ли смысл отстреливать подбегавших к зданию? Ведь имеющийся при себе запас патронов рассчитан на одну боевую операцию, а не для отражения атаки доброй половины жителей этого городишки. Тем более что гибель собратьев отнюдь не остановит натиск, а только лишь взбесит толпу еще больше. Нет, патроны еще пригодятся, когда баррикады не выдержат…

Крис прекрасно понимал, что вдвоём им будет довольно сложно выбраться из этой передряги. Без помощи штаба в этой ситуации не обойтись. Для этой миссии был выделен вертолет, но успеет ли он добраться вовремя? Да и вообще, сочтут ли необходимым в штабе поставить всю операцию под угрозу срыва, спасая двоих незадачливых оперативников? Ведь появление над городом вертолета BSAA может спугнуть террористов.

С этими мыслями Крис включил приемник и вызвал Кирка:

– Кирк! Приём! Местные атакуют! Мы в ловушке! Нам нужна поддержка прямо сейчас!

– Вас понял! Просто продержитесь немного, направляюсь к вам! Буду максимум через пять минут!

– Слышала, Шева? Кирк будет здесь через пять минут, нам нужно просто продержаться это время.

– Постараемся, но всё-таки надеюсь, что он поторопится.

Ответ Шевы прозвучал почти спокойно, но в ее глазах Крис отчетливо видел искорки страха.

Шкаф, который стоял у окна, с грохотом рухнул на пол. Люди начали влезать в оконный проем, толкаясь и мешая друг другу. Искаженные яростью и злобой лица больше напоминали морды кровожадных хищников. Крис уделил все внимание только что прорвавшей баррикаду группе. Особо целиться не приходилось, и благодаря нескольким выстрелам пара трупов зависла в оконной раме, не давая влезать остальным. Удерживать окно пока не составляло особого труда, но когда нападающие вломятся в забаррикадированные двери, придется довольно-таки туго.

Неожиданно большой кусок стены с грохотом обрушился, поднимая за собой целое облако пыли. Казалось, что кто-то взорвал бомбу, но у кого из этой бесноватой толпы нашлась взрывчатка? Когда пыль немного улеглась, огромная чёрная фигура двинулась сквозь пролом в сторону Шевы и Криса. Фартук и окровавленный топор колыхались из стороны в сторону в такт тяжёлым шагам палача.

– Ложись! – выкрикнул Крис девушке и, закрыв ее собой, повалил на землю.

Лезвие топора промчалось над их спинами, покромсав нескольких незадачливых горожан, ворвавшихся в комнату, но не успевших пригнуться, и с огромной силой ударилось в стену, где и застряло. У агентов появилась пара секунд, чтоб убежать из комнаты, пока палач будет вытаскивать свой топор из стены.

– Бегом, не отставай! – выбегая через дыру в стене, проделанную монстром, крикнул напарнице Крис, с досадой отмечая, что пролом вывел их на площадь.

Городская площадь была достаточно большой по размерам, и на ее территории валялся всякий хлам, из-за чего это место можно было спутать со свалкой. Недалеко от помоста в центре площади выделялся поржавевший остов автобуса, из которого растащили все, что только можно было. На вершину помоста, где совсем недавно свершилась жуткая казнь, вела лестница. Рядом с ней валялось на земле изуродованное тело Рейнара.

Крис на секунду остановился и взглянул на труп. Нет, ему не отрубили голову. Удар гигантского топора пришелся на грудь Рейнара. Его тело не было полностью разрублено на две части, но из груди торчали треснувшие от удара рёбра и виднелись разорванные внутренности. Крис уже привык видеть трупы в разном состоянии, но поистине ужасно видеть человека, с которым недавно разговаривал, а теперь он не просто мертв, а буквально растерзан. Хотя впервые Крис столкнулся с таким ощущениями еще в том проклятом особняке, где осталась половина их отряда…

– Крис! Давай, нет времени! Они догоняют, нам нужно добежать до ворот в верхнюю часть города. Больше выходов отсюда нет!

Приглашение Шевы не заставило себя ждать, толпа сзади во главе с монстром-палачом быстро приближалась к напарникам. Агенты кинулись вперед к воротам. Горожане надвигались, но не торопились обгонять гиганта, а спокойно двигались за ним, словно войско за полководцем.

– Чёрт! Ворота заперты. Что делать? – прокричала Шева.

– Кирк! Ты скоро? Нас загнали на площадь. Ворота заперты, мы в ловушке! – выкрикнул Крис в микрофон приемника.

– Уже подлетаю. Продержитесь пару минут, – обнадежил Кирк.

Крис развернулся и посмотрел на то, что творилось у него за спиной. Толпа вослед за палачом уже шагала по узкому участку площади, занятому торговыми прилавками.

Взгляд Шевы упал на огромную бочку с топливом, неизвестно как тут оказавшуюся, но, возможно, это был их шанс на спасение. Девушка прицелилась в бочку, и, подпустив негостеприимных горожан ближе, нажала на спусковой крючок...

Яркая вспышка взрыва заставила зажмуриться, а грохот больно ударил по барабанным перепонкам. Спустя мгновение множество недвижных тел валялись вокруг эпицентра взрыва. Но главная угроза в лице палача не особенно пострадала от взрыва. Гигант все еще стоял недалеко от того места, где разорвалась бочка. Его фартук обгорел, и куски истлевшей ткани осыпались на землю. Монстр немного постоял, видимо приходя в себя, а затем сделал шаг вперёд. Его темп ходьбы замедлился. Но он всё ещё оставался жив и сжимал в руках огромный топор.

Зловещая фигура палача развеяла все былые сомнения Рэдфилда насчет инфицирования города. Это монстр – уж явно не человек. И остальное население, похоже, тоже уже перестало быть людьми.

– Крис, давай на крыши! – крикнула Шева, указывая на здание справа.

Агенты взбежали по лестнице на помост и оттуда перепрыгнули на крышу автобуса, находившейся всего в паре метров.

Крис оценил расстояние до крыши ближайшего строения. Допрыгнуть возможно…

_«Главное, чтоб потолок не рухнул под нашим весом»._

Монстр уже медленно поднимался на помост.

– Шева, давай вперед, на крышу, а там уже решим куда дальше.

Когда они перепрыгнули на верхушку здания, послышался приближающийся стрекот вертолетных лопастей.

_«Кирк. Он уже почти здесь». _

– Как вы там? – вышел на связь пилот вертолёта.

– Нормально, если не считать, что за нами гонится неуязвимый монстр с топором.

Палач дошагал до края помоста и остановился, разглядывая крышу автобуса впереди. Видимо, он задумался, сможет ли допрыгнуть. Похоже, что ответ оказался отрицательным, гигант развернулся и начал спускаться с помоста.

А в стороне «базарной» части площади уже виднелась новая волна неистовых горожан.

– Кирк. Монстр развернулся. Давай быстрее.

Вертолет уже виднелся в небе.

– Как только он окажется рядом с красными воротами, стреляй так, чтоб и дверь и монстра разнесло к чёрту! – выкрикнул Крис в передатчик.

– Вас понял! На всякий случай уберитесь оттуда в безопасное место.

Ракета нашла свою цель как раз в тот момент, когда монстр шагал мимо ворот. Видимо, особым умом он не обладал, но с лихвой компенсировал это чудовищной силой и живучестью. Взрыв разнёс и двери вместе с куском стены, и палача. Крис и Шева заблаговременно распластались на крыше и теперь слышали, как мимо пролетели осколки каменной кладки. Не дожидаясь, пока дым и пыль осядут, агенты спрыгнули на землю и помчались в сторону развалин, оставшихся вместо ворот.

– Отступайте, я вас прикрою, – заявил Кирк и выпустил на площадь пару дымовых снарядов.

Агенты выскочили на одну из улиц.

– Кирк, мы тебе чертовски благодарны. Не знаю, чтобы мы делали, если б не ты, – произнес в микрофон Крис.

– Сочтемся. «Альфа» уже на месте, а вы ещё чёрт знает где. Давайте бегом, нет времени на болтовню.

– Понял.

– Я буду держаться рядом. Поторопитесь. Удачи!

Связь с Кирком прекратилась, и вертолёт полетел куда-то в сторону, а Крис с Шевой свернули на боковую улочку, дабы надежно запутать следы.

– Шева, а далеко еще до места? – спросил Крис, его голос немного сбивался из-за бега.

– Нет. Сделка пройдет в заброшенном плавильном цехе сразу за жилым районом. Если никого не встретим по дороге, то доберемся за считанные минуты.

– Что-то я сомневаюсь, что наш путь окажется столь гладким, – без особого энтузиазма ответил Крис.

– Не знаю. Но нам надо поспешить. Вот по этой улице прямо, а там посмотрим, может быть, удастся сократить.

Крис и Шева вбежали в жилой квартал. Здания стали чуть выше и более плотно расположены друг к другу. Здесь оказалось меньше мусора на улицах, и сами строения выглядели чуть более опрятно. Однако улица впереди оказалась перегорожена баррикадами, правда, никаких признаков присутствия кого-либо не наблюдалось.

– Что ж, ты оказался прав. Будем прорываться, – вздохнула Шева и свернула в один из закоулков. Крис поспешил за ней.

– Помогите! – раздался вдруг громкий женский крик на английском.

– Шева, слышала? – насторожился Крис.

– Кажется это оттуда, – ответила напарница и левой рукой показала в сторону, – давай, быстрее!

Шева кинулась вперёд, преодолевая один закоулок за другим, Крис бежал вслед за ней, с трудом ориентируясь в лабиринте кривых местных улочек. Все вокруг выглядело абсолютно одинаково: заколоченные проходы, грязь и кучи различного хлама, на которые Крис едва не натыкался, пытаясь не отставать от своей более юркой напарницы.

Наконец-то они выбежали из узких закоулков на дорогу, которую действительно можно было назвать улицей по меркам обычного города.

– Никого нет, – произнес Крис стараясь перевести дыхание.

– Как сам? – спросила Шева, после того, как огляделась по сторонам.

– В порядке, немного себе отбил бок, стараясь не отстать, пока ты неслась сломя голову.

– Извини, но нет худа без добра, мы почти на месте. Пошли!

– Стой! – остановил ее Крис и подошёл к углу одного из зданий, – Смотри сюда!

На пыльной дороге четко виднелся след, как будто кого-то тащили. И этот след сворачивал с дороги куда-то вправо.

–Здесь кого-то тащили. Возможно ту женщину, которая звала на помощь, – заметил Крис, склонившись над землей.

– Тогда не будем терять времени, – Шева снова была готова бежать по улицам.

– Погоди, но ведь у нас задание. Мы спасем намного больше жизней, если остановим сделку.

– Нам все равно идти в том же направлении. И кому-то нужна помощь!

– Ладно, – согласно кивнул Крис, – тогда быстрее.

Пробежав по следу, они попали в большой двор. Здесь располагалось всего два здания. След тянулся в направлении двухэтажки.

– Прошу, помогите! – снова донесся пронзительный женский крик откуда-то со второго этажа.

Крис поднял голову и увидел на балкончике молодую светловолосую белую девушку в поношенном, темном платье. На ее перепуганном лице отразился смертельный ужас, когда позади нее появился чернокожий мужчина, грубо схватил ее и поволок обратно в комнату. Крики о помощи, вперемешку с истеричными воплями наполняли округу.

Крис на этот раз без приглашения ринулся к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж, Шева последовала за ним. Когда они ворвались вовнутрь, то в комнате увидели лишь одну девушку. Она, медленно, на ватных ногах, шагала к двери. Лицо ее искажала гримаса боли. Каждый новый шаг, казалось, давался ей все труднее и труднее. Вот ее ноги подогнулись, и она начала падать, благо, что Крис оказался рядом и успел подхватить ее.

– Все хорошо, теперь ты в безопасности, – тихо сказал он, ободряюще погладив ее по плечу. В его мыслях пронеслась совершенно дурацкая аналогия со сказкой, где прекрасный принц спасает принцессу. Жизнь же выглядит намного сквернее и паскуднее. Не известно, что сделали с этой девушкой, может, она сейчас вообще испустит дух.

Шева прошла к дальней стене и выглянула в окно:

– Нападавшего не видно. Либо он испугался нас, либо побежал за помощью.

– По сегодняшнему опыту, могу сказать, что просто так они не убегают. Так что надо, наверное, уходить, – угрюмо заметил Крис. Он надеялся, что они успели сюда вовремя, и для этой девушки не окажется слишком поздно.

Незнакомка беспомощно висела у него на руках, совершенно не двигаясь. В один момент ему показалось, что она шевельнула рукой. Но ведь она же без сознания...

_«А если эта девушка заражена чем-то? И мы попросту угодили в...»._

Действуя интуитивно, Крис со всей силы отпихнул девушку от себя, как раз в тот момент, когда она дотронулась до рукояти его ножа в наспинных ножнах. Девушка отлетела в сторону, но не рухнула, как этого стоило ожидать, а осталась стоять на ногах. Из ее рта высунулось что-то живое, напоминавшее уродливый цветок. Четыре слизких красных мясистых «лепестка» раскрылись мерзкой пастью, из недр которой тянулись щупальца-ложноножки. Она быстро засосала выросшего паразита и бросилась на Криса.

Прогремел выстрел, и пуля, выпущенная Шевой, угодила прямо в висок девушке. Голова незнакомки лопнула, но из кровавого месива тут же выросло нечто, напоминавшее большое насекомое. Крис немного опешил от увиденного, но сразу же вспомнил то, что знал об инциденте с паразитом Плага. Эта пакость управляла нервной системой жертвы и превращала ее в безропотную марионетку.

Рэдфилд открыл огонь прямо по паразиту, но существо оказалось крайне живучим.

Задние двери открылись, и в комнату ворвалась пара человек.

– Чёрт, – сквозь зубы ругнулся Крис, выщелкивая опустевший магазин.

Шева схватила табурет, который стоял у стенки и, подбежав со спины к инфицированной, ударила со всей силы по паразиту. Тело девушки потеряло равновесие и упало. Шева сразу же придавила паразита ботинком и едва не в упор выпустила несколько пуль, даже не зная, где у этой омерзительной твари жизненно важные органы. Лжеконечности паразита перестали шевелиться, и он обмяк.

– Крис, уходим!

Тот, заряжая новый магазин, кивнул, и сделал пару выстрелов по вбежавшим горожанам, а затем оба агента выскочили на улицу.

– Нам нужно обогнуть это здание, и мы окажемся у черного входа в плавильню, – произнесла Шева, и, не дожидаясь реакции Криса, снова побежала вперед.

И опять Крис мчался по лабиринтам кривых улочек, удивляясь, как Шева ориентируется здесь. Правда, их марш-бросок в этот раз окончился намного быстрее.

Вбежав в здание плавильного цеха и захлопнув за собой дверь, двое партнеров приостановились, чтоб перевести дух.

– Сумасшедшие полчаса выдались, не правда ли? – заявил Рэдфилд, вытирая лоб тыльной стороной ладони.

– Это точно! – согласилась Шева и с облегчением добавила, – Наконец-то мы на месте. Надеюсь, «Альфа» уже тут и все прошло успешно.

– Честно говоря, я не верю в это, Шева, – мрачно бросил Крис и двинулся вперед.

– Не поняла, это ты про что? – нахмурилась девушка и последовала за ним.

– Слишком уж много неприятностей выдалось. И интуиция мне подсказывает, что это только начало, – поделился своими предчувствиями он.

Шева не стала больше ничего говорить. Тревога напарника передалась и ей.

– Что-то слишком тихо в этом здании... – шепнула она, спустя некоторое время.

– И тебя тоже это насторожило? ... Вот чёрт!

Из-за поворота нетвердой походкой вышел солдат группы «Альфа», прижимая руку к животу, и рухнул на пол замертво. Рэдфилд присел около бойца и дотронулся до шеи.

– Сбываются самые худшие предположения... – буркнул Крис, не почувствовав пульса, и кивнул вперед, давая Шеве знак двигаться дальше, но она еще немного постояла, глядя на труп солдата. Сердце сжалось от дурного предчувствия.

– Шева, нет времени! – мягко сказал Крис.

– Д-да, – поспешно кивнула она и направилась за напарником.

Они быстро преодолели коридор и достигли самого дальнего помещения. Именно там и должна была проходить сделка и выполняться захват.

Крис остановился перед дверью и взглянул на Шеву. Она опустила глаза, видимо собираясь с силами, чтоб не испытать особого шока от того, что им предстоит увидеть, а затем кивнула Крису, и он дернул дверь...

Узкие пучки света, проникающие сквозь щели жалюзи, освещали трупы солдат команды «Альфа». Всю комнату заляпали кровавые разводы, предметы интерьера хаотично валялись на полу. Похоже, провести сделку и задержание оперативникам «Альфа» не удалось. Глядя на обильно залитые кровью тела и красные разводы по всему помещению, Рэдфилд даже предположить не мог, что же нанесло такие раны бойцам.

В полной тишине послышался стон из дальнего конца комнаты. Крис сразу же метнулся к раненому, которым оказался капитан «Альфы» Дэн Дешант. Крис помнил его отличным солдатом, а теперь он умирал здесь в чуждой стране, истекая кровью, и Рэдфилд понимал, что шансов на выживание у товарища не осталось. Пока прилетит Кирк, жизнь окончательно покинет раненого.

– На нас напали, – с трудом произнёс Дешант. – Ирвин… сбежал... Это подстава.

– Подстава? – непонимающе переспросил Крис.

Капитан, собрав остатки сил, достал из кармана небольшой жёсткий диск и протянул Рэдфилду.

Шева с горечью и досадой смотрела на раненного оперативника. Сама мысль о том, что вся команда «Альфа» уничтожена, и задача провалена, повергала в печаль. Краем глаза девушка заметила какое-то движение за решетчатым окном, и направилась туда, дабы проверить, что это могло быть.

Крис взял из руки Дешанта диск:

– Что это?

– Данные по сделке. Я слил с их компьютера… – раненный капитан издал ещё один протяжный стон, а затем, собрав силы, продолжил, – Передайте их в штаб, машина на складе...

На этой фразе Дэшант умолк, и его голова упала на плечо.

– Эй, эй! – воскликнул Крис, но было слишком поздно. Остатки жизни покинули тело бойца.

– Крис, я что-то видела в окне. По-моему кто-то убегал, – доложила Шева, подходя к напарнику.

Рэдфилд поднялся и, спрятал диск в карман:

– Тогда быстро за ним. Может быть, это Ирвин и мы его успеем догнать.

Напарники выбежали из комнаты на террасу, откуда был лишь один выход – лифт, спускающийся в плавильню в подвале...

Коридор в подвале оказался совершенно пустым и окончился двумя дверьми. Посередине между входами лежал окровавленный труп одного из бойцов «Альфы». В первую очередь Крис направился к большим дверям, над которыми горела красная лампочка. Дернув за ручку, он убедился, что этот вход заперт, и, скорее всего электроникой.

_«Ну что же, теперь остается один вариант...»._

За второй дверью оказался Г-образный коридор, который вывел двоих агентов в плавильню.

Здесь их взорам предстала большая печь, с двумя открытыми жерлами, куда мог свободно пройти взрослый человек. В дальней части помещения виднелся и простой пульт управления печью. На нем располагались несколько датчиков и лишь один большой рычаг. На стене висел щиток со светящейся красной кнопкой и табличкой: «Управление дверью склада».

– Вот оно! – обрадовалась Шева и нажала кнопку.

Раздался электронный писк. Двое бойцов побежали назад к только что открытой двери. Но в главном коридоре их поджидал неприятный сюрприз...

Крис услышал какой-то странный шелест наверху. Он поднял глаза и замер от увиденного. Решетчатый потолок покрывала какая-то извивающаяся масса. Казалось, сотни чёрных червей склубились там в отвратительном симбиозе. Непонятная тварь достаточно быстро передвигалась, и, оказавшись над трупом солдата, словно поток воды стекла на него, обивая тело и принимая его форму. Покойник неуверенно поднялся на ноги. Извивающаяся масса использовала умершего человека, как костяк, паразитируя на чужом, пусть даже мертвом теле. Сотни извивающихся отростков торчали из медленно шагавшего трупа. Крис открыл огонь, но, казалось, что противник попросту неуязвим. Паразит продолжал приближаться к ним. Шаги мертвеца становились всё более четкими и уверенными.

Путей к отступлению, кроме плавильни не осталось, и агенты сразу же побежали назад, выискивая взглядами хоть что-то, что поможет в борьбе с тварью.

– Шева, как думаешь, ты справишься с пультом управления печи?

Девушка посмотрела на пульт, а затем перевела скептический взгляд обратно на Криса:

– Издеваешься? Всего один рычаг, думаю, что справлюсь.

– Тогда давай к пульту, а я постараюсь заманить монстра в печь.

– Постой, ты слишком крупный. Если надо заманить, то...

– Шева. Я не могу тебе позволить это, вставай за пульт, – нетерпеливо приказ ей Крис.

– Есть, сэр, – недовольно отчеканила она.

Монстр ворвался в помещение и цеховые двери сразу же захлопнулись за его спиной. Крис подумал, что кто-то попросту наблюдает за ними, подстраивая ловушки, проверяет на прочность, играет, словно кошка с мышью.

Шева ухватилась за рычаг и с тревогой смотрела на напарника. Монстр приближался к ним, и когда он оказался рядом, Рэдфилд открыл огонь, дабы обратить внимание паразита на себя. Казалось, пули не причиняли особого вреда существу, но сам факт попадания их в тело-марионетку, ему пришелся не по вкусу, и он двинулся за Крисом, который пригнулся и нырнул в черное жерло печи. Вход туда казался слишком узким для неуклюжей твари, но существо пригнулось и буквально «влилось» вслед за агентом. Хотя паразит и завладел трупом обычного человека, весь этот омерзительный симбиоз людского тела и извивающегося комка был на удивление тягучим, как резина. Паразит отрастил ложную конечность и направил ее в сторону Рэдфилда. Крис инстинктивно пригнулся, и как раз во время. Новая конечность пролетела рядом с ним и сильно ударилась в стену.

– Шева! – крикнул Крис.

Рычаг опустился, раздался сигнал, оповещающий о включении печи, и закрывающие ее ставни начали опускаться вниз. Но к несчастью для Рэдфилда, они опускались слишком медленно. Если он убежит сейчас, то монстр сможет успеть улизнуть вслед за ним. Нужно продержаться тут как можно дольше.

Агент начал судорожно стрелять по монстру. На шестом выстреле патроны закончились, и Крис решил, что не стоит более искушать судьбу и пришло время убраться, ведь ставни уже опустились наполовину.

Крис прыгнул на пол и выкатился из печи. Монстр подошёл к опускавшейся створке и хотел снова просочиться, но для него уже было слишком поздно. Лишь часть паразита вылезла наружу, когда ставни окончательно закрылись, и печь озарил яркий свет жаркого пламени.

– Как ты? – встревожено спросила Шева, подбегая к напарнику.

– Наверное, десять кило сбросил, – отшутился он, – давай вышибем эту дверь.

Закрытая неизвестным механизмом цеховая дверь оказалось не столь прочной, и с третьего раза им удалось её высадить. В коридоре над запертой ранее дверью красная лампочка уже не горела, и, повернув дверную ручку, Крис легко открыл ее.

– Что это была за тварь? – спросила Шева, когда они шагали в сторону склада.

– Видимо убийца «Альфы».

– Нам надо было поспешить...

– Если бы мы пришли во время, – произнес Крис, остановился и взглянул Шеве в глаза, – то вероятнее всего мы тоже были мертвы.

Девушка ничего не ответила, и Рэдфилд молча двинулся далее.

Склад оказался заполнен большими ящиками с какой-то продукцией. В стороне стоял небольшой погрузчик, по углам, лежали аккуратно сложенные мешки. Ближе к воротам стояли две машины BSAA, на которых сюда прибыла команда «Альфа».

Агенты тщательно осмотрели все помещение, но никаких следов пребывания здесь кого-то еще не обнаружили.

Крис подошёл к джипу и, взяв оттуда компьютер, подключил жесткий диск и нажал на кнопку передачи.

– Крис вызывает, штаб, приём!

– Штаб на связи.

– Команда «Альфа» уничтожена. На месте сделки мы столкнулись с новым био-оружием. Данные по сделке у меня, и я их сейчас отправляю вам.

– Я уже знаю о случившемся, и мне очень жаль. Но вы-то проделали отличную работу. Так… данные уже получены.

– В городе жители ведут себя неадекватно. Словно люди из испанского села, описанные в отчёте Кеннеди об инциденте с паразитом Плага. Более того, мы столкнулись с неизвестными существами.

– А еще, мы остались без транспорта, – вмешалась в разговор Шева, осмотревшая автомобили и обнаружившая, что в каждом из них пробит радиатор. – Прошу уточнить наше задание.

– Задание прежнее: захватить Ирвина. У нас есть информация, что он прячется в шахтах, по ту строну железнодорожной станции.

– Что? Нас осталось всего двое, вы собираетесь отправить нас одних? – возмутился Крис.

– Странно слышать такую реакцию на подобный приказ от вас, Рэдфилд. К тому же к вам уже направилась группа «Дельта», они помогут найти и арестовать Ирвина.

– Но мы не можем... – хотела возразить Шева и осеклась на полуслове. На ее лице отразилась обида и разочарование, вызванные таким приказом штаба.

– Повторяю, – перебил её голос с ноткой недовольства, – задание остается прежним. Задержите Ирвина. Отправляйтесь в шахты за вокзалом. Конец связи.

Связь со штабом прервалась. Крис с жалостью посмотрел на свою напарницу, самоуверенность которой как водой смыло. Она уже не выглядела так браво, как при их первой встрече.

– Это безумие! – не выдержала Шева.

– Ты тоже чувствуешь себя расходным материалом? – усмехнулся Крис. – Ладно, давай отправляться в путь. Думаю, что «Дельта» прибудет скоро.

Когда Крис с Шевой направились к выходу, они обратили внимание на камеру, которая поворачивалась за ними вслед. Под объективом мигал красный индикатор, сигнализируя о том, что камера работает.

_«Ублюдок Ирвин!»._

**Эпизод 4. «Веянье былого».**

Железнодорожная станция находилась на самой окраине африканского городка. За ней в предгорье располагалось несколько заводов добывающей промышленности, далее высился горный хребет, разрезанный на две части глубоким каньоном. А за горами расстилалась бескрайняя саванна, без единых намёков на существование цивилизации поблизости.

Агентам предстояло миновать доки за плавильней, а оттуда добраться по мосту через залив к еще одному отдаленному кварталу города, на окраине которого и располагалась станция.

Путь к докам отнял у агентов целых полчаса, поскольку они старались обходить главные улицы стороной, дабы не попасться на глаза обезумевшим жителям. Но иногда не удавалось избежать мелких стычек, и Рэдфилд серьезно опасался, что выстрелы привлекут внимание большой группы инфицированных. За время этого сомнительного путешествия Шева и Крис встретили нескольких бездомных собак, которые тоже стали жертвами этой новой местной заразы. Животные проявляли крайнюю агрессию и ярость. Кроме того, из-за их прыти они стали довольно сложными мишенями. Неистовство местных собак сразу же напомнило Крису об инфицированных Т-вирусом доберманах из особняка Спенсера. «Церберы», адские псы. Здешние жертвы паразита ни в чем им не уступали.

Опасения Рэдфилда сбылись – то ли звуки выстрелов действительно привлекли горожан, то ли большая толпа попросту слонялась здесь, и напарникам не посчастливилось столкнуться с ними нос к носу… Не важно. Но несколько последних улиц двое агентов преодолели в бешеном галопе, убегая от разъяренной орды горожан. Пытаться отстреливаться не было смысла – у Криса и Шевы осталось всего три магазина на двоих.

Когда выбившиеся из сил агенты почти миновали деревянный мост через залив, горожане уже постепенно начали догонять их.

Рэдфилд устало подумал, что если им все же удастся каким-то чудом оторваться, то когда он покинет недружелюбный город, его радости не будет предела. Его уже крайне измотала эта миссия, в которой он чувствовал себя загнанной дичью. К тому же к подобным температурам он тоже как-то не особо привык. В России – холод, в Африке – жара, логично конечно, но совсем неприятно…

Впереди за мостом простиралась улица, перекрытая старой баррикадой – видимо оставшейся здесь еще со времен прошлого переворота. Из-за нее показались трое чернокожих людей и выстрелили по агентам из арбалета. Крис и Шева, как раз миновали мост и успели убежать под прикрытие ближайшего здания.

_«Вот и все… Мы зажаты с двух сторон»_ – мрачно подумал Рэдфилд. Похоже, теперь и им предстояло разделить печальную участь отряда «Альфа».

Кровь стучала в висках, давая возможность лишь смутно слышать яростные вопли, и Крис не сразу понял, что кроме них доносится нарастающий стрекот вертолетных лопастей.

Тут же в мост ударила ракета, оставив за собой длинный белый след. Взрыв раскидал во все стороны неистовых преследователей и обрушил деревянную переправу, отрезая Криса и Шеву от остальной части бесноватой толпы.

В наушниках агентов раздался голос пилота:

– Как вы?

– Спасибо тебе, мы думали, что уже не отвяжемся от них, – поблагодарила Шева.

– Не стоит благодарностей. Не высовывайтесь, и я сейчас очищу вам дорогу! – скомандовал Кирк.

Вниз устремилась еще одна ракета, и от оглушительного взрыва дрогнула земля. Рэдфилд видел, как из-за угла их укрытия вылетели обломки баррикады вперемешку с комьями земли. Затем затрещал бортовой пулемет – видимо Кирк увидел на улице еще кого-то из противников.

– Крис, Шева отправляйтесь вперёд, там будут ворота в жилой квартал. «Дельта» скоро прибудет, место встречи назначено на станции. Доберитесь туда как можно быстрее! Если что, я буду рядом, – сообщил пилот.

– Понятно.

Кирк прервал связь, а затем поднял машину выше и полетел в сторону станции.

Крис и Шева побежали вперед по улице, уже не опасаясь грозной толпы за спиной. Горячий африканский воздух делал этот проклятый марш-бросок совершенно невыносимым.

_«Хорошо, хоть теперь никто не преследует…»_ – мысленно обрадовался Рэдфилд, и услышал, как скрипнули двери одного из зданий позади.

Из дверного проема выскочило несколько человек.

– Не будем останавливаться! – выкрикнул Крис, опасаясь снова попасть в окружение. – Шева, быстрее.

Крис ускорился и заметил, что Шева начала немного отставать от него. Предел ее сил уже основательно истощился. Арбалетная стрела со свистом пронеслась мимо головы Шевы и воткнулась в стену одного из домов впереди. То, что новые преследователи оказались вооружены стрелковым оружием, заставило девушку напрячь последние силы.

Рэдфилд выругался на ходу. Он совершенно не учел то обстоятельство, что противники могут оказаться вооружены чем-нибудь посерьезней дубин и арматуры, и теперь расплатой за это могла стать стрела в спине. Крис свернул на узенькую улочку впереди, Шева влетела вслед за ним. В стену здания, за которое они свернули, вонзилось еще несколько стрел.

– Как же мне надоело убегать! – сквозь зубы прорычал Крис, глядя на запыхавшуюся напарницу. – Я встану за угол этого дома, а ты укройся за противоположным. Когда они пробегут мимо нас, мы просто их расстреляем и избавимся от этого хвоста.

– Хорошо, – кивнула Шева, стараясь привести дыхание в норму.

Такой затяжной кросс ее уже совершенно вымотал, и она радовалась возможности немного передохнуть. Видимо, Шева была ещё совсем новичком в рядах BSAA, хотя и неплохо владела оружием, а также достойно держалась в сложившихся условиях. Крис внимательно смотрел в этот момент на девушку, и пришёл к выводу, что для нее столь сложное задание выдалось впервые. Для нее это своеобразный экзамен, который она изо всех сил пытается сдать на «отлично». Экзамен, провал в котором означает лишь одно – смерть.

Шева заметила изучающий взгляд Криса, и на ее лице отразился немой вопрос. Рэдфилд улыбнулся и помотал головой. Он внимательно прислушивался к топоту и крикам и выжидал удобного момента...

Вскоре орава горожан свернула в улочку, и он отчётливо услышал, как множество ног быстро шлепают по грунтовой дороге. Кто-то из толпы что выкрикнул и ватага инфицированных помчалась вперед, объятая охотничьим азартом. Рэдфилд увидел, как преследователи пробежали мимо. Он насчитал восьмерых – трое с арбалетами, у остальных дубинки и куски арматуры.

– Огонь! – рявкнул Крис, и, высунувшись из-за угла дома, выпустил несколько пуль в головы последним из бегущих. Шева присоединилась к нему, и через несколько секунд все неприятели были нейтрализованы. Ловушка сработала.

Крис вздохнул с облегчением, быстро заряжая новые патроны:

– Что ж, теперь уже можно пробираться к станции. Куда нам?

– Мы можем пойти и здесь. Выйдем всё равно на большую улицу.

Они направились вперед быстрым шагом, давая своим измученным ногам небольшую передышку. Крис и сам чувствовал, что его силы скоро исчерпаются.

– Большая улица? – полюбопытствовал Рэдфилд. – Я уже забыл, что это такое. Эти узкие улочки и закоулки настолько мне осточертели всего за один час, как будто я ничего кроме них никогда и не видел.

– Да, это конечно не Нью-Йорк... Здесь всё куда проще, – с легкой усмешкой отметила Шева.

– Ты бывала в Нью-Йорке? – удивился Крис.

– Да, бывала, представь себе. Я там училась. Раньше Киджуджу, входил в состав французской колонии в Африке. Так что английский язык здесь не распространен. Да и французский уже давно смешался с местным диалектом. Мой английский - это заслуга того, что я длительное время провела в США, в Нью-Йорке.

– Я тоже в последнее время жил в Нью-Йорке. А в BSAA ты давно?

– Я получила высшее образование в США, вступила в Альянс и уехала на родину.

Крис хотел спросить о причинах, что побудили её вступить в ряды BSAA, но передумал. Все равно она сейчас не захочет рассказать все начистоту, ведь она ему ещё не настолько доверяет, чтоб делиться, может быть, самым сокровенным. Да и он сам тоже говорить с ней о Джилл пока не имел намерений.

Вскоре они вышли на большую улицу, как и обещала Шева. По сравнению со всем, увиденным ранее, эта действительно казалась большой. Но пробираться по ней было очень трудно. Всю дорого перегородили множественные баррикады, укрепленные на остовах легковых автомобилей и автобусов. Уныло оглядывая эти хаотичные нагромождения, Крис ещё раз убедился, что переворот в Киджуджу прошёл жарко.

– У меня совершенно никакого желания карабкаться через эти завалы, – буркнул Рэдфилд. – Мы можем не только угодить в засаду, но и банально поломать себе ноги.

– Я тоже думаю, что нам лучше направиться в обход, – кивнула Шева. – Мы сделаем совсем небольшой круг и подойдем к станции с тыла.

Снова окунувшись в опротивевшие закоулки, напарники услышали гул вертолёта, который быстро приближался к ним.

Кирк тоже подлетал к месту встречи. Но когда вертолет показался над головами напарников, они увидели, что машина кренится из стороны в сторону, а от фюзеляжа тянется черный шлейф дыма.

Потерявший управление вертолет развернуло боком и понесло вниз – куда-то в сторону соседнего квартала. Спустя пару мгновений впереди раздался громкий взрыв.

– Кирк! – крикнул Рэдфилд, включая передатчик, не сразу осознав, что шансы пилота на выживание ничтожно мизерны. Ответом ему послужил лишь шум статики.

– О, Боже! Что произошло? – изумилась Шева.

– Кто-то сбил Кирка. Где он мог упасть?

– Рядом со станцией.

Агенты, не сговариваясь, помчались к концу улочки, и, свернув, выскочили на площадь, примыкавшую к станции. В ее дальней части лежали останки вертолета. Корпус объяло коптившее черным дымом пламя, и сквозь него невозможно было разглядеть кабину. Да и если бы кто-то выжил после падения, то огонь не оставил ни единого шанса.

Крис и Шева медленно приближались к месту крушения. Кирк, который уже несколько раз в течение последнего часа спас их от неминуемой смерти, больше не прилетит на выручку в безнадежной ситуации. Крис со злостью пнул небольшой камень, который отлетел в сторону и со звоном ударился о каркас легкового автомобиля.

Откуда-то из-за баррикады, отделявшей привокзальную площадь от большой улицы, донесся рев двигателя. Обернувшись на шум, агенты увидели, как через заграждения, словно с трамплина, на площадь перелетел мотоцикл, за рулем которого сидел чернокожий человек в рваной майке. В правой руке он раскручивал металлическую цепь. Мотоцикл мчался прямо на напарников, и Крис едва успел оттолкнуть Шеву в сторону и прыгнуть вслед за ней сам, но мотоциклист взмахнул цепью, словно хлыстом, и металлические кольца обвились вокруг ноги Рэдфилда.

Крис рухнул на землю, и его потащило вслед за мотоциклом. Шева, быстро прицелившись, произвела пару выстрелов в водителя, пули угодили ему в шею и затылок. Чернокожий выпустил цепь, а потерявший управление мотоцикл врезался прямо в пылающие останки вертолёта. Криса кубарем протащило по земле еще несколько метров. Постанывая, он попытался вскочить на ноги, но припал на ушибленное колено. На разорванной футболке через несколько протертых дырок виднелись кровавые ссадины. Из-за выброшенного в кровь адреналина, он еще не ощутил в полной мере боли от ушибленных суставов, но все равно радовался, что отделался сравнительно легко – без переломов. А вот, если бы на дороге ему попались камни...

– Крис, как ты?

– Пока ещё не понял! – поморщился Рэдфилд, и слегка прихрамывая, спешно приблизился к напарнице.

Ещё несколько мотоциклистов выехали на площадь.

Они закружили вокруг напарников, вставших спиной к спине, на бешеной скорости.

Шева услышала, как громыхнул пистолет Криса, и как в тот же момент взорвался бензобак одного из мотоциклов. Сама она так и не успела взять на мушку пронесшегося мимо врага и выпустила вхолостую целых три патрона. То ли это разыгралось ее воображение, то ли действительно изо рта ее противника на мгновение показалось та же мерзость, которую она видела в теле несчастной белой женщины недавно.

_«Паразит?»._

Ее противник резко развернулся и направил мотоцикл прямо на нее. Шева выстрелила дважды, не успев толком прицелиться от неожиданности, и естественно промахнулась. В следующий момент последовал негромкий хлопок, и ее противник вылетел из седла с простреленной головой. Девушка оттолкнула Криса, и мотоцикл без водителя проехал мимо них, а затем, через десяток метров рухнул на бок.

Оставшиеся двое мотоциклистов тот час же помчались на напарников с двух сторон одновременно. Шева трижды выстрелила и пули пронзили грудь водителя, но он не изменил своего курса. Девушка вновь надавила на спусковой крючок, стараясь попасть противнику в голову, но вместо выстрелов услышала лишь негромкие щелчки. Закончились патроны.

Сухой треск автоматной очереди разнесся громким эхом. Мотоциклист, который несся на Шеву, кубарем вылетел из седла и покатился по земле, подняв пыльное облако. Лишенный управления мотоцикл завалился на бок.

Из закоулков на площадь выбежало трое человек в камуфляже с автоматами наготове. Увидев их, Шева улыбнулась с облегчением.

Со стороны Криса также вышли трое, и один из них короткой очередью прикончил последнего мотоциклиста.

Рэдфилд опустил пистолет, в котором также как и у его напарницы закончились патроны, и направился в сторону спасителей.

– Как же я рад видеть вас, парни! – совершенно искренне заявил он, отдавая честь командиру отряда «Дельта».

– Группа «Дельта», капитан Стоун, – назвался командир отряда, и протянул руку Крису.

– Крис Рэдфилд, – представился Крис и пожал руку коллеге.

Аломар тоже отдала честь, но ее движения выглядели чересчур своевольно.

– Шева, – кивнул девушке капитан. – Рад видеть в добром здравии.

– Спасибо, Джош! За мной теперь должок! – ответила она ему, приветливо улыбаясь.

Казалось, будто Шева Аломар и Джош Стоун знали друг друга задолго до этого задания. Крис с любопытством перевел взгляд на напарницу:

– Вы давно знакомы?

– Джош - мой наставник, он научил меня всему, что я умею, – ответила она с гордостью, хотя разница в возрасте у учителя и ученицы явно была не такой уж и значительной. Видимо встреча со старым друзьями, позволила ей унять чрезмерное напряжение, охватившее агентов за время всей этой передряги. С её лица не сходила радостная улыбка.

– Шева для всех нас как сестрёнка, – пояснил капитан Стоун.

Он кивнул напарникам, и они проследовали за ним в небольшое здание вокзала.

– Крис, Шева, вы должны продолжить поиски Ирвина, – произнес Джош, когда они укрылись в полумраке за стенами строения. Затем капитан вытащил из подсумка флешку и протянул ее Крису.

– Судя по данным, которые мы извлекли из жёсткого диска, мы предполагаем, что Ирвин перебазировался в район шахт. Тут данные. Мы же зачистим район здесь и пойдём следом за вами. И на всякий случай, держите радио включенным.

– Спасибо, Джош, – поблагодарила наставника Шева.

Тот кивнул агентам и вышел из здания, а Крис тем временем вытащил свой КПК и скептично глянул на прибор. Удивительно, но эта штука умудрилась остаться целой, несмотря на все пережитые приключения. Рэдфилд усмехнулся и подключил маленькую флешку в порт. Пальцы агента пробежали по меню компьютера, и он открыл содержимое съемного диска. На экране показалось множество миниатюр картинок и один текстовый файл. Но вот одно изображение заставило сердце Криса встрепенуться, и он нажал на него, чтоб увеличить...

Шева закончила пополнять свой боезапас и повернулась к напарнику как раз в этот момент. Спокойное обычно лицо Рэдфилда резко изменилось, брови поднялись, а взгляд наполнился сталью. Что-то очень удивило и заинтересовало его. Что-то очень неожиданное. Интересно, что же он увидел на экране КПК?

– Крис, с тобой всё в порядке? – осторожно поинтересовалась Шева, направляясь к нему.

Крис не услышал вопроса, он продолжал смотреть на фотографию какой-то женщины-блондинки. Из-за зеленовато-синего оттенка изображения и мелких пузырьков воздуха казалось, будто ее лицо находится под водой.

Крис узнал ее лицо даже, несмотря на то, что волосы были не каштановыми, а почему-то светло-русыми…

– Джил! – в недоумении воскликнул Крис, рассматривая фотографию.

**Эпизод 5. «Подопытная».**

2008 год. Исследовательская база «ТрайСелл», окрестности Киджуджу.

Свежий воздух ударил мне в лицо, когда я вышел немного отдохнуть из лаборатории. С террасы открывался неплохой вид на океан, скалы и бескрайнюю саванну. Солнце близилось к горизонту – я опять провёл за экспериментами почти весь день. Но это того стоило, ведь «Уроборос» почти закончен! Но торопиться с ним я не буду, нужно ещё раз всё проверить, чтоб убедиться, что все так, как должно быть. Сейчас декабрь, думаю, к началу весны будущего года у меня будет в руках совершенный вирус. Всё-таки мне сильно повезло с моей бывшей подчинённой из STARS, если бы не её помощь, то неизвестно на какой бы стадии сейчас находилась разработка. Губа сама невольно дернулась в сторону, и я негромко усмехнулся, осознавая свою маленькую победу.

Двери позади меня открылись, и на террасу вышла Экселла. Её лицо сияло как никогда.

– Вот ты где! Я думала, что ты пошёл вниз.

– Нет, я всего лишь пришёл сюда, чтоб перевести дух.

– Я думаю, можно взять маленький отпуск и куда-нибудь уехать. Эта Африка мне так наскучила.

– А почему бы и нет, может быть, съездим в США? В Нью-Йорк.

– А почему туда? Там сейчас холодно и, скажу честно, делать там нечего. Поехали в Италию!

– Мы можем поехать куда угодно! Только в Нью-Йорк мне все равно нужно, у меня там есть старый друг. Хочу его проведать и узнать как дела, – сказав это, я даже улыбнулся, сам не веря в то, что говорю.

– Ты издеваешься надо мной?

– Абсолютно нет! Съездим туда, я улажу некоторые вопросы, а дальше как хочешь. Ты можешь, например, навестить главу «ТрайСелл», думаю, им будет приятно, – улыбнулся я и пошёл в сторону двери.

– Делать мне больше нечего, кроме как лишний раз появляться в обществе этих ублюдков! Ты куда?

– В лабораторию, – отозвался я, остановившись. – Ты можешь собираться, я буду через час.

– Скажи хотя бы, как зовут, твоего знакомого из Нью-Йорка?

– Его зовут мистер Рэдфилд, – ответил я, когда был уже у двери.

Выйдя с террасы, я попал в коридор и быстрыми шагом пошёл в кабинет 436, где располагалась моя лаборатория. Весь путь занял меньше минуты, я открыл дверь и оказался в очень просторном ярко освещённом помещении. Именно здесь я получил финальный «Уроборос». Больше здесь мне ничего не нужно, разве только завершить одно незаконченное дело... Я вышел на середину комнаты, где лежала женщина. Недавно, я освободил её из криогенного сна, и теперь она медленно будет приходить в себя, пока не очнётся. Я взял со стола инъектор, но ничего не стал делать с ним, а только лишь сел напротив женщины и задумался. Когда в комнате никого не было, я мог спокойно поразмышлять о разных вещах, которые не касаются этого эксперимента, задуматься о чём-то, что было раньше. Глядя на это бессильное тело, я сам удивился своей натуре. Передо мной лежал человек, которого я использовал в своём главном эксперименте, и мне ни капли не жаль его…. Я вообще ничего не чувствую. Абсолютно ничего и некогда! Раньше у меня было хоть что-то, но теперь после того как я навестил старика Озвелла, меня покинула даже тревога. А ведь раньше такого не было! Если копать всё глубже и глубже в прошлое, то во мне обитало всё больше и больше чувств. Ещё когда я служил в STARS, я помню тот момент, когда она впервые вошла в офис, как раз во время совещания. Она тогда немного опоздала... В этот момент я посмотрел прямо на лицо женщины лежащей передо мной – помню ее смущение, и то, как она неуверенно села в ближайшее свободное кресло. Волею случая она заняла место рядом с Крисом, какая всё-таки ирония! Первоначально её мало кто признавал как равного себе бойца, ее – специалиста по взлому и проникновению, она была чужой для всех этих людей, которые и до работы в STARS проходили военную службу. Один лишь Крис с первого дня встретил её улыбкой, тогда он был ещё молодой, несдержанный и, конечно, западал на красивых девушек. Это стало началом их партнёрства, они стали хорошими товарищами и опорой друг для друга во время операций. Я помню то задание, которое для неё стало первым серьезным, как у неё всё от волнения валилось из рук, и мне даже стало её жаль, я наклонился и помог поднять с пола документы, подал их, улыбнувшись – она улыбнулась мне в ответ. Если бы она только знала, что будет с ней через десять лет, улыбка была бы не такой уж благодарной... Но если же копнуть ещё глубже, я помню то отвращение к уникальной подопытной, когда я только начал работать в «Амбрелле», и сразу же вместе с Уильямом занял пост главного исследователя в Арклейской лаборатории. Я видел эту наивную разницу между аморальностью и моралью – я, тогда еще простой человек, и предположить не мог, что стану сверхчеловеком. Глядя на нее, ту, в которой лишь угадывалась женщина, я чувствовал жуть, и долго не хотел знать, что с ней произошло. И это ведь было со мной! А то, что было ещё до «Амбреллы», я и вспоминать не хочу.

Я отвлёкся от размышлений, мне показалось, что тело женщины дернулось, видимо она приходит в себя, поэтому я быстро сделал то, что должен был: прикрепил инъектор к телу, и связал его со своим компьютером. Теперь я мог управлять темпом инъекций и дозировкой. Ключ от тела женщины находился у меня в руках. Я запустил устройство, и включил аппарат, чтоб создать связь между телом и инъектором. В ходе разработки «Уробороса» мы вывели побочный химический продукт, и назвали его «P30». Он наравне с «Лас Плагас», использовался для управления сознанием. Но вещество имело ряд плюсов. Например, оно, так же как и «Плага», контролировало сознание путём отключения важных центров мозга и наделяло небывалой физической силой. Но эффект контроля и сверх силы быстро исчезал, вещество распадалось в организме. У «Р30» не было перспектив, и поэтому он наряду с неперспективными разработками сбывался на чёрный рынок. После того как тело женщины стало мне не нужным, я решил провести эксперимент и узнать, что будет, если проводить инъекции очень длительный срок. Для этого и был сконструирован инъектор, который по заданной программе будет сам производить ввод вещества в организм в строго рассчитанное время.

Видимо, сон уже практически отошёл, и когда произошла первая инъекция, глаза девушки открылись. Она взвыла от боли.

– Ничего, если соблюдать темп и дозу одинаковыми на протяжении некоторого времени, организм привыкнет, и ты больше не будешь чувствовать боли, – небрежно бросил я.

Она ещё немного покорежилась в агонии и, когда первая инъекция с минимумом препарата ассимилировалась, уже могла говорить. Эта доза не дала бы ей никакой силы и контроля, мне нужно было просто «пробить почву» на будущее.

– Что это? – с трудом произнесла женщина.

– Успокойся, нервничать не нужно. Твоя нервная система и так сейчас перегружена. Зачем лишний раз её напрягать?

Женщина посмотрела на меня со злобным выражением лица:

– Чёртов ублюдок! Что тебе нужно?

– Всё что мне было нужно, я уже получил. Так что по этому вопросу ты можешь не беспокоиться.

– Где Крис?

– О, как всё плохо. Джилл, с того момента прошло уже почти три года.

– Что?

– Как тебе объяснить, после падения ты сильно пострадала, и мне пришлось потратить много денег, что бы поставить тебя на ноги. Считай, что это плата за мою услугу.

– Вескер, ты же сумасшедший!

– Давай обойдемся без громких фраз. Вы как испорченная пластинка, одно и тоже... – протянул я и нажал на кнопку вызова обслуживающего персонала на своем КПК.

– Что это у меня на груди? – заметив инъктор, требовательно спросила она.

– Не обращай внимания, это нужно для эксперимента. Я же говорил про плату.

Поднявшись, я медленно направился к выходу, Джилл попыталась пошевелиться, но тело после криогенного сна слушалось плохо. Её мышцы не атрофировались за столь долгий срок бездействия только благодаря мне. Экспериментальный препарат, который я вводил ей все это время, доказал свою действенность – её тело пребывало в том же состоянии, что и в тот день, когда я поместил её в капсулу. Когда она окончательно очнется, моторная память сама напомнит телу все, что оно раньше знало и умело.

– Можешь не пытаться, пару часов тебе надо просто полежать. Это пройдет, считай, что ты была под наркозом, но уже вскоре ты даже сможешь самостоятельно передвигаться. Правда, не так как раньше, но в твоём положении...

– Ты, может, считаешь, что я стану благодарить тебя за это, ублюдок?

– Нет, благодарить тебе меня не за что, а вот я могу сказать «спасибо». Спасибо тебе, Джилл! Если бы не ты, то мне ещё долго пришлось бы работать над «Уроборосом».

Она непонимающе посмотрела на меня, и я решил ее просветить:

– О, я совершенно забыл, что ты ничего не помнишь. Ладно, я быстро объясню. Когда ты поправилась после падения, я долго думал, что с тобой делать. Я выводил «Уроборос», который поможет мне изменить человечество. И вот, сначала я подумал, что продержу тебя в клетке, а когда «Уроборос» будет завершен, введу его в тебя, и это станет символом победы над моими давними врагами, которые мне постоянно мешались. А диск с записью этого мы бы отправили Крису, правда, Джилл?

– Ну, ты и сволочь. Жалкий и никчемный кусок дерма! – взбесилась она, хоть и безрезультатно. В своем нынешнем положении она могла всего лишь прожигать меня взглядом.

– Прошу, не перебивай. Так вот… я так и хотел сделать, но потом обнаружил в твоём теле аномальные изменения. И тогда я понял, что это идея с заражением тебя была совершенно бессмысленной. Тот год выдался у меня не очень удачным, и я был зол на некоторых людей. Я взял у тебя анализ крови и нашел поразительную вещь! Джилл, после того, как Оливейра принес тебе противоядие, у тебя развился постоянный иммунитет к Т-вирусу и его производным. Ты понимаешь, что это значит? «Уроборос» был слишком токсичен и вместо того, чтоб сделать форсированную эволюцию, он попросту убивал человека, а мне не это было нужно. И тогда я решил попробовать смешивать твои антитела с вирусом, чтоб тот стал менее токсичным. Но вчера я закончил работу над «Уроборосом», и больше твои антитела мне не нужны. Поэтому я тебе и хочу сказать большое спасибо! Этот вирус мы создали вдвоем!

Она смотрела на меня, не желая верить ни единому моему слову. Мои слова глубоко шокировали ее. Но она прекрасно поняла, что я пришел не изливать ей душу попусту, а лишь для того, чтобы окончательно сломать ее. И, похоже, я преуспел в своей затее. Глаза Джилл наполнились влагой, а губки подрагивали. Похоже, ей далеко не пришлось по вкусу, что она невольно помогла мне в выполнении моего плана. Она, Джилл Валентайн, столько лет уделившая борьбе с био-угрозой, теперь сама стала сырьем для создания нового био-оружия.

В комнату вошли два моих работника в белоснежных лабораторных халатах.

– Извини, Джилл, рад был с тобой поболтать, но у меня дела. Я лечу в Нью-Йорк, и собираюсь встретиться с нашим старым знакомым Крисом Рэдфилдом. Может ему от тебя что-то передать?

– Сдохни!

– Странно, а мне казалось, что вы были в хороших отношениях. Ну, если ты хочешь, я передам ему это. Только думаю, что он сильно расстроится от таких слов, тем более, ты же для всего мира умерла. Он даже присутствовал недавно в годовщину на твоей могиле, принёс букет из белых маргариток, наверное, твои любимые! Ну ладно, я ему передам, а потом поведаю о том, как ты любезно помогла мне с «Уроборосом». Думаю, Крис немного разочаруется…

Я обернулся к санитарам:

– Вы! Возьмите её и отнесите в изолированную комнату на втором этаже. Заприте её там. Более от вас ничего не требуется, ею займётся доктор Чен. Он же возглавит комплекс, пока меня не будет.

С этими словами я направился к дверям.

– Стой! Зачем тебе Крис! Оставь его в покое, слышишь! Вескер, подожди!

Я уже скрылся за поворотом и только лишь краем уха слышал, что она кричала мне во след. Честно говоря, я не собирался встречаться с Крисом и, тем более, разговаривать с ним. Просто мне хотелось узнать, как он себя чувствует после того инцидента. Если даже наши пути пересекутся, я позволю ему пожить ещё немного. У меня возник план относительно его скромной персоны, и мне нужно сделать всё так, чтоб я остался в тени. Прежде, чем войти в новый мир, я раскрою им всем глаза на мир старый, за который они так яростно борются. А Джилл, когда мы приедем через неделю, можно будет начать программировать и поставить эксперимент длительного воздействия «P30». Думаю, она тоже сыграет важную роль в моём восхождении...

Я встретился с Экселлой, и вкратце рассказал ей о том, что происходило в лаборатории. Утром мы были уже в США. Как только мы вошли в мою резиденцию, я сразу же приказал навести справки на счёт Криса. Отчёт заставил меня широко улыбнуться: такой супербоец превратился в полное ничтожество. Я уже мог праздновать победу над врагами, но всё-таки хотел раскрыть им глаза... У меня быстро созрел план, как вытащить его из депрессии и более того, сделать так, чтоб он оказался в нужное время в нужном месте...

Я достал из кейса пару документов и выборочно скинул их в конверт, где уже лежали две фотографии. Затем напечатал текст – совершенную ерунду, первое, что мне взбрело в голову, и упомянул в тексте имя Джилл Валентайн.

Когда ко мне подошла Экселла, я обратился к ней с вопросом:

– Экселла, по-моему «ТрайСелл» делает больший вклад в BSAA, не так ли?

– А что тебе до этого? – удивилась она.

– Ты можешь, воспользовавшись своим влиянием, сделать так, чтоб этот конверт попал в секретариат вот этого отделения BSAA?

– А что там?

– Расскажу позже. Сможешь сделать?

– Нет проблем.

– Только, – предупредил я, – это нужно сделать немедленно и так, чтоб мы с тобой остались в тени. Ну, ты меня понимаешь.

– Понимаю, я это сделаю.

– Давай. И тогда уже вечером мы будем свободны, – улыбнулся я Экселле.

Она улыбнулась в ответ и ушла.

Спустя длительное время нашего знакомства, я уже привык к тому, что Экселла неравнодушна ко мне и, более того, я от этого получил множество выгод, о которых раньше и не мечтал. Всё-таки даже сама судьба помогает мне в осуществлении моего замысла...

Скоро документы попадут на стол секретариата BSAA, и, посмотрев их, Альянс откроет новое дело, соберет команду, и наш знакомый Крис Рэдфилд будет там, ведь я нарочно слил им информацию против самого себя и выделил четыре ключевых слова для задания, о котором будет мало чего известно: «Уроборос», «Киджуджу», «Ирвин», «Джилл Валентайн», думаю, именно это дадут прочитать Крису и тогда он обязательно согласится, ведь четвёртый элемент этой головоломки так дорог для него...

**Эпизод 6. «Личный интерес».**

Пополнив боезапас и взяв у «Дельта» дополнительное вооружение Крис и Шева пожелали отряду Джоша Стоуна удачи и покинули станцию**. **Теперь у Криса на плече висел старенький дробовик «Итака М37», а талию Шевы опоясывала кобура с двумя ТМП. Центр поставилчеткую цель – административное здание добывающего завода, где по имеющейся информации укрылся Ирвин. Попасть в это место представлялось возможным несколькими путями. И самой короткой была дорога через шахты.

– Давай поспешим, – первой нарушила молчание Шева. – Я боюсь, как бы Ирвин не покинул свое укрытие.

– А далеко еще далеко до входа в шахты? – полюбопытствовал Крис.

– Они прямо за станцией. Сейчас обойдем отстойник вагонов и будем на месте.

За станцией на запасных путях стояли большие составы из грузовых вагонов, над которыми возвышались металлические конструкции погрузочных кранов. Колеса и рельсы уже покрыла ржавчина. Кое-где между шпал разрослась чахлая трава. Руду, которую добывали в шахтах, прямо здесь грузили в вагоны и отправляли на заводы по железной дороге. Также тут стояла и пара пассажирских вагонов с выбитыми стёклами. Судя по запущенности станции, так и напрашивался вывод, что здесь уже давно ничего не грузили и не отправляли.

Кроме шороха трав на ветру в вечерней тишине не раздавалось совершенно никаких звуков. Ничто не нарушало унылого спокойствия мертвой станции. Дневной зной утих, и заходящее солнце уже не причиняло столько дискомфорта. И это спокойствие и затишье снова и снова дарило призрачную иллюзию безопасности и умиротворенности. Крис то и дело отгонял неуместные воспоминания о прошлом и старался не терять бдительности. И, как оказалось, не зря. Идиллия нарушилась, когда из-за кучи обломков между вагонами, выпрыгнули две собаки.

Псины с рычанием двинулись на людей, готовясь к прыжку. Крис снова, как и тогда в городе, обратил внимание на почти остекленевшие, налитые кровью глаза. Явный признак заразы, ведь такие глаза не могли быть у обычного животного, пусть даже страдавшего бешенством.

На всякий случай, Рэдфилд бросил мимолетный взгляд через плечо – не появилось ли сзади других собак. Но к счастью, тыл оставался безопасным. В этот момент псы прыгнули на агентов. Рядом дважды громыхнул пистолет Шевы. Крис держал на прицеле своего противника, готовясь спустить курок. Но то, что он увидел, заставило замешкаться на долю секунды. Прямо во время прыжка голова псины разделилась надвое по вертикали – и два куска морды разошлись вправо и влево, словно кожура очищенного банана, выставляя напоказ отвратительные красные мышцы и фрагменты костей. Из обнаженной алой глотки начала высовываться какая-то мерзкая куча плоти. Инстинктивно, еще до того, как включились эмоции, Рэдфилд произвел выстрел прямо в глотку твари. Когда существо рухнуло на землю, из его тела высунулся омерзительный паразит. Из его простреленного тела сочилась кровь. Существо издавало противный визг, резанувший по барабанным перепонкам. Сжав зубы, Крис выпустил еще несколько патронов, окончательно добив паразита.

Где-то рядом раздался вой множества собачьих глоток. Видимо, предсмертный визг паразита привлек целую стаю зараженных собак.

– Черт, они совсем близко! Побежали, укроемся в шахтах! – воскликнула Шева.

Обогнув пару вагонов, агенты выбежали к темному входу вглубь скалы, куда тянулось железнодорожное полотно. В дальнем углу тускло светила одинокая лампа и стояла решетчатая кабина подъемника. Крис и Шева забежали внутрь элеватора, девушка закрыла двери и нажала на кнопку спуска. Содрогнувшись, платформа медленно и с ужасным скрипом начала спускаться в черные недра.

Посреди подземного мрака сиротливо светила одна-единственная лампочка в дежурке. А далее – в туннеле нельзя было рассмотреть ни зги: лишь кромешная тьма и журчание воды откуда-то спереди. Шева сразу же направилась к полкам, где нашла громоздкий прожектор с двумя лампами. Девушка нажала на кнопку, и яркий свет развеял мрак рядом с ними.

– Н-да, тот, кто понесет эту штуку, уж никак не сможет стрелять. Так что, кто будет светить, а кто прикрывать? – задалась она вопросом.

– Спрашиваешь? Естественно, бери прожекторы, – без раздумий решил Крис.

– Так всегда! Позволь мне...

– Шева, ты представляешь, как это будет выглядеть? – изобразил удивление Крис, – Все-таки мои навыки стрельбы я совершенствовал годами. Ну и кроме всего, у меня дробовик. Поэтому если нам вдруг встретится…

– Ну ладно, хватит, убедил, – попробовала сделать обиженный тон Шева.

Крис лишь хитро подмигнул ей в ответ.

Огромная человеческая тень легла на серые стены туннеля. Крис шагал немного впереди и в стороне, чтоб не загораживать свет от прожекторов, которые несла Шева позади него. Светильник был не столько тяжелый, сколько громоздкий, и доставлял девушке лишь моральные страдания. Сначала ей стало даже обидно от заявленного Крисом, но в его словах был здравый смысл. Полулегендарный Рэдфилд вышел живым из многих переделок и действительно обладал квалификацией отличного стрелка и великолепного тактика.

Кромешная темнота окружала их, и только два луча света от прожекторов стали их оружием против мрака. От света на стены ложились причудливые тени, простая груда разбитых ящиков вырисовывала на стене силуэт монстра, который, казалось, сейчас оживёт и набросится на них. Эхо разносило звуки шагов во все направления. На полу появлилось больше луж, а звук журчащей воды стал громче и отчетливее. Они шли не спеша, внимательно всматриваясь вперёд и по сторонам, когда доходили до развилок. КПК Криса в шахтах не улавливал сигнал спутника, и они теперь были лишены как связи, так и карт. Единственная надежда оставалась на компас, да на собственное чутье. Несмотря на все повороты коридоров, маршрут в конечно итоге все равно выводил в необходимое направление. Лужи на полу стали более обширными и глубокими, и скоро агенты зашли в затопленную часть шахт. Уровень воды достиг колен, и Крису вспомнилась кавказская миссия 2003 года. Тогда он и Джилл вымокли насквозь, пересекая почти полностью затопленный коридор комплекса с акулами-мутантами. С учетом того, что температура в помещении была ниже нуля, они продрогли до костей. Сейчас же, при выходе на поверхность мокрые ботинки не вызовут особого неудобства, в отличие от того случая. Рэдфилд вспомнил, как они с Джилл тогда обрадовались, когда добрались до чана-крематория и, воспользовавшись отсутствием неприятеля, смогли немного погреться и просохнуть.

_«Джилл… сколько же всего мы пережили плечом к плечу. И радости, и трудности, и невзгоды…»._

Проход впереди сузился, и Крису стало труднее держаться так, чтоб не заслонять свет. Туннель постепенно поворачивал вправо. Крис и Шева на всякий случай сохраняли молчание, обмениваясь при необходимости лишь скупыми фразами или жестами. От нервного напряжения участилось дыхание. Крис сосредоточился на своем дыхании – вдох, выдох, вдох, чтобы немного успокоиться. Густая тьма и узкие стены вызывали легкий приступ клаустрофобии, который нужно победить. Паника – плохой советчик, если вдруг произойдет стычка… Но все равно, то и дело казалось, что сейчас из-за поворота кто-то бросится на них, но агенты продолжали шагать дальше и никого не встретили. Постепенно уровень воды стал ниже, вскоре они покинули затопленный отрезок пути, но по-прежнему их окружала темнота, и конца мраку не виднелось. Теперь, каждый шаг сопровождался хлюпаньем в ботинках, и как не старайся, а тихо двигаться не удавалось.

_«Ничего, выйдем на поверхность – все просохнет за минуты»._

Поворот сменялся поворотом, но нигде не малейшего кусочка света...

Из темноты появились две черные руки и мгновенно вцепились в горло Криса. Прожектор в руках Шевы на секунду выхватил из черного пространства вокруг лицо, и Рэдфилд увидел красные глаза инфицированного человека прямо перед собой. Они со злобой смотрели на него, а руки все сильнее сжимали шею. Крис сумел в первые же мгновения подавить в себе инстинкт, который требовал отпустить дробовик из рук и попытаться разжать хватку. Вместо этого агент ткнул ствол в подбородок врага и спустил курок. Из-за громогласного выстрела звон в ушах не давал расслышать ничего более. Голова врага попросту лопнула, но из окровавленной шеи тут же появились щупальца паразита.

Кто-то ухватил Шеву за плечи и дернул, отчего девушка выронила прожектор. Аломар вскрикнула от неожиданности. Светильник стукнулся о пол, но к счастью не разбился, осветив на мгновенье, приближавшихся из бокового туннеля людей. Агенты попали в ловушку к инфицированным, спрятавшимся в темноте.

– Шева, я ничего не вижу! – крикнул ей Крис и обернулся.

Он увидел девушку, наполовину освещённую брошенным прожектором, и инфицированного, схватившего её сзади. Крис подскочил к напарнице и изо всех сил саданул прикладом человека, который удерживал девушку, размозжив ему лицо в кровавое месиво. Шева нырнула на пол и, подхватив фонарь, попыталась осветить то, что было впереди и по сторонам. В этот момент она увидела, как к ней подходит обезглавленное тело, и большой паразит нависает прямо над ней… Снова оглушительно громыхнула Крисова «Итака», и тело паразита разлетелось на кусочки, а обезглавленный труп рухнул на пол шахты.

Шева развернулась и осветила две другие цели, которые выбежали из бокового туннеля. Нейтрализовать их, а также человека, которого Крис ударил прикладом, не составило особого труда…

В скором времени агенты подошли к освещённой участку – новой дежурке с лифтом, и Шева, облегченно вздохнув, положила изрядно надоевший прожектор на пол.

Элеватор неспешно поднимал агентов на поверхность, где их ждал свежий воздух, теплые лучи заходящего солнца и продолжение их миссии. Крис сверился с часами – весь, казавшийся бесконечным поход по черным тоннелям занял всего около получаса. Какую встречу организовал им Ирвин? Не мог же он оставить свое убежище без защиты? Рэдфилд желал взять живьем проклятого ублюдка, и выяснить, наконец, что же это за женщина на фотографии с лицом Джилл. Но удастся ли эта затея…?

Солнце уже клонилось к закату, когда агенты покинули сумрак подземелья. Вокруг возвышались производственные строения, краны и погрузчики. Прямо посреди двора кто-то оставил огромный многотонный самосвал. Невдалеке стояло двухэтажное здание администрации, где по информации центра и нашел временное прибежище Ирвин.

Крис и Шева укрылись за пирамидой из пустых бочек и внимательно осмотрели территорию на наличие часовых или засады. Пусто, лишь на втором этаже административного здания Шева приметила какое-то движение.

– Вот черт! – шепотом выругался Крис. – Не мог ведь он не оставить никого для охраны собственной персоны.

– Может, у него нет людей, или он крайне самоуверен? – предположила Шева, – По крайней мере, штаб нам не говорил, о том, что он не сам…

– Штаб нам ничего не говорил и о намечающемся бунте в Киджуджу, – со злобой в голосе ответил Крис, – ничего не сообщил и об инфицировании паразитом. Либо они, как последние олухи, попросту проморгали все намечающиеся события, либо …

– Нет, – категорично ответила Аломар, – В штабе не может быть предателя. Ты же знаешь их политику: «каждый знает столько, сколько ему положено».

– Я уже давно не новичок, – отозвался Крис и сплюнул. – Уж кого-кого, а меня не должны швырять туда-сюда, словно слепого котенка. Ладно. Сейчас мы осторожно подходим и по пожарной лестнице поднимаемся на второй этаж.

Шева кивнула.

– И еще. Я бы очень хотел взять Ирвина живым.

Они осторожно вскарабкались по пожарной лестнице и, заняв позиции у единственной двери второго этажа, переглянулись. Досчитав до трёх, они ворвались в помещение с оружием наготове. В мгновение ока двое агентов нацелили оружие на единственного обитателя помещения.

– Ни с места! – приказал Крис светловолосому человеку в белом пиджаке и оранжевой рубашке, который поспешно собирал документы со стола.

– О, чёрт! – выругался незнакомец, и обернулся в сторону агентов, наставив на Криса дуло пистолета.

– Ты, должно быть, Ирвин? – спросила Шева.

– Какие мы догадливые! – иронично протянул человек. Пистолет в его подрагивающих руках дергался то в сторону одного агента, то другого. Совершенно очевидно, что ему было трудно сориентироваться в сложившейся ситуации, и он чувствовал себя загнанной в угол крысой. Он паниковал и выглядел жалко. Да к тому же, похоже, не умел должным образом обращаться с оружием.

– Ты ещё и шутник, – с такой же иронией ответила Шева, а затем ее голос обрел металл, – ты такой же кусок дерьма, как и все остальные террористы!

Жесты, мимика и движения Ирвина выдавали крайнее нервное перевозбуждение. На лбу проступил пот. Крис нахмурился, прикидывая, не прострелить ли засранцу коленную чашечку. Ведь, паникуя, он может выкинуть что-то непредсказуемое.

_«Он слишком дерганный. Может, под кайфом? Или попросту психопат...»._

– О нет, я не такой как все! – опроверг слова Шевы Ирвин, продолжая переставлять дуло пистолета с одного на второго. – Я деловой человек! С принципами, – заявил он, артистично положив свободную руку на грудь, словно давал клятву.

_«Да он полный псих»._

– Бросай оружие! – вновь приказал Крис, внимательно глядя в глаза противника.

– Оу! А может, вы бросите свое?

Похоже, Ирвин сам не верил, что его послушаются, и попятился в сторону окна.

_«Черт! Он же попросту тянет время!» – _пронеслась запоздалая мысль в сознании Криса, и Рэдфилд уже собрался перевести прицел вниз и выстрелить в ногу Ирвина, но в этот момент окно, к которому пятился террорист, разбилось, и в комнату влетел какой-то небольшой цилиндрический предмет. Мгновенно комнату заволокло дымом, и все трое закашлялись от сжимавшего легкие душащего газа. Агенты отскочили в разные стороны – Крис к шкафу, а Шева укрылась за столом. Через второе окно в комнату влетела фигура в черном, сопровождаемая звуками разбитого стекла. Безнадежно стараясь справиться с приступами кашля и разглядеть хоть что-то сквозь слезы, проступившие от дыма, Крис попытался прицелиться в нового противника. Незнакомец в бесформенном черном одеянии быстро подхватил с пола кашляющего Ирвина и увлек его за собой в окно.

– Недоумки! – выкрикнул Ирвин на прощанье агентам, исчезая в оконном проеме.

Крис выпалил, почти не целясь, и, естественно, промахнулся. Вместе с Шевой они подбежали к окну, и осторожно выглянули, но снаружи уже никого не было видно.

– Он опять скрылся, – разочарованно вздохнул Крис и основательно прокашлялся, освобождая легкие от едкого газа дымовой гранаты.

– Черт, у Ирвина все-таки оказался сообщник, которого мы не смогли заметить вовремя, – с досадой сказала Шева.

– Заметь, как ловко нас уделали… – буркнул Крис. – Странно, что по нам этот человек не открыл огонь. Ведь мы были абсолютно беззащитны. Ты не смогла разглядеть, кто это был?

– Нет. Видела только черную одежду… какой-то плащ что ли.

Крис отошел от окна и направился к столу, возле которого они застали Ирвина.

– Он явно не хотел, чтобы мы видели эти бумаги, – заметил Рэдфилд, поднимая одну из папок, – иначе не торопился бы так.

– Ну, что там? – полюбопытствовала Шева, подойдя к Крису, который в этот момент открыл папку и листал содержимое.

Один документ привлек его внимание.

– Смотри, – заинтересованно сказал он.

В папке находились карта с красной надписью от руки «Эксперимент», и двумя фотографиями, наклеенными к обложке папки.

– Буровой Комплекс... – узнала место на карте Шева, – Это же на болотах!

– Значит, нам нужно туда, – подняв глаза на напарницу, заявил Крис.

Рэдфилд нажал на кнопку связи на наушнике и вызвал Стоуна.

– «Дельта», это Крис. Мы почти схватили Ирвина, но ему удалось бежать. У него есть сообщник, если бы не он, то Ирвин был бы уже в наших руках.

– Дело дрянь. Штаб будет не доволен, – ответил Джош.

– Вы могли бы пока не сообщать об этом. Мы знаем, куда он отправился.

– Хорошо. Я уже выслал машину, чтоб в случае удачи вы могли доставить на ней задержанного. Но в этом случае, вам самим не придётся возвращаться до города через саванну пешком. Скоро транспорт будет у каньона.

– Спасибо, Джош! – сказала Шева.

– Удачи вам! – прозвучало из наушника, и связь прекратилась.

Двое агентов неспешно шагали по дороге, освещаемой последними лучами заходящего солнца. С одной стороны скальная порода обрывалась глубокой пропастью, а с другой - вверх поднимались массивные утёсы, окрасившиеся оттенками красного в свете закатного солнца. Снова стояла тишина. Ни собак, ни жителей, ни каких-либо иных тварей. Им как будто дали время немного передохнуть перед новыми испытаниями. Естественно впереди еще множество трудностей: ведь предстоит продолжение погони за Рикардо Ирвином, что не предвещает ничего хорошего. Но о ждущих впереди трудностях думать пока не хотелось. Крис Рэдфилд, как опытный боец в это время дал возможность себе ненадолго расслабиться и унять нервное напряжение. Усталость уже понемногу давала о себе знать. Благодаря насыщенному деньку им пришлось немало попотеть. Но зато скоро можно будет слегка передохнуть, сидя в уютном автомобильном кресле…

…Издалека послышался тихий шум мотора, который горное эхо услужливо донесло до слуха обоих агентов. В скором времени подкатил и «Хаммер» BSAA защитного цвета, поднимая за собой облако песчаной пыли. В кузове транспорта красовались два крупнокалиберных станковых пулемета. Несомненно, этот автомобиль своей огневой мощью мог легко поддерживать дельтовцев против любых монстров в ходе проведения их миссии по зачистке B.O.W. в Киджуджу.

– Залезайте! – пригласил их водитель из отряда «Дельта».

Крис и Шева с радостью сели в автомобиль и понеслись вперёд, в сторону скрывающегося за горизонт солнца. Оттенок смуглой кожи Шевы стал медным, а ветер от быстрой езды трепал кончики её собранных в хвостик волос. Она сделала глубокий вдох. Вдох свободы и спокойствия, по которому они так соскучились за сегодняшний день.

Но спокойствие длилось не так долго, как этого хотелось. Прошло совсем немного времени с тех пор, как автомобиль выехал из каньона назад в саванну. Быстро сгущались вечерние сумерки. Деревья с широкими кронами проносились мимо, всё выглядело спокойно, пока откуда-то сбоку на дорогу не выехали шестеро чернокожих мотоциклистов в оборванной одежде. У некоторых в руках виднелись бутылки с зажигательной смесью. Ехавший впереди мотоциклист, зажёг фитиль своей бутылки и швырнул ее в сторону «Хаммера», но она не долетела до автомобиля и упала на дорогу позади. Яркое пламя охватило землю, не промахнись он - сейчас так бы полыхала машина.

– Садитесь за пулемёты! – крикнул водитель машины.

Крис и Шева быстро уселись за два пулемёта и открыли огонь по преследователям. Из-за ухабов на дороге и скорости «Хаммера», было трудно вести прицельную стрельбу, но этого и не требовалось. Агенты выпускали короткие очереди, и, по крайней мере, несколько пуль достигали цели. Выстрелы крупнокалиберными патронами сшибли троих мотоциклистов из седла, словно кегли, а их мотоциклы, лишенные водителей еще какое-то время по инерции продолжали ехать по дороге.

Огромный фонтан огня охватил двоих последних преследователей, когда Крис случайно попал прямо в бутылку, которую вот-вот хотели в него кинуть. Это был выстрел на миллион. Но, не смотря на удачный выстрел, у них возникла новая проблема – новые мотоциклисты выехали на дорогу и продолжали преследование, а патроны в пулеметах стали подходить к концу. Шева выстрелила последнюю очередь, и позади остались лишь трое противников.

– Черт! Патроны… – воскликнула она. – Крис, подай магазин!

– Сейчас, – ответил Рэдфилд, заряжая в этот момент свой пулемет.

– Держитесь! – громко окрикнул их водитель. Агенты ухватились за поручни, и в этот момент «Хаммер» уподобился необъезженному мустангу. Крис мельком оглянулся и посмотрел на дорогу впереди. Они уже почти доехали до города, и впереди виднелся мост… с проваленными секциями. Водитель выжимал газ, заставляя «Хаммер» двигаться с безумной для такой дороги скоростью. Рэдфилд сразу понял, что задумал «дельтовец».

– Шева, держись! Сейчас тряхнет!– скомандовал Крис и еще сильнее уцепился за поручень, стараясь прижаться к борту всем телом.

«Хаммер» взмыл в воздух, и, пролетев с десяток метров, приземлился на городскую дорогу, подскочив на возмущенно скрипнувших рессорах.

Первый мотоциклист попытался повторить безумный маневр, но не смог пролететь весь провал и рухнул вниз. Оставшиеся двое преследователей остановились перед обрывом, не желая повторить участь своего собрата. Все что им оставалось – это злобно смотреть вслед скрывшейся среди городских домов машине.

Крис и Шева быстро зарядили в пулеметы новые магазины, и пересели на пассажирские сиденья. Город встретил их сумраком. Темные улицы и темные дома освещал лишь лунный свет. Теперь этот город напоминал самый настоящий город-призрак, единственным обитателем которого остался лишь сухой африканский ветер.

Автомобиль въехал на безмолвную черную площадь, где базировалась «Дельта».Фары выхватили из темноты впереди тела в униформе BSAA.

– Твою мать! – выругался водитель, выжал тормоз и первым выбежал из «Хаммера», бросившись к распластавшемуся на земле человеку.

– Эй! – позвал он, пытаясь прощупать пульс у своего товарища.

Крис и Шева выскочили из машины вслед за водителем. Они отошли чуть дальше, осматривая место трагедии. Повсюду на площади виднелись распростертые тела бойцов «Дельты». Никто не подавал ни единого признака жизни. Вдали у одного из домов сиротливо стояли несколько остальных автомобилей «Дельты». Их фары и подсветка салонов не были включены. Подумать только, совсем недавно Крис и Шева пожелали удачи отряду Джоша и продолжили преследование Ирвина, а вернувшись, уже не обнаружили никого в живых…

Гулкий удар невдалеке содрогнул землю. Агенты выхватили оружие, встревожено озираясь по сторонам. Спустя секунду последовало еще два таких же мощных удара поблизости. А затем один из «Хаммеров» BSAA вдруг оказался в воздухе и, пролетев через полплощади, рухнул на бок совсем рядом с людьми.

Водителя внезапно накрыла огромная тень, он обернулся и закричал от ужаса, но его крик тут же оборвался, когда огромная серая нога раздавила беднягу, оставив от его тела лишь кровавую лепешку. Глазам Криса и Шевы предстал огромный серый монстр высотой с трехэтажку. Его громоздкое, сгорбленное тело с вытянутой, овальной головой очень напоминало сказочного тролля. Чудовище заревело.

Шокированные агенты немедля укрылись за перевернутым на бок автомобилем. Монстр закрыл пасть и пригнул уродливую голову, высматривая оставшихся двоих людей. Он шумно втянул воздух своими деформированными ноздрями, развернулся и сделал несколько сотрясающих землю шагов к перевернутому «Хаммеру». Обхватив автомобиль двумя лапами, он, не прилагая особых усилий, приподнял его вверх и заметил двух бойцов, словно муравьёв прячущихся под камнем.

Крис и Шева, что было сил помчались прочь от жуткого гиганта, который отшвырнул автомобиль в сторону как картонную коробку. Не сговариваясь, агенты свернули в сторону единственного возможного спасения – «Хаммера», на котором они только что приехали сюда. На ходу Крис обернулся и выпустил несколько пуль в горбатые плечи и голову монстра, но сразу же понял тщетность своего опрометчивого поступка. Пистолетные пули, словно комариные укусы, конечно же, не причинили гиганту никакого вреда. Монстр же в свою очередь грузно прыгнул вперед и ударил двумя кулачищами о землю, пытаясь прихлопнуть Рэдфилда. К счастью для себя, Крис обладал хорошей прытью и успел отпрыгнуть в сторону. Перекатившись по земле он, помчался к автомобилю, где Шева уже усаживалась за один из пулеметов. Вскарабкавшись на крышу ко второму станковому оружию, Крис услышал, как пулемет напарницы засвистел, раскручивая стволы, и выплюнул смертоносную очередь крупнокалиберных пуль. Рэдфилд присоединился к ней, видя, как из толстой шкуры приближающегося гиганта разлетаются тонкие струйки крови. Огромная туша содрогалась от боли, когда раскаленный свинец проделывал в груди великана очередную неглубокую дыру.

Пулеметный огонь его совсем не остановил, но лишь ввел в излишнюю ярость. Пули увязали в шкуре и мышцах, даже не доходя до внутренних органов. Рэдфилд направил пулемет чуть выше и полоснул очередью по отвратительной морде монстра, и, кажется, зацепил глаз. Заревев, исполин ухватился за раненное лицо и отшатнулся назад, встав к агентам вполоборота.

– Шева, прекрати огонь! – рявкнул Крис, перекрикивая оглушительный стрекот многоствольного пулемета девушки. – Как только оклемается, стреляем ему в морду!

Шева согласно кивнула, отпуская гашетку и переводя прицел повыше. Рэдфилд только сейчас понял, что это чудовище одето в нечто наподобие набедренной повязки, с пояса которой свисают… привязанные за ноги окровавленные человеческие тела.

Монстр совершенно внезапно обернулся к ним спиной и с громким рыком вырвал телеграфный столб. В следующий момент импровизированная дубина полетела в сторону «Хаммера», но чудовище не рассчитало бросок толи от естественной неуклюжести, толи из-за раненого глаза. Столб пролетел почти над самой головой Криса, заставив того втянуть голову в плечи и ощутить неприятный холодок в груди.

Не медля, гигант пошагал в сторону обидчиков, и тут же в его уродливую морду врезался целый шквал свинца, разрывая грубую кожу и окончательно лишая монстра органов зрения. Заревев, чудище упало на колени, опершись на кулаки. Из зашитого шрама на спине высунулся паразит, наподобие того, с которым Крис и Шева познакомились ранее в этот насыщенный событиями день. Отростки существа извивались, словно змеи, а челюсти-лепестки разошлись в стороны. Крис тут же перевел огонь на паразита и разорвал его омерзительное тело в клочья.

Гигант выпрямился, оглушительно заревев в жуткой агонии. Крис и Шева продолжали поливать его свинцом, но в этом уже не было нужды. Нетвердые ноги колосса сделали еще один шаг вперед, и массивное тело монстра начало заваливаться прямо на «Хаммер», где сидели агенты. Они едва успели покинуть огневые точки и нырнуть на землю, до того, как гигантская туша рухнула на автомобиль, превратив его в груду искореженного металлолома.

Рэдфилд поднялся на ноги, разглядывая поверженного исполина. Такого огромного противника ему еще не доводилось встречать. Даже побежденный в недрах кавказской лаборатории Талос казался лилипутом на его фоне.

Но теперь убийца «Дельты» был повержен. Естественно, против силы этого монстра с их оружием не было никаких шансов. А в панике ни один из бойцов не вспомнил о пулемётах на второй машине отряда или попросту не успел до них добраться.Крупнокалиберное оружие сделало то, что было невозможно сделать с помощью штурмовых винтовок погибших «дельтовцев».

_«За сегодня мы лишились уже второго отряда. Если до этого вся миссия трещала по швам от непредвиденных трудностей, то теперь она попросту провалилась к чертям собачьим… Но я выясню всю правду о Джилл, чего бы мне это ни стоило!»._

Крис перевел взгляд на Шеву. Для девушки все произошедшее было огромным потрясением. Она быстро проходила от трупа к трупу, выискивая одного знакомого ей человека.

– Где же ты, Джош? – с болью в голосе произнесла она вслух.

Крис прекрасно понимал то горе, которое переживала его напарница.

– Шева, ты можешь не идти дальше. Ты можешь отказаться, – предложил он совершенно серьёзно, подходя к ней.

– Подожди, а как же ты? – непонимающе посмотрела она на Рэдфилда.

– В этом задании я преследую личные интересы.

– Личные? – удивилась девушка. Эмоции совершенно поглотили ее, – Крис, оглянись вокруг, нам нужно обоим валить отсюда к чёрту!

– Для меня это не просто задание...

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Недавно я получил информацию, что моя напарница ещё жива. Сперва я не знал, что и думать, я ехал сюда, сам не веря, что это правда. Но когда я увидел файл данных «Дельты», я поверил: Джилл ещё жива. Найти её - это основная задача для меня в этой миссии.

– Это та женщина на фото? – уточнила Шева, - А... ты точно уверен, что это она?

– Мы очень долго были партнёрами. Я уверен! – грубо отрезал Крис.

Его лицо выглядело крайне серьезным и хмурым. Ещё секунду он оценивающе смотрел на Шеву, а затем развернулся и молча пошагал прочь. Теперь для Криса началась его собственная миссия, в которой указания штаба для него были лишь средством достижения собственных целей. Шева немного постояла, буравя взглядом землю под ногами и раздумывая о чем-то своем.

– Постой! – окликнула она его.

Крис обернулся, смерил девушку хмурым взглядом, хмыкнул и пошагал дальше. Шева смотрела вслед своему напарнику, удивляясь тому, как такой приветливый и невозмутимый человек мог за секунду превратиться в угрюмого волка-одиночку. Может быть, она задела какие-то его сокровенные чувства, глубоко спрятанные в глубине души, когда выразила сомнения, что женщина на фотографии - его бывшая напарница?

– Стой же ты! – крикнула она Рэдфилду и быстро пошла за ним. – Один ты не пойдёшь!

Ее голос звучал твердо и упрямо. Девушка прибавила шагу, пытаясь нагнать Криса, который направлялся в сторону причалов.

**Эпизод 7. «Откровения».**

– Крис, постой! – позвала она его, уже практически догнав.

Крис все-таки остановился и удостоил ее своим вниманием. Правда, вести длительные душевные беседы он не собирался.

– У меня мало времени, Шева. Я должен её найти.

– Я пойду с тобой!

Крис озадаченно взглянул на девушку.

– Те люди, которые гибнут здесь – мой народ, – заявила Шева.

– А ты хорошо подумала? Минуту назад ты была готова сделать ноги!

Шева недовольно посмотрела на него, словно школьница, обиженная на справедливое замечание учителя. Теперь она поняла, что так разозлило Криса – он попросту посчитал ее малодушной.

– Я не могу просто развернуться и уйти! – упрямо заявила она, стараясь добавить в голос побольше бравады.

– Хорошо! – нахмуренные брови Криса распрямились, и лицо приняло прежнее спокойное выражение, – Но раз мы с тобой идём дальше ВМЕСТЕ, то больше никаких приказов. Теперь только мы двое.

– Мы партнёры! До конца! А вот теперь пошли.

– Вас понял! – с теплотой в голосе шутливо отозвался Крис, и первым запрыгнул на катер у причала. Он собирался плыть в то место на болотах, которое видел на карте, в надежде перехватить Ирвина там.

Катер прекрасно подходил для продвижения по местами заболоченному озеру. Плавательное средство представляло собой плоское металлическое основание с деревянным настилом без какого-либо намека на кабину. Приводилось в движение оно большим пропеллером, установленным на корме. Там же, прямо над генератором располагалось и водительское сиденье с двумя рулевыми рычагами. Такие суденышки местные жители использовали как для транспортировки грузов, так и для перевозки людей, но это было до переворота. Сейчас же до этих катеров не было дела никому. Транспорт выдавал хорошую скорость, вот только укрыться на нем от вражеских пуль не представлялось возможным.

Они плыли в молчании по речке в сторону болот. Шева время от времени погружалась в легкую дрему, прислонившись спиной к обшивке генератора. Крис спокойно управлял катером, размышляя о чем-то своем. Он не смыкал глаз за все это время, но этого и не требовалось. Рэдфилд достаточно отдохнул, сидя в водительском кресле, а что такое одна бессонная ночь для закаленного многочисленными боевыми операциями агента?

Ночная тьма постепенно сменилась предрассветными сумерками. Уже стало совсем светло, хоть солнце ещё не показалось из-за горизонта. Шева долго о чём-то думала, видимо не решаясь задать Крису вопрос о его прошлом, но, наконец, спросила напрямую, нарушив затянувшееся молчание:

– Что случилось с твоей напарницей?

Крис выдержал небольшую паузу, собираясь с мыслями прежде, чем ответить:

– Мы с Джилл пытались разыскать человека по имени Альберт Вескер. Он был большой шишкой и командиром отряда STARS, в котором я служил в девяностых. Этот человек предал нас, погубил половину нашего отряда. Мы выжили чудом. Тогда же он инсценировал свою смерть. Спустя некоторое время после инцидента в Раккун-сити, я увидел его на острове Рокфорт. Эта была закрытая база «Амбреллы», куда угодила моя сестра Клэр. С тех пор мы пытались его выследить, но безрезультатно. Года три назад надёжный источник слил нам информацию, где прячется основатель «Амбреллы» – Озвелл Спенсер. Мы нанесли ему визит в надежде, что он выведет нас на Вескера... Но все обернулось совсем не так, как мы планировали.

Не обращая ни на что внимания, Крис продолжал рассказывать историю, которая так ярко всплыла у него в памяти…

– …За окнами поместья разыгралась непогода, и яркая вспышка молнии осветила мрачную лестницу, которая вела нас куда-то наверх, где должна была находиться библиотека Спенсера. Весь особняк пустовал, хотя кое-где бродили ужасные монстры, а вся охрана Озвелла была мертва. Мы с Джилл и понятия не имели, что могло здесь произойти, и вообще сможем ли мы найти Спенсера. Мы дошли до конца и остановились перед массивными дверями. Досчитав до трёх, мы ворвались в библиотеку и увидели на полу мертвого основателя корпорации «Амбрелла». А еще там был тот, кто, без сомненья, стал причиной его гибели и хаоса в этом особняке. Над трупом старика стоял Альберт Вескер. Он медленно обернулся к нам и улыбнулся своей хищной улыбкой. Его глаза сверкнули красным, когда мрачный зал осветила новая вспышка молнии. Вескер – не тот человек, которому можно предлагать бросить оружие и сдаться. Мы отлично знали, что если дать ему хотя бы секунду, то всё для нас может очень плохо кончиться, и поэтому сразу открыли огонь. Хотя должны были понимать, что с нашим боезапасом против него мы ничего бы не сделали, это было глупо, но иначе мы не могли поступить. Его сверхчеловеческие способности дали ему возможность двигаться намного быстрее, чем простому человеку. Пули пролетали мимо него: как бы мы не целились, он мастерски уклонялся от каждого выстрела, приближаясь к нам с невероятной скоростью. Да что там говорить, его движения едва было можно заметить глазом. Через пару секунд он уже оказался рядом с нами. Мы – двое вооружённых бойцов BSAA – не могли противостоять ему одному и безоружному. Он схватил меня за руку и вывернул, едва не сломав кость. Пистолет выпал из моей ладони. Затем я почувствовал очень мощный удар под ребра, от которого перехватило дыхание. Джилл пыталась стрелять в Вескера, и как только он разобрался со мной, он тут же оказался рядом с ней, схватив за шею, и поднял над землёй, крепко сжимая её горло. Совладав с болевым шоком, я вскочил и побежал на него. Он заметил меня, отпустил Джилл, и легко блокировал все мои удары. Джилл пыталась стрелять ему в спину, но он словно видел её и постоянно изворачивался, а когда у неё закончились патроны, Вескер отправил меня в нокдаун, а затем отразил атаку Джилл, ударив ее в ответ ладонью, просто ладонью! Джилл отлетела и ударилась спиной о стеллаж с книгами. Я четко слышал, как она застонала от боли. Вескер обернулся и подошёл ко мне, видимо желая окончательно разобраться со мной. Он поднял меня одной рукой за грудки, словно я ничего не весил, и швырнул на длинный стол, протащив спиной по всей столешнице. Я чувствовал, как хрустнули мои ребра, и каждый вдох причинял жгучую боль. Вескер швырнул меня к окну, легко, как котенка, и, рухнув на пол, я почувствовал, что больше не в силах оказать какое-либо сопротивление. Каждое движение давалось мне с невероятным трудом, я безрезультатно попытался встать на не слушавшиеся ноги, когда он подошёл ко мне вплотную. Он снова поднял меня за грудки, вытянувперед окном, видимо желая нанести последний штрих в этой кровавой картине. Я понял, что это конец. В это время Джилл оклемалась от удара, она увидела, как Вескер замахивался, намереваясь размозжить мой череп. После такого удара я точно бы не выжил. Всё произошло за считанные секунды. Я помню пронзительный крик Джилл «Нет!» и то, как Вескер начал говорить «Поставим точку и...», но договорить он не успел, Джилл прыгнула на него сзади и, сбив с ног, вытолкнула из окна, но и сама вылетела наружу вместе с ним. Только и мог, что звать ее по имени, каким-то чудом не бросившись за ней следом. Я так и замер, свесившись через раму и протягивая руку в тщетной попытке схватить ее. Но было уже поздно. Они исчезли где-то во тьме пропасти внизу...

Крис горько вздохнул и на мгновенье прикрыл глаза, а затем продолжил:

– Тело Джилл так и не нашли. Её объявили погибшей и поставили могильный камень на кладбище BSAA. Для меня это стало серьезным ударом… Я не мог поверить, что Джилл больше нет. Но ведь выжить после такого падения нереально, это все понимают, даже я… Джилл – не Вескер с его суперсилой и выносливостью. С тех пор в моей жизни наступили тёмные времена, я отошёл от службы в BSAA и жил в своём маленьком мирке, постоянно размышляя над тем, что исчезло из моей жизни и как же мне быть дальше. Я понимаю, почему она так сделала. Если б не она, Вескер просто убил бы нас обоих. Против него тогда у нас не было шансов. А так, пусть и ценой своей жизни… она сохранила мою. Я сделал бы также. Не задумываясь. Мы всегда понимали друг друга без слов, словно части одного целого. Но зачем мне эта жизнь… такая? Последние годы, это как в тумане… Да, у меня осталась Клэр, друзья, но без нее…Но недавно доверенный человек позвонил мне и показал лишь вырезку из документа, где было имя «Джилл Валентайн». На следующий же день я подал заявление на участие в этой операции. Женщина на фотографии очень похожа на Джилл, я должен выяснить, жива ли она.

Шева уставилась на водяную гладь впереди, не став более расспрашивать своего напарника ни о чем, понимая, как трудно говорить о том, что причиняет тебе боль.

Но вскоре Крис, сам нарушил молчание, спросив у Шевы:

– А ты? Как ты оказалась в BSAA?

– Мои родители погибли на фармацевтическом заводе, когда я была совсем маленькой...

– «Амбрелла»?

– Да! Потом я узнала, что авария была подстроена для того, чтобы скрыть производство био-оружия. Они использовали Африку, как полигон для экспериментов. B.O.W. погубило моих родителей, и кто-то должен за это ответить! – в конце ее голос дрогнул, а к глазам подступали слёзы.

– Поэтому ты пошла в BSAA?

– В одиночку человек мало чего может, даже такой супергерой как ты, Крис!

– Я не супергерой! – улыбнулся он, – Но вместе мы сможем положить этому конец.

Они проплыли по узкому руслу речки, где с обеих сторон на расстоянии вытянутой руки из воды высились заросли болотных трав, превышавшие человеческий рост. Вскоре этот природный туннель окончился, и катер выплыл в достаточно большое озеро. На правом берегу смутно угадывались очертания деревушки, где по словам Шевы, проживало местное племя Ндипайя. Вскоре озеро должно перейти в болотистую территорию, где и находится буровая станция, отмеченная на карте Ирвина.

– Но все-таки, как ты попала в Альянс? – спросил Рэдфилд.

Шева опустила глаза, а затем продолжила:

– После смерти родителей я некоторое время жила у своего дяди. Мы жили бедно, в его семье и без меня было много детей, и он не мог нас всех прокормить. Поэтому я решила убежать из дому. Я, оголодавшая и выбившаяся из сил, провела ночь в саванне, и там меня подобрал один человек. Это оказался один из повстанцев, и я решила присоединиться к ним. Но однажды, когда я приехала в город, ко мне подошёл какой-то мужчина и передал конверт. Внутри была записка, в которой говорилось, что повстанцы собираются устроить крупный теракт с использованием био-оружия, чтобы свергнуть правительство. А оружие им продаст «Амбрелла», и сделка состоится в ближайшее время. Я поверила написанному и сделала, все, что от меня требовали люди из Альянса. Взамен они мне пообещали, что тех, с которыми я прожила всё это время, не тронут. И вот оперативники Альянса сделали всё, как обещали и схватили лишь человека «Амбреллы». А я, в пятнадцатилетнем возрасте отправилась в США, где получила высшее образование и поступила на службу в BSAA, чтоб помогать людям, как когда-то помогли мне.

Девушка замолчала и уставилась на воду за бортом, о чём-то задумавшись. Она рассказала о себе всё – всё, что она никому и никогда не говорила и говорить не хотела. Но теперь они стали боевыми товарищами, и им необходимо быть откровенными друг с другом, ведь только через откровение можно достичь настоящего партнёрства.

Рэдфилд смотрел на неё добрым, но серьёзным взглядом. Она подняла голову и обратилась к нему:

– Крис, как ты думаешь, кто в этой битве окажется сильнее?

– Не понял?

– BSAA уже много лет существует, а в мире, как и до BSAA, так и при его существовании происходят вещи вот такие, как сейчас. Все эти жертвы, они оправданны?

– Думаю да, – мрачно ответил он, хотя в глубине души его терзали сомнения, – Если бы мы сложили руки ещё в Раккун-сити, то «Амбрелла» до сих пор продолжала бы существовать...

Вскоре плаванье подошло к концу, и катер причалил у заброшенного поселения близ бурового комплекса. За последнее время агенты о многом рассказали друг другу, и теперь попросту обдумывали то, что узнали.

У Криса из головы никак не выходили последние слова Шевы. Ведь они были так близки с его собственными размышлениями...

_«А какой толк? На место «Амбреллы» пришли другие, неизвестные нам корпорации. Её оружие распространено по всему миру. А Спенсер понёс кару только потому, что так захотел Вескер. Такое ощущение, будто мы попросту пешки в большой игре, которой руководят такие как он. Каждый год кладбище BSAA всё больше заполняется, а жизнь не становится спокойнее. Кто бы ответил на мой вопрос, который я так часто себе задаю? А нужно ли всё это вообще? Есть ли прок от того, что мы ложимся костьми за свои убеждения? Нужны ли эти смерти? Или от нас здесь ничего не зависит? Надеюсь, что в этом задании я смогу придти к окончательному ответу...»._

Шалаши местных жителей закончились, и за новым поворотом перед агентами предстала водонапорная башня и две серо-жёлтые палатки с логотипом «ТрайСелл». Крис остановился и спустя мгновение обратился к Шеве:

– «ТрайСелл»? Они же основали BSAA.

– Корпорация уже очень много лет здесь. Да, если б не «ТрайСелл», то жизнь тут вообще прекратилась бы.

Криса этот факт насторожил.

– Знаю, знаю. Где-то я уже подобное слышал.

– Что?

– Да нет, ничего, – ответил Крис, не став объяснять Шеве, что когда он ещё служил в Раккунском отделе STARS, тоже самое говорили и про «Амбреллу».

Напарники начали спускаться вниз по дороге, и через три минуты добрались до ворот бурового комплекса. Снаружи он выглядел просто огромным. За забором поднимались вверх цилиндрические купола силосов, увитые металлическими лестницами и переходами. По бокам находились две высокие трубы, из которых когда-то вырывалось пламя сжигаемого газа, но сейчас, как и всё в городе и за его пределами, тут ничего не работало. А прямо впереди находилось большое серое здание администрации, где, скорее всего и должен находиться Ирвин. Крис не стал медлить и отворил двери, и они вошли на территорию комплекса.

Весь двор представлял собой нагромождение многоуровневых металлических переходов, соединенных между собой множественными лестничными пролетами. Через это индустриальное хитросплетение можно было либо спуститься вниз – к основаниям силосов, либо подняться наверх к техническим корпусам и воротам административного здания. Направление дальнейшего маршрута было очевидным.

Каждый шаг сопровождался металлическим грохотом прогибающегося настила, и не выдать себя было совершенно невозможно. Поэтому агенты совершенно не удивились, услышав топот множества ног, доносящийся с разных сторон. Вскоре на площадку к ним вбежали рабочие станции, которые вели себя так же, как и жители города. Каждый был вооружен тем, что попалось под руку – кусками арматуры и производственным инвентарем. Осматриваясь по сторонам в поисках наилучшего пути к отходу, Крис заметил на верхней лестнице, ведущей к главному зданию, как неспешной походкой движется невысокий человек в белом костюме с солнечными очками, повешенными на левый карман пиджака.

_«Вот и Ирвин!»_.

Шева проследила за взглядом напарника и, сделав жест рукой, воскликнула:

– Ирвин!

– Бегом за ним! А этих оставим здесь, – откликнулся Крис, решив не тратить времени и патроны на инфицированных рабочих.

Агенты помчались вверх по лестнице, огибая всё новые и новые повороты переходов-этажей и поднимаясь, а иногда опускаясь на новые уровни. Казалось, что всё здесь построено в форме лабиринта. С разных подходов иногда им навстречу выбегало по нескольку работников, но для двоих напарников в таком малом количестве они не представляли особой угрозы. Пара выстрелов быстро устраняла препятствие.

В конце концов, Крис и Шева выбежали на нужный уровень и, добравшись до металлической двери, забежали в просторное помещение с подъемником посередине. Рэдфилд предусмотрительно закрыл за собой дверь простым и надёжным способом – положив между ручкой и дверной створкой кусок арматуры, который добыл из кучи хлама у входа. Вскоре послышались удары в дверь, снаружи по ней колотили изо всех сил, но ворваться внутрь так и не могли. Спустя совсем немного времени, попытки вломиться прекратились, и воцарилась тишина.

Агенты с оружием наготове, обошли все помещение, дабы удостоверится, что нигде их не поджидает уготовленная Ирвином новая ловушка. Но все выглядело пустым. Немного расслабившись, они подошли к пульту управления у лифта, но тут же послышался хруст сзади, и Крис краем глаза увидел фигуру человека, выскочившего из дальнего угла комнаты и наставившего оружие в сторону агентов.

**Эпизод. 8 «Левиафан».**

– Джош! – с заметным облегчением обрадовалась Шева, когда обернулась и увидела, что это не очередная засада, а капитан «Дельты», который также, как и они, затаился, услышав, что кто-то пытается ворваться в комнату. Выглядел капитан Стоун очень удивленным и сбитым с толку.

Он опустил оружие и медленно произнёс:

– Шева…?

– Ты цел? – заботливо поинтересовалась она и приблизилась к Джошу, оглядывая его с неподдельной тревогой и радостью от того, что он жив. – Ты в порядке? Как ты тут оказался?

– Мы были возле порта, – начал объяснять капитан Стоун, – на нас напали, но потом... – он помотал головой, – В общем, я здесь. А где группа? – спросил он, посчитав, что «Дельта» прибыла вместе с агентами.

Крис взглянул на Шеву, та опустила глаза, не зная как преподнести плохую новость. Но Джош сам все понял лишь по ее реакции и перевел взгляд на старого бойца – Криса.

– Чёрт! – ругнулся он.

– Нас теперь только трое, – печально произнесла Шева.

– Почему вы не ушли? Штаб ведь приказал сворачиваться! – взорвался капитан и злобно зыркнул на Криса, – Да и втроем мы же с ними не справимся!

В его голосе слышалось полное отчаяние.

– У меня осталось одно дело! – с сарказмом произнёс Крис и развёл руками, совершенно не разделяя отчаяния Джоша. Указание Стоуна на какой-то приказ штаба, о котором Крис ничего не слышал, также не возымело совершенно никакого действия.

Рэдфилд был всегда себе на уме и обычно говорил то, что и думал. Он не мог как-то приспособиться и, когда от него начинали что-то требовать, он отвечал с ещё большей дерзостью. Ему было очень трудно ужиться с начальством, и неоднократно у него возникали проблемы по этому поводу. Первая его крупная стычка произошла, когда он начал служить в ВВС. Он покинул войска, так как постоянные конфликты с начальством не способствовали блестящей службе. После ВВС он некоторое время сидел без работы до тех пор, пока его старый друг не пригласил его работать в STARS в Раккун-сити. Немного подумав, Крис дал положительный ответ, и его новым начальником стал капитан Альберт Вескер. Этого человека он очень уважал за профессионализм. Вескер говорил мало, и только по делу, лишь изредка позволяя себе какую-нибудь шутку или замечание. Казалось, что капитан старался держаться на расстоянии от своих подчинённых. Никто совершенно ничего не знал о его личной жизни. Его таинственность и опыт, который он показывал на боевых операциях, заставил даже такого человека как Крис зауважать своего начальника. Такой парадокс случился только лишь один раз, при командовании Альберта. Но потом всё развалилось, когда выяснилось, что их капитан на самом деле уже очень давно работает на «Амбреллу», и весь тот кошмар, в который они попали в особняке Спенсера в 1998 году, настиг их по воле этого человека, который должен был получить данные по боевым качествам разных единиц B.O.W., испытав их на своих же людях.

Шева тут же попыталась ввязаться в их разговор, чтоб словесная перепалка не вылилась в откровенный конфликт. Она уже успела понять, что Крис не станет идти на компромиссы, если дело касается его личных интересов и, тем более, отчитываться перед капитаном другого отряда, который даже не являлся его непосредственным командиром.

– На диске с данными об испытаниях био-оружия был один файл, – решила объяснить ситуацию своему наставнику Шева, Крис бросил на девушку недовольный взгляд, но одергивать ее не стал, – Там была изображена одна женщина, которая очень дорога Крису.

– Женщина...? – недовольно начал Джош.

– Я не отступлюсь, – грубо отрезал Крис, сделав шаг вперёд навстречу капитану, – пока не найду Ирвина и не выясню каким образом с этим заданием связана Джилл!

Стоун и Рэдфилд буравили друг друга недовольными взглядами, ситуация напоминала пороховую бочку, готовую взорваться от малейшей искры.

В этот момент разбилось стекло в зарешеченном окне, и там показалось оскаленное, словно морда дикого зверя, лицо одного из инфицированных рабочих, а двери, через которые Джош проник в комнату, опустились. Лампочка на пульте управления лифтом загорелась красным, сигнализируя о том, что пульт заблокирован. Кто-то отрезал все пути выхода. И, несомненно, это дело рук того, за кем уже так долго гнались Крис и Шева. Ирвин устроил им очередную ловушку, пытаясь выбить себе как можно больше времени, чтоб успеть смыться. В соседнюю комнату, отделенную двухметровым проволочным забором, ворвалось четверо человек. Они, хватаясь за проволоку, начали карабкаться вверх, чтобы перелезть на другую сторону к бойцам BSAA.

Снова раздался шум бьющегося стекла и через другое окно, выдавив стальную решетку, начал протискиваться здоровенный темнокожий мужчина. Агентов окружали со всех сторон, и время для дальнейших споров выдалось отнюдь не подходящим.

– Ладно, окончим разговор позже! – решил Джош, и выстрелил в рабочего, который уже практически перелез через решетчатый забор. – Шева, Крис, я займусь разблокировкой пульта от лифта, а вы прикройте меня!

Стоун подбежал к пульту, положил пистолет перед собой, и его пальцы быстро забегали по клавиатуре. Замок блокировался компьютером, поэтому не нужно было лезть в электронику пульта, а лишь отключить блокирующий программный процесс. Это займет намного меньше времени, чем копаться в проводах, но все равно Джошу требовались драгоценные мгновения, когда никто не будет мешать. А сосредоточиться в условиях перестрелки – дело отнюдь нелегкое. Производя очередной выстрел в голову нового противника, Крис бросил мимолетный взгляд через плечо и отдал должное хладнокровию капитана Стоуна, пальцы которого продолжали бегать по клавиатуре, а глаза неотрывно глядели на экран. Джош полностью доверил свою жизнь Крису и Шеве, а ведь Рэдфилд минуту назад даже не знал, как воспринять встречу с капитаном «Дельты» в этом месте – ведь в голове Криса пронесли мимолетом даже несформировавшиеся мысли о предательстве, либо дезертирстве Стоуна. А теперь он совершенно хладнокровно делал свое дело, не обращая внимания на смертельную опасность, ведь стоит только Крису или Шеве зазеваться…

_«Он определенно не мог бежать от опасностей, да и не мог предать нас, ведь опасность грозит сейчас и ему…»._

С этими мыслями Крис уложил еще одного инфицированного работника буровой, который влез в окно.

Благодаря работе Джоша, программа защиты, наконец, поддалась, и на пульте зажглась зелёная лампочка, сигнализируя о том, что электричество снова подведено к лифту. Стоун нажал на большую круглую кнопку и двери в кабину открылись.

– Быстро отходим! Всех их не перестрелять! – крикнул он Шеве и Крису, которые продолжали отбивать атаки со всех сторон. Услышав его, двое бойцов быстро забежал в кабину вслед за ним.

Когда агенты оказались внутри, Джош хлопнул по кнопке подъема, но в дверях появился довольно увесистый инфицированный мужчина, который попросту мог задавить всех троих собственным весом в маленькой кабинке лифта. Крис приставил свой пистолет к его виску и выстрелил практически в упор, а Шева тут же подпрыгнула и пнула атакующего ногами, вытолкнув мертвое тело наружу. Джош снова нажал на кнопку, и двери закрылись прямо перед носом толпы беснующихся врагов, которые так и не успели нагнать своих несостоявшихся жертв.

– Расслабляться рано! – произнес Джош, – Лифт начал работать не только для нас, но и для них тоже. Нам нужно успеть добежать до задней двери. По периметру, до самого упора и мы попадём на пристань. Если Ирвин уже уплыл на своей яхте, мы сможем догнать его на лодке, на которой я сюда приплыл.

– У Ирвина есть яхта? – переспросила Шева.

– Да. Она стояла у пристани, но там было много охраны, так, что даже червяк не подползёт. Я хотел схватить Иривна здесь в здании, но в результате оказался там же, куда пожаловали и вы...

Двери лифта открылись, и они выбежали на второй уровень, состоявший из узких проходов немногим меньше метра вширь, со стальными сваренными прутьями в качестве поручней. Переходы опоясывали все помещение по периметру.

– Бегом! – скомандовал Джош и первым помчался вперед, гулко топая по металлическому настилу.

В помещении внизу уже набралась толпа, беснующаяся у лифта. Инфицированные не могли достать людей. Некоторые из работников швыряли свое импровизированное оружие вверх, но никак не могли попасть в агентов. Лишь один удачно брошенный гаечный ключ ударил Джоша по бедру, не причинив особого вреда.

Тройка бойцов BSAA спешила к выходу из здания, которое едва не стало для них фатальной ловушкой. А лифт позади уже спустился вниз и открыл свои двери. В кабину с трудом втиснулось максимально возможное количество преследователей и отправилось наверх. Пару раз из примыкающих ко второму уровню помещений выскочило несколько инфицированных работников, но разговор с ними был короткий. Джош, бежавший впереди, приемами рукопашного боя ловко сталкивал врагов через перила вниз, даже не тратя патронов. Крису, который находился за капитаном «Дельты», так и не выдалось случая оказать ему помощь.

Когда агенты добежали до выхода, на хвосте у них висела уже приличная погоня. Один из преследователей пытался прямо на бегу завести бензопилу. Его оголенный торс покрывали уродливые шрамы, а на голову почему-то был надет грязный мешок.

Джош дернул за ручку двери, но те оказались заперты. Рядом с дверью находился такой же пульт, как и у лифта, и на нём горела проклятая красная лампочка.

– Чёрт! – выругался Джош. – Вы знаете что делать. Мне нужно пару минут, – крикнул он и начал повторять операцию, которую только что проделал на первом этаже.

Шева открыла огонь по преследователям, вытащив свои ТМП. Крис поддерживал ее прицельными выстрелами в головы тех противников, кто еще оставался на ногах после коротких очередей оружия девушки. Когда несколько врагов рухнули замертво, Крис перевел огонь на человека с бензопилой, который теперь возглавлял процессию. Но тот оказался намного выносливее и сильнее всех остальных. Три пули, угодившие в грудь и голову, заставили его отшатнуться назад и выронить бензопилу. Но инфицированный, сразу же пришел в себя и подхватил свое оружие..

– Джош, ты скоро? – выкрикнул Крис, не оборачиваясь.

– Сейчас, сейчас! Ещё немного... – откликнулся тот.

Толпа уже обогнула последний поворот перехода…

– Есть! – радостно крикнул Джош, когда на пульте зажглась зелёная лампочка.

Он открыл дверь и трое бойцов забежали в нее за несколько секунд до того, как безумная толпа нагнала их. Дверные створки замкнулись, и Крис отчетливо услышал, как цепь ревущей бензопилы со скрежетом ударилась о толстый металл двери. Джош клацнул что-то на включателе на стене, и лампочка над дверным проемом загорелась красным.

Крис только сейчас заметил, что на весь его лоб взмок от нервного напряжения.

Помещение, в которое они забежали было не большим: маленькая лестничная клетка с лестницей ведущей куда-то вниз.

– Вы идите на пристань к яхте Ирвина, – предложил Стоун. – Только аккуратнее. Хотя, думаю, что все, кто находился там раньше, сейчас заперты в соседнем помещении. А я направляюсь туда, где оставил свой катер. Через пару минут буду на пристани, если Ирвин ещё там, вы его схватите. А если нет… то будем брать его судно на абордаж.

– Ясно! – согласился Крис, решив все-таки довериться Стоуну.

– Куда именно нам идти? – спросила Шева.

– Спускайтесь вниз и, никуда не сворачивая, прямо до красных ворот. Они выведут вас на пристань. Всё. Быстрее, каждая секунда дорога!

Джош сказал это и побежал вниз, но свернул не в ту сторону, куда указал идти им. Наверное, он оставил свою лодку на болоте рядом с буровой, чтоб никто её не заметил.

Крис и Шева побежали по направлению указанному Стоуном и миновали красные ворота.

Пристань оказалась немаленькой. Доки для больших кораблей уходили далеко в водную гладь. На пристани ютилась парочка маленьких диспетчерских, а в конце крайнего дока стояла большая белая яхта.

– Смотри, это наверняка яхта Ирвина! – показала в сторону судна Шева.

– Идем быстрее! – согласился Крис и побежал первым.

Пристань была пуста, и казалось, что яхта никем не охранялось. Наверное, действительно для расправы с Шевой и Крисом Ирвин задействовал весь инфицированный персонал этой фабрики. Пробежав полпути до яхты, агенты замедлились и двинулись вперёд, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам. На борту отсутствовали признаки кого-либо, но через пару секунд на палубе появился сам Ирвин.

– Вон он! – крикнула Шева.

Но Крис подтолкнул ее рукой и кивнул в сторону, на что-то показывая. В самом конце причала, рядом с яхтой появилось фигура в бесформенном чёрном одеянии и маске. Тот самый человек, который буквально вырвал Ирвина из рук агентов вчера вечером.

Маска прыгнул на маленькую моторную лодку, и бросил взгляд в сторону агентов, показав им на мгновение свое, напоминавшее птичью голову «лицо» с красными глазами. Затем взревел двигатель моторки, и лодка умчалась куда-то вдаль. В этот момент Иривн заметил агентов. И поприветствовал их сумасшедшим, истеричным смехом.

– Какая точность! Вы как раз поспели к фейерверку! БУМ! – крикнул он и развёл руками в сторону, изображая взрыв, после чего снова разразился дурацким истерически хохотом, а когда успокоился, помахал бойцам рукой, и яхта завелась и отчалила, а Ирвин неспешно пошагал к кабине.

– Стой! – рявкнул Крис вслед Ирвину, снова осознавая, что потерпел поражение в битве с этим неуравновешенным безумным недоростком и сквозь зубы процедил, – Как же я ненавижу эту мразь.

Где-то позади раздались яростные вопли. Крис и Шева оглянулись и увидели толпу людей бегущих на них, которые каким-то образом выбрались из ловушки, устроенной Джошем.

– Поспели к фейерверку... – припомнил слова Ирвина Крис. – Кажется, нам нужно как можно быстрее оказаться подальше от этого места!

– Джош! – указала рукой Шева в сторону маленькой человеческой фигурки у самого последнего дока.

– Эй! – крикнул капитану Крис и помахал рукой, но Джош не видел и не слышал их, он ковырялся в двигателе катера, не замечая своих друзей на другой стороне, а расстояние и ветер не позволяли докричаться до него.

Крис снял с плеча дробовик и пальнул в сторону толпы неприятелей. Заряд дроби попросту не смог причинить вреда инфицированным на расстоянии в добрых три сотни метров. Зато грохот выстрела разнесся эхом по округе и заставил Джоша поднять голову и оглядеться. Правильно оценив плачевное положение друзей, Стоун захлопнул кожух мотора и быстро завел двигатель лодки. Крис и Шева же, в свою очередь, помчались к краю пристани, надеясь, что Джош подберет их раньше, чем добегут инфицированные и им не придется вступить в бой. О том, что все здесь может взлететь на воздух в любую секунду, думать как-то совершенно не хотелось.

Когда лодка капитана «Дельты» подплыла к краю причала, Крис и Шева уже начали вести прицельный огонь по стремительно приближающейся толпе.

– Убираемся подальше отсюда! – крикнул Рэдфилд Джошу, спрыгивая на лодку вслед за Шевой. Стоун не стал переспрашивать, а направил судно в сторону просторных вод озера.

Не прошло и минуты, как прогромыхал первый взрыв, а затем один за другим, словно по цепочке, взорвались огромные силосы с топливом, стоявшие рядом с пристанью. Все громадное здание и две трубы, рухнули на землю, как карточный домик, создавая не меньший шум, чем от самого взрыва. Останки бурового комплекса полыхали ярким пламенем, высокий столб которого был виден на мили, а густой черный дым мрачной тучей начал затягивать небо. Казалось, посреди бела дня в этом кусочке Земли ни с того ни с сего вдруг наступила ночь. Все причалы ушли под воду.

Задержись бойцы ещё на минуту, и от них троих осталась бы лишь малая горстка пепла. Но теперь они отплыли уже далеко от злополучного места, и сейчас пытались сесть на хвост яхте Ирвина.

– Далеко этот ублюдок не уйдёт! – начал Джош, – Я видел, куда он направился, и мы можем срезать путь через канал и выйти наперерез маленькому говнюку.

– Джош… – произнес Крис, – Спасибо! И извини за тот разговор.

Джош искренне улыбнулся.

– Не стоит благодарностей. За это не благодарят.

– Все равно, спасибо.

– Крис, я даже не сразу понял, что ты мог подумать, встретив меня на этом проклятом заводе…

И Джош поведал своим напарникам, о том, что с ним произошло. «Дельта» укрепила позиции в Киджуджу и смогла отбить атаку большой толпы бунтовщиков. Как оказалось – инфицированных, что не было особой неожиданностью. Специалисты «Дельты» взяли образцы местной заразы – какого-то паразита. Затем Джош доложил о результатах штабу и получил приказ лично разведать ситуацию в деревне Ндипайя ниже по реке. Насколько этот приказ не был абсурдным, Стоун подчинился. За главного он оставил своего заместителя, а сам вместе со снайпером Стеном направился на лодке в деревню. Им удалось выяснить, что жители туземной деревеньки инфицированы. А потом произошла стычка, и Джошу со Стеном пришлось ретироваться. Во время отступления Стен стал жертвой крокодила. А Джошу удалось добраться до лодки. И, собираясь возвращаться восвояси, капитан «Дельты» заметил яхту Ирвина. Как назло, на частотах BSAA почему-то были сплошные помехи, и он не имел никакой возможности доложить ситуацию. Поэтому он преследовал корабль до самого бурового комплекса, и уже там внутри, радио капитана ожило, и он получил четкий приказ срочно сворачивать операцию без каких-либо разъяснений. Затем радиочастоты снова заглушились помехами.

Они продолжали плыть по каналу. На берегу виднелись несколько лачуг с темными окнами. От построек в воду спускались самодельные причалы для маленьких лодок. Вскоре показались и шлюзы, к счастью оказавшиеся сейчас открытыми. Пройдя через второй шлюз, лодка выплыла в заболоченный участок реки, где канал соединялся с основным руслом.

Небо затянуло серыми дождевыми тучами, подул прохладный крепкий ветер, и ненастье готово было вот-вот разразиться. Густая высокая растительность существенно ограничивала обзор, и хотя Джош сбавил ход, но избежать неприятности не удалось. За очередным поворотом узкого канала из-за стены зарослей внезапно появился высокий борт корабля Ирвина. Совершенно тихо и неожиданно, словно корабль-призрак.

– Черт! – выругался Джош, дергая рычаги и сворачивая лодку в сторону. Катер BSAA гулко ударился о металлический корпус яхты, из-за чего Крис и Шева потеряли равновесие и едва не свалились в воду. На корме яхты повернулась турель с бортовым пулеметом, и всплески от свинцовой очереди прошли совсем близко от лодки. Джош снова бросил транспорт в сторону, дабы избежать прямого попадания.

Крис поднялся на одно колено и, держа пистолет в двух руках, тщательно прицелился в стальной щит бортового пулемета. На секунду Рэдфилд отрешился от всего вокруг – и от неустойчивой палубы лодки, и от того, что смертоносные пули проносятся совсем рядом. Пред его взором сейчас был ствол пулемета, озаряемый вспышкой при каждом выстреле. А прямо над стволом – оскаленное лицо чернокожего стрелка в узкой бойнице щита. Крис несколько раз нажал на спусковой крючок, и одна из пуль нашла свою цель. Пулемет умолк, а бездыханное тело стрелка рухнул на корму корабля.

Рэдфилд обернулся и вздохнул с облегчением, когда увидел, что Шева и Джош невредимы.

– Подойди поближе! – крикнул он Стоуну, и тот выжал из двигателя полный ход, сближаясь с кормой судна, откуда свисала лестница трапа. Крис кивнул своей напарнице и она, поняв его замысел, кивнула в знак согласия.

Когда выдался удобный момент, Крис и Шева быстро ухватились за перекладины и полезли вверх на корму яхты. Катер Джоша начал отставать.

Между хвостом и кабиной яхты располагалась длинная пустая площадка, куда запросто могли сесть два небольших вертолета. Ирвин стоял у двери кабины, и смотрел куда-то вдаль, размышляя о чем-то своем. Заметив поднявшихся агентов, он шагнул им навстречу, разочарованно протянув:

– Да, что ж вы двое никак не сдохните! Я из-за вас теряю лицо. Кто, по-вашему, организовал всю эту операцию? Такие исследования требуют уйму денег между прочим, а на меня все плюют!

Рэдфилду показалось, будто этот психопат не мог дождаться их появления. На этот раз он вообще никак не отреагировал на то, что находился под прицелами двух пистолетов. Под его глазами теперь виднелись большие черные мешки.

_«Да он точно давно под кайфом!»._

Ирвин достал из кармана ампулу-инъектор и взглянул на плескающийся внутри физ.раствор с паразитом.

– Но мы это изменим! – сказал он, улыбнувшись, и вколол в себе шею содержимое.

– Не делай этого! – воскликнула Шева, но было уже поздно.

Инъектор выпал у него из рук. Кожа вокруг укола почернела, а дурацкий смех сменился удушливыми хрипами. Ирвин упал на колени, и, опершись руками о деревянный настил, скорчился от боли. Его спина стала раздуваться, и с омерзительным хрустом, разрывая кожу и пиджак, из нее вылез целый пучок толстых и длинных щупалец паразита.

Выстрелы из пистолета Рэдфилда не причинили совершенно никакого вреда твари. Казалось, что тело Ирвина стало лишь второстепенным органом паразита, а доминат приобрела извивающаяся бесформенная масса. Щупальца напряглись, и мутировавший Ирвин спрыгнул с палубы в воду.

То, что показалось из воды через несколько секунд, отнюдь не обрадовало агентов. Это походило на Кракена из морских легенд. Крис удивился такой быстрой и сильной мутации. Но все равно, как бы этот паразит не вырос, Ирвина, которого они видели пару мгновений назад, больше не было – безумец стал огромным водяным монстром.

– Шева, бегом к кабине! – крикнул Рэдфилд, понимая, что на открытой площадке они являются прекрасными мишенями для чудовища. Монстр нырнул и спустя мгновение, с правого и с левого бортов корабля вверх взмыли толстые, словно стволы старых деревьев щупальца. Они рухнули на палубу, едва не прихлопнув Криса.

_«Черт, да он же так корабль потопит!» _– подумал Рэдфилд, мчась в сторону кабины. Но можно ли там будет укрыться от проклятого мутанта? О возможности дать твари отпор, он сейчас даже не помышлял. Даже если вдвоем с Шевой открыть огонь по чудовищу из тяжелых бортовых пулеметов, которых Рэдфилд насчитал аж четыре штуки, они не успеют нанести твари какой-либо серьезный урон до того, как два больших щупальца раздавят их вместе с пулеметными турелями.

Смутная мысль при воспоминании о пулеметах заставила Криса бросить взгляд вверх на маленькую обзорную палубу на крыше кабины – там, за мощным потоком света прожектора едва виднелся силуэт еще одной турели.

_«Маленький засранец вооружился до зубов! Бортовых пулеметов ему казалось мало?»._

Оглянувшись, Крис заметил, что после атаки щупальцами из-под воды, чудище немного отстало от корабля и сейчас всплыло на поверхность. Наполненный боевым азартом Рэдфилд, сам не ожидая от себя такой прыти, мгновенно взлетел по лестнице наверх и встал у ракетной установки. В его распоряжении было два небольших снаряда, достаточных для того, чтобы сбить вертолет или проделать приличную дыру в маленьком траулере. Палец вдавил гашетку, и там, где был Ирвин, взметнулся большой фонтан воды вперемешку с обрывками мясистой плоти. Чудище быстро ушло под воду, и Крис так и не успел выпустить вторую ракету. Теперь боец полностью превратился в слух, ожидая, с какой же стороны монстр произведет новую атаку. Рэдфилд совершенно не верил в то, что смог этим выстрелом погубить тварь, а также не верил, что ОНО уплывет зализывать раны, оставив их в покое. А еще Крис сейчас даже обрадовался, что катер Джоша отстал. Уж маленькое суденышко Ирвин потопил бы даже легким ударом.

Всплеск произошел за спиной Рэдфилда, и он инстинктивно пригнулся. Над головой пронеслось огромное щупальце, затем последовал громкий электрический треск и погас прожектор, осыпая все вокруг искрами. Порядком израненное взрывом чудище выпрыгнуло из-за левого борта за кабиной и, плюхнувшись на палубу, попыталось сбить Криса своей извивающейся конечностью, но вместо этого зацепило прожектор, перебив силовой кабель. Выпустить вторую ракету так и не получилось… Спрыгивая вперед на лобовые стекла кабины и съехав по ним вниз, Рэдфилд услышал, как с другой стороны загрохотал пулемет – Шева, почти в упор расстреливала Ирвина, пока тот пытался достать Криса.

На баке судна стояла пятая пулеметная турель…

_«Безумный придурок на войну собирался?»._

Развернув орудие, Крис со злорадной ухмылкой открыл огонь по туше левиафана. Ирвин сам загнал себя в ловушку и сейчас шквальный пулеметный огонь разрывал его тело с двух сторон. Рэдфилд остановился лишь тогда, когда закончился боезапас. То, что осталось от вязкого тела лишь слегка подергивалось. Пулемет Шевы уже молчал, а сама напарница, отпустив гашетку, наблюдала за конвульсиями твари.

Приблизившись к ней, Крис замер. Развороченная пасть твари широко распахнулась и изрыгнула осклизлый вытянутый ком, истекающий ихором, от которого тянулись сосуды и органы внутрь глотки твари. Затем безжизненная туша медленно съехала в воду. Сосуды рвались с противным хлюпаньем, а бесформенный ком судорожно дергался, разжимаясь, и Рэдфилд с отвращением понял, что это такое – он встретился взглядом с обезумевшими от боли глазами Ирвина. От человеческого тела у него осталась лишь изуродованная наростами и опухолями голова, а также неестественно вывернутая правая рука, которая дергалась и скребла пальцами по палубе.

То, что заменяло ему кожу, вздувалось пузырями, которые тут же лопались. Но лицо Ирвина относительно не сильно исказило мутацией, и как оказалось, он не утратил способности говорить – среди его воплей и стонов пролетело вполне членораздельное ругательство.

– Скажи, что ты собирался делать? – спросил Крис, подходя к уродливому телу и не сводя с него прицела.

– Чёртова Экселла! Настоящего, я значит, не достоин! – лепетал о чем-то своём Ирвин.

– Экселла? – удивленно переспросила Шева. На ее лице отразилось разочарование и обида.

– Где этот центр? – снова спросил Крис и показал Ирвину фотографию Джилл на экране своего КПК. Ту самую фотографию, полученную на флешке «Дельты». Урод дернулся в конвульсиях.

– Отвечай! – взбесившись, рявкнул Рэдфилд, надеясь, что от умирающего безумца удастся получить хоть какой-то ответ. – Что такое «Уроборос»!

– BSAA, да? Вы считаете себя пупом земли, да? Равновесие в мире смещается, а вы ни сном, ни духом! – выпалил полную бессмыслицу Ирвин.

– Что смещается? – спросила Шева, – Это проект «Уроборос»? Верно?

– Уже слишком поздно, его вам не остановить! «Уроборос» изменит весь мир, – сказал Ирвин, и впервые его искаженное агонией лицо показалось серьезным.

Изуродованное тело Ирвина затряслось в конвульсиях, и из его рта донесся протяжный булькающий стон. Шева с опаской отпрянула назад, потянув напарника за собой и рефлекторно назвав его по имени. Но приступ боли отпустил мутанта также внезапно, как и начался.

– Крис! Значит это ты, Крис! – Ирвин истерически засмеялся.

Он что-то знал, что-то очень важное про Криса и всю творящуюся вокруг чертовщину, и этот факт Рэдфилду совершенно не приходился по душе. Больше всего сейчас Крис опасался, что свое знание безумный ублюдок унесет с собой на тот свет.

– Что смешного? – наклонился почти к самому лицу Ирвина Крис, – Что ты обо мне знаешь?

– Все ответы ждут тебя впереди, Крис. В пещерах. Скоро корабль будет рядом… А умирать не так уж скверно, – снова понес околесицу Ирвин. – Все равно всё без толку, Крис. Ты проиграл!

После этих слов урод рассмеялся. Не желая выслушивать издевок, Крис поддался эмоциям и навел пистолет на лицо Ирвина.

– Не надо! – качнула головой Шева и отвела руку Рэдфилда в сторону.

Смех Ирвина сменился воплем нестерпимой боли, и его тело затряслось. На коже появилось еще больше пузырей, которые лопались с отвратительным чавканьем. Жизнь покидала уродливое тело безумца с каждой секундой. Вскоре его крики затихли, а тело обмякло. Тот, кого они преследовали столько времени, умер, так и не дав ни одного ответа, но лишь ещё больше всё запутав. Но в перспективе появилась новая смутная цель – пещеры, где, по словам умершего Ирвина, их ждали все ответы.

**Эпизод 9. «Лестница к Солнцу».**

Корабль плыл автоматически, по GPS приборам высокой точности. Данная система была похожа на автопилот, который устанавливается на самолёты. Судно оказалось совершенно пустым: все каюты пустовали, а в рубке была лишь карта местности с обозначением входа в пещеры, куда сейчас и направился корабль, и ещё на одной из полок Крис нашёл старый револьвер «Smith & Wesson М29» и коробочку с патронами «Магнум» к нему. Очень неплохая находка, особенно когда у него практически ничего не осталось из амуниции.

Замедлив ход яхты, Крис вышел на палубу и выпустил несколько сигнальных ракет. Вскоре моторка Джоша догнала их, и капитан Стоун поднялся на корабль, а его лодку пришвартовали к корме.

– Значит, это и есть Рикардо Ирвин? – с отвращением поморщился Джош, разглядывая осклизлые останки человека, повинного в смертях бойцов обоих отрядов.

– Да, – ответил Крис. – этот безумный говнюк окончательно рехнулся и превратил себя в монстра. Но все равно умер, как кусок дерьма.

– Ирвин проговорился, что ко всей чертовщине причастна и Экселла, – сказала Шева.

– Экселла Жионе? Это та дамочка из «ТрайСелл»? – удивился Стоун, – Вот черт! Это значит, что в штабе может быть предатель, и нас всех здесь попросту подставили.

– Вот именно, – спокойно согласился Крис, – или на нас провели гребанные испытания био-оружия, как когда-то «Амбрелла» поступила с отрядом STARS, в котором я служил. Но я не хочу делать окончательных выводов, пока мы не собрали никаких доказательств, а скоро мы их раздобудем. Яхта идет по заложенному Ирвином маршруту, и впереди нас ждут разгадки.

– Что делать с этой мерзостью? – кивнул Джош в сторону уродливого трупа.

– А что с ним сделаешь? – пожал плечами Крис. – Пусть здесь и валяется. Даже не хочу к нему прикасаться.

Ненастье утихло также быстро, как и разразилось. Спустя каких-то полтора часа блики солнца красиво сверкали на водных просторах.__Любуясь ими, Крис наслаждался выпавшими минутами отдыха. Он и не надеялся особо, что у них появится новая возможность отдохнуть от передряг. Коллеги тоже отдыхали: Шева – сидя рядом и чуточку улыбаясь каким-то своим мыслям, Джош – стоя на капитанском месте, сосредоточенный и серьезный. Рэдфилд прекрасно понимал его – капитан «Дельты» скорбел о своих боевых товарищах, погибших, скорей всего, из-за предательства. А смириться с таким положением вещей очень тяжело. Взгляд Криса, скользнув по напарнице, невольно зацепился за красную татуировку на ее предплечье. Он заметил ее гораздо раньше, еще при первой встрече, но потом не выпадало подходящей минутки расспросить Шеву. Он мало что знал о нравах и обычаях Африки, но у народов этого континента, вроде бы особое значение предается всем этим татуировкам и прочим украшениям.

– Шева? Ничего, если я спрошу, что означает твоя татуировка?

Девушка вздрогнула и смущенно опустила глаза:

– Да так... ничего особенного...

Джош на это скептически хмыкнул и бросил:

– Надпись на местном диалекте. Не знаю как у вас в Америке, но у нас корни очень сильны. Шаманов уважают. Как и их слова. Один из них назвал этим словом Шеву, вот и получилась татуировка.

– Ясно, а что оно означает-то? Как он ее назвал?

– Героем.

Щеки девушки зарумянились, и она бросила на Рэдфилда едва ли не виноватый взгляд. Крис прекрасно понял, почему она так себя ведет. Просто для нее такое прозвание следовало заслужить потом и кровью, как, например, в ее глазах подобное определение заслужил напарник. И, скорее всего, она просто не считала себя достойной носить такое громкое слово, ведь ее коллеги понимали значение татуировки, но, похоже, относились к решению таинственного шамана с почтением и верой. Крис тем более не собирался как-то судить все это и просто ободряюще кивнул девушке.

В скором времени корабль достиг установленного места назначения. Остальной путь до пещер, которые уже хорошо виднелись в скале, Ирвин, наверное, должен был проплыть дальше на одной из шлюпок, висевших у правого борта, рядом с отсеками. Но бойцы BSSA решили не возиться с лебедками, а попросту перешли в моторку Джоша.

Когда они вплыли через каменную арку в скале в полузатопленную пещеру, негромкий голос Криса гулким эхом отразился от сырых каменных сводов:

– Так вот значит, о чём говорил Ирвин. Здесь, по его словам, мы должны найти интересующие нас ответы, – он взглянул на Шеву, которая с тревогой разглядывала непонятные очертания, вырисовывающиеся из-за поворота.

– Смотри! – сказала она Крису, показывая вперёд, – Это же та моторка, в которой скрылся человек в маске.

В темных глубинах большого пещерного зала впереди виднелся деревянный причал, с маленьким строением, где стояла лодка, которую они видели, перед тем как Ирвин взорвал буровой комплекс. Джош заглушил двигатель, когда лодка достигла причала, позволяя напарникам сойти на берег.

– Значит, вы двое, не передумали идти до конца? – спросил он, не особо рассчитывая услышать иной ответ.

– Да! – заявил Крис.

– Дело не только в подруге Криса, но и в проекте «Уроборос», – произнесла Шева.

– Я уже понял, что отговорить мне вас не удастся. Я попытаюсь связаться с надежными людьми в штабе и выбить для нас подкрепление. Может, подождете меня?

– Я боюсь терять время, Джош, – искренне пояснил Крис. – я зашел слишком далеко, и не хочу потерять след из-за пустякового промедления.

– Ну что ж, как только свяжусь со штабом, я вернусь сюда и направлюсь по вашему следу. Думаю, что через некоторое время мне удастся вас нагнать. Главное, оставайтесь в живых.

Пещеру наполнил рёв мотора лодки, и Джош развернулся обратно, напоследок он махнул Шеве рукой, как бы желая ей ещё раз удачи.

– Экслелла... – задумчиво произнесла Шева, когда Джош скрылся из виду.

– Расскажи, что ты знаешь о ней?

– Она глава Африканского отделения «ТрайСелл».

– … и она связана со всем происходящим, – снова вспомнил разговор на яхте Крис.

– По словам Ирвина выходит что так, – подытожила девушка.

– Знаешь, не вижу здесь ничего невозможного, особенно учитывая, что «Амбрелла» в свое время «купила» целый город. Во время кризиса в ВФК, «ТрайСелл» могла спокойно поставить на ноги BSAA, чтоб отвести от себя внимание и не раскрыть, что она продолжает дело, начатое когда-то той злополучной корпорацией.

– Не хочется верить, что тебя предаёт по сути твоё же начальство.

– Что ж, по крайней мере, если Ирвин сказал правду, а я думаю, что это так, все ответы будут ждать нас здесь.

Он взглянул на Шеву, и они направились по освещённому факелами и электрическими лампами проходу вглубь пещер. Они шагали достаточно долго, пока впереди в туннеле, уходящем куда-то вниз, не показалась вытесанная из камня арка. Пройдя через нее, они очутились на естественной природной террасе. Сверху возвышался большой каменный купол, и сквозь отверстия в нем проникал дневной свет, преломляющийся и рассеивающийся через странную систему зеркал, и направлялся вниз… где располагалось нечто, напоминавшее затерянный подземный город вымершей цивилизации. Руины сооружений и проходов уходящие в пещеры прекрасно просматривались с перехода. Не возможно было судить о возрасте всего этого, но на первый взгляд казалось, что эти сооружения были воздвигнуты очень давно.

– Я никогда не знала, что здесь такое есть! – изумилась Шева, смотря вниз.

Крис не стал ничего говорить. Он ещё раз окинул всё взглядом, а затем начал осторожно спускаться вниз в этот загадочный город, сокрытый толщей скал от всего мира. Криса сейчас не очень заботила уникальная археологическая находка. Главными для него оставались те ответы, которые должны находиться где-то под этим каменным сводом.

Руины пустовали, и единственными их жителями были пауки, которые расположились на стенах и теперь недовольно смотрели множеством глаз на потревоживших их людей. Поначалу Крис и Шева долго решали, в какой из многих проходов им повернуть, но вскоре они поняли, что все пути сводятся к одним и тем же местам, и более ломать себе голову они не стали, а просто шли по проходам древней цивилизации. Вскоре напарники вышли в большой зал. Из его центра вверх уходила лестница и оканчивалась она у ряда каменных балконов, где на странных постаментах стояли причудливые изваяния солнца. В круглой каменной раме заключалась толстая стеклянная середина. Всмотревшись внимательнее, Крис понял, что это на самом деле большие линзы, а постаменты – штативы, чтобы эти линзы разворачивать в любом направлении. О назначении этой древней технологии сильно задумываться не надо было: стоит такой линзой поймать луч и направить его вниз на лабиринт и можно запросто поджарить человека или животное, находящееся там. Поэтому Рэдфилд не выпускал из виду балконов, с опаской следя, чтоб там не появился очередной противник.

Вскоре агенты добрались до ворот, скрывающих за собой лестницу. На створках, был странный открывающий механизм: чтоб открыть их, судя по всему, необходимо вставить три медальона в отсеки, каждый в своё гнездо, чтоб разблокировать его. Но к счастью для них медальоны уже были вставлены, и двери дружелюбно открылись от толчка Криса.

– До нас уже недавно здесь кто-то проходил. Видимо, это их система безопасности, которая защищает секреты в глубинах этих пещер от чужого взгляда.

– Это был Маска, а здесь никого нет и всё открыто, так как они ждали Ирвина.

– Тогда мы устроим для них сюрприз. Нам начинает везти, вряд ли было б весело, если бы нам пришлось искать медальоны в этом лабиринте.

– Надеюсь, что до прихода Джоша, здесь останется всё как сейчас, – закончила Шева.

Они начали подниматься вверх по старой лестнице, и, оказавшись наверху, они вошли в тёмный коридор. Здесь было влажно, и пахло застоявшейся болотной водой. За следующим поворотом находилось помещение, в корне отличающееся от всего, что довелось увидеть в этих руинах ранее. Этот зал был попросту вырублен в камне. Сверху светили солнечные лучи сквозь прорубленное в потолке отверстие. На залитом водой полу стояло древнее округлое строение, отдаленно напоминавшее пирамиду со ступенями. Четыре каменные лестницы тянулись с разных сторон к срезанной площадке наверху, где находилось нечто напоминавшее клумбу. Необычные жёлто-бардовые цветы с мясистыми лепестками в форме продолговатой чаши. Также они проросли и на боковых аллеях пирамиды. Яркий окрас лепестков этого странного растения очень сильно контрастировал с окружающим полумраком и серыми каменными стенами. Пыльца поднималась от соцветий при любом малейшем колебании воздуха, даже от каждого шага агентов вздымаясь в воздух, кружила над древней постройкой.

– Что это за место? – восхитился Крис, впечатленный этим зрелищем. Такого видеть ему еще не доводилось. Хотя к археологии и культурологии он никогда и не имел отношения.

Они поднялись по лестнице на самый верх пирамиды и подошли к центральной «оранжерее», где стебли цветков достигали почти человеческого роста. У самой земли на стеблях росли маленькие листья и имели бледно-зеленый оттенок.

– Как они растут под землей? – произнесла Шева, очарованная этим пещерным чудом.

Крис взглянул наверх, рассматривая маленький световой люк, света которого все равно не доставало для произрастания нормальных растений, разве что мха и лишайника.

– Ну, это явно необычные цветы, – подытожил он.

Крис провёл взглядом по сторонам и вдруг его взор остановился, на одном из предметов у стены в полумраке.

– Ну-ка, – сказал он и побежал к тому, что привлекло его внимание.

Он перепрыгнул нижнюю клумбу цветов, и подбежал к ржавому контейнеру, который уже давно покрылся грязью. На стенках виднелось знакомое бело-красное очертание. Крис ладонью быстро очистил рисунок от грязи, и его взору открылся логотип в форме зонтика – символика давно умерший корпорации.

– «Амбрелла»? – пораженно произнёс он.

– Что? Чем она тут занималась? – озадачилась Шева и оглянулась назад, чтоб ещё раз взглянуть на цветы, которые, судя по всем, представляли большой интерес для «Амбреллы».

– Без понятия, но судя по запущенности, здесь уже давно никто не появлялся.

– Наверняка, они хотели сохранить это место в тайне.

– А кое-где стоит логотип «ТрайСелл». Они что, работали вместе?

– Или «ТрайСелл» обосновалась здесь после того, как «Амбрелла» ушла в небытие, – предложила свой вариант Шева.

– Всё становится ещё запутаннее. Ладно, идем дальше, у нас нет времени засиживаться на месте.

Они прошли мост, и попали в коридор, который уже имел бетонные стены, электрическое освещение и к цветам отсюда сбоку шла одна труба, предназначенная для орошения необычной оранжереи. Поначалу могло показаться, что они вошли в заводские помещения, видимо руины заканчивались, и здесь уже начиналась одна из секретных лабораторий «Амбреллы».

Пройдя по промежуточному туннелю, они попали в широкий коридор с достаточно ярким освещением, с разных сторон от них находились лаборатории. Но две комнаты привлекли особое внимание агентов, с правой стороны рядом с большой белой дверью, по форме напоминающую квадрат была табличка «Комната Охраны и Связи», а напротив неё «Главная Исследовательская Лаборатория» и снизу мелкими буквами было приписано «доктор Дж. Маркус, О. Спенсер».

– Озвелл Спенсер, – медленно произнёс Крис, глядя на табличку перед собой.

– Что?

– Это не просто лаборатория, – подметил Крис, – отсюда всё начиналось...

Крис открыл дверь. В помещении стояла темнота, и лишь сбоку светилась маленькая красная лампочка на выключателе. После нажатия на кнопку, большую лабораторию озарил яркий свет, осветив колбы, находящиеся в середине комнаты. Внутри стеклянных емкостей плавали в желтоватой жидкости странные желтые цветки. Все лабораторное оборудование здесь, достойно было стать музейными экспонатами, а поверхность столов и стеллажей покрывал толстый слой пыли. Судя по всему, сюда уже давно никто не заглядывал. Но это предположение оказалось неверным, когда агенты увидели один чисто убранный стол, на котором стоял выключенный портативный компьютер. А рядом лежала книжечка в сером переплёте, крупные буквы на обложке которой гласили «Журнал главного исследователя лаборатории 001».

Крис открыл журнал на первых страницах и начал читать вслух неаккуратно написанные строки:

«4 декабря, 1966 года.

Сегодня Мистер Спенсер поведал нам об особом растении, которое называется «Лестница к Солнцу». Если верить местной легенде, человек, который употребит этот цветок, может получить сверхчеловеческие способности. Все были убеждены, что это не более чем просто слухи, но мистер Спенсер сказал, чтоб мы не были так скептически настроены и что дальнейшие исследования покажут, что на самом деле этот цвет из себя представляет. Единственным, кто поверил словам мистера Спенсера, был его знакомый доктор Маркус. Он выдвинул теорию, что в соцветии этого цветка существует особая биофлора, в которой способен находиться пока неизвестный нам вирус, который доктор обозначил, как вирус «Х», способный влиять на структуру ДНК млекопитающего и, возможно, других существ».

Записи в журнале велись не регулярно. Крис перевернул пару страниц на более позднюю дату.

«Февраль 1967 года.

Доктор Маркус оказался прав, цветок не содержит самого вируса, а является лишь почвой, необходимой для его появления. Но пока мы никак не можем воспроизвести этот неизвестный вирус, хотя мы уже целый месяц без толку занимаемся выращиванием этих цветов. Если бы не постоянные побуждения доктора Маркуса, я уже давно бросил бы эти исследования, но он верит, что вирус существует, и пробуждает эту веру и в нас. Да, ещё, сегодня я краем уха услышал разговор доктора Маркуса и мистера Спенсера, которые говорили о создании собственной компании, но пока нет «Прародителя», по словам мистера Спенсера, это не имеет смысла. «Прародитель» – видимо так они назвали вирус «Х»...».

Крис перевернул ещё пару страниц.

«Постоянно везти цветы в лабораторию в США стало накладно, слишком много их тратилось в результате неудачных экспериментов, поэтому мы с доктором Маркусом решили возвратиться в Африку. Единственное, что нам мешало, это местное племя Ндипайя. Когда-то они построили огромный город под землёй, центром которого была загадочная оранжерея, где росли эти цветы. «Лестница к Солнцу» священна для этих аборигенов. Они все встали на защиту своего артефакта от нас – чужаков. Мы рассказали об этой проблеме мистеру Спенсеру, на что он спокойно ответил, что если они не хотят отдать цветки мирно, то мы заберем их силой, уничтожив всех, кто будет нам мешать. Это решение было шоком для меня и для всех исследователей, в том числе и для доктора Маркуса, но видимо других вариантов у нас не остается... У аборигенов забрали их древний храм, и они отступили к болотам. А мы начали постройку комплекса в этих местах. Вскоре сооружение будет закончено, и это станет нашей лабораторией по получению вируса «Прародитель»...

1967 год.

…Сегодня великий день, наконец-то мы получили вирус «Прародитель», который действительно способен форсировать некоторые атрибуты живого организма, правда есть и побочные стороны, но это сейчас не особо важно. После сколького времени безрезультатной работы у нас наконец-то это получилось. Доктор Маркус сказал, что пока ещё рано праздновать и «Прародитель» – это только начало, он убежден, что из «Прародителя» можно получить действительно что-то гениальное. Когда мистер Спенсер узнал о «Прародителе», он пригласил двух своих друзей, Доктора Маркуса, и кажется Эдварда Эшфорда, одного европейского аристократа, который тоже как-то связан с нашими исследованиями, и они решили создать фармацевтическую компанию, под названием «Амбрелла». В этом году Спенсер закончил строительство своего особняка где-то в США, архитектором которого является сам Джордж Тревор. Теперь главная исследовательская лаборатория будет находиться там. Не знаю, переведут меня туда? Попрошу у доктора Маркуса позволения работать с ним и дальше, в противном случае работать здесь я больше не стану...».

На этом запись в дневнике прерывалась, а дальше шли только пустые страницы.

– История основания «Амбреллы» вкратце... – с сарказмом подытожил Крис и обратился к Шеве, – А знаешь, что случилось с Джорджем Тревором после того как он построил особняк Спенсеру?

– Что? – не понимая, к чему он ведет, спросила девушка.

– Он погиб от голодной смерти в лабиринтах особняка. А его дочери и жене вкололи этот проклятый вирус. Жена умерла, а Лиза – его дочь, стала подопытной для «Амбреллы» ещё на двадцать лет.

– Как вам удалось это выяснить?

– За прошедшие годы нам удалось собрать много интересных материалов о злодеяниях Спенсера, – пояснил Рэдфилд и события прошлого всплыли в его сознании. – Я своими глазами видел надгробный камень Тревора и читал его предсмертную записку… Он умер перед своим надгробием, воздвигнутым еще при жизни. Позже я выяснил, что в особняке столкнулся и с Лизой Тревор. Альберт Вескер собственноручно помог мне расправиться с тем чудовищем, в которое она превратилась. Он очень хорошо сыграл роль заботливого капитана отряда. Хотя на самом деле раньше сам был ведущим исследователем той гребаной лаборатории... А Спенсер – человек, под стать Вескеру. Он приказал ликвидировать своего друга Маркуса и сделал так, чтоб род Эшфордов вымер. Он стремился к единоличной власти и как только кто-то делал то, что ему было нужно, он избавлялся от них. Я думаю, что, скорее всего, когда главный исследователь данного отделения стал требовать перевода, его убрали, и он так и не смог дописать этот журнал...

Всё это время Шева смотрела на Криса, только сейчас понимая, через что пришлось пройти этому человеку, и почему он посвятил свою жизнь Борьбе. Именно «пришлось», ведь ни один человек ни за что не согласится на такие испытания по собственной воле. А он прошел, выжил, и это его не сломало. По сравнению с ним она была совершенно никем. Но в глубине души безмерно гордилась, что ей выпала честь идти сейчас рядом с ним, помогая в его поисках и его борьбе.

– Это же еще одно доказательство преступлений «Амбреллы», и люди из «ТрайСелл» были здесь и все знают. Вместе со всем остальным, записи могут стать доказательством и против «ТрайСелл» в том, что она также замешана в производстве B.O.W. Нужно это передать в штаб.

– Никуда не нужно это передавать, – категорично сказал Крис и вернул журнал на место, – как ты ещё не поняла, что нельзя доверять нашему высшему руководству? Все что попадет в штаб BSAA, станет известно и «ТрайСелл». Да даже, если бы нас финансировала не «ТрайСелл», а другая корпорация, думаешь, она бы тоже с удовольствием наложила лапы на все это. – Крис повел рукой вокруг. – Чем меньше людей будут знать об этом, тем безопаснее будет в мире. Если мы решим скомпрометировать «ТрайСелл», нам с удовольствием помогут все остальные компании, желающие избавится от конкурента, а затем они все будут здесь, устроив бойню между собой за черное наследство «Амбреллы»… Так что пошли дальше и пообещай мне, что ты никому не расскажешь то, что узнала.

В округлившихся глазах Шевы отразилось неподдельное разочарование и обида. Ей было трудно поверить, что никому в мире нельзя доверять. Но для себя она уже решила слушаться старшего напарника беспрекословно.

– Обещаю! – тихо произнесла она.

– Я доверяю тебе, – кивнул Рэдфилд и улыбнулся. – Ну что ж, права пословица «меньше знаешь, крпече спишь»?

– Да. А еще, мне жаль, что я настолько наивна.

– Ничего, напарница, я и сам в твои годы был не менее наивен… А теперь, давай быстренько посмотрим, что еще интересного есть здесь.

Крис развернулся к столу и включил ноутбук. Зажегся логотип «ТрайСелл». В компании использовалась своя собственная операционная система, но разобраться в ней не составило труда. Компьютер был абсолютно пуст, не считая лишь файла истории переписки. Криса удивило, что компьютер не защищён хотя бы паролем, и любой может без проблем получить доступ к информации, как будто всё было сделано так, чтоб Крис увидел этот файл.

_«Наверное, я становлюсь параноиком…»_ – подумал он, открывая файл истории, и прочел содержимое вслух:

Привет. Я уже на борту и скоро буду в лаборатории!

А что там с нашим другом Крисом?

Он сейчас вместе с Аломар вовсю бегает за этим болваном Ирвином.

Чудно, Экселла, ты уже отдала ему мой сюрприз?

Я приказала сделать это.

Надеюсь, проблем с ним не возникнет...

Нет, он здорово запуган, и он вколет себе паразита. Что и станет для него концом.

Бедный Ирвин. Представляю, как он корчится в предсмертной агонии. Ладно, нам нужно заканчивать переписку, мне надо всё подготовить. Жду твоего приезда! И ещё, проследи, пожалуйста, чтоб оружие на яхте было заряжено. Не хочу, чтоб наши гости сгинули раньше времени... Кто знает, как пойдёт его мутация?

На этом файл переписки заканчивался. Крис закрыл крышку ноутбука и ещё минуту просидел так, не произнося ни слова, видимо обдумывая всё, что узнал. Во-первых, получается, что его вели по лабиринту, словно подопытную крысу, и всё было заранее подстроено. А во-вторых, получается, что Экселла – это отнюдь не главный человек в этой операции, и есть тот, кому она подчиняется. И судя по репликам, она разговаривала с мужчиной, что насторожило Криса. В его голове возникло смутное подозрение о том, КТО стоит за всем этим.

– Что? Нас, получается, просто водили за ниточки?

– Да. Надо спешить, если мои подозрения верны, то на счету каждая секунда.

– У тебя уже есть какие-то подозрения?

– Не хочу произносить их вслух, чтоб не накликать беду.

Они вышли из лаборатории, и направились в комнату охраны. Порыскав по металлическим ящикам для персонала, они нашли массу нужных вещей.Дюжину бронежилетов, два из которых они сразу же надели. Также оказался и оружейный шкаф, с десятком АК-74, и дополнительными рожковыми магазинами.Куча патронов, десяток противопехотных гранат и парочка свето-шумовых. В стороне в тумбочке лежала стопка пронумерованных подсумков. Крис и Шева взяли по одному и напихали туда как можно больше гранат и магазинов для автоматов. С долей сожаления Шева оставила свои ТМП на столе. Нести их дальше без соответствующих патронов не было смысла.

Теперь идти стало тяжелее из-за бронежилета, и дополнительной амуниции. Но лучше уж тащить на себе всю эту тяжесть, чем идти в неизвестность практически безоружными. Обогнув новый поворот, напарники вышли в тёмный коридор с большими дверями в конце. С обоих сторон располагались кнопки механизма открытия замка. Такие двери, можно было открыть лишь вдвоём, но никак не одному человеку. Очередная экстравагантная мера предосторожности...

– Шева, – махнул Крис в противоположную сторону, подойдя к правой кнопке, – на счёт три.

Они вдвоем одновременно нажали на кнопки, и раздался продолжительный гудок, сигнализирующий об открытии двери. То, что предстало пред их взорами, они никак не ожидали увидеть. Обширная глубокая шахта, увешанная множеством серых ячеек-кабинок со стеклянными дверцами. Чем-то это напоминало соты из футуристичного пчелиного улья.

В центре помещения от потолка до дна, где во тьме внизу протянулся толстый штырь, на котором находилась округлая платформа с компьютерными терминалами и оборудованием. Сейчас к ней вел металлический мостик-переход.

– Ничего себе! – удивился размерам этого сооружения Крис, когда они прошли на центральную платформу.

– Это же помещение было на снимках, наверняка! Здесь было сделано фото с Джилл! – вспомнила Шева, разглядывая все вокруг.

Крис ещё раз огляделся и быстро пошел к компьютерному терминалу посреди платформы.

– Значит, Джилл может быть здесь!

Несколько раз прогудел неприятный громкий сигнал, и Крис с тревогой начал озираться по сторонам, пытаясь понять, что это значит. Одна из ячеек вверху в десятке метров вверхувыехала вперед и, достигнув уровня границы платформы, стеклянная крышка открылась, и оттуда вниз полилась жидкость. Так как платформа находилась ниже, тело человека, помещённое в эту ячейку, а точнее его труп, упал вниз, устремляясь куда-то во мрак.

_«Боже Всемогущий, да это же гигантское хранилище подопытных людей…»._

Крис побежал к компьютеру и быстро защелкал по клавиатуре. Шева подошла к нему и увидела на терминале, что напарник ввёл в поиске имя своей напарницы: «Джилл Валентайн». Компьютер начал обработку базы данных. Фотографии подопытных с огромной скоростью сменялись одна за другой, так что Крис не мог разглядеть ни одного лица. Хотя четко понял, что там были и мужчины и женщины всех рас. В один момент поиск прекратился, и на экране показалось фото Джилл и информация о ней. На изображении ее глаза были закрыты, а цвет волос посветлел и утратил свой былой коричневый оттенок, с каким он помнил девушку в последний раз. Её кожа выглядела очень бледной.

_«Черт, Джилл, что эти ублюдки сделали с тобой?»._

Крису было очень больно видеть её такой.

– Джилл! – с мольбой в голосе произнес он.

Платформа тронулась и медленно поехала вниз.

– Сколько же их! – изумилась Шева пытаясь разглядеть дно шахты. Она даже боялась попытаться пересчитать все эти ячейки.

– Видимо, они похищали людей со всего мира для экспериментов, – хмуро буркнул Рэдфилд.

Платформа всё шла вниз, а секциям с ячейками не было ни конца, ни края.

_«Сколько же тысяч?»._

В один момент платформа остановилось, и освещение погасло, оставив только красноватые аварийные огни.

– Приехали, – сказал Крис, но взглянув на компьютер, понял, что это не так.

Монитор подсветился красным, и в центре появилась большая надпись «Нет доступа».

– Не доступа? Почему? – спросила Шева.

Раздался скрип позади них, а впереди на переход легла огромная тень.

– Вот почему! – крикнул Рэдфилд и, развернувшись, наставил дуло автомата на очередного монстра.

Массивная тварь с большой пастью и крепким панцирем вылезла на стену шахты из бокового прохода. Двумя членистыми конечностями она держала платформу, не давая ей двигаться дальше. А две огромные клешни, которые могли запросто разрезать пополам не только человека, но и целую машину, громко щелкнули, когда тварь замахнулась ими.

Крис выпустил короткую очередь из автомата, но сразу же увидел, что панцирь этого существа не уступает в прочности брони танка. Сейчас у них не было оружия, способного пробить защиту этого монстра.

_«ТАЛОС нам с Джилл тоже сначала показался неуязвимым…»._

Пасть раскрылась, и монстр издал свист, а через секунду Рэдфилд едва успел уйти от клешни монстра.

– Как мы справимся с этим? – спросила Шева.

– Целимся в неприкрытый панцирем участок кожи на лапе! Лишим монстра возможности орудовать клешней, а там уже разберёмся.

Второй клешней монстр помогал себе удерживать платформу, не давая ей двигаться. Именно из-за этого компьютер отключил двигательный мотор, чтоб тот не сгорел. Пока агенты не справятся с монстром, они не получат возможности снова включить платформу. А прибить эту громадину было проблематично...

Крис и Шева перебежали на другую сторону, пытаясь отойти от чудовища как можно дальше, и открыли огонь по уязвимым местам на клешнях монстра. Некоторая часть пуль рикошетила от брони, но большая их часть разрывала незащищенную мышечную ткань. Но просто так сидеть на месте и получать ранения тварь не собиралась. Сотрясая всю платформу, она стала огибать ее, ползя по стене, чтоб оказаться поближе подойти к цели. Но двое агентов оказались намного шустрее, и каждый раз могли вовремя убежать на безопасный противоположный край, и уклоняться от смертоносных атак монстра.

Они уже в восьмой раз перебежали на противоположную сторону, истратив на стрельбу по клешне несколько магазинов, но как только Крис произвел ещё один выстрел, пуля окончательно порвала сухожилие монстра на клешне. Вес брони конечности стал для него фатальным. Под тяжестью крепкого хитина кожу и мышцы начало разрывать, причиняя существу нестерпимую боль. Оно завыло и, вытянув голову на решетчатый пол платформы, замерло от испытанного шока. Крис воспользовался моментом, и, подбежав к его открытой пасти, выдернул чеку и закинул в рот гранату. Монстр пришёл в себя и начал поднимать голову, но последовавший взрыв разорвал его челюсть пополам. Теперь он не мог защитить свою голову от атак, а также не мог двигаться, так как одна клешня безжизненно обвисла на полуоторванной лапе. Но оставалась вторая, которой он теперь яростно размахивал, особенно рьяно пытаясь достать обидчиков.

– Целимся в рот! Теперь эта тварь не так опасна!

Град пуль посыпался в пасть монстру, отрывая всё новые и новые куски плоти. Скорострельность АК-74 не давала монстру сориентироваться. С каждой секундой ран во рту становилась всё больше и больше, и скоро пули пробили череп существа, поразив его мозг. Тварь испустила высокий вопль и, сорвавшись со стены, рухнула куда-то вниз.

Они подбежали к краю, глядя, как падает громоздкое тело в хитиновой броне. Скоро оно скрылось во мраке.

Шева тяжело дышала. В очередной раз они избежали ловушки. Если бы Крис не проанализировал должным образом ситуацию, они продолжали бы стрелять по броне, до тех пор, пока у них не осталось боеприпасов, а затем монстр добрался бы до них и быстро прикончил. Но Рэдфилду снова удалось найти ахиллесову пяту противника, которого он видел впервые...

Крис подошёл к компьютеру и повторил поиск. Снова зажёгся яркий свет освещения шахты, и платформа продолжила спуск, но вскоре она остановилась. Послышались гудки, и к ним на встречу стала выезжать, подсвеченная оранжевым светом ячейка. Как ни старался Крис, но так и не смог ничего разглядеть за мутным стеклом. Достигнув края платформы, она зафиксировалась, чтоб тело не выпало как до этого тело неизвестного им подопытного.

Дыхание Криса застыло, а голова стала немного кружиться. Сейчас вся неизвестность рассеется, и он встретит Джилл. Он узнает, жива или… И больше он не будет терзаться в неизвестности. Рэдфилд начал прикидывать, что будет, если Джилл находится в коме – да он попросту будет нести ее на руках столько, сколько потребуется…

Крышка кабины медленно раскрывалась, выпуская изнутри жидкость, и вскоре Крис и Шева увидели, что внутри никого нет. Совершенно пусто, лишь свисают какие-то шланги и ремни. Там не было Джилл, хотя компьютер ясно давал понять, что она должна находиться внутри.

– Чёрт! Где же она? – севшим голосом произнес Крис.

**Эпизод 10. «Обстоятельства, которых следовало ожидать».**

– Подготовка почти завершена, а потом можно будет и уходить, – ответила на мой вопрос Экселла и достала из кейса шприц с сывороткой.

Если бы не эта проклятая необходимость постоянно поддерживать вколотый мне тестовый штамм, то я бы мог действительно считать себя сверхчеловеком. Вирус почему-то быстро переходит в латентное состояние, из-за чего мне приходится раз в несколько дней постоянно его поддерживать, иначе я лишаюсь всей моей невероятной силы. Эта чёртова ахиллесова пята! Ну, ничего. Скоро, очень скоро проект «Уроборос» будет подведён к своему логическому завершению и, может быть, тогда я смогу избавиться от этой раздражающей меня уязвимости.

– Хорошо! – спокойно ответил я, поборов подступающее раздражение.

Она пару раз указательным пальцем ударила по шприцу и сделала мне инъекцию в руку. Так хочется верить, что это будет последняя инъекция и больше мне сыворотка не пригодится.

– Знаешь, меня удивляет успех Лас-Плагас. Поначалу у меня оставались сомнения на счёт этого паразита. А теперь «Уроборос» завершён.

– Да, параноик Саддлер даже представить себе не мог, что можно сделать из этой находки и простого «Прародителя». Благодаря этому паразиту, мой план практически завершён, а ты оказалась на вершине «ТрайСелл».

– О, у меня куда более обширные планы... – промурлыкала Экселла, и ее глаза блеснули вожделением. Она обошла меня со спины, и нежно погладила мои плечи. Ее рука все ниже и ниже опускалась по моему торсу. – Тебе понадобится партнёр, не так ли? – продолжила она, прижимаясь всё теснее. – Кто-то способный встать рядом с тобой в новом мире. Мне кажется, я доказала, что достойна этой чести.

Я медленно поднял руку и не так уж и нежно взял её за подбородок, повернул лицо так, чтоб она смотрела прямо мне в глаза. Похоже, я стал единственным мужчиной, кто смог укротить эту дикую пантеру.

– Всё может быть! – недовольно сказал я, делая короткие паузы после каждого слова, и оттолкнул её.

Она обернулась и обиженно посмотрела на меня, оскорбленная этим жестом и тем, что я за все это время так и не дал определенного ответа на её желание быть королевой.

Дверь в помещение открылась, и в комнату вошла моя бывшая подчиненная. Я специально облачил ее в бесформенный наряд и маску. Рэдфилд даже не догадывается, что уже не раз видел ту, кого так долго оплакивал, и сейчас пытается найти. Накидка скрывала ее русую голову. Забавно, но в результате оказанного ей лечения и сыворотки, пигментация волос изменилась.

– BSAA уже тут, – произнесла вошедшая.

– Похоже, твой друг, Крис Рэдфилд, решил нас навестить. Я чувствую волнение... – приблизившись ко мне, негромко, с улыбкой, произнесла Экселла, пытаясь задеть меня.

– Чего-то подобного я и ожидал, слишком гладко у него всё шло. Наш план на финальной стадии, и отсрочить проект я не позволю. Экселла, – в приказном тоне обратился я к ней, – думаю, наш друг заслужил ответ на последний вопрос. Придётся познакомить его с проектом «Уроборос». Жаль что у меня мало времени. Как бы мне хотелось увидеть его в последний раз... Займитесь, пожалуйста, этим вопросом, а я пока прослежу, чтоб всё было погружено.

Она саркастично усмехнулась, видимо считая, что победила в этом споре, так как я попросил ее оказать последние почести моему старому другу. Какая она наивная... Она подошла к дивану, на котором делала мне укол и, собрав кейс, удалилась через заднюю дверь, а ее помощница послушно следовала за своей госпожой. Наконец-то, я смог остаться в тишине. Подойдя к окну и, посмотрев на конвейерное помещение внизу, меня охватило приятное чувство наслаждения. Большие белые ёмкости стояли внизу, готовые к погрузке на танкер. На каждой из них большими чёрными буквами красовалась эмблема моего триумфа: «Уроборос». Я улыбнулся, глядя на количество паразита. Даже успех Криса с «U-8» более не тревожил меня. Если он сможет победить взрослую особь «Уробороса» в чистом виде, то честное слово, я уделю ему десть минут и открою все мои карты. Представляю его лицо, когда он узнает такую печальную правду... Я невольно улыбнулся, представив эту картину. Встреча с заклятым врагом приносит удовлетворение только, когда твой враг при этой встрече, несмотря на всю его силу, становится беспомощным перед тобой. Я вспоминаю Спенсера и его взгляд, устремленный на меня и видящий во мне свою же смерть... Надеюсь, его тело сейчас уже давно съедено червями.

Картина моей расправы над ним вновь всплыла в сознании.

… Тёмная комната озарилась яркой вспышкой. Я сжал кулак, всё вскипело во мне и тогда желание убить старикашку стало как никогда сильным. Я подошел к нему, а он продолжал своё жалкое оправдание...

– Новая раса сверх людей порожденная «Прародителем». Я должен был стать Богом!

– Теперь это мое право! – триумфально произнёс я, глядя на отброшенного на пару метров вглубь залы старика, и лужу крови под с ним…

– Ну что ж, благодарю тебя, Спенсер! – сказал я, смотря на цистерны с паразитами.

Я вышел из помещения, когда внизу появились рабочие.

Долго пришлось искать оптимальное географическое положение, откуда нужно начинать выброс паразита в атмосферу, воздушные и морские течения разнесут его по всему миру. На танкере я доплыву до нужных берегов, а затем с помощью бомбардировщика насыщу атмосферу паразитом. Главное, чтоб ничто мне не помешало, нужно лично проконтролировать каждую деталь, каждое форс-мажорное обстоятельство. Ничто не должно мне помешать, когда всё движется к кульминации.

Крис... Как-то ему слишком везёт. Болван Ирвин так и не смог нормально выполнить приказ, он не успел убрать «Уробороса», который убил группу «Альфа». Крис смог убить паразитический организм, правда, с помощью печи, но ведь смог. Теперь ему предстоит встретиться с ещё одним, и спасительной печи больше не будет. А здесь на заводе, всё просто напичкано оружием. Придётся усложнить ему жизнь и задействовать весь охранный персонал. Не просчитался ли я на его счёт? Но все равно уже слишком поздно...

В своё время я дал ему цель, из-за которой он теперь здесь, придётся использовать это, чтоб на этот раз, наоборот, окончательно сломать его.

**Эпизод 11. «Проект «Уроборос».**

Затаив дыхание, Крис Рэдфилд смотрел, как открывается дверца кабинки. Изнутри полилась жидкость, и створка поднялась вверх, показывая совершенно пустые белые стенки и свисающие трубки жизнеобеспечения. Тела Джилл внутри не оказалось, хотя компьютер ясно давал понять, что она там должна быть.

– Чёрт! Где же она? – простонал Крис. Он почувствовал, как внутри похолодело, а к горлу подступил ком. Он надеялся увидеть живую Джилл, хоть и допускал, что может найти лишь ее останки. Но никак не ожидал такого.

В этот момент ожил один из мониторов в центре платформы-подъемника, и из динамиков раздался легкий шум статики, заставив агентов обернуться. На экране виднелась статная женщина, которая смотрела на них надменным взглядом. Её тёмные волосы были аккуратно уложены, а откровенное белое платье с внушительным декольте выгодно подчеркивало бронзовый загар. Но красивое лицо и правильные черты искажались недовольной стервозной гримасой.

– Мистер Рэдфилд, как я рада, наконец-то, познакомится с вами! – произнесла она сквозь динамики.

– Кто вы? – удивился Крис.

– Это Экселла Жионе, глава «ТрайСелл», – пояснила Шева.

– О-о, да-а... Мы выучили уроки, – промурлыкала барышня на экране.

– …сотрудник ВФК, – с досадой протянула Шева, – но почему?

– С какой стати мне перед вами отчитываться? И вообще, разве не поступало приказа о сворачивании операции? Вы уже должны быть в штабе, – на этот раз в слащавом голосе Экселлы плескался змеиный яд.

– Так это твоя работа? – откликнулась Шева.

Экселла ехидно улыбнулась, практически смеясь.

– Где Джилл? – со злостью спросил Рэдфилд. Теперь он воочию увидел одного из кукловодов и, по крайней мере, мог направить свой гнев не на абстрактную фигуру, а на конкретного человека, зачинщика всех их злоключений. Человека, который ответит за смерть собратьев по оружию. Человека, который знает что-то о судьбе Джилл Валентайн.

– Джилл? Думаете, я сказала бы вам, если бы даже знала? – притворно удивилась Экселла.

– Заткнись и отвечай на мои вопросы! – рявкнул Крис, не в силах совладать с накатившей злостью. Он понимал, что женщина насмехается над ним, но не смог сдержать себя в руках.

– Послушайте, хватит путаться под ногами! Убирайтесь туда, откуда пришли, здесь нет ничего, ради чего вам стоило бы рисковать своей жизнью! – усмехнулась Экселла, и ее изображение исчезло, а на экране снова появилась прежняя белиберда из непонятных показателей.

– Вот дрянь! Мы найдем ее, и она расскажет все, что ей известно, – пообещала Шева, пытаясь хоть как-то подбодрить напарника.

Хоть это и так было очевидно, Крис кивнул в ответ.

_«Ну, что ж, вот и пришло время ответов, которые нам обещал Ирвин...»._

Крис, тяжело дыша, обогнул дверь и налег плечом на массивные бронированные створки, толкая их вперед пока они не встали вровень со стеной, и электрический замок не заблокировал двери.

С другой стороны о металлическую поверхность забарабанили пули, но вскоре очередь из АК-74 смолкла. Инфицированные охранники, преследовавшие двоих агентов уже десять минут, поняли тщетность попыток пробить бронированные двери и угомонились. За все время этого отчаянного рейда Рэдфилд и Аломар впервые столкнулись с инфицированными, вооруженными огнестрельным оружием. До этого момента Крис почему-то даже не задумывался о такой возможности. Он подозревал, что в этом комплексе может быть вооруженная охрана из обычных людей или могут слоняться очередные монстры. Но чтобы инфицированные паразитом люди стреляли из автоматов? До сих пор почему-то все встречные противники предпочитали подручные средства для причинения членовредительства. Правда, встречались арбалетчики, да и мотоциклисты швырялись зажигательной смесью…

За время похода по лабораториям, агентам удалось встретить схему комплекса. Внутрь они попали через нулевой блок, где располагались главные исследовательские лаборатории, оранжерея и арсенал. В блоке номер один располагались производственные лаборатории. Блок номер два, в котором они сейчас находились – представлял собой один огромный цех с конвейерами и складами продукции. Именно в одном из таких помещений Крис и Шева имели сомнительное удовольствие встретиться с вооруженной охраной. Сначала они подумали, что охранники являются обычными людьми, но первая же перестрелка убедила их в обратном. Сейчас же агенты направлялись в блок номер три, на схеме было интригующее обозначение: «Комната Монарха, Выход». Где, как ни в помещениях третьего блока, устроиться Экселле и загадочному человеку, направляющему ее действия?

Рэдфилд дотронулся рукой до РПГ за спиной. Холодный металл ствола придавал уверенности в том, что можно не сильно беспокоиться о встрече со следующим сюрпризом загадочного противника. Ручную ракетницу они с Шевой нашли в арсенале еще на нулевом уровне. Запасливая «Амбрелла» хранила у себя даже такое грозное оружие. Кто знает, для чего? Скорее всего, на случай, если одна из милых «зверушек», которых здесь выращивали, вырвется из своего узилища.

Крис и Шева соблюдали сейчас тишину и осторожность, не желая привлечь внимание очередного патруля охранников. Аломар показала себя прекрасной напарницей и боевым товарищем. Ее боевая подготовка была великолепной, но, несмотря на это, девушка все равно во всем старалась ровняться на Криса, доверяя его богатому опыту. Рэдфилд даже не знал, что сделать, дабы не быть для нее кумиром, а стать другом. Девушка все время пыталась доказать, что достойна идти с ним бок о бок.

На этом его мысли прервал шум откуда-то из-за поворота коридора, как будто что-то тяжёлое ударилось о металлическую стенку, и пространство наполнил жуткий скрежещущий вопль.

– Что это? – прошептала Шева.

Напарник приставил палец к губам, прислушиваясь. Что-то хлюпало по полу, как будто шло животное с покрытыми слизью лапами. Шаги приближались к повороту, и в любую секунду это нечто должно было появиться в поле зрения. Спустя пару мгновений агенты увидели этого нового противника, и Крис мысленно передернулся от омерзения. Вместе с Джилл они столкнулись с такими монстрами в Кавказской лаборатории, да и Клэр рассказывала, как встретилась с подобными в Раккуне. Только эта мерзость несколько отличалась от того, что уже видел Рэдфилд.

Непропорционально крупная, слепая голова на короткой толстенной шее медленно поворачивалась туда-сюда. Из полуоткрытой деформированной пасти свисал длинный мясистый язык, извивающийся, словно змея. Полное отсутствие кожного покрова давало возможность отлично рассмотреть красные мышцы и кровеносные сосуды под прозрачной тонкой пленкой. Лапы венчали острые когти, способные запросто снести человеческую голову.

Оно прислушивалось и, как только одежда Криса зашуршала, когда он сделал малейшее движение рукой, тварь ринулась вперед. Напарники открыли огонь из автоматов. Пули вырвали клочки мяса из плоти существа, но оно не останавливалось, а, лишь подогнув задние лапы, прыгнуло вперед. Очередь Шевы прошлась по груди монстра, разворотив уродливое выпирающее сердце. Тварь рухнула на пол и безжизненно завалилась на бок.

– Что это? – шепотом спросила девушка.

– Наследие «Амбреллы», – тихо ответил Рэдфилд, хотя после стрельбы соблюдать тишину не было смысла. – За длинный язык монстров прозвали лизунами. Правда, этот какой-то не такой, каких довелось встретить мне.

Крис осторожно выглянул за угол и увидел целую толпу подобных монстров. Определить, сколько в этой группе было существ, не представлялось возможным. Казалось, что в их сторону просто двигается сплошная мясная масса. Выстрелы привлекли внимание слепых уродов. Часть из них неспешно передвигалась по потолку.

За ними, в дальнем конце коридора, виднелся лифт, должный везти на верхний уровень. Ближайший монстр прыгнул вперед и выпустил язык, который оплел руку Рэдфилда словно щупальце, и потянул добычу к себе. Крис выронил автомат, сопротивляясь хватке изо всех сил, и потянулся к кобуре за мачете. Полоснув лезвием по языку, он заставил тварь отпустить его. В этот момент Шева швырнула в сторону уродов противопехотную гранату, которая прокатилась по полу и ударилась об одного из них. Агенты укрылись за углом, зажав уши и раскрыв рты, как надлежало.

То, во что превратился коридор после взрыва, больше всего напоминало внутренности гигантской мясорубки. Ошметки мяса и внутренностей размазало по стенам и потолку, откуда падали кровавые капли. Лишь одна из тварей все еще подавала слабые признаки жизни. Ее лапы подергивались в агонии, а от разорванного торса протянулись, словно моток троса, дымящиеся внутренности.

Каждый шаг по скользкому полу вызывал отвращение. Это место заставило подняться к горлу желудок Шевы. Она с трудом сдерживала острый приступ тошноты. Даже невозмутимый обычно Крис кривился от омерзения. Но, когда они покинули эпицентр взрыва и подошли к лифту, девушка почувствовала себя намного лучше. Крис нажал кнопку вызова, и кабинка начала медленно спускаться к ним.

Но тишину в безопасном коридоре разорвал металлический лязг, который издала выбитая крышка вентиляционного отверстия. Обернувшись, агенты увидели, как из люка в потолке вылезают такие же существа.

– Чёрт. Ну, давай быстрей! – ругнулась Шева и стукнула кулаком по дверям лифта.

Твари поползли в сторону бойцов. Крис навел оружие в их сторону, не решаясь пока открыть огонь. Он знал, что лифт вот-вот спустится, и хотел поберечь патроны. Он напряг палец на спусковом крючке, но в этот момент створки лифта распахнулись. Недолго думая, напарники быстро шагнули в кабину лифта и поехали на верхний этаж, лишив монстров надежды на добычу.

В один момент, КПК агентов поймал какой-то радиосигнал. Кто-то разговаривал здесь по незашифрованной линии связи.

– «Уроборос» загружен! – говорила женщина обольстительным голосом.

– Проверь всё перед моим отплытием, – ответил ей грубый мужской голос, который показался Крису очень знакомым...

– Волноваться не о чем, резервный отдел почти готов.

– Я уже слышала этот голос, – заметила Шева.

– Это Экселла, – спокойно пояснил Крис, давно догадавшийся о том, кто была эта женщина. И теперь лишь внимательно вслушивался, чтоб разобрать голос мужчины, который искажался из-за всё нарастающих помех.

– Всё сделано. А как твои успехи, Альберт?

– Альберт... – повторил имя Крис.

– Что? – непонимающе спросила Шева.

– Неплохо.

На этом слове связь пропала, и вскоре КПК перестал ловить какой-либо входящий сигнал.

– Чёрт! Это Вескер! А я так надеялся, что он мёртв! – с досадой произнёс Крис и обреченно взглянул на напарницу.

Её тут же одолело беспокойство. Крис рассказывал об этом Вескере, как о человеке, который своим появлением навлекал большие неприятности. Она не очень хотела, чтоб такой человек когда-либо повстречался у нее на пути.

Двери лифта открылись, и они вышли в небольшой коридор, миновав который оказались в большой лаборатории, не отмеченной на карте в этом блоке. Видимо, она была секретной даже в секретном комплексе, или её построили уже после того, как была составлена схема. Все помещение заполняло оборудование. В некоторых местах стояли стеклянные емкости высотой в три метра. Часть из них пустовала, а в остальных плавало что-то похожее на червей. Нечто подобное Крис видел в Арклейской лаборатории под особняком, где он имел сомнительное удовольствие познакомиться с Тираном и узнал о предательстве своего командира. В левом дальнем углу комнаты в хорошо освещённом кресле сидел человек. Он был мёртв или находился без сознания – по крайней мере, он никак не реагировал на шаги агентов.

– Я рада, что вы сюда добрались, – послышался голос Экселлы непонятно откуда.

Крис и Шева стали оглядываться по сторонам, в поисках той, кто говорил с ними.

– Поднимите головы, – сказала она, и Крис заметил фигуры двоих людей в плохо освещённой кабинке, стекло которой находилась высоко над человеком, неподвижно сидевшим в кресле. Там стояли Экселла и Маска.

– Где Джилл?

– Джилл, Джилл, Джилл... Ты как заигранная пластинка, знаешь ли. Очень твердолобый... впрочем, как он и говорил. Вы столько времени потратили на охоту за «Уроборосом»... Что ж, любуйтесь.

Человек в кресле встал и повернул голову в сторону агентов. Под кожей у него что-то двигалась, из многочисленных ран на его оголенном торсе показались извивающиеся, словно черви, отростки. Человек злобно зарычал и пошёл к напарникам. Из его ран вырвалась пара щупалец, а затем всё новые и новые конечности паразита.

– Так значит, «Уроборос», это просто новое био-оружие, и ты планируешь продавать его террористам? – крикнул Рэдфилд.

– Любопытно... Но, к сожалению не верно. Во-первых, это не новое био-оружие, хоть он и похож на B.O.W. на основе вируса «Прародителя», но никому продавать я его не собираюсь.

– Тогда зачем он тебе? – поинтересовался Крис.

Щупальца паразита извивались всё быстрее и быстрее. Они обвивали тело хозяина и душили его, из-за чего человек издавал сдавленные хрипы. Но в один момент всё прекратилось, и все отростки спрятались в раны внутрь тела инфицированного. Человек остановился и посмотрел на Криса с Шевой своими изменёнными зрачками, которые сейчас стали похожими на кошачьи.

– Эволюция… Это философский камень, вирус сам отберёт того, кто перейдет на следующий этап развития...

Человек сделал неуверенный шаг, а затем снова быстро пошёл на них.

– Мы объединили своё виденье будущего... – продолжала распинаться Экселла, – и сделали его реальностью.

Экселла говорила неспешно, стараясь выделить каждое слово. Она изображала сейчас человека, который контролирует всю ситуации, словно она — Бог.

– Эволюция? О чём ты говоришь? – спросила Шева.

– О, ты скоро это узнаешь, – ответила Экселла на вопрос Шевы и злобно улыбнулась, смотря на то, как человек подобрался совсем близко к агентам. – Весь мир узнает...

Напарники медленно отступали от идущего человека, держа его на мушках своего оружия. Из его ран буквально начали вываливаться отростки паразитического организма, видимо что-то в его теле пошло не так... Инфицированного затрясло, и под кожей опять началось активное движение червей-щупалец.

– Как досадно... – скучающим голосом протянула Экселла, – Похоже, он оказался не достоин. Лишь избранные смогут войти в новый мир.

Она неспешно отвернулась и вместе с Маской покинула обзорную кабинку.

Инфицированного разорвало, и показался паразит, освобождённый от неподходящего тела. Это было такое же существо, какое убило команду «Альфа». Прошлый раз они сумели справиться с этой тварью, правда, с помощью плавильной печи. А теперь необходимо было полагаться лишь на то оружие, которое было при себе.

Шева произвела пару выстрелов по приближающемуся монстру, но сразу увидела, насколько эти попытки бесполезны. Пули разрывали червеобразное тело существа, но он моментально сливался вновь. Его регенерация была поразительной.

– Как мы убьем эту штуку!

– Видимо, пришло время использовать мой сюрприз. Правда лучше было бы оставить его для Вескера, чтоб вычеркнуть его из жизни раз и навсегда, – уверенно заявил Рэдфилд, снимая из-за спины РПГ.

Крис присел на одно колено и прицелился в надвигающегося монстра...

**Эпизод 12. «Идя по следу».**

Джош Стоун поднял голову и посмотрел наверх, на древнюю систему зеркал, передающих солнечные лучи друг другу. Зеркала и линзы в круглых каменных рамах стояли на балконах у самого верха лестницы. Там же виднелся и проход куда-то вглубь пещер. Но от лестницы его отделяли массивные каменные ворота. Закрытые ворота. Осматривая дверные створки, Стоун чертыхнулся, поняв для чего в них углубления с фигурными вырезами символов, обозначавшими у местных племен воздух, землю и воду. Любой археолог на месте Джоша сейчас прыгал бы от радости от нового исторического открытия. Но капитана «Дельты» археологическая ценность этой находки волновала меньше всего. Он понял, что ключом к воротам являются эмблемы, но где же их искать, черт побери?

_«Делать мне больше нечего, кроме как заниматься бессмысленными поисками… Может, я сумею перелезть через ворота?»._

Он поднял голову, рассматривая поднимающиеся на три метра вверх прутья. По ним уж никак не вскарабкаешься. От досады Джош пару раз ударил подошвой о ворота, которые не давали пройти дальше.

– Дерьмо! – вслух выругался он.

_«Ведь Рэдфилд и Шева как-то прошли здесь?»._

Возможно, эти три проклятые эмблемы хранятся где-нибудь в лабиринте, но разве сейчас есть время устраивать раскопки или решать древние головоломки? Он ещё раз посмотрел на ворота и стену из тонких прутьев, идущую в стороны от ворот. За стеной простиралась тьма, и Джош отчётливо слышал журчанье воды где-то далеко внизу. Видимо, пройти возможно только через ворота, и другого выхода, кроме как искать эти три эмблемы у него не было...

Он проверил патронташи на наплечных ремнях и еще раз проверил магазин пистолета, в надежде, что может быть, он неправильно сосчитал, и там ещё что-то осталось, но, к сожалению, оружие было полностью разряжено. После коротких, но бурных приключений в пещерах, он мог обороняться лишь ножом и двумя световыми гранатами. Эти «безделицы» вопреки полной неожиданности Джоша, отлично справились с тварями, которые встретились ему недалеко от входа в пещеры, когда он только начал путь по следам Криса и Шевы.

Эти неизвестные существа напоминали каких-то жуков и обладали мерзким свойством зарываться в землю и выпрыгивать на жертву, когда та подойдет к ним вплотную. Джош сумел проверить это на своей собственной шкуре, когда одна из тварей неожиданно появилась внизу и, вцепившись в его ногу лапами, начала вгрызаться в кожу. Терпеливый и выносливый Стоун заорал тогда от жуткой боли и выронил пистолет. К счастью, самообладание быстро вернулось к нему, и он расколол тело твари ударом ножа, а в сторону остальных, которые поспешили покинуть свои убежища, дабы накинуться на добычу, кинул световую гранату, и когда открыл глаза после яркой вспышки, увидел, что жукообразные твари валяются мёртвыми. Видимо, для обитателей этих подземелий яркая вспышка несла смерть. Но теперь, если Джошу встретятся несколько противников, то вряд ли он сможет оказать достойное сопротивление.

Лестница протянулась над пропастью, откуда слышался звук капающей воды. От ворот направо и налево отходил решетчатый забор, огораживающий пещерный зал от пропасти. Вдруг взгляд Джоша опустился на угол, где кончалась решетка, и стояла высокая колонна держащая своды потолка. Эта колонна располагалась как раз на самом углу и, обогнув её вокруг, он может по решетчатому забору доползти до лестницы с обратной стороны, а там, раскачавшись, ухватиться за каменные перила и перемахнул через них. Настроение Стоуна, испорченное по причине отсутствия боезапаса, теперь немного улучшилось. Он ухитрился найти лазейку в этом громоздком лабиринте древней цивилизации.

_«Думали что вы умнее меня! А вот чёрт вам! Если вам нужно то и ищите свои эмблемы, а мне они ни к чему»._

Как только он подошёл к углу, перед ним промелькнул яркий луч света и где-то позади раздались голоса бегущих стражей этого места.

_«Чёрт! Не говори «гоп», пока не перепрыгнешь»._

Джош посмотрел вверх на балкон и заметил, как туда вышел человек и, встав за зеркало начал поворачивать тяжелую раму, направляя луч вниз через большую линзу.

_«Так думай, думай. Чтоб поворачивать тяжелое зеркало он будет прилагать большие усилия. Значит, мне надо дождаться момента, когда луч пойдёт на меня, уйти в сторону и воспользоваться промежутком времени, пока он начнет разворачивать зеркало мне вослед»._

Джош сделал шаг вперёд, выйдя на дорожку, и когда на полу впереди появился раскаленный луч, быстро скрылся за колонной. Луч прошел около него, нагревая укладку пола. Боец ухватился за толстую прямоугольную колонну, и потянулся к прутьям ограждения. О том, насколько глубока пропасть внизу он совершенно не хотел думать. Стоун протянул руку, но не смог дотянуться. Голоса преследовавших врагов звучали уже рядом.

_«Вот черт! Придется прыгать…»._

Оттолкнувшись со всей силы полусогнутыми ногами, он ухватился за прутья ограждения. Подтянувшись вверх и взявшись поудобнее, Джош полез в сторону лестницы, стараясь перебирать руками, насколько возможно быстро. Он преодолел половину расстояния и с ужасом увидел, как на другой стороне за решеткой появилась двухметровая человеческая фигура. Гигант носил древнюю костяную маску местных племен, скрывавшую не только голову, но и торс до пояса, а в руках нес увесистую булаву из камня, усеянную роговыми шипами. Весила эта штуковина с виду не меньше центнера, и ею можно было запросто свалить слона, не то что человека.

Джош оторопел, увидев этого исполина, а затем ускорил свое продвижение, с отчаянием понимая, что ему не успеть. Противник замахнулся своей булавой…

_«Если он ударит о прутья, то расплющит и их, и меня...»._

Не видя другого выхода, Джош разжал руки и начал падать во тьму внизу в тот самый момент, когда булава провалила прутья ограждения.

Падение оказалось на удивление коротким. Стоун даже не сразу понял, что все окончилось, и рухнул в воду. Было не глубоко – уровень воды достигал чуть ниже пояса, но вода оказалась просто ледяной. Когда глаза привыкли к мраку, Джош смог рассмотреть, что стены «пропасти» усеяны рельефными рисунками, которых он не видел с освещённого верха. Кроме того – чуть дальше виднелся «берег», окаймлявший всю яму. Капитан поднял голову и заметил человека в костяной маске, тот смотрел вниз, видимо пытаясь увидеть Джоша, но не мог ничего разобрать в темноте.

_«Он меня не видит. Нельзя издавать ни единого звука. Он не должен понять, что я жив...»._

Спустя некоторое время, голова исполина исчезла, он куда-то ушел. А Джош ещё минуту стоял в холодной воде, боясь пошевелиться, и, только когда шаги великана наверху более не слышались, он вышел из воды. Его оцепеневшее тело трясло от холода, а согреться в этом сыром и темном месте – негде. Весь остальной путь придется также проделать в мокрой холодной одежде.

Стоун направился туда, куда должен был попасть, если бы пошёл по лестнице. Течение подземного ручья уходило туда же. Вскоре поток исчез в пещере, а берег стал менее метра в ширину. Из-за темноты Джош делал каждый шаг очень осторожно, чтоб снова не свалиться в холодную воду. Пещера уходила куда-то вправо, и через пятнадцать минут ходьбы Джош, наконец, увидел свет. Это горела лампочка, вмонтированного в стену светильника. Пол под ногами был забетонирован, а в правой стене виднелась проржавевшая от времени металлическая дверь. К счастью для Джоша, она оказалась открыта, и, войдя в нее, он очутился в слабо освещённом коридоре. На каменных стенах виднелись подтёки, но бесспорно – это уже не руины древней цивилизации, современная постройка.

_«Что это за место? Крис и Шева, наверняка, где-то здесь внутри. До сих пор я их не встретил, хотя и шел по их следам и оставленным для меня знакам. Может, это подземная часть здания рядом с доками?»._

Капитан прекрасно знал, что за этими горами в одной из природных бухт располагались грузовые доки, но чьи они, и какие там есть постройки, он не ведал. Джош в этот момент подумал, что он уже рядом с морем. Он шёл вперёд и размышлял над тем, что случилось с ними после того, как он уехал на лодке за подкреплением. Выбравшись из пещеры, он поплыл в сторону левого берега и через минут сорок добрался до центра связи рядом с городом. Штаб ответил отказом на требования Джоша возобновить дело и выделить подкрепление. Ему приказали срочно возвращаться, но он впервые ослушался приказа и, более того, высказал своему начальнику все, что он думает, и куда тот может засунуть свои приказы, после чего прервал связь. К счастью, звонок к своему товарищу-пилоту принёс лучший результат. У команды «Дельта» был свой вертолёт, и когда Кирка подбили, на задание должен был направиться как раз его друг. Но из-за приказа об отступлении вертолёт не вылетел на помощь «Дельте», когда они встретились с огромным монстром в городе, который перебил всю группу. Возможно, если бы штаб не запретил вылет, монстра удалось бы победить, и большая часть команды осталась жива... Дож, именно так звали его товарища, пилота из «Дельта», не смог простить того, что штаб запретил ему вылет, и вся команда погибла. Когда Джош связался с ним, тот, долго не раздумывая, решил помочь своему командиру, и теперь вертолёт «Дельты» должен будет ждать рядом с грузовыми доками до тех пор, пока Стоун не выйдет на связь.

Джош открыл двери и оказался на дне очень глубокой шахты. На серых стенах шахты в оранжевом свете фонарей виднелось бессчетное множество каких-то кабинок. Из центра шахты вверх уходила толстая ось, на которой где-то вверху темнел круглый силуэт подъемника. На полу Стоун узрел несколько ссохшихся человеческих трупов, а у дальней стены… лежало нечто большое, бесформенное и покрытое хитиновым панцирем. Неизвестный монстр не подавал признаков жизни, и, всмотревшись внимательнее, Джош увидел, что уродливая голова твари расколота и рядом с ней желтеет растекшийся мозг.

_«Это не портовое строение. Это что-то другое. Но хотя бы теперь я знаю, что Шева и Крис были здесь, надеюсь, что с ними всё в порядке»._

Тревога за бывшую ученицу, нараставшая все это время, при виде убитого монстра немного отступила. Джош плохо знал Рэдфилда лично, хоть и был, конечно же, много о нем наслышан. Он не сомневался, что американец сможет уберечь девушку, но все равно переживание не покидало его душу, особенно после того, как они столкнулись с ТАКИМ.

На противоположной стене шахты виднелась еще одна дверь, которая вывела капитана «Дельты» к рабочему лифту.

Судя по количеству кнопок в лифте, Джош находился на самом нижнем уровне этого загадочного подземного строения. Он растерянно провел пальцем по ряду с кнопками, думая, какую же нажать, и ткнул на среднюю. Двери лифта закрылись, и кабинка медленно поехала вверх.

Когда створки разъехались, от того, что предстало взору, у Джоша зашевелились волосы на голове, а тело сковало от ужаса и отвращения. Трое существ розового цвета с длинными языками обернулись в сторону раскрывшегося лифта. Этих жутких тварей словно кто-то освежевал заживо и выпустил в реальность из кошмарного сна. Существа повернули свои головы, и ближайший монстр, разинув пасть, издал непонятный утробный звук. Джош с побледневшим лицом смотрел на монстров. Патроны у него отсутствовали, а этих тварей, наверное, световой гранатой не убьешь. За монстрами коридор был попросту залит кровью и завален кусками мяса.

_«Вот попал!»._

– Извините! – само по себе сорвалось с губ Джоша. Его дрожащая рука нащупала и нажала верхнюю кнопку, двери лифта закрылись, и кабинка медленно поехала на верхний уровень, а Джош вздохнул и утер со лба холодную испарину.

Дальнейшими ориентирами ему стали трупы местной охраны, которые красноречиво свидетельствовали о том, что его товарищи живы. Он проделал длинный путь, пока не оказался в весьма странном помещении, а точнее – пещере. К каменной стене в дальнем конце тянулся мост и упирался он в единственную дверь, над которой нависал длинный балкон.

_«Думаю Шева и Крис уже проходили здесь. Надо поспешить»._

Стоун пробежал по мосту и, открыв массивные светлые двери, вошёл в большую и величественную комнату, достойную королевского замка. В центре две закруглённые лестницы с каменными перилами поднимались на второй уровень комнаты. Джош уже начал бежать по лестнице, когда увидел неподвижное тело, лежащее на полу. Он не мог разглядеть, кто это был, но темный комбинезон не принадлежал кому-то из BSAA. Капитан «Дельты» побежал, чтоб помочь человеку, если тот, конечно, все еще был жив...

**Эпизод 13. «Старые друзья — новые враги».**

Крис опёрся рукой о колено, держа РПГ, и приготовился к сильной отдаче. Его палец дернул спуск, и ракета с яркой вспышкой вылетела из дула. Снаряд оставил едва видимый инверсионный след и разорвал «Уробороса» на мелкие части. Дымящиеся обрывки щупалец паразита разлетелись в стороны, большая часть его тела сгорела в пламени взрыва, а то, что осталось, безжизненно валялось по разным сторонам помещения. Не было вероятности, что по пути встретятся новые ракеты для РПГ, а таскать с собой такое тяжёлое оружие без снарядов было не очень разумно. Поэтому Крис решил оставить его здесь, искренне надеясь, что об этом он не пожалеет в ближайшем будущем.

– Философский камень... О чём это она? – спросила Шева, когда они покинули лабораторию.

– Какая разница о чем? Факт остаётся фактом, она всего лишь ещё один сумасшедший террорист, как Ирвин и прочие.

– А причем тут этот Вескер? Он тоже ещё один террорист?

– Вескер... Я понятия не имею, как он связан со всем этим, но я думаю, что мы скоро это выясним.

Крис и Шева поднялись на второй уровень, и пошли туда, где, согласно схеме, должен был находиться тот странный выход в блоке номер три. Когда они оказались на втором этаже погрузочного блока, новая волна преследователей обрушилась на агентов. К счастью, здесь оказалось намного больше позиций для укрытия, и отстреливаться от всё новых и новых групп было не так уж сложно, правда, к концу пути у напарников остались совсем немного патронов для автомата Калашникова. Но они сумели достигнуть своей цели и наконец-то добрались до блока номер три с загадочной Комнатой Монарха...

Они вошли в прорубленный в скале коридор. Все выглядело так же, как и в древних руинах посреди пещер. Видимо, комплекс уже закончился и блок № 3, где был «выход», располагался прямо на развалинах старой цивилизации. Это мнение подтвердилось, когда они вышли в большое помещение, вырубленное прямо в скале. Справа от агентов стояла небольшая постройка, по-видимому, сторожка. Впереди же простирался темный провал, а на противоположной стороне в скалистой стене была единственная дверь, украшенная древними узорами, над которой нависал длинный балкон. Попасть к двери можно было по мосту, вот только он был поднят.

– Это и есть Комната Монарха? – с сомнением в голосе спросила Шева.

– Разве что пещерного короля, – мрачно буркнул Крис, осматривая все вокруг, – меня больше интересует как попасть на другую сторону. Наверное, мост управляется из той постройки. Больше не откуда…

Рэдфилд подошел к строению и толкнул дверь, но та не поддалась.

– Черт! Заперто…

Взгляд Шевы наткнулся на толстый силовой кабель, который тянулся под потолком. Ответвления от его коммуникаций спускались к крыше сторожки…

– Крис, помоги мне подняться на крышу, – попросила девушка напарника.

– У тебя есть какая-то идея? – уточнил он.

– Через крышу подведена электрика, – пояснила Аломар. – Значит, там может быть и люк для обслуживания коммуникаций.

Рэдфилд присел, и напарница встала ему на плечи. Затем Крис выпрямился, и девушка смогла ухватиться за край крыши сторожки. Быстро подтянувшись на руках, она вскарабкалась наверх, чувствуя, как под ее отнюдь нетяжелым телом прогибается тонкое жестяное перекрытие.

_«Для чего вообще здесь нужна крыша?»_ – подумала она, осматривая то место, где кабель уходил внутрь строения. Интуиция ее не подвела, хотя там и не оказалось никакого коммуникационного люка. Он попросту был не нужен. Давным-давно, кто-то из работников, протягивая кабель, не удосужился плотно пригнать к потолку лист железного перекрытия. Шева, просунув пальцы в узкую щель между листами, потянула один из них вверх. Приложив некоторые усилия, она почувствовала, как гвозди вышли из своих гнезд, и лист поддался. Сорвав его, она прыгнула в образовавшийся узкий лаз, и, пробив пластик потолка внутри помещения, приземлилась на пол…

– Входи! – улыбнулась Аломар, открыв дверь.

Старший боец лишь улыбнулся ей в ответ и прошёл в комнатку, оглядываясь по сторонам. Прежде чем подойти к пульту управления, он обратил внимание на личные шкафчики персонала и вскрыл три дверцы в поисках чего-нибудь полезного. Но, к сожалению, в них он нашел лишь старую запятнанную одежду, кружку и прочий бесполезный хлам. Закончив со шкафчиками, Рэдфилд подошёл к пульту и сдвинул единственный рычаг, после чего подъёмный мост опустился, соединив уступ, где они находились, с дверью. Крис смотрел на опускающийся мост и чем меньше становился угол наклона моста, тем больше его одолевало странное волнение.

_«Ирвин говорил, что в пещерах мы получим ответы... Что ж, это последнее место, где мы можем их получить»._

Они вышли из караулки и пошагали к мосту. Крис остановился, чтоб перевести дух, такого с ним никогда еще не было. Эта дверь впереди давила на его сознание, эта огромная дверь, которая казалось такой величественной, а он ничтожеством по сравнению с ней.

_«Так, я медленно считаю до трех, и волнение уходит, оставляя лишь чистый разум... Раз»_, – думал Крис в этот момент, делая медленные глубокие выдохи, – _«...Два... Три...»._

На третьем выдохе ему действительно полегчало, и нервы более-менее успокоились.

– Крис, всё хорошо?

– Да. Пошли.

Они открыли массивную дверь, и первое, что бросилось им в глаза – огромная комната с высоким потолком. Скорее всего – один из залов древних руин. В другом конце зала две полукруглые лестницы с массивными перилами вели куда-то на второй уровень. Между лестницами же нависало что-то вроде округлой террасы. Кое-где перила разрушились, кладка потрескалась, повыпадали камни. Но все равно, здесь еще витало былое величие древней комнаты.

– Эта значит и есть Комната Монарха! – произнесла Шева, оглядываясь по сторонам.

– Я думаю, да, – сухо подтвердил Крис, – а вот и монарх! По крайней мере, она сама так считает...

Впереди около лестницы спиной к ним стояла Экселла Жионе. Агенты выхватили своё оружие и взяли женщину на прицел.

– Экселла Жионе, вы арестованы, медленно повернитесь без резких движений! – крикнула женщине Шева.

– Бра-а-аво-о! – протянула Экселла, хлопая в ладоши.

Она медленно повернулась и с насмешкой посмотрела на агентов. В ее взгляде читалось высокомерное презрение, как будто пред ней предстали два жалких и не достойных ее внимания существа.

– Чёрт возьми! Где Джилл? – рявкнул Крис.

– Хм, Джилл, – зло улыбнулась она, после чего напустила на лицо серьёзное выражение и пожала плечами. – Могу сказать... а могу и нет.

В этот момент со второго этажа спрыгнул человек в чёрном плаще и маске. Это была та же самая личность, что несколько раз спасала Ирвина. Маска сделал в воздухе сальто и приземлился там, где недавно стояли Крис и Шева, успевшие отпрыгнуть в сторону. Агенты подняли свои автоматы на помешавшего им гостя, но Маска, резко схватив Шеву за руку, ударил ее по лицу и заставил выронить оружие. Крису вспомнилась в этот момент операция в 2006 году, в особняке Спенсера, когда Вескер точно так же обезоружил его самого, и тогда с ним рядом была Джилл...

Как ни пытался Рэдфилд предпринять контратаку против выпада Маски, но быстрого удара ногой в лицо ему избежать не удалось. Агент потерял равновесие и выронил оружие. Противник был очень пластичным, и, будучи на полголовы ниже, без проблем мог ударить ногой по любой точке тела Криса. Удары были очень сильны, правда, до Вескеровых они не дотягивали, но Крису все равно редко кто мог отвесить таких тумаков. Отправив Рэдфилда в нокдаун, Маска повернулся к Шеве, которая, взяв свой пистолет, попыталась прицелиться в неуловимую фигуру в плаще. Аломар надавила на спусковой крючок, но пуля пронеслась в тут точку, где неприятель был полмгновения назад. А в следующие полмгновения град ударов обрушился на тело девушки, пробив ее блокировку с первого же выпада. Шева вскрикнула от боли и рухнула на пол. Движения Маски были невероятно быстрыми, удары - сильными даже для мужчины, а реакция превосходила человеческую.

_«Да кто это, чёрт возьми!»,_ – подумал Крис, вновь вскакивая на ноги.

Плащ Маски развевался черным облаком, скрывая его движения. На мгновение из-под плаща показались стройные ноги в синих сапогах на шпильке. Это был вовсе не помощник Экселлы, а помощница.

_«Меня уделала женщина»_, – ошарашено понял Крис.

Он схватился за пистолет, когда его напарница упала на пол, и, прицелившись навскидку, открыл огонь по помощнице Экселлы. Женщина ловко отпрыгнула в сторону, но одна из пуль зацепила маску и сорвала ее с лица. Неизвестная противница остановилась, но разглядеть ее бледное лицо помешал бесформенный капюшон. В следующий момент она ушла с траектории огня эффектными сальто назад и остановилась рядом со своей начальницей. Воспользовавшись моментом, Крис и Шева наставили дула оружия на Экселлу, которая с улыбкой наблюдала за этим побоищем. Она совершенно не проявляла никаких признаков волнения, а казалось, ждала чего-то или кого-то.

– Прекрати увиливать, нам нужны ответы! – недовольно выкрикнул Крис.

– А ты не изменился! – послышалась откуда-то спокойная речь.

Человек говорил совершенно спокойным, бесцветным голосом. Эта интонация была знакома Крису, он слышал её много раз в прошлом. От каждого слова этого человека по коже шли мурашки, а все вокруг него замерли в ожидании.

Экселла и Маска стояли неподвижно, смотря наверх, на лестницу, по которой спускался человек одетый во всё чёрное: ботинки, штаны, куртка и, наконец, солнцезащитные очки. Только лишь волосы и кожа носили светлый оттенок. Крис поднимал голову, уже зная, кого он увидит.

– Вескер! Ты всё таки жив, – с досадой произнес он, буравя взглядом человека в чёрном.

Слова Криса развеселили его, но он быстро принял прежнее выражение лица, а насмешливая улыбка, с которой он смотрел на Рэдфилда, лишь усугубила нервное напряжение.

– В последний раз мы виделись в поместье Спенсера? А? – уточнил Вескер, медленно спускаясь по ступенькам, – Ну, что ж... Приятно встретиться с тобой, вновь! – сказал он уже внизу и подошёл к Маске.

_«Кукловод вышел на сцену…»._

Крис чувствовал, что теперь всей ситуацией заправляет этот человек, именно он сейчас в этой комнате символизировал Монарха. Прежняя уверенность покинула Криса, и он мог сейчас лишь только слушать, что скажет его заклятый враг. Шева переводила растерянный взгляд с Рэдфилда на Вескера, а последний даже ни удосужился взглянуть на неё. Для него здесь был важен лишь один человек – Крис.

– Странно, что ты не рад… нам, – закончил свою приветственную речь Альберт.

– Нам? – недоуменно переспросил Крис.

Улыбка бывшего капитана STARS стала ещё более ядовитой, а голос – грубым.

– Как медленно ты соображаешь!

Вескер поднял руку и медленно стянул капюшон с головы Маски. Лицо девушки открылось, и взгляду предстала бледная кожа, совершенно пустые голубые глаза и выцветшие волосы.

– Джилл! – неуверенно выдохнул Крис, опуская оружие, и сделал два шага навстречу девушке. – Джилл, это же я... Крис!

Поток чувств полностью захлестнул его сознание.

– Что? Ты уверен, что это она? – удивленно переспросила Шева.

Она не знала, что ей делать, казалось, что сейчас в комнате присутствовали лишь трое: Вескер, Крис и Джилл, а она и Экселла были лишь простыми зрителями этой драмы.

– Единственная и неповторимая! – ответил Вескер на вопрос Шевы, сопроводив свои слова изящным жестом, продолжая смотреть на растерянное лицо Криса.

Джилл сбросила с себя плащ и, подпрыгнув, со всей силы ударила ногой в живот Криса, сбив его с ног именно в тот момент, когда он собрался что-то сказать. И тут же быстро отпрыгнула в сторону – Шева выстрелила в нее из пистолета. И снова Джилл удалось невероятно легко и изящно уйти от пуль.

– Не стреляй! – приказал Крис Шеве.

Выкрик отвлек Аломар, и Джилл мгновенно оказалась рядом, выбив пистолет из её рук. Она растерянно посмотрела на свою противницу, а та обхватила её голову ногами, и, опершись об пол, откинула Шеву в сторону. Джилл подняла голову и, взглянув на озадаченного Криса, за считанные секунды оказалась возле него. Какой-то сложный прием – и вот уже его горло в ее руках, и дыхательные пути зажаты. Шева подняла пистолет и приставила к виску Джилл в надежде, что это заставит её отпустить напарника. Но Джилл не была той, которую когда-то знал Крис. Вескер что-то сделал с ней, и теперь она пыталась убить их обоих, и наставленный на неё в упор пистолетный ствол был для нее абсолютно ничего не значащей мелочью.

Вескер смотрел на избиение своих противников, широко улыбаясь, и лишь раз обернулся к Экселле, которая также с любопытством наблюдала эту сцену, и дал понять взмахом головы, что ей лучше покинуть Комнату Монарха и заняться своими делами. Пистолет, приставленный к голове Джилл, не вписывался в план Вескера, и он решил быстро исправить непонравившийся ему элемент. Шева почувствовала на своем собственном теле описанную Крисом нечеловеческую скорость и силу Вескера, когда тот за мгновение преодолел половину зала и двинул плёчом. Аломар отлетела на несколько метров, сильно ударившись о каменный пол.

В это время Крису удалось-таки вывернуть за спину руку Джилл, но она предприняла ответный ход и неожиданно ударила Криса ногой, заставив отпустить свою руку, а, затем, подражая Вескеру, со всей силы припечатала ладонью. Сам же кукловод подошел к своей марионетке и произнес холодным ровным голосом:

– Давай поставим точку! Раз... и навсегда! Думаю, всё по-честному... Двое надвое. А-а, Джилл?

Она лишь коротко кивнула.

Та, которая раньше была одним из самых близких людей для Криса, теперь пыталась убить его, но Крис никак не мог и не хотел это осознавать. Он продолжал верить, что Джилл всё та же, которую он знал, просто нужно приложить немного усилий…

_«Она должна вспомнить меня… слишком много мы друг для друга значим, чтоб теперь вот так просто взять и убить друг друга. Нет, этого не будет! Я __управляю__ ситуаций, Я, а не он!»_.

**Эпизод 14. «Двое надвое».**

Джилл лишь коротко кивнула Вескеру, расставляя все точки над «I». Все случилось именно так, как и должно было, правда, Крис не ожидал что та, с которой он раньше бок о бок боролся, теперь была против него, а хуже всего, что теперь она борется на стороне их заклятого врага.

– Семь минут... Семь минут это всё, что я могу потратить на игры с тобой! – раздался громкий голос Вескера. Он поправил свои очки и взглянул на Криса и Шеву, которые всё ещё стояли, не зная, что им предпринять.

Аломар растерянно посмотрела на Рэдфилда, а затем, прицелившись в Вескера, выстрелила пару раз. Но человек в чёрном мгновенно увернулся от каждой пули. Его движения были необычайно быстры. Он как будто исчезал, а спустя несколько мгновений появлялся чуть в стороне. Её взгляд физически не мог проследить за скоростью Вескера.

– Нам никогда не одолеть его в зале! – заявил Крис.

– Нужно прятаться! – подхватила идею Шева.

Агенты уже давно заметили дверь в правой стене. Если даже она закрыта, выбить её не составит труда.

Джилл, стоявшая рядом с Вескером, сделала два кувырка назад и выхватила из поясной кобуры два писталета-пулемёта «ВЗ 61».

– Чёрт, быстрее! – крикнул Крис, подбегая к колоннам, держащим своды балкона над ними.

Колонны некоторое время могли послужить надежной защитой от пуль, но возиться с дверью у них не было времени. Крис схватился за ручку и дернул на себя, но дверь не поддалась.

– Хм... Не прошло и минуты, а кто-то уже делает ноги? – раздался насмешливый голос за спиной.

Крис обернулся, и увидел Вескера, шагающего прямо на него. От сильного удара ногой в живот агента защитил найденный ещё в лаборатории бронежилет. Сила удара швырнула Криса на дверь, и он вышиб её своей спиной. К счастью, особых повреждений он не получил и быстро вскочил на ноги.

Воспользовавшись моментом, Шева снова выстрелила в Вескера, и лишь только один выстрел попал точно в цель. Она четко видела это, но ей показалось, что Вескер вообще не обратил на это внимания. Уворачиваясь, человек в черном немного отдалился от входа, и Шева забежала через пробитую Крисом дверь.

– Ты как? – спросила она, подбегая к напарнику.

– Прячься! – выкрикнул Крис и толкнул ее за угол.

Сзади них пролетела пуля, выпущенная из «Desert Eagle» Вескера.

– У него ещё и оружие с собой! – возмутился Крис. Мало им полного физического преимущества противника, который в довесок ко всему оказался и вооруженным. Теперь на Рэдфилда накатила волна отчаяния, и он почувствовал себя загнанной дичью.

– Давай, живо поднимайся или нас застрелят! – прикрикнула Шева и первой кинулась по лестнице на второй этаж, – У нас нет шансов с ним справится в открытую. Предлагаю разделиться. Я беру на себя Джилл, а ты займёшься Вескером.

– Хорошо! Только прошу тебя... – начал Крис.

Они бежали по длинному коридору. Через маленькие окошки можно было увидеть, что творилось внизу, в той комнате, где состоялась встреча. Достигнув поворота, Шева остановилась и, взглянув на Криса, ответила на его просьбу:

– Знаю, только не стрелять.

Крис кивнул, и агенты разбежались в разные стороны: Шева отправилась отвлекать Джилл, а Крис затаился за углом в ожидании своего бывшего командира.

– Нет смысла прятаться, Крис! – раздался голос откуда-то издалека. Казалось, Вескер шагал неспешной походкой, ища затаившихся как мыши в норах, агентов.

Крис попытался ещё плотнее прижаться к стенке и дышать как можно тише. Его органы чувств напряглись до предела: если он заблаговременно не услышит шаги Вескера, когда тот окажется рядом с ним, то это станет его последней ошибкой. Он медленно и очень осторожно вложил обратно в кобуру пистолет, и также аккуратно вытащил найденный ещё на корабле револьвер. Сжав рукоять тяжелого оружия в ладони, Рэдфилд почувствовал некоторую уверенность.

Неспешные шаги становились более отчетливыми, пока в один момент не прекратились. Наверное, Вескер остановился на развилке коридоров и раздумывал над тем, куда ему свернуть.

_«Черт! А если он пойдет за Шевой?»._

– Крис, все равно ты не сможешь прятаться вечно. Этого нельзя избежать!

Шаги Вескера стали отдаляться: он пошёл в другую сторону.

_«Это мой шанс!»._

Крис выглянул из своего укрытия и, прицелившись в спину Вескера, спустил курок. «Smith & Wesson» оглушительно рявкнул в его руках, и пуля устремилась к своей цели. Вескер никак не мог избежать этого выстрела, и раскаленный свинец впился ему в спину, швырнув вперед. Крис выстрелил ещё трижды. Но вместо того, чтобы рухнуть на пол, Вескер все также неуловимо увернулся от последней пули и развернулся к бывшему подчиненному. Яростная гримаса на его лице не предвещала ничего хорошего.

_«Но как? … Пора сваливать!»_ – мгновенно пронеслось в голове агента.

Редфилд сумел сделать лишь пару шагов, когда Вескер уже был у поворота.

– Всё-таки я нашёл тебя!

Крис не слушал Альберта и не останавливался. Теперь, чтоб спастись, ему нужно было бежать как можно быстрее. Все равно куда, главное, чтоб Вескер не знал точно, куда он свернул.

– Прошу, только давай без этого! – брезгливо протянул Вескер, заглядывая за угол, но обнаружил лишь, что коридор, в который недавно забежал Крис, уже пуст

– Крис, мы с тобой так давно не виделись, а ты ведёшь себя неприлично. Тебе не стыдно? – прикрикнул он, быстро обогнув новый поворот. Но к удивлению Вескера и там тоже никого не оказалось. Рэдфилд уже успел убежать и с этого места.

Дыхание Криса срывалось, и он никак не мог его успокоить, сколько ни пытался, более того, из-за этих попыток ему становилось лишь хуже. Если так пойдет и дальше…

_«Я всадил в него целых три пули! А он лишь насмехается?»._

Вескер без сомнений уже потерял след Криса, а значит, можно заново устроить засаду. Его невероятная скорость и живучесть впечатляют, но ведь не может же он постоянно регенерировать, и когда-нибудь он получит критический урон. Главное, чтоб удача была на стороне Криса, ведь ему по сравнению с Вескером этот критический урон огрести намного проще.

За углом в отдалении топали быстрые шаги.

_«Либо Шева, либо Джилл…»._

Крис затаился на тот случай, если это окажется Джилл. Ему совершенно не хотелось получить пулю от своей бывшей напарницы, поэтому, необходимо притаиться. А в случае удачи, он сумеет забрать у неё оружие.

_«А может, она всё-таки вспомнит меня__?»_.

Рэдфилд прекрасно понимал, что с Джилл что-то не так. Ей промыли мозги и сделали из нее долбанного ниндзя. Но в душе теплилась надежда на то, что этот процесс обратим. Крис только сейчас с радостью понял, что не заметил в ней ни одного из знакомых ему признаков инфекции. Все ее движения и реакции все-таки не выходили за рамки человеческих способностей, в отличие от скорости и силы того же Вескера.

_«А значит, есть надежда…»._

Даже не будь Джилл так сильна и быстра, даже в прежнем своем физическом состоянии она доставила бы немало проблем, ведь Крис прекрасно понимал, что не сможет причинить ей вреда. Все-таки, какой бы сволочью Вескер не был, в изощренности ума ему не откажешь – лучшего способа деморализовать и помучить Криса, придумать было сложно.

В подогретом адреналином теле Рэдфилда проплыла теплая волна чувства азарта. Он затаился и ждал, когда из-за поворота кто-то появится. Быстрые шаги приближались, и вскоре на площадку выскочила черноволосая девушка в бронежилете и светлых штанах.

Крис молча ухватил ее за руку. Шева дернулась, но узнав напарника, сразу успокоилась.

– Я преследую Джилл. Мне удалось выбить у неё из рук один автомат, я его прихватила с собой, – выпалила Шева, не сразу поняв, почему Крис приставил палец к губам. – А что с Вескером?

– Всё в порядке, спасибо, – раздался саркастичный голос за спиной Рэдфилда. – Не ожидал такой заботы от вас. Спина побаливает, но ты же всегда у нас был отличным стрелком.

К сожалению Шева понятия не имела об устроенной Рэдфилдом засаде и своей быстрой и негромкой речью выдала их местонахождение.

Когда Крис обернулся, то увидел прямо перед собой своего бывшего начальника. Альберт схватил Криса за шею и, повалил на пол.Задыхающийся Рэдфилд изо всех сил пытался разжать стальной захват Вескера.

Шева не растерялась и тут же открыла огонь по душившему ее напарника человеку.Вескер ушел от пуль своим неуловим для взгляда движением, но для этого ему пришлось выпустить Криса.Держась за горло и пытаясь отдышаться, Рэдфилд вскочил и побежал за Шевой, отстреливаясь назад практически не целясь - чтоб попросту немного задержать Вескера и получить более реальный шанс хотя бы оторваться от него.

Они бежали по бесконечным коридорам этого большого лабиринта, где небольшие комнаты со множеством выходов соединяли переходы хитрого переплетения древней постройки. Вскоре агенты выбежали в коридор с маленькими окошками, которые выходили на Комнату Монарха – только с противоположной стены от той двери, через которую они попали в лабиринт. В конце коридора виднелся яркий свет – там оказался выход на балкон Комнаты.

Балкон, на который они выскочили, был разделен перегородкой, и у напарников оставалось не так уж много дальнейших альтернатив: либо спрыгнуть вниз в тот зал, где они встретились с Экселлой, Вескером и Джилл, либо возвращаться обратно в лабиринты, где их поджидали противники. Правда, в Комнате Монарха оставался еще один неизведанный путь: подняться по ступенькам туда, откуда к ним вышел Вескер.

– А теперь куда? – спросила Шева.

В коридоре позади послышался шорох. Обернувшись, они увидели Джилл, которая выхватила из поясной кобуры единственный оставшийся у неё «ВЗ».

– Прыгаем! – крикнул Крис, и оба агента, спрыгнув, побежали в сторону лестниц. Свинцовая очередь прошлась по каменным перилам там, где только что стояли напарники, высекая осколки из древней кладки.

Агенты приземлились на пол и сразу же подхватили лежащие неподалеку автоматы, которые потеряли во время первой схватки с Джилл. Они укрылись под балконом, вжавшись в стену в том участке, который не простреливался сверху. Но Джилл так и не появилась на балконе. Зато на террасу между лестницами неспешно вышла знакомая фигура в черном.

– Я ожидал от тебя большего, Крис! Ты меня разочаровал... – окликнул их Вескер. Рэдфилд сразу же взял на прицел своего заклятого противника, который стоял в невозмутимой позе, небрежно опираясь на перила. На его поясе тихо зажужжал вибросигнал КПК, и Альберт, поднеся устройство к уху, развернулся и пошел вглубь черного прохода, совершенно позабыв о том, что в спину ему смотрят два автоматных ствола.

– Да! – резко ответил кому-то Вескер. Кажется, истекли обещанные им семь минут, и он попросту охладел к игре в кошки-мышки и отправился заниматься более важными делами.

– Давай за ним! – сказал Крис и первым побежал в сторону ступенек. Он посчитал, что если удастся зажать Вескера в узком пространстве, то тот уже никак не сможет уйти от смертоносной автоматной очереди.

– Вескер, стоять! – крикнул Рэдфилд, забежав в небольшое помещение за ступенями, единственным выходом из которого были украшенные древней резьбой каменные двери. Вескер уже подходил к ним и, обернувшись, взглянул на бойцов с легкой улыбкой.

Его хладнокровие и самоуверенность поражали. Как же хотелось стереть раз и навсегда эту гаденькую улыбку с его лица…

Рэдфилд напряг палец на спусковом крючке, намереваясь раз и навсегда поставить точку. Вескера нельзя арестовать. Дело даже не в его нечеловеческой силе и скорости. За содеянное им зло Альберт вполне заслужил смерть. И Крису выпала честь стать его палачом.

Краем глаза агент заметил, как что-то стремительно пронеслось с потолка, и Шева полетела в сторону, а сам Крис чувствовал, как автомат вылетел из его рук. Удар в лицо окончательно дезориентировал его, и на мгновенье он заметил, как Шева падает на край балкона головой о каменные перила. А затем Крис уже лежал на полу, а Джилл выкручивала его руку и упиралась коленом в шею. Из такого положения Рэдфилд вырваться уже не мог. Они совершенно беспечно забыли о том, что игра ведется на чужом поле, и сейчас терпели жестокую расплату за недостаточную проницательность.

– Джилл! Хватит, слышишь? Это я, Крис! Приди в себя! – прохрипел Рэдфилд, чувствуя противную боль в плечевом суставе.

Вескер триумфально засмеялся и, обернувшись подошёл к беспомощному агенту.

– Как наивно, Крис! Ну что ж... Оставлю вас вдвоём, вам наверняка есть, что сказать друг другу, – с насмешкой сказал Альберт и направился в сторону двери.

Крис отвлёкся на Вескера, и Джилл, воспользовавшись моментом, дернула руку в сторону, пытаясь окончательно вывернуть её из сустава. Ещё немного и она добьется своего. Больше сил на сопротивление у Криса не осталось. Он невольно вскрикнул от боли, а затем продолжил говорить, пытаясь достучаться до ее сознания:

– Джилл. Соберись, очнись!

Лицо девушки скривилось. Непонятно было, что сейчас происходит с ней, казалось, что она с чем-то борется внутри себя.

– Джилл Валентайн! – в отчаянии выкрикнул он.

– К-крис… – еле слышно выдохнула она.

Крис, не смотря на свои просьбы, совершенно не ожидал, что Джилл очнётся. Безумная радость наводнила мысли…

_«Она узнала меня, вспомнила...»._

Она разжала хватку, и Крис смог вырвать руку и подняться.

– Джилл! – снова повторил её имя Крис.

– Потрясающе! – процедил Вескер с едва уловимыми нотками удивления и интереса, – Сопротивление... на такой поздней стадии. Похвально! Хоть и бессмысленно.

Альберт вытащил из кармана КПК и нажал пару кнопок на нём. Тяжело дышавшая Джилл вдруг взвыла от боли. Её ноги подкосились, и она упала, корчась в агонии.

– Время детских игр закончилось, Крис! – жестко произнёс Вескер, когда древние двери перед ним открылись. Это был не просто выход, а кабинка вполне современного лифта, – У меня дела! Надеюсь, мучения Джилл тебя развлекут!

– Стой, что ты с ней сделал? – кинулся вслед за ним Крис. Но двери закрылась пред его носом, и лифт поехал вверх. Рэдфилд лишь с досады ударил кулаком о каменные створки и обернулся к своей старой напарнице.

Крики Джилл стали ещё громче. Рэдфилд с содроганием сердца смотрел на знакомое до мелочей лицо, которое сейчас исказилось от боли. Руками девушка стучала по груди, словно пытаясь что-то стряхнуть. Крис совершенно не знал, как помочь ее страданиям и в чем причина ее боли. Он не знал можно ли даже подойти к ней сейчас.

Скованными судорогой пальцами, Джилл расстегнула замочек молнии, и ее комбинезон на груди разъехался в стороны, открывая нечто, похожее на металлического красного паука. Блестящие узенькие ножки-стержни впивались в кожу. Джилл громко закричала и упала на пол, продолжая тяжело дышать. Вены на ее коже вздулись, а глаза покраснели.

– Что это у неё на груди? – раздался голос Шевы, и Крис только сейчас с радостью заметил, что темнокожая напарница очнулась и стоит рядом с ними.

– Не знаю, но это нам нужно снять с неё. Срочно!

Не понятно было, снова ли Джилл считает их врагами. Все ее поведение показывало, что она видит в них угрозу и никак не хочет подпускать к себе. Она вскочила и попятилась назад, и на ее поясе по-прежнему висело оружие, а, как известно, нет ничего страшнее загнанного в ловушку зверя.И именно загнанного хищника она сейчас напоминала.Но Крис не сомневался, что они сумеют обезоружить ее и избавить от этой странной штуковины на груди, ведь сейчас Джилл оставалась одна, и явно не оправилась полностью от недавней боли. А, кроме того, агенты прекрасно знали, чего от нее ждать.

– Попытайся дозваться до нее! – предложила Шева, прикидывая как лучше подобраться к ней, – Может, получится еще раз!

Крис кивнул и начал осторожно подбираться к бывшей напарнице:

– Джилл, ты не узнаёшь меня? Джилл, это я, Крис!

Валентайн никак не дала понять, что слышит его, продолжая настороженно смотреть на приближающихся с разных сторон агентов. С ее губ срывалось непонятное шипение, словно она по-прежнему испытывала боль, но оно превратилось в настоящий крик, когда Крису удалось ухватить ее за руки и сплести их в замок, а Шева резко дернула на себя устройство на груди. Но снять его оказалось не так просто. Джилл, заорав на пределе своего голоса, вырвалась из захвата Криса, и, раскидав агентов в разные стороны, выхватила оружие…

– Моих сил не хватает, оно слишком глубоко вживлено в тело, – объяснила свою неудачу Шева, когда они с Крисом прятались под балконом от града пуль Джилл, взбешенной от боли. Все призывы и просьбы Криса она начисто игнорировала.

– У нее скоро закончатся патроны. Нужно загнать ее в угол, а там я попробую снять эту штуку сам. Отвлеки ее.

Шева кивнула и, когда стрельба утихла, а Валентайн спрыгнула вниз, Аломар сумела хитрым приемом уронить ее на пол, и надежно ухватить за ноги. Тут уж подоспел Крис, и, прижав коленями руки Джилл, ухватился за красную середину устройства. Помня болезненные крики бывшей напарницы при прошлой попытке, Рэдфилд мысленно извинился перед ней и начал двумя руками срывать непонятную штуку. Шева оказалась права, оно сидело очень крепко в теле и никак не хотело поддаваться. На каждый рывок Джилл отвечала новым криком боли. Польза от этого все же была – из-за этой боли Джилл почти не сопротивлялась.Лишь с четвертой попытки устройство поддалось, и Крис вырвал его из тела. Восемь «лапок» оказались тонкими металлическими иглами, с которых капала кровь. Видимо, эта мерзость была инъектором, который через иглы насыщал кровеносную систему Джилл какой-то дрянью.

_«Будь ты проклят, Вескер!»._

Пока иглы одна за другой выходили из тела, Джилл кричала, задыхаясь от боли. Когда Рэдфилд с отвращением откинул в сторону инъектор, Джилл глубоко вздохнула и потеряла сознание. В душу Криса снова закрался страх потерять ее, снова нахлынул ужас последних лет, когда он считал ее мертвой. Но страшнее всего была та мысль, что в этот раз он мог сам все испортить, и, сорвав с нее эту чертову хреновину, просто убил ее. Своими руками.

– Джилл! – в отчаянии выкрикнул Крис, поднимая ее безвольное тело на руках.

К его несказанному облегчению, дыхание девушки постепенно приходило в норму, ее веки приподнялись, и она посмотрела на Криса.

– Ты в порядке? – с надеждой спросил Рэдфилд, вглядываясь в ее лицо.

– К-кр-рис… – выдохнула она, узнавая напарника, но не в силах даже улыбнуться.

Речь давалась ей с трудом, и Крис понял, что быстро она, скорее всего, не оправится, хотя всего минуту назад представляла собой совершенную машину убийства. Главное сейчас, что Джилл жива, и она была той самой Джилл, которую Крис знал столько лет. Она смотрела ему в лицо, пытаясь что-то сказать: уголки её губ шевелились, глаза повлажнели, она с трудом улыбнулась ему.

– Крис! – повторила она, уже более сильным голосом.

Крис в ответ прижал её к себе.

– Боже! Я не мог поверить, когда... – Крису стало не по себе от воспоминаний о том, как он увидел Джилл рядом с Вескером. – Я так рад, что с тобой всё в порядке.

– Прости... мне так жаль... я не могла… контролировать себя... – отрывисто говорила она, продолжая смотреть в глаза Криса, которые она так давно не видела.

– Всё хорошо!

Джилл перевела взгляд с Криса на Шеву, которая сейчас стояла в стороне, чтоб не мешать им.

– Ты Шева, да?

– Да.

– Я не могла ничего сделать. О Боже, теперь я всю осознаю. Простите меня...

– Не надо ни за что извиняться. Мы партнёры. И совсем другой человек понесет наказание за всё это...

Крис посадил Джилл у стены и сам присел рядом.

– Послушайте, – начала Валентайн, – со мной будет всё хорошо. Вы должны остановить его!

– Я не брошу тебя здесь!

– Тебе придётся, это наш единственный шанс! Если Вескер добьется своего, миллионы погибнут! «Уроборос» заразит весь мир.

– Да, но... – попытался возразить Крис, но Джилл его тут же перебила:

– Я в порядке! А его надо остановить.

– Послушай! – вспылил Крис, – Я приехал сюда только с одной целью! Не из-за Ирвина и не из-за «Уробороса», а только потому, что мне попала информация, что ты можешь быть здесь! А теперь ты предлагаешь мне тебя бросить, а самому помчаться за этим безумцем?

– Мне приятно, но...

На этот раз Крис перебил её:

– Мы с тобой всю жизнь боролись за жизни других. И где мы теперь? Может, настало время хоть раз подумать о себе?

– От кого ещё, но чтоб от тебя услышать такое! А почему тогда ты не остался дома, вместо того, что рисковать за других здесь?

Вопрос был риторическим, но Крис не знал, что на него ответить. Или как.

– Крис, его нужно немедленно остановить! Из меня сейчас боец никакой. А вы вдвоем можете это сделать. Ты понимаешь? – сказала Джилл, и схватилась за плечи Криса, в надежде, что сможет вразумить его, – Ты не доверяешь своему напарнику?

Крис посмотрел на Шеву, а затем перевела свой взгляд обратно на Джилл и, ещё немного подумав, неохотно кивнул.

– Хорошо! Но как только я закончу с этим, и, если останусь жив, то я вернусь за тобой. Жди здесь. С нами ещё один человек, его зовут Джош. Он должен идти по нашим следам, значит, скоро будет здесь. Он собирался привести с собой помощь! Держи... – Крис протянул ей свой пистолет и несколько запасных магазинов, ведь свой боезапас Валентайн израсходовала на стрельбу по ним.

– Тебе оно пригодится больше.

– У меня есть кое-что и посильнее. Это так, на всякий случай. Мне так будет спокойней!

Джилл видела, что он мучительно не хочет покидать ее, и сама мысль оставить ее после стольких поисков и стольких лет жизни в отчаянии, претит ему. Но он должен идти, и отправлялся за Вескером лишь потому, что его просила об этом она. Поэтому Джилл выполнила его просьбу и взяла оружие.

– Связаться с Джошем мы не можем, у него села батарея. В случае чего, жди на выходе. Держись!

– Хорошо. Идите. Со мной всё будет в порядке, – сказала она, а затем обернулась к мулатке и тихо добавила, – Шева, береги его, пожалуйста!

Аломар коротко кивнула, прекрасно поняв мысли Джилл.

Валентайн проводила взглядом Криса и, когда двери закрылись, прошептала:

– Ты наша единственная надежда...

Она кое-как поднялась и попыталась сделать шаг, но ноги подогнулись от накатившей волны слабости и она упала. Перед глазами все поплыло.

– К-крис… – прошептала Джилл и потеряла сознание.

_**Эпизод**___**15. «Танкер**_**».**_

Лифт быстро мчался вверх, и, когда дверцы открылись, первое, что они ощутили – дуновенье свежего морского ветра и солнце над горизонтом, бившее своими предзакатными лучами прямо в глаза. Агенты вышли на вмонтированный в скалу переход, откуда вниз – в доки – вела металлическая лестница. На территории порта располагались большие нагромождения ящиков и контейнеров, стояли погрузчики, кое-где виднелись охранники с автоматами. У одного из причалов покоился пришвартованный танкер. Его грузовые палубы заполняли пирамиды контейнеров, а на корме виднелась авиационная посадочная площадка.

В сторону огромного корабля непоспешно двигалась небольшая процессия, в которой легко можно было узнать Вескера и Экселлу в сопровождении инфицированных прихвостней с автоматами.

– Вон они… – показала Шева на пару.

– Давай вниз. Если будем держаться контейнеров, есть шанс пробраться до корабля незамеченными!

Обойти немногочисленных часовых не составило особого труда. Большая их часть располагалось с правой стороны пристани, уходящей куда-то в сторону скал, где начинались высокие строения. А здесь, возле контейнеров, практически никого не было.

Корабль громким и протяжным гудком возвестил об отплытии, и его могучие гребные винты медленно закрутились. Огромная металлическая туша танкера медленно отплывала от причала. К этому моменту Шева и Крис уже проникли на борт и спрятались среди контейнеров, которые образовывали целые лабиринты. Солнце уже скрылось за горизонтом, и контейнеры осветились желтым светом прожектеров на вышках. Агенты старались избегать освещенных мест, чтобы не попасться на прицел винтовок часовых. Тень стала для напарников лучшим другом и давала единственный шанс добраться до внутренних помещений корабля.

– Как будем добираться? – спросила Шева.

– Одна вышка находится на носу, другая – у рубки управления на корме, а это значит, что с них нас обязательно заметят, с какой стороны контейнеров мы бы ни приближались. Единственный выход, это держаться края. Но вот загвоздка: видишь там впереди, – показал Крис на борт судна с правой стороны. – Контейнер стоит так, что невозможно обойти его у самого борта. А что это означает?

– Что? – непонимающе уточнила Шева.

– То, что это сделано специально. Так никто не будет ставить контейнер, ведь он может в любой момент выпасть в море. Это сделано специально, чтоб никто не смог попасть в рубку, минуя освещенную центральную часть палубы, которая отлично просматривается с вышек и, наверное, к тому же и патрулируется.

– Тогда, что мы будем делать?

– Мы пойдем, сколько сможем, держась плохо освещенного края, стараясь не попасть в подсвеченные области. Поверь моему опыту работы в полиции, ночью с вертолёта в освещённых областях видно абсолютно все, и спрятаться без маскировки практически не возможно. А потом... а потом что-то придумаем.

– Ты всегда начинаешь продумывать план, когда попадаешь в передрягу? – иронично полюбопытствовала Шева.

– Я тактик, а не стратег. Стратегические мудрости можешь спросить у Вескера. Только что-то мне подсказывает, что он ни за что не поведает нам, как можно миновать его ловушки и загнать его в безвыходное положение.

– Ты уже рассказывал о Вескере, да и по вашему с ним недавнему разговору, я поняла, что вы с ним очень хорошо знакомы? – задала ещё один вопрос Шева, когда они осторожно крались вперед, держась в тени контейнеров.

– Более чем мне этого хотелось бы. А теперь давай помолчим, иначе рискуем огрести кучу неприятностей.

Шева кивнула и молча пошла за партнером, продолжая размышлять о том, что произошло с ней за последнее время.

«Не думала, что это задание выльется в спасение всего мира. Ещё два дня назад я считала это рядовой миссией BSAA, а теперь иду бок обок с легендой организации и знаю, что скоро того мира, в котором мы живем, не станет. Надо приложить все силы, чтобы не допустить этого. Я пережила смерть боевых товарищей, предательство штаба и «ТрайСелл». Как ещё не сломалась? Может, это влияние Криса? Ведь он сам столкнулся с не меньшими потрясениями. Он видел то, что стало с Джилл и, несмотря ни на что, прекрасно держался, да... До его уровня мне ещё расти и расти», – размышляя, Шева оценивающе взглянула на Криса, – «Но все равно он что-то скрывает... как не хочет показать, что чего-то боится. Не знаю, как там на самом деле, но что-то мне подсказывает, что он и Джилл не просто партнёры, слишком уж он о ней беспокоится. Впрочем, ка Джоше... Надеюсь с ним всё хорошо, и он найдет Джилл».

Они дошли до контейнера посреди прохода. Крис затаился у края и дал Шеве знак остановиться. За контейнером никого не было, и теперь оставалась самая сложная задача – преодолеть незамеченными хорошо освещенный участок.

– Как нам пройти?

Крис не ответил на вопрос, а лишь внимательно посмотрел на две вышки, а затем на проход. Оценив их шансы, через пару секунд он произнес:

– Смотри, прожектора находятся практически на одном уровне с часовыми, а это значит, что тени падающие от предметов – это слепые области, которые не видят часовые. Полностью освещённый участок дороги – область, которую видят оба часовых, а есть участок, где видит только один из часовых.

– Полутень! – поняла идею напарника Шева.

– Именно, полутень.

– Значит, нам нужно просто пройти по тому месту между контейнерами, где образуется полная тень.

– Верно, это область, которую не видят из-за углов контейнеров ни первый, ни второй часовой, как раз между полутенями. Единственное, тень не такая широкая, а это значит, что все, что будет выше тридцати сантиметров, попадает в полутень и один из охранников нас заметит.

– Придётся ползти.

– Да. Надеюсь, испачкать одежду ты не боишься?

– Если бы я беспокоилась такими мелочами, то, как думаешь, пошла бы я в BSAA? – улыбнулась девушка.

– Наверное, нет. Так что не боюсь, – усмехнулся Крис, – Тем более взгляни на нас. По-моему, наша одежда уже кроме как на свалку после этого задания никуда больше не сгодится.

Агенты поползли по узкой неосвещенной кромке вперёд, стараясь не задеть ничем участок полутени с обеих сторон. Когда они добрались до другого конца, то, поднявшись, быстро прижались к стенам контейнеров, чтоб остаться незамеченными. Пока Крис полз, он сумел рассмотреть, как следует, надстройки танкера, куда они и намеревались попасть. За первым – трехэтажным уровнем надстроек с небольшой крышей-палубой, начинался следующий – более высокий, где и должен был находиться капитанский мостик и все отсеки управления и навигации. В первый уровень надстроек вела лестница, которая начиналась у левого борта, а агенты сейчас находились у правого. Поэтому, обогнув контейнер, Крис решил попытаться пересечь оставшуюся часть палубы по диагонали и свернул налево. Контейнеры здесь располагались непонятно каким образом, без всякой группировки, образовывая некий бессмысленный лабиринт.

_«Ну, по крайней мере, здесь нас сложнее заметить с вышек»,_ – нашел хоть какой-то приятный момент Крис.

Агенты внимательно вглядывались в каждый проход между контейнерами, выбирая для продвижения самые тёмные участки палубы, но из-за того, что груз располагался совершенно беспорядочно, один из таких проходов привёл их в тупик.

– Чёрт, придется идти обратно! – тихо выругался Крис.

Агенты вернулись и попробовали другой путь, но в одном из проходов заметили двоих охранников. Стоит только сунуться туда, и охранники поднимут тревогу. Шева, которая немного отстала от Криса, осторожно подошла к товарищу, но не заметила под ногой валяющееся металлическое крепление одного из контейнеров. Предмет со звоном выкатился за угол, привлекая внимание инфицированных. Те переглянулись и, приготовив оружие, пошли в сторону тупика.

Шеве ничего не оставалось, как с виноватым лицом посмотреть на Криса, а тот скривился и дал ей знак бежать за ним обратно к тупику. Добежав до конца, где со всех сторон возносились два уровня контейнеров, Крис спешно оглядел всё углы, ища то, что можно использовать для укрытия. Но кроме небольших ящиков, за которыми только лёжа мог спрятаться один человек, больше здесь ничего не было. Хотя здесь еще можно было спрятаться между квадратными деревянными коробками у одного из контейнеров.

– Коробки. Сидеть бесшумно и даже не дышать. Оружие наготове, – уже приказным тоном еле слышно произнёс Крис.

Когда патрульные с поднятым оружием зашли в тупик, они не заметили совершенно никого. Один патрульный что-то на своём языке сказал второму и тот подошёл к ящикам, которые сначала привлекли внимания Криса, и ударом ноги расшвырял их в стороны, но за ящиками никого не было. Охранник, который отдал приказ, обернулся и посмотрел по сторонам, его взгляд упал на коробки, где прятались агенты. Охранник подошёл ближе, прислушиваясь и стараясь разглядеть в темноте хоть что-то.

Шева прекрасно понимала, что Крис прячется где-то рядом, но когда близко от ее убежища остановился один из охранников, она испытала приступ панического страха. Сознание ясно рисовало ей, что сейчас инфицированный возьмет и выпустит очередь по деревянным коробкам, тем самым изрешетив ее тело. Девушка почувствовав, что ей не хватает воздуха, чуть-чуть приподняла голову. И увидела чернокожего мужчину, который смотрел прямо на нее. От ужаса она забыла о том, что нужно дышать и совершенно не понимала, что находится в тени и человек ее не может увидеть. Охранник постоял еще немного, а затем обернулся к своему напарнику, что-то сказал, и они ушли.

Спустя некоторое время послышался шорох. Это вылезал Крис, и Шева тоже поспешила покинуть убежище. Её дыхание пришло в норму, и теперь она снова контролировала себя.

– Извини, – уже с невинным лицом сказала она Крису.

– Ничего, бывает. Но в следующий раз будь осторожней. Этих двоих мы смогли бы уложить, а вот если бы сюда сбежались все остальные, это стало бы нашим последним боем.

Медленно и осторожно преодолев многочисленные проходы, агенты вышли к лестнице, ведущей на первый уровень надстроек.

Дальнейший путь предстоял по хорошо освещенному участку, и скрытно пройти здесь не представлялось возможным. Оставалась финишная прямая, последний рывок, им необходимо, как можно скорее преодолеть лестницу и войти в одну единственную дверь наверху.

– Бегом! – сказал Крис и первым ринулся вверх.

Но как только агенты выбежали из тени, их увидели возвратившиеся на свои места охранники. Они что-то закричали и открыли огонь, пытаясь догнать агентов. С вышек также раздались автоматные очереди. Пуля срикошетила прямо у ног Криса, высекая искры из металлической ступени, но он даже не успел толком осознать это. Рэдфилд подбежал к двери и толкнул ее, с радостью отмечая, что вход открыт. На выстрелы со всех уголков стали стягиваться и другие охранник. Как только агенты забежали в отсек, Крис задраил за собой дверь, чтоб избавится от преследователей. В помещении, где они очутились, не было хода в дальнейшие надстройки на капитанский мостик. Это был всего лишь лестничный пролет с единственным путем – куда-то вниз в трюмы.

– Засветились в самый последний момент, – произнес Крис.

– Но всё-таки, мы достигли цели, мы в рубке, – облегченно ответила Шева, когда они начали спускать вниз, – Этот корабль огромен, как мы найдём здесь Вескера?

– Поверь мне, как только он узнает, что мы здесь, он сам найдёт нас. А я думаю, он уже догадался, почему началась стрельба.

– Крис, а что именно произошло между тобой и Вескером?

– Долгая история... – протянул Рэдфилд, явно не желая вспоминать все, что с ним произошло и как с этим связан Вескер, но потом продолжил. – Хватило бы на целую книгу. Я служил в STARS около двух лет, и Вескер был нашим капитаном. О его личной жизни ничего известно не было, но мы особо не предавали этому значения. Все мы между собой периодически обсуждали какие-то свои проблемы и радости, а он говорил с нами лишь сугубо по работе. Никто в РПД ничего не знал о нём, его все уважали и даже немного побаивались. На операциях он показывал профессионализм, как настоящий солдат. Но вот летом 1998 года на окраинах города начали происходить жуткие убийства. В Арклейский лес на поиски убийц была направлена команда «Браво», но их вертолёт потерпел крушение, и теперь уже на поиски «Браво» отправили нас, «Альфу». Тогда, в поместье Спенсера мы все впервые столкнулись с инфицированными Т-вирусом. Люди превращались в зомби и нападали на живых, заражая их своим укусом. Спустя некоторое время мы узнали, что наши злоключения в поместье были спланированы заранее. «Амбрелла» хотела испытать на нас своё биологическое оружие. В лаборатории я нашёл плёнку с фотографией исследователей, работающих над Т-вирусом, и каким же было моё удивление, когда на одной фотографии среди исследователей я узнал своего командира – Альберта Вескера. Когда мы встретили его в той же лаборатории, он выпустил Тирана – огромного монстра, созданного с помощью вируса «Т». Тиран у нас на глазах насквозь пронзил Вескера своими когтями, а потом напал на меня и Джилл. Мы смогли выйти из передряги живыми и с ещё тремя товарищами из STARS улетели из особняка. Да, с Джилл мы тогда успели проработать около года в одной команде STARS. Она была специалистом по взлому и проникновению… После событий в особняке, мы рассказали всю правду шефу полиции Брайану Айронсу, но он нам не поверил. Я начал собирать улики против «Амбреллы» и с этой целью улетел в Европу. Осенью девяносто восьмого года Т-вирус поразил Раккун-Сити. Джилл осталась в городе, но вырывавшись оттуда, полетела ко мне. Зимой моя сестра Клэр угодила в неприятности, и ее заключили на острове «Амбреллы». Я отправился на ее спасение и встретился с Вескером, живым и здоровым. Оказалось, что он инсценировал свою смерть, чтоб скрыться от «Амбреллы», и теперь преследует свои планы. И только сейчас мы с тобой узнали, что это за планы. Это если вкратце. Если хочешь, то о подробностях я тебе расскажу, когда выберемся отсюда, договорились? А сейчас сосредоточимся на задании.

– Хорошо, тогда давай нанесем ему визит.

Они спустились в самый низ – под палубы танкера и вошли в один единственный отсек. Первым помещением оказалась лаборатория. На столах стояли прозрачные емкости с цветами из древней оранжереи, которые послужили началом разработок «Амбреллы». Но помимо этого всего в комнате находилась Экселла Жионе собственной персоной, которая что-то спешно собирала со стола. Когда она услышала, что в комнате уже не одна, Экселла быстро захлопнула кейс и спрятала его за спиной. По всей видимости, в нем было что-то очень важное для нее.

– Экселла, не вздумай двигаться, иначе получишь пулю. Мне уже надоело гоняться за тобой! – устало предупредил Крис, держа ее на мушке.

– Что ты задумала? – задала вопрос Шева.

– Вас двоих это не касается! – попыталась произнести спокойным тоном Экселла, но в ее голосе проскочили истеричные нотки.

– Твоего мнения никто не спрашивал, отвечай! – прикрикнула Шева, – Говори, что знаешь, и мы оставим тебя в живых. Где Вескер?

Экселла попятилась назад и левой рукой схватила второй кейс, который лежал на столе.

– Если будете себя хорошо вести… – казалось, тянула время Жионе, – Может и скажу, – более эмоционально выкрикнула она и, сыграв на неожиданности, метнулась к двери позади неё. Агенты открыли огонь, разнося стеклянные емкости с цветами. Пара пуль срикошетила от стены рядом с Экселлой. Проявив немыслимую для себя скорость и, едва не сломав каблуки изящных туфелек, она юркнула в дверь. Одна пуля попала в кейс, выбив его из руки, и Экселла вскрикнула от испуга и неожиданности, но не стала сбавлять темп и мгновенно скрылась за дверью, не забыв задраить ее за собой.

– А она проворна, – протянула Шева, – нужно отдать ей должное.

Крис ничего не ответил на комментарий Шевы, подойдя к выроненному кейсу.

– Что это такое? – спросила Шева, подойдя к Крису, который уже открыл чемоданчик.

В кейсе лежали инъекторы, заполненные какой-то жидкостью. Крис взял один из них и прочел бирку:

– PG67a/w, судя по названию. Что бы это ни было, Экселле это очень дорого. Возьмем с собой на всякий случай.

Напарники переглянулись и вышли из помещения через третью боковую дверь, так как выход, через который выбежала Экселла, был закрыт.

**Эпизод 16. « Путь к Спасению »**

Джилл попыталась сделать шаг, но ноги ещё плохо слушались. Она упала на пол, когда начала кружиться голова и перед глазами поплыло. Прежде, чем потерять сознание, она выдохнула лишь одно имя: «Крис!».

В себя она пришла, почувствовав, как кто-то толкает её в плечо, что-то говоря. Сколько времени длилось беспамятство, она не знала. Перед глазами продолжал стоять мрак, и разобрать слова было очень трудно. Постепенно мрак стал отступать, и теперь Джилл могла более-менее разглядеть, кто тот человек рядом с ней. Может это он…?

– Крис? – беспомощно спросила она.

Но взглянув в сторону человека, поняла, что это не Крис. Перед ней стоял незнакомец из восточноафриканского отдела BSAA.

– Хорошо, что ты очнулась, – произнес он.

Джилл попыталась привстать, но ее тело ныло от усталости и боли, каждое движение давалось с трудом, но двигаться всё же она могла.

– Одну минутку, – продолжил незнакомец, – ты, наверное, Джилл Валентайн?

– Да, – ответила девушка и схватилась за внезапно разболевшуюся голову, а затем, когда боль немного стихла, спросила: – А кто ты?

Мужчина подал ей руку ладонью вверх. Но Джилл не взялась за нее, а лишь вопросительно посмотрела на незнакомца.

– Капитан Джош Стоун, восточноафриканский отдел BSAA.

Джилл схватилась за руку Джоша, и капитан помог ей встать:

– Знаешь, хочу сказать, что у меня даже в мыслях не было, что когда-нибудь смогу тебя встретить.

– Спасибо! Так что ты делаешь здесь? – спросила Джилл. Она еще не отошла окончательно от обморочного состояния и даже не обратила внимание на то, что человек перед этим назвал ее по имени.

– Я ищу своих товарищей: Шеву и Криса. Ты не видела их?

– Видела... Они оба пошли за Вескером, они должны быть сейчас на танкере.

– Когда я добирался до туннелей, видел один. Должно быть, он уже причалил. Ты знаешь, куда он направляется?

– Да, но все равно уже слишком поздно. Он уже не в порту. Мы не успеем попасть на него, – огорченно ответила Джилл.

– Никогда не бывает поздно! Вертолёт ждёт меня на базе, и я отправляюсь за Шевой. – твердо заявил Джош.

– Может, у тебя найдётся ещё одно свободное местечко?

– У меня всегда есть свободное место для красивой девушки!

– Уверена, ты это говоришь всем девушкам!

– Всего лишь пошутил! Давай, пошли, – произнёс Джош и, поддерживая Джилл за плечо, помог ей дойти до лифта.

Покинув подъемник, они оказались на открытой металлической площадке. Внизу под ними, волны бились о подножье скал. Солнечный диск уже покинул горизонт, всё вокруг окутал мрак, и лишь пара фонарей освещала территорию перед офисами и складами порта справа от пристани. Танкера, который ещё час назад стоял здесь, уже не было видно.

– Знаешь, я очень рад, что с тобой всё оказалось хорошо. Если б ты только видела, как переживал за тебя Крис... – произнес Стоун.

Джилл улыбнулась и задумчиво отвела взгляд в сторону, видимо, вспомнив что-то очень приятное, а Джош продолжил:

– У нас даже чуть не возникла стычка: Крис ни в какую не хотел подчиниться приказам штаба и отступить.

– Крис всегда был немного вспыльчивым, но вообще человек он очень добрый.

– Вы с ним давно знакомы?

– Можно сказать, всю жизнь.

Джош немного помолчал, а потом медленно вымолвил:

– А что случилось с тобой? Я имею ввиду, что с тобой было до того, как ты здесь встретила Криса?

Джилл остановилась, повернув голову, и ее глаза как-то странно сузились.

– Я… подчинялась тем, кого вы называете био-терраристами.

Джош остановился как вкопанный и уставился на Джилл. Она горько улыбнулась, как раз и ожидая такой реакции.

– Не по своей воле, конечно. Это долгая история. Пойдём, всё хорошо! В две тысячи шестом году, я попала в руки Вескера. Знаешь кто это?

– Нет, – настороженно ответил Джош, но продолжил следовать за ней.

– Он стоит за всем этим. Этот человек раньше был капитаном отряда STARS, в котором служили мы с Крисом. После того, как он предал нас и инсценировал собственную смерть, Вескер стал нашим заклятым врагом. Он обрел какую-то фантастическую силу, наверняка не без помощи этих проклятых вирусов. В две тысячи шестом, мы с Крисом, наконец, столкнулись с ним. Вескер хотел убить Криса, и чтоб остановить его, я вытолкнула его из окна в пропасть, но мы вывалились вместе. Мы не погибли, Вескер спас меня, но потом ввёл мне вещество, которое подавило моё сознание, и я, как механическая кукла, просто слепо подчинялась его приказам. Я ничего не могла поделать… Незадолго до того как ты нашел меня, Крис избавил меня от инъектора, который впрыскивал в меня заразу, – Джилл показала чёрные пятна от длительного воздействия вещества, оставшиеся чуть ниже шеи, – и теперь я снова стала той которой была раньше.

– Вижу, вам вместе многое пришлось пережить... Нечасто можно увидеть человека, который вот так может пожертвовать собой ради товарища.

– Если бы я оказалась тогда в руках Вескера, то уверена, Крис сделал бы то же самое.

– Вы с Крисом… в близких отношениях?

– Что, решил разведать почву, можно ли приударить за мной? – улыбнулась Джилл.

– Нет, просто спросил! У меня и так есть человек, который мне очень дорог.

– Послушай, Джош, у тебя есть рация? Мне нужно связаться с Крисом и передать кое-что очень важное.

– В моей рации сдох аккумулятор. Нужно придумать, как его зарядить или найти другой передатчик. Впереди будет здание с портовой радиостанцией. Оттуда мы точно сможем передать сигнал. Именно оттуда я и собирался вызвать вертолет. Но нам надо поспешить. Не хочу, чтоб за время, пока мы будем добираться, этот Вескер сделал с нашими друзьями на корабле нечто… скверное. Я видел инфицированных в городе и…

– Поверь мне, этого не будет. Если у Вескера появится возможность, он их просто убьет.

– Если ты думала, что это меня должно обрадовать, то ты глубоко ошибаешься.

– Я этого совсем не желаю. Но когда Вескер ввёл мне первый раз эту дрянь, он запер меня на неделю в камеру. Я несколько дней я сидела прикованная, в груди всё жгло, а потом сознание стало сдавать. Надо мной проводили тесты, словно над лабораторной крысой, и я ничего не могла поделать. Тогда о смерти я могла лишь молиться, как о самом мягком исходе. Я боялась представить, во что меня хотят превратить. Но спустя еще несколько дней, боль прошла, и задумываться уже над чем-нибудь мне не особо удавалось. Из-за этой гадости, мое сознание подчинялось лишь приказам Вескера...

– Я постараюсь сделать все, чтобы положить конец тому, кто за всем этим стоит, – тихо произнес Джош.

– Мы с Крисом посвятили этой борьбе вои жизни, – ответила девушка.

– А теперь куда? – спросила Джилл, когда они подошли к воротам портового склада, за которым виднелось здание с большой антенной.

– Зайдём в помещение охраны на входе, а то у меня проблемы с оружием. Патроны закончились...

– Возьми моё, – протянула Джил свой «ВЗ» капитану Стоуну, – я оставлю себе «Беретту».

– Послушай, автомат ведь помощнее, может ты …

– Я не новичок, Джош. Справлюсь и с пистолетом, тем более, его дал мне Крис.

– Своеобразный талисман? – с улыбкой сказал Джош.

– Вроде того, – ответила Джилл и открыла дверь в помещение охраны.

Небольшое квадратное помещение оказалось совершенно пустым. На чистом столе у двери стояла выключенная лампа. Комната освещалась только светом, падающим сюда из единственного окна. Разобрать что-то кроме смутных очертаний предметов стоящих по углам комнаты было практически не возможно.

– Если включим свет, можем привлечь внимание охраны, если таковые здесь есть. А я думаю что они здесь есть, и нам попросту повезло, что мы сюда добрались ни разу не выстрелив, – пробормотал Стоун, подходя к окну. Справа свисал шнур, и капитан дельты быстро опустил жалюзи.

Джилл прикрыла входную дверь и, Джош включил настольную лампу. Комнату озарил слабый люминисцентный свет. В верхнем ящике стола ничего кроме накладных и графиков дежурств не обнаружилось. В шкафу стояли картонные коробки с личными вещами охранников, и папки с бумагами. Зато в тумбочке Джошу всё-таки удалось найти нечто стоящее – рацию охраны. В этом старом передатчике не было нужно, но вот его аккумулятор мог пригодиться.

– Смотри, рация, работает! – обрадовался Стоун

– Но ведь по ней мы не свяжемся с танкером? – скептично резюмировала Джилл

– Нет, – покачал головой Джош, – но я постараюсь соединить ее аккумулятор со своим КПК. Но если напряжение не подойдет, то ничего не выйдет, а трансформатор я соорудить не смогу.

– Джош, я не радиотехник. Попробуй сделать все, что сможешь.

Стоун уже вскрыл рацию и вытащил аккумулятор. Вольтаж и сила тока были идентичными, но габариты батареи явно превышали размер изящного аккумулятора КПК.

– Чёрт. Батарея слишком большая, – с досадой протянул он, – Надо как-то прикрепить её к корпусу карманного компьютера.

– Скотч не подойдёт? Я видела, где-то валялся в шкафу.

– Давай его сюда, я пока разберу рацию. Она старого типа, а это значит, что внутри электрическое соединение реализовано на старых добрых проводах, мне нужно всего пару сантиметров, чтоб связать компьютер с этой батареей.

Джилл подала Стоуну скотч, и тот приступил к реконструкции своего устройства связи.

– Клейкая лента, должен сказать, это одно из самых величайших изобретений человека, – торжественно провозгласил Джош, закончив нехитрые манипуляции.

КПК стал теперь похож на самодельную электронную бомбу. К задней стенке была прикреплена батарея от рации с помощью нескольких слоёв скотча и таким же образом были соединены контакты. Джош нажал на кнопку питания, и на экране мелькнул логотип BSAA.

– Работает?

– Работает, но что-то не то, – встревожено заметил Стоун, нервно нажимая пальцами по кнопкам, – чёрт, функция исходящего вызова не активна. Мы можем только принять сигнал, но сами не можем ни с кем связаться. Видимо, где-то я стукнул чертов передатчик во всей этой суматохе, или повредил корпус, и внутрь попала влага и испортила долбаную микросхему.

– Значит, пойдём в радиорубку, если связаться с Крисом больше никак нельзя.

Они покинули помещение охраны и, пройдя немного вперёд, оказались у складской площадки, заваленной ящиками с логотипами «Трайселл», а чуть дальше, сразу за огороженной площадкой, территорию, словно черный шрам, пересекал глубокий каньон. Через него были переброшены несколько маленьких мостов, некоторые из них уходили куда-то в скалы. А за этими мостами виднелись несколько строений. Самое высокое – как раз и было портовой диспетчерской, которая стало теперь для них единственным способом помочь своим друзьям и связаться со спасительным вертолетом.

КПК Джоша издал тихий писк вызова.

– Стоун на связи! – быстро ответил капитан «Дельты».

– Джош! Наконец ты ответил, я через каждые десять минут пытался с тобой связаться.

– Я же говорил, что у меня сдохла батарея. Я раздобыл новую, но приемник у меня оказался поврежден, и я сам не могу никого вызвать.

– Тогда тебе повезло, что я о тебе беспокоюсь.

– Дож, я не знаю каков заряд в батареи, она в любую секунду может сесть, поэтому слушай меня внимательно, чтоб я не повторял. Сколько тебе добираться до грузового причала в скалах за городом?

– Около пятнадцати минут.

– Тогда через десять минут садись за штурвал и вылетай к нам. Мы будем ждать на крыше здания связи, это самое высокое здание здесь. Там есть вертолетная площадка. Внизу ты нас не заметишь, а подать сигнал мы тебе никак не сможем, поэтому ждём тебя там.

– Нам? Ты нашёл их?

– Не совсем. У Шевы и Криса свои дела, они очень далеко продвинулись в расследовании всего этого. Со мной Джилл Валентайн.

– А-а, мисс Валентайн! – в изумлении воскликнул Дож, – Как вы там? Я наслышан о вас.

– Нет времени на болтовню. Ты всё понял?

– Понял, брат. Буду через двадцать пять минут. Береги себя.

– Ты тоже.

Джош сбросил вызов, стараясь максимально экономить батарею. Она может понадобиться в более стоящей ситуации и будет непростительно, если весь заряд уйдёт на пустую болтовню. Из-за того, что батарея была чужеродная невозможно определить её заряд. Оставалось только надеяться на лучшее.

– Полдела сделано. Осталось только передать твоё сообщение Крису и Шеве. Тебе не кажется странным, что никого нет? Меня это начинает настораживать, – поинтересовался Джош.

– Большинство на танкере, там есть что охранять. Корабль огромен, а Вескер не станет рисковать, особенно когда на его пути начинают вставать те, кто всеми силами мешают ему. Поэтому, я думаю, что он прихватил с собой отсюда всех охранников. И они, возможно, сейчас охотятся за нашими друзьями. Это ещё одна причина, почему нам нужно поторопиться им на помощь.

– Но мы и так стараемся сделать все, что в наших силах. Мы же не можем отрастить крылья!

– Я понимаю, просто я немного волнуюсь...

– Не ты одна.

– Но пара отрядов здесь все равно должна остаться. Поэтому нам не стоит расслабляться. Если попадемся, на нас сбегутся все, кто только есть в миле от этого места.

– Невесёлая перспектива. Значит, будем держаться тени и не соваться туда, куда не надо.

Пройти тёмной ночью не замеченными до здания связи мимо нескольких патрулей охраны было не так уж сложно. Больше времени занял осмотр темных этажей здания. Радиорубка оказалась на шестом этаже. Именно оттуда велась диспетчерская работа порта. Но сейчас она пустовала.

Включив одну из консолей, Джилл спросила у Джоша частоту Криса, и принялась настраивать вызов, с нетерпением ожидая, когда услышит голос Криса.

**Эпизод 17. «».**

Что ж, вы далеко зашли!

На одном из мониторов, я отчётливо видел двоих: Криса и Шеву. Они прошли большой охраняемый зал и сейчас на лифте спокойно поднимались в комнату связи корабля. Ещё немного, и они окажутся возле моих апартаментов. Экселла провалила задание именно в тот момент, когда она была так нужна. Она начинает меня тормозить. Времени играть больше нет. Нужно скорее остановить их, а я сам тем временем займусь бомбардировщиком.

Всё подходит к концу! Столько десятков лет работы… я не могу допустить, чтоб что-то пошло не так.

– Жаль, что здесь ваш путь и кончится! – произнёс я, когда мне в голову пришёл план как одним выстрелом убить двух зайцев сразу.

Наступает ещё один торжественный момент в моей жизни. Спенсер, ну и что бы ты сказал теперь? Никчёмный старик... Ты такая же жалкая тварь, как и все. Только мне одному удалось приблизиться к величию, и не потому, что моё рождение – это твой эксперимент, а потому что я взял судьбу в свои руки и поставил всё себе в подчинение. Нельзя родиться богом, им можно только стать!

Яркий свет молнии озарил огромную библиотеку старика, в которой он выглядел таким маленьким и жалким в своём кресле, подсоединенный ко множеству приборов жизнеобеспечения. Возраст этого человека давно перевалил за девяносто, и беспощадное время все быстрее приближало смерть в обличие старости, которая для него была столь ужасна и непримирима... Вся его жизнь и все его стремления основывались только на одном — на избавлении себя от смерти. Он искал философский камень, чтоб получить вечную молодость. Глупый старик… И этим философским камнем должны были стать вирусы, способные изменять структуру ДНК, чтоб сделать смерть чем-то неестественным и вычеркнуть её из реальности. Вся его жизнь была войной против смерти. Правда, смерть других, ради жизни самого Спенсера не являлась чем-то запретным. Для достижения своей цели он шёл на всё. Все BOW, разработанные «Амбреллой», хранились в тайне и не должны были выйти за пределы корпорации, так как это был ключ для вечной жизни, который Спенсер потерял из-за событий 1998 года. Его планы начали рушиться. И старику стало страшно. Страшно, как никогда ранее, ведь теперь он остался один на один со своим главным врагом – временем. Он уже тогда был далеко не молодым и с каждым новым днём силы всё больше покидали его. Он начал бояться всего, что его окружало. Он боялся спать, лишь потому, что может не проснуться утром. Ни деньгами, ни оружием нельзя заставить этот вселенский тикающий механизм замолчать. Солнце больше не приносило тепла, вода больше не освежала, а еда потеряла свой вкус. Всё вокруг него стало приобретать очертания старости, а вместе с этим и смерти. Он нацепил на себя кучу проводов и доверил свое одряхлевшее тело приборам, которые неустанно поддерживали его органы в нормальной жизнеспособности. Но Спенсер знал, что долго так продолжаться не может. Это все равно не было той жизнью, о которой он мечтал. Оставалась лишь последняя надежда и эта надежда была на план со странным названием, очень тесно связнанным со мной – проектом «ВЕСКЕР»...

Как я выяснил позже, Вескер – фамилия ученого из «Амбреллы». Он познакомился со Спенсером в сорок шестом году, после второй мировой войны, в конце которой много немцев сбежало в США. Когда Маркус, Эшфорд и Спенсер основали свою компанию, Спенсер пригласил старого знакомого доктора Вескера присоединиться к ним. Он открыл другу своё виденье мира и нашёл в Вескере своего единомышленника. Они вывели формулу успеха, три вещи необходимые для того, чтоб создать свой новый мир. И одним из этих пунктов был Сверхчеловек. Человек, который изначально был лучше, чем другие: умом, силой, выносливостью. Спенсер нашел тринадцать семей, в которых родители обладали высоким уровнем интеллекта и с помощью вируса Прародитель они модернизировали их генотип, передаваемый потомству, с целью создать сверхчеловека, обладающего уникальными возможностями. Многие из этих детей умерли ещё в детстве, но некоторым удалось выжить. Всем выжившим детям дали фамилию Вескер, а имена – произвольно. Компания держалась в стороне по мере их взросления, но специальные люди помогали во всём. Раньше или позже дети проекта «Вескер» окончили школу и некоторых из них, наиболее выдающихся, пригласили работать в компанию, естественно возможность отказа не принималась. Агенты сделали всё, чтоб выбранные люди заинтересовались работой в компании. Уже в зрелом возрасте, ближе к тридцати пяти годам, каждому Вескеру разными способами ввели специальный выбранный штамм вируса, который служил чем-то вроде естественного отбора, уничтожая слабых и даруя дополнительную силу сильным. Это и был план Спенсера-Вескера. Дети этого проекта должны были стать теми, кто и принесёт новый мир, и Спенсер получит своё бессмертие...

Я прекрасно помнил все это, глядя на дряхлого, ссохшегося Спенсера. Никакого сожаления или сочувствия к нему я не испытывал.

Спенсер боялся поднять взгляд в мою сторону. Он лишь смотрел в одну точку.

– Чего достиг ты? Ты, старик, уже двадцать лет, сидишь здесь и сетиуешь на то, что дыханье смерти становится всё ближе. Чего ты достиг? Что у тебя есть?

– Я создал идею! Великую идею нового мира. С новым человеком.

– И как ты представляешь это новый мир? Что в нём будет, в этом новом мире? Чем твой мир, основанный на темноте и мраке, будет отличаться от этого же тёмного и мрачного мира? – спросил я, подойдя к окну и всмотревшись в ночную даль. Шёл проливной дождь и изредка раскаты грома перебивали наш разговор. – Тебе не кажется что твоё виденье абсурдно?

– Но ты же смог остаться сильным, несмотря ни на что.

– Ты ошибся! Твой мир пуст! Ты не способен создать что-то стоящее.

– А мне это и не нужно. Этим должны были заняться вы... Новая раса сверх людей, порожденная вирусом «Прародитель»... – продолжал рассказывать о своём плане Спенсер, пока я задумчиво глядел на падающие за окном капли, – Третий элемент плана – это дети проекта «ВЕСКЕР». Проект имел огромный потенциал. Но из них уцелел только один... Ты... – зло прошипел он и обернул свой недружелюбный взгляд на меня.

– То есть, я был создан искусственно?

– Я должен был стать богом! Я хотел создать новый мир населённый расой сверх людей...

Самообладание стало покидать меня, когда я услышал, что вся моя жизнь – это часть долбаного плана этого старика. Моё лицо искривилось, выражая злость, вскипевшую внутри. Я сжал кулак, но продолжал смотреть вперёд, на тёмные кроны деревьев внизу, за обрывом.

– Но всё это погибло в Раккун-сити. Несмотря на эту неудачу, твоё создание все равно стало великим достижением... – старик приподнялся в кресле. Его глаза загорелись, он уже не контролировал себя. Спенсер высокомерно продолжал трепаться о своей великой жизни. Я уже не мог держать себя в руках. Этот старик поведал достаточно, и теперь дело оставалось за малым.

– … Но теперь, моя свеча еле теплится. Какая насмешка! Для того, кто вправе стать богом... Кто способен взглянуть в глаза собственной смерти. – Он медленно повернулся ко мне, упираясь в меня своим сверлящим взглядом, который, словно проходил через мои чёрные очки. Он понял, что проиграл эту битву, и теперь ему оставалось лишь одно – смириться. Смерть всё-таки победила! Она нашла его. И я стану острием косы костлявой старухи, которая прервет его жизнь.

– Право стать богом! – недовольно повторил его слова я.

Моё лицо скривилось, я напряг мускулы правой руки и, размахнувшись, пробил кулаком его грудь. Рука вошла в его дряблое тело словно нож в масло. Старик сделал последний глубокий вдох и умер, когда моя рука вырвалась из его спины. Я принизил его рукой насквозь, и злость наконец-то стала проходить. Мои нервы начали успокаиваться, и я снова почувствовал себя сильным. Наконец-то это случилось! Я отомстил ему за всё и более того, я расчистил себе дорогу к будущему. Спенсер умер! И мир должен встречать нового короля, способного добиться поставленной цели, и этим королём стал я!

– Право стать богом! – с насмешкой ещё раз повторил я, откинув тело подальше от себя и смотрел в остекленевшие глаза Спенсера.

– Ты! – с ещё большим сарказмом произнес я, – До последнего полон гордыни! Лишь только тот, кто способен быть… богом… достоин этого права!

Теперь, покончив со стариком, я мог закрыть страницы своей старой жизни и сосредоточится только на новой. Я узнал очень многое. И теперь мне всё стало ясно. Вся моя жизнь – это лишь план его игры. Его жалкой игры! Из-за него пострадали все, кого я любил, из-за него я был лишён нормального детства, так как изначально не являлся нормальным человеком, как все остальные. Спенсер лишил меня всего, что можно было у меня отнять! Но он не смог отнять у меня мои замыслы. Мир будет очищен, и в новом мире места для Спенсера нет. Он проиграл! Этот мир, как женщина, он любит победителей! Тех, кто решит судьбы остальных. И теперь только я диктую свои условия.

Двери позади меня открылись, и в комнату вбежали двое. Я оглянулся и увидел тех, кого меньше всего ожидал увидеть. Это были агенты BSAA Крис Редфилд и Джилл Валентайн – мои старые знакомые, которые живут лишь одной целью: уничтожить меня. Встреча с ними в этот торжественный момент была словно знаком свыше, словно одобрением меня, как нового Бога этого мира.

«Слабые всегда будут сопротивляться воле сильного», – подумал в этот момент я.

Я обернулся к Крису и Джилл, собираясь бросить их трупы здесь рядом с телом старика...

Мои воспоминания развеялись, когда дверь позади меня распахнулась и в комнату вошла Экселла. Она тяжело дышала, и у неё был только один кейс.

– Только что видел наших друзей. Они недавно вышли из лифта и сейчас направляются в комнату связи, – начал я, стоя спиной к Эескелле.

– Они чуть не подстрелили меня!

Я обернулся к ней, а затем подошёл к окну, с которого открывался вид на весь корабль. Передо мной находилась консоль корабельной связи. Отсюда капитан мог общаться со всеми на танкере, и в случае надобности передать сигнал тревоги прямо из рубки. Стукнув пальцем по микрофону, я продолжил говорить. План защиты всё яснее вырисовывался в моей голове.

– А где второй портфель? – настороженно спросил я.

– Я его потеряла в перестрелке с этим Крисом.

– Значит половина сыворотки сейчас у Криса?

– Не волнуйся, хватит и одного портфеля! Все равно он не знает, что это такое. Ты лучше скажи, как нам его остановить. У тебя есть какой-нибудь план?

– О, да! Есть. Считай Крис уже не проблема, – сказал я с улыбкой.

– Я могу как-нибудь помочь?

– Безусловно! – ответил я и достал из кармана последний шприц с паразитом «Уроборос». Остальной паразит был уже погружен в бомбардировщик и этот маленький шприц был уже не нужен. Но я и ему нашёл применение.

– Убить всех маджини на корабле и сгрузить их тела здесь, на площадке, – кивнул я в сторону окна. – Настало время столкнуться с чем-то действительно колоссальным. А пока они будут тратить на это свое время, я займусь своими делами. На рассвете мир будет изменён! И ничто мне не помешает.

**_Э_пизод 18. «Прощай, мой старый друг!».**

Открыв дверь, Крис и Шева вышли на открытую верхнюю палубу надстройки. Впереди возвышалась капитанская надстройка, за которой на корме была устроена авиа-площадка для вертолётов и самолётов вертикального взлета-посадки. Агенты проделали долгий путь и теперь точно знали, где сейчас Вескер, так как в лаборатории и трюмах кроме постов охраны никого не было. Вескер ждал нужного времени там, впереди, в следующей надстройке на капитанском мостике. Поверхность этой палубы, являвшейся крышей трехъярусной надстройки, была окрашена в зеленый цвет. Под ногами напарников располагались каюты матросов, кубрик и выходы в лабораторию и трюмы, по которым недавно пришлось пройти напарникам... Впереди в надстройке светилось лишь несколько окон, но то, что они увидели совсем рядом на палубе, заставило неприятно поежиться даже повидавшего многое Рэдфилда – прямо посреди зелёного пола возвышалась гора из трупов инфицированных. Судя по всему, это и была вся оставшаяся охрана корабля. Но зачем? Живые охранники намного эффективнее не допустили бы агентов к противоположной стороне, где начиналась лестница, ведущая наверх к капитанскому мостику, туда, где скрывался Вескер.

– Что здесь произошло? – непонимающе спросила Шева. В её голосе чувствовалась нотка ужаса, она впервые видела столько мертвых тел в одном месте. – И зачем?

Они прошли чуть дальше и остановились, когда услышали, как из-за кучи трупов раздаются неспешные шаги. Походка человека была неровной, как будто он хромал. Каждый шаг разносился громким металлическим шумом, когда каблуки касался металлического пола. Ещё секунда и из-за горы мертвецов показалась Экселла. Агенты молча наставили на неё пистолеты. Они никак не ожидали, что Жионе сама выйдёт к ним. Ее царственной осанки и гордой походки и след простыл, а лицо скривилось от ужасной боли.

– Экселла! – воскликнул Крис. – Что тут происходит?

– За что? – простонала та искаженным от боли голосом, не обращая внимания на агентов, – Ведь я столько для тебя сделала… Всё для тебя!

Они смотрели на Экселлу, которая схватилась за живот и, корчась от боли, упала на пол. Сейчас они вообще ничего не понимали. Откуда-то сверху из динамиков донесся голос Вескера. Крис поднял голову и увидел громкоговорители на стене капитанского мостика.

– Крис! Как мило, что ты снова с нами!

– Вескер... – зло прошептал Рэдфилд.

– Не бойся... твой поиск подошел к концу. «Уроборос» почти завершён. Скоро он явит себя всему миру. Шесть миллиардов предсмертных криков породят новую жизнь!

Вескер откуда-то наблюдал за ними, говоря эту речь. Но как Крис не вглядывался в тени за прожекторами, он не мог понять, где сейчас находиться его бывший капитан.

– Извини, Вескер, но не на моем дежурстве! – выкрикнул Рэдфилд, ударив себя кулаком в грудь.

– Альберт! Ты обещал, что мы вместе изменим этот мир! – завопила Экселла.

Она ещё никак не могла поверить, что тот, кого она считала своим королем, наплевал на её чувства и обрек на такую смерть...

– Я думала, они заодно, – ошеломленно прошептала Шева, скосив взгляд на Криса.

– Вескеру нет дела ни до кого, кроме самого себя, – бросил в ответ Рэдфилд.

– Скоро даже ты это осознаешь, Крис! – продолжал свою речь Вескер, – Всего один взгляд... Всего один взгляд на мой новый мир, и на тебя снизойдёт понимание...

– Выходи, ублюдок! – выкрикнул Крис в темноту.

– Увы, но для тебя уже слишком поздно. До рассвета ты не доживешь... – Вескер сделал паузу в своей речи и продолжил, но обращаясь уже к Жионе, – Извини, Экселла! Но, похоже, «Уроборос», отверг тебя. Ты была очень хорошей помощницей. Так вот тебе моё последнее поручение...

Всё это время она кричала и корчилась в агонии, которая с каждой секундой становилась всё невыносимее. Экселла с трудом смогла выкрикнуть «Альберт», и её попросту разорвало, из тела показались змеящиеся отростки уже знакомого паразита – «Уроборос». Вескер ввёл ей паразита и выбросил сюда на площадку, по которой должны были пройти агенты. Паразит, вырвавшийся из тела женщины, устремился к горе трупов, поглощая их биомассу. Теперь план Вескера стал совершенно понятен – он захотел сделать такого монстра, уничтожить которого будет практически невозможно, и пока Крис потратит время на бессмысленную борьбу с гипер-паразитом, сам Вескер продолжит воплощение своего маниакального плана.

– Бежим. Нельзя ни секунды здесь оставаться! – выкрикнул Крис, поняв замысел Вескера.

Он схватил Шеву, и агенты побежали по лестнице вверх, туда, где должен был находиться Вескер. Огромный монстр продолжал расти, используя всё новые и новые тела и, когда агенты скрылись в надстройке, четыре огромных щупальца из основания выбрались наверх. Из-за своей массы паразит не мог двигаться, но сила, заложенная в этих щупальцах, была колоссальной и она, безусловно, со временем возрастет и позволит уничтожить весь этот корабль. По сути то, во что превратилась Экселла, было бомбой замедленного действия. Щупальца монстра ударяли в стены отсеков, сотрясая всё внутри. Она будет понемногу разламывать корабль, пока судно не окажется поврежденным настолько, что перестанет держаться на плаву.

– Не могу поверить в это, – ошеломленно сказала Шева.

– От него как раз такого и следует ожидать. Это в его стиле — предать всех, кого только возможно.

– Как нам убить её?

– Никак. Этого и хочет Вескер. Пока мы будем сражаться с этим чёртовым «Уроборосом»-Экселлой, Вескер уже улетит отсюда, и это будет провалом. Тогда мы его уже никак не остановим.

– А ты подумал, что будет, если этот паразит попадёт в воду? Ты уверен, что это не приведёт к масштабному заражению? Ты, что будешь просто так убегать? Ты можешь дать мне гарантии...?

– Никаких гарантий я дать тебе не могу! Но я не новичок, в отличие от тебя, Шева, и глядя на эту тварь, единственную гарантию я могу тебе дать, так это то, что без ящика взрывчатки нам её не одолеть. А его я, извини, забыл! Послушай меня хоть раз... – вышел из себя Крис, сверля взглядом напарницу. На этот раз их мнения кардинально разошлись.

– Я всё время только и делала, что слушалась тебя! Ты такой же, как Вескер! Тебя интересует только собственно мнение, а других ты просто не замечаешь, – вспылила в ответ Шева.

– Делай, что хочешь, а я отправляюсь за Вескером и терять время на пустой разговор не собираюсь, – Крис развернулся и пошёл по коридору, сотрясаемому от постоянных ударов монстра снаружи.

– Конечно, зачем терять время на пустой разговор с той, которая ничего не знает? Вы же Мистер Легенда… и только вам известно, что и как нужно делать.

Крис остановился и перевёл взгляд в пол.

_«Не нужно было называть её новичком, это прозвучало оскорбительно. Чёрт, на последнем шаге всё испортил...»._

Он повернулся к напарнице, которая смотрела на него с плохо скрываемой обидой, пытаясь показаться безразличной. Но незаслуженный упрек жег ее изнутри. Крис немного поостыл и произнес:

– Шева... Извини. Я вспылил. Я вовсе не хотел тебя обидеть. Что-то к концу задания нервы становятся ни к чёрту. Просто хотел…

Извинения Криса прервались, когда раздался громкий скрежет, как будто что-то ломалось под натиском колоссальной силы.

– В сторону! – крикнул Крис и, схватив напарницу за руку, потянул со всей силы на себя, повалив на пол. Своей грубой хваткой он едва не вывернул напарнице руку, но не сделай он этого, события могли бы обрести печальный оборот.

Металлическую бронированную дверь вынесло с петель, и через отверстие в коридор проникли извивающиеся щупальца паразита.

– Живо! – крикнул Крис и, рывком подняв Шеву на ноги, вместе с ней побежал вперёд в глубины коридора, подальше от смертоносных щупалец паразита.

– Короче, извини, – выпалил Рэдфилд, когда они скрылись за бронированными дверьми. – Я вёл себя по идиотски. Не знаю, что ты думаешь сейчас обо мне, но против твари у нас нет никаких шансов. Если мы не поймаем Вескера, то все силы, потраченные нами, будут бесполезны. Миллионы погибнут. Корабль ещё продержится, свяжемся со штабом, пусть он вышлет вертолеты, чтоб уничтожить эту тварь ракетами. Думаю, хоть на это у штаба смелости хватит. Но Вескера надо остановить. Один я не справлюсь, ты мне нужна…

Шева посмотрела на Криса, на его честный и решительный взгляд и виновато опустила глаза:

– Нет, это я должна попросить прощения. Я вела себя как-то по-детски, совершенно не по-армейски. Не говори об этом Джошу, не хочу, чтоб он считал, что я так ничему и не научилась.

– Ты научилась многому, поверь мне. Партнёры? – с улыбкой спросил Крис и протянул руку.

– Партнёры! – ответила девушка и крепко сжала руку напарника. – Ну а теперь пошли, устроим визит Вескеру, гори он в аду.

Они продолжили поиски выхода на взлётную площадку, где по видимости и находился сейчас Вескер, готовясь к взлёту. Коридор был длинным, и пока они шли, Крис успел отправить сообщение в штаб, кратко изложив детали произошедшего и прося выслать подкрепление для уничтожения паразита. Коридор по разным сторонам узкого коридора располагались двери каюты для команды танкера – маленькие квадратные комнатушки. Здесь, в глубине корабельной надстройки, удары беснующегося монстра о стены были мало заметными. Коридор закончился, и агенты вышли в большую рубку с мониторами и радиооборудованием. Вдоль дальней стены тянулся длинный ряд компьютеров с пустующими креслами. Отдельно на возвышении располагалось штурманское место с тремя мониторами. Также в рубке были и двойные двери лифта – единственного выхода дальше.

Приемник Криса нарушил тишину и выдал тихий сигнал о вызове.

_«Видимо штаб отреагировал на наше сообщение, я даже не надеялся…»._

Крис достал КПК из кармана, но вызов был не идентифицирован. Это не штаб. После нажатия на кнопку, на экране показалось лицо Джилл.

– Джилл, как ты? – радостно воскликнул Рэдфилд.

– В порядке! Не волнуйся за меня, я встретилась с Джошем, он рядом. А теперь слушай меня внимательно, это очень важно! Сверхчеловеческая сила Вескера - это действие вируса. Но вирус не стабилен, и чтоб поддерживать насыщение, он должен регулярно вводить себе сыворотку.

– Значит, если лишить Вескера сыворотки, он потеряет силу?

– Именно! Но он только что сделал себе инъекцию, значит, следующая понадобится ещё не скоро. Слушай, Экселла говорила, что доза должна быть отмерена очень точно. Значит, передозировка должна действовать как яд. По-моему он использовал сыворотку PG67a/w.

– PG67a/w? – повторила с удивлением Шева и посмотрела на Криса, вспомнив о шприцах из потерянного Экселлой кейса.

– Мы с Джошем постараемся вырваться, а вы поищите сыворотку. Экселла… держа... в кейс… – сигнал начали нарушать помехи и вскоре он прервался.

– Джилл! – крикнул Крис в микрофон, но она его уже не слышала.

– Это оно, – обратилась к напарнику Шева, достав из подсумка сыворотку.

Крис посмотрел на шприц, сам не веря в их удачу. Этот маленький флакон и есть ахиллесова пята, казалось бы этого несокрушимого врага, который сломал ему всю жизнь. Агент перевёл взгляд на мониторы.

– Смотри! – указал он пальцем в один из них и подошёл поближе, – Это же Вескер! Он идет к стелс-бомбардировщику.

– Он собирается рассеять «Уроборос» с самолета?

– Видимо так и есть. Нам надо поспешить, мы должны добраться до него раньше, чем он сядет в самолёт.

Агенты подошли к дверям лифта и нажали на кнопку вызова лифта, двери сразу же открылись.

– Ну что, сыграем в доктора? – ехидно произнёс Крис, держа в руке шприц, и подмигнул Шеве.

Она устало улыбнулась и нажала на кнопку нижнего уровня. Двери закрылись, и кабинка поехала вниз...

**Эпизод 19. «Отчаянное спасение».**

«Джилл!» было последним, что услышала Валентайн от Криса, когда экран затянулся сеткой помех.

– Крис! Крис! – вызывала она товарища, щёлкая на кнопки автоподстройки частоты.

Но всё было бесполезно, и вскоре сигнал связи пропал. Больше она ничего не могла передать Крису, его КПК не принимал вызовы.

– Это не хорошо, связь прервали. А это значит, что теперь они точно знают, где мы, – пробурчал Джош, когда сигнал пропал.

– Всё нормально. Я передала ему самое главное, теперь нам надо позаботиться о себе, пока нас не схватили.

– Тогда живей. Дож должен подобрать нас на крыше. Надеюсь, что он скоро будет здесь.

Джош махнул рукой, зовя Джилл за собой, и поспешил к лестнице, через которую они снизу прошли сюда. Через несколько пролетов они уже выбрались на крышу. Вертолета все еще не было видно, но крыша казалось спокойной. Джош взглянул на свои наручные часы, после чего произнёс:

– У него есть ещё пять минут, надеюсь, он прилетит сюда чуть пораньше, чтоб мы вылетели до того, как на наши поиски сбежится куча народа.

– Это навряд ли, смотри! - воскликнула Джилл, подойдя к перилам на крыше, и показала вниз.

Джош услышал крики людей и когда взглянул за перила, то увидел внизу целую толпу, которая гомонила у входа в здание, постепенно вливаясь внутрь. У некоторых виднелись автоматы, но у большинства – простые дубинки. Шансы справиться с ними всеми представлялись крайне низкими. Нужно было что-то придумать, чтоб продержаться до прибытия спасительного вертолета. Какие-то пять минут. Но как удержать всю эту толпу внизу и не дать подняться на крышу?

– Чёрт возьми! Нужно забаррикадироваться. Нет смысла с ними драться. Скоро будет вертолет, и мы сможем просто улететь.

Джилл окинула взглядом крышу, оценивая, где можно укрыться. Крыша была большой, и на ней располагались три надстройки с плоскими крышами. Одна являлась выходом с лестничной клетки и на ней громоздилась куча антенн-тарелок, а также трансформаторный короб. Напротив стояли четыре бетонные колонны-опоры еще одного, но недостроенного помещения. В дальнем конце крыши располагалась вертолётная площадка, на которой горели сигнальные огни. Посредине было небольшое помещение, размером примерно два на два метра, от которого тянулись толстые трубы. Кроме того на крыше было два больших короба с вентиляционными турбинами. Также стояла металлическая будочка, окрашенная в красный со знаком «Взрывоопасно», откуда шел толстый силовой кабель к вертолетной площадке. Скорее всего, внутри находился запасной бензиновый генератор. Это можно использовать в своих целях: если открыть дверь будки и выстрелить в топливный резервуар, когда рядом окажутся противники, то можно будет устроить неплохой взрыв.

Джош тем временем, прилагая немалые усилия, сломал одну из антенн и заклинил дверную ручку выхода на крышу.

– Боюсь, что надолго это их не задержит, – угрюмо буркнул он и кивнул в сторону бетонных колонн напротив дверей. – Нам ничего не остается, кроме как спрятаться за ними и стрелять из укрытия по двери.

– Патронов нам хватит ненадолго, – спокойно ответила Джилл и протянула ему пистолетный магазин. – Возьми, ты говорил, что у тебя закончились. У меня остается еще два магазина из тех, что дал мне Крис. Что ты думаешь насчет генератора? – кивнула девушка в сторону красной будки.

– Думаю, что если мы взорвем его, то рискуем поджариться и сами. Крыша, конечно, большая, но не настолько, чтоб проделывать подобные фокусы. Оставим этот вариант на самый последний случай.

В наушнике Стоуна внезапно зашумела статика, и он вытащил свой КПК, в надежде, что это уже Дож вызывает его. Но на связь вышел не вертолетчик, а кто-то из штаба. Джош, немного подумав, неохотно принял вызов.

– Капитан Стоун? – произнес незнакомый голос.

– Да. Если можете, говорите быстрее, у меня намечается серьёзная перестрелка, – ответил Джош, вкладывая КПК в карман, чтобы руки оставались свободными, и, не сводя взгляда от двери. Вместе с Джилл они уже заняли позиции за колоннами.

– Говорит агент Брайз. Дело в том, что руководитель восточноафриканского отделения BSAA арестован по подозрению в пособничестве био-террористам и измене интересам организации. Сейчас ведется расследование. На это время я становлюсь вашим начальником, и возобновляю данную операцию. Как я понял, вы начали собственное расследование и у вас есть результаты?

– Результаты есть, но если вертолёт Дожа скоро не прибудет, то лично для нас это будет уже не важно. Мы справимся. Свяжитесь с агентами Редфилдом и Аломар. Они сейчас где-то в прибрежных водах преследуют Альберта Вескера, который стоит за всем этим. Они вдвоем раскрыли весь заговор террористов и уничтожили подручных Вескера. Им, безусловно, понадобиться помощь. Я очень прошу, чтоб вы перекрыли район Киджджу с карантинной зоной. Все жители в этих областях, скорее всего, инфицированы и лечению не подлежат. Они очень опасны, и проявляют агрессию. Единственный способ их остановить – застрелить. Как только мы сядем в вертолёт, мы отправимся к Крису и Шеве. И ещё, лично от себя, спасибо!

– Это моя работа! Постараюсь выслать поддержку как можно быстрее. Конец связи.

– В штабе смена руководства, обещают выслать помощь, – пояснил Стоун Джилл.

– Лучше бы это произошло минут сорок назад, – ответила девушка.

– Это правда, нам сейчас надеяться на помощь штаба уже поздно. Все зависит теперь от нас самих и Дожа. Чёрт возьми, когда же он прибудет?

Двери задрожали от ударов внутри. Вскоре крепления ручки не выдержали и сорвались. Двери открылись, и в них показались трое, один из которых держал автомат. Они выскочили на крышу, и Валентайн со Стоуном, прицелившись как следует, открыли огонь из своих убежищ. Элемент неожиданности дал свой результат, и трое инфицированных рухнули замертво до того, как успели увидеть засаду. Джош с азартом посмотрел на АК-74, лежащий рядом с трупом. С одной стороны, автомат оказал бы серьезную помощь, а с другой, если сейчас покажутся следующие нападающие с огнестрелом, то из Джоша сделают решето. Мгновенно сделав выбор, он обернулся к Джилл.

– Прикрой меня! – воскликнул капитан «Дельты» и выбежал из-за колонны. Наклонившись у трупа, он схватил оружие. И тут же в дверном проходе показались еще несколько человек. Джилл незамедлительно открыла по ним огонь. Стоун почти в упор дал очередь из ВЗ, а затем, пользуясь прикрытием Джилл, побежал назад за колонну.

На этот раз желающих попасть на крышу оказалось много. Они толпились в дверях, мешая друг другу, и шли на пули, словно лемминги. У входа на крышу образовалось нагромождение трупов, но оно не могло надолго сдержать противников. Патроны в ВЗ закончились и теперь Валентайн и Стоун пытались сдержать инфицированных с помощью пистолетов.

Пистолет Джилл выдал сухие щелчки и, присев за колонной, она вытащила из подсумка последний магазин. Из колонны вырвался фонтан бетонного крошева от автоматной очереди. Но эти выстрелы пришли не из двери, где натиск противника успешно сдерживался Джошем. Там мёртвые тела создали временное препятствие не только для прохода, но и для стрельбы. Стрелок укрылся наверху надстройки лестничной клетки.

Джош заметил врага с поднятым автоматом и выстрелил, но не успел прицелиться должным образом и автоматчик перевел огонь на него. К счастью, Стоун успел спрятаться, и пули его не зацепили. Выждав пару секунд, он высунул пистолет и, полагаясь на память, выстрелил из-за угла туда, где пару секунд назад стоял автоматчик. Раздался негромкий глухой удара, как будто что-то упало. Джош высунулся и увидел, что его пуля попала в плечо инфицированному, из-за чего тот выронил автомат. Но он всё ещё оставался жив и теперь тянулся к своему оружию. Прозвучал выстрел пистолета Джилл, и инфицированный, перевалившись через ограду надстройки, рухнул на крышу рядом с дверью, оставляя своё оружие наверху.

В наушнике вновь зашипела статика, и на связь вышел Дож:

– Эхей! Как вы там?

– Мне не до шуток, Дож. Когда ты будешь здесь?

– Меньше, чем через минуту, я уже вижу огни посадочной площадки на вашем здании.

– Ждём! Мы под обстрелом, – сказал Джош и прервал связь. – Джилл, вертолёт на подходе, давай отступать к площадке!

Агенты медленно двинулись назад по крыше в сторону вертолётной площадки, пытаясь сдержать наступавших противников так долго, насколько это представлялось возможным. Противник оставил попытки пройти через заваленные трупами двери, и теперь инфицированные прибывали через крышу надстройки – видимо, где-то на лестничной клетке был люк. Теперь ситуация выходила из-под контроля. На крышу уже спрыгнули около десятка врагов, которые пытались окружить Стоуна и Валентайн и не дать им занять оборону. Джилл и Джош, повернувшись каждый в свою сторону, отстреливали приближавшихся инфицированных, которых становилось всё больше и больше. А свет вертолетного прожектора на небе двигался не так быстро, как этого хотелось бы. Патроны подходили к концу, и Джош, перекинув со спины трофейный автомат, начал выпускать скудные очереди.

Яркий свет озарил площадку, и вертолет BSAA стал приземляться. Наконец-то в душе Джилл вместо чувства обреченности, которое она хладнокровно сдерживала, родилась надежда, что им всё-таки удастся выбраться из этой передряги. Валентайн и Стоун переглянулись.

– Бежим к площадке,– произнес капитан «Дельты». Джилл кивнула, и они, оставив врагов за спиной, со всех ног побежали к месту посадки. Джош первым забежал за угол вентиляционного короба. Джилл повезло меньше. За их спинами находилась будка генератора и одна из шальных пуль угодила в топливный бак.

Посреди крыши прозвучал приличный взрыв, и Валентайн столкнуло с ног взрывной волной. Она попыталась встать, чувствуя, как каждое движение сопровождается болью, и поняла, что правая нога подвёрнута. Джилл взвыла не столько от боли, как от досады. В самом конце, когда призрачная надежда на спасение разгорелась так явно, все перечеркнула глупая случайность. Теперь оставшийся путь до вертолета ей не преодолеть.

Джош вжал голову в плечи, когда раздался взрыв и, оглянувшись, увидел, как Джилл швыряет вперед, и вокруг падают горящие обломки генератора. Стоун подбежал к девушке и, взяв её под плечи, помог встать, а затем перевалил ее на плечо и побежал к уже приземлившемуся вертолёту. Дож выскочил из кабины и, подбежав к краю площадки, открыл огонь по преследователям из М-16.

– Извините, что заставил вас ждать, мисс Валентайн, – громко выкрикнул вертолетчик, когда Стоун со своей ношей приблизился к площадке. Дож прослыл весельчаком и не упускал возможности пошутить даже в такой ситуации. – О да, чуть не забыл о тебе, Джош! – закончил он пренебрежительным тоном.

Стоун ничего не ответил. Ему было отнюдь не до шуток. И не до замечаний о неуместности циничного юмора Дожа. Капитан «Дельты» боялся оглядываться, да это ничего и не дало бы. Отстреливаться он все равно не мог, поэтому он положился на навыки стрельбы своего пилота и старался заставить уставшее тело бежать еще быстрее.

Предсмертные крики нападавших, которых нейтрализовал Дож, раздавались совсем рядом. Но вот и платформа. Стоун поставил Джилл на ноги и, развернувшись, открыл огнь по инфицированным. А Дож тем временем без лишних слов взял Джилл за руки и втащил наверх.

– Порядок, старина, – заявил пилот, снова беря в руки винтовку. – Надеюсь, ты не разжирел и не разучился подтягиваться?

Стоун ничего не ответил, и, оставив противников на попечение Дожа, сам быстро вскарабкался наверх. Затем он подхватил Джилл под руку и помог ей добраться до вертолета.

– Давай! Мы уже готовы! – окрикнул Стоун друга.

– Мне не нужно повторять дважды! Сейчас иду, – азартно крикнул Дож, стреляя по врагам внизу, которые уже пытались влезть на платформу.

Но Дож слишком увлекся и не заметил, как из дверей лестничной клетки, вышел инфицированный с длинным тубусом. Он взвалил трубу на плечо, и Дож заметил гранатометчика лишь тогда, когда яркая вспышка пронеслась над крышей в его сторону.

– Дож! – выкрикнул Стоун, но было уже поздно...

Ослепляющий взрыв озарил край платформы там, где стоял пилот, расшвыряв на несколько метров тела инфицированных. По корпусу вертолета забарабанили бетонные обломки. Платформа с отвратительным скрежетом слегка прогнулась, но пока еще сохраняла устойчивое положение. Джош взглянул на округлый предмет, упавший рядом с вертолётом, который оказался шлемом Дожа. Капитан не мог поверить, что эта каска - теперь всё что осталась от его друга.

– Дож... – тихо произнес капитан. – Чёрт! – крикнул он и кулаком ударил по обшивке вертолёта. Циничная часть сознания, которой он всегда стыдился, любезно сообщила ему, что вместо Дожа, или вместе с Дожем мог взорваться и вертолет, но этого не случилось.

Здравый смысл подсказывал, что следующими могут стать и они. Стоун, подобрав дымящийся шлем, запрыгнул на место пилота и заработал над тумблерами. Лопасти закрутились быстрее, и гул заполнил кабину.

Обернувшись, он увидел, как Джилл сняла с оружейного крепежа на стене М-16 и открыла огонь по вновь приближавшимся врагам, которые уже влезли на платформу.

Машина оторвалась от поверхности и начала набирать высоту. Джилл лихорадочно окидывала взглядом крышу, пытаясь найти гранатометчика, который сейчас был единственной значимой для них опасностью. Валентайн увидела, как силуэт у надстройки поднимает трубу и направляет в сторону вертолета. С такого расстояния она не могла взять точный прицел и лишь выпустила несколько коротких очередей, понимая, что шансы невелики… Но одна из пуль нашла свою цель и фигура противника дрогнула. Но перед тем как рухнуть на пол, инфицированный выжал спуск, и новая ракета вырвалась из ствола оружия. Джош заметил вспышку и изо всех сил потянул на себя штурвал. Вертолёт задрал свой нос и быстро взмыл вверх, а ракета пролетела под корпусом и попала в корпус большой антенны-локатора рядом с посадочной площадкой. Джош выдохнул, сам не веря, что он справился.

– Хороший маневр! – оценила Джилл и ободряюще положила руку на его плечо.

– Дож, сделал бы это лучше… – печально произнёс Джош и повернул штурвал вправо, направляя вертолёт в сторону океана.

– Мне жаль... – тихо произнесла Джилл и, немного подумав, продолжила. – Он был... Он был хорошим солдатом.

– Он был моим другом! И если мы не поможем Шеве и Крису... – Стоун обернулся и взглянул на Джилл отчаянным взглядом. – То его смерть окажется напрасной.

Джилл немного помолчала, а затем кивнула:

– Ты, прав, нам нужно поспешить. Давай подумаем, что мы сможем для них сделать... – она подняла взгляд и посмотрела через стекло кабины пилота в тёмную даль, где уже узкая, жёлтая полоса на горизонте предзнаменовала скорый рассвет.

**Эпизод 20. «Жесткая посадка».**

Дверцы лифта открылись, и агенты вышли в грузовой отсек. Здесь располагалось оборудование и материалы для обслуживания авиаплощадки. Из динамиков доносилось сообщение о течи в трюме – видимо, монстр-Экселла устроила пробоину в обшивке и внутренний отсек медленно наполнялся водой.

В наушнике агентов послышался треск статики, и кто-то вышел на связь:

– Рэдфилд и Аломар, как слышите меня? Вы можете сейчас говорить?

– Слышимость нормальная. Кто вы? – негромко ответил Крис.

– Я капитан Брайз. Теперь я ваш командир, мы возобновляем операцию, и я хотел получить сведенья от вас, куда направлять подкрепление. Как мы можем вам помочь?

– Помочь нам вы уже не успеете. Вы можете запеленговать наши координаты?

– Да, без проблем.

– Так вот, мы на танкере. На верхней палубе огромный монстр, его срочно необходимо уничтожить, дабы предотвратить возможное распространение заразы. Это и есть «Уроборос». Он огромен и не уязвим к обычному оружию. Мы установили, что лучший способ одолеть этого паразита – огонь, много огня, высокая температура. Напалм подойдет. Мы преследуем Вескера, который желает улететь с танкера на самолете, и рассеять заразу в верхних слоях атмосферы.

– Хорошо, я вас понял. Кстати, я недавно связывался с капитаном Стоуном, он нашёл Джилл Валентайн. Сейчас они на вертолёте направляются к вам.

– Наше местоположение не постоянно, так что несколько раз в минуту берите наши координаты и сообщайте им, чтоб они знали куда лететь.

– А что случилось с… – вмешалась в разговор Шева.

– Если вы имеете в виду вашего старого командира, то он арестован. Он был заодно с контрабандистами и намеренно устроил погибель «Альфы» и «Дельты». Непонятно только, как он не добрался до вас, если он точно знал, где вы находитесь. Как-то не логично он действовал.

– Зато мне это прекрасно понятно... – тихо произнёс Крис.

– Я вас не расслышал! Повторите.

– Нет, это просто мысли вслух.

– Ладно. Удачи вам, думаю, она вам понадобится! А, да, ещё, Крис, мы с тобой лично никогда не встречались… но потерю агента Валентайн мы всей организацией очень сильно переживали. Я очень рад, что она жива, и горд, что в нашей организации работают такие люди как вы! Конец связи, – сказал Брайз и прервал связь.

– Что происходит? – спросила Шева, когда разговор со штабом окончился.

– Видимо, они нашли крысу. Ну что ж, лучше поздно, чем никогда.

– Столько людей погибло... – сквозь зубы произнесла девушка.

Крис остановился и перевел взгляд с массивных дверей авиа-площадки на свою напарницу.

– Пора кончать со всем этим! Готова?

Шева кивнула, и двое бойцов с поднятым оружием вышли на открытую платформу над посадочной площадкой корабля. У перил со статной выправкой стоял Вескер и с упоением смотрел на самолёт, под завязку забитый контейнерами с «Уроборосом».

– Твоим планам конец, Вескер! – выкрикнул Крис.

– Если не хочешь получить очередь из автомата, то без глупостей. Теперь тебе никуда не скрыться, – подхватила тон напарника Шева.

Вескер медленно опустил голову и уныло покачал ей, видимо устав уже от глупых преследований этой парочки.

– Вам ещё не надоели эти крысиные бега? – надменно произнес он, и его голос эхом прокатился по пустой площадке. – Лично меня вы оба уже порядком достали!

Вескер медленно снял свои тёмные очки и окинул взглядом бомбардировщик. Радужная оболочка зрачков отливала неестественным красным светом. Агенты держали его на мушке, но это совсем не помешало ему резко бросить очки через спину. Крис рефлекторно поймал их, а когда понял, что сделал, было уже поздно: Вескер вихрем налетел на них. За одно мгновение он отшвырнул Рэдфилда и вывернул руку Шеве. Девушка лежала на полу, пытаясь восстановить сбившееся от боли дыхание, а Вескер спокойно выпрямился и, как ни в чем не бывало, надел отобранные у Криса очки. Рэдфилд вскочил на ноги и открыл огонь по своему старому врагу, но тот с прежней противоестественной скоростью, уходил с траектории пуль. Как только Шева поднялась с пола, Вескер мгновенно оказался за ее спиной и снова тем же приемом, легко заломил ей руку и прижал к себе, заслонившись ею, словно щитом, когда Крис уже поднял свой автомат и приготовился выпустить очередь.

– Зачем ты это делаешь? Чего ты добьешься, выпустив «Уроборос»? – заговорил первым Крис, глядя в глаза своему врагу.

– С каждый днём человечество всё ближе к самоуничтожению, – спокойно пояснил Альберт, легко удерживая Шеву, несмотря на все попытки вырваться, которые прилагала юркая девушка. – Как ты не понимаешь, Крис? Я не уничтожаю Мир, я спасаю его!

– Хочешь сказать, что ты делаешь это всё во благо человечества?

– Наконец-то хоть какой-то светлый намек понимания мелькнул в твоей тёмной голове. Хотя это не удивительно, ведь мы с тобой похожи как ни кто другой на земле.

– Видимо, у тебя уже начинаются проблемы с психикой... – возмутился Рэдфилд. Для него даже намек на такое сравнение был кощунством.

– О нет, ты просто пока это не замечаешь, Крис, но ты такой же, как и я. Ты боец-одиночка. Ты борешься за Мир, но ты даже не знаешь, что такое жить в нём. Уже давно единственным смыслом твой жизни стал я. И в том, кем ты стал сейчас: иконой, перед которой преклоняются все недоумки в твоей организации – лишь моя заслуга. Я сделал тебя настоящим бойцом, поставив тебя на ступень выше остальных.

– Может, ты ещё надеешься, что я сейчас кинусь тебя благодарить за это? За то, что ты отнял у меня нормальную жизнь?

– Ты глуп, Крис. Никогда у тебя не было нормальной жизни и не могло быть. Если бы не я, твоя жизнь была бы такой же одинокой и мрачной, как тогда в Национальном парке. Ты помнишь это, Крис?

– Откуда тебе известно? – тут же заорал Редфилд, его глаза загорелись бешенством.

– Я многое о тебе знаю, Крис, даже больше, чем ты сам. А ведь кто вытащил тебя из той депрессии? Кто послал файлы в штаб? Интересный вопрос, Крис... у тебя есть мнения на этот счёт?

– Зачем тебе это? – вспышка гнева утихла так же мгновенно, как и появилась. На смену ей пришла отрешенность и даже усталость. Бесконечная усталость.

– Чтоб ты увидел, за какой гнилой мир ты борешься, Крис! Вас предали люди, которые всю свою жизнь только и делали, что прятали свои шкуры по офисам. Я хочу изменить этот мир, чтоб он стал чище и добрее, чтоб человек мог снова нормально зажить. Чтоб человек снова мог любить и чувствовать...

– И это говорит тот, который всю жизнь никого не любил кроме себя? За кого ты меня держишь?

– Меньше всего в жизни я люблю самого себя. И ты ошибаешься, Крис. В мире были и до сих пор есть люди, которых я люблю. Их очень мало...

– Ты сам в это веришь, Вескер?

– Я знаю это. И из этого числа осталась лишь одна, ведь тебе сестра рассказывала о... малышке Шерри Биркин, неправда ли? Очень интересная девушка. Каким милым ребенком она была, чем-то даже она напоминает мне меня самого... Кстати, Крис, если произойдёт чудо, и ты уцелеешь, может быть, передашь сестре, что дядя Альберт шлет ей от Шерри огромный привет! А вот остальных, Крис, у меня отняли. И виновные в их гибели уже давно кормят червей. Ведь ты помнишь Озвелла Спенсера? Помнишь. Ту ночь ты никогда не забудешь... А как же ты, Крис? Ты кого-нибудь любил? Или ты просто боишься всех этих чувств, ты от них бежишь, прикрываешься своей работой, чтоб не видеть правду, потому как в ней, в этой правде, ты маленький ребёнок, который не в состоянии без помощи сделать самостоятельный шаг. Ведь ты даже цветы держишь, как будто в руках у тебя автомат. Не так ли? Или нам стоить позвонить Джилл... и спросить, что она думает по этому поводу?

– Ты чёртов ублюдок! Если ты думаешь, что я буду выслушивать весь твой бред, твои оправдания себя, ты глубоко ошибаешься! Я загоню тебе весь рожок в лоб и долго буду смеяться над твоим поганым трупом!

– А ещё говорил, что от меня отличаешься, – улыбнувшись, сказал Вескер, до сих пор не отпуская Шеву.

Но в следующее мгновение лицо Альберта исказилось, когда лезвие ножа Шевы вошло на пару сантиметров в его ногу. Он откинул девушку от себя на пару метров и вырвал нож из раны. Воспользовавшись моментом, Крис открыл огонь, и пока Вескер вытаскивал нож, раскаленный свинец пронзил его торс. Чёрный плащ стал похож на решето, но пули словно выскальзывали обратно из тела Вескера и раны моментально затягивались. Альберт увернулся от следующей очереди и, подбежав к агентам, ухватил их обоих за плечи и швырнул через себя. Крис и Шева перелетели ограду и рухнули на техническую площадку, едва не переломав ребра.

– Он рехнулся! – сквозь зубы процедила Шева, стараясь подавить боль.

Её внимание привлек негромкий стук, как будто что-то небольшое упало с высоты. Она оглянулась на звук и увидела валяющийся шприц с сывороткой, который, видимо, выронил Вескер из кармана, когда выделывал свой очередной акробатический трюк и перебросил агентов за край платформы.

– Смотри, – прошептала она Крису, – это выпало у него!

– Это наш единственный шанс! – также шёпотом ответил он ей, и схватился за выпавший у Вескера шприц с тем самым важным веществом, о котором говорила Джилл.

Сейчас у них было два экземпляра сыворотки, столь важной для Вескера, чтоб контролировать свою силу. Но в то же время, передозировка могла оказать и обратное воздействие.

– Теперь стало еще интереснее, да, Крис? Ты, правда, думаешь, что способен меня одолеть? – со злобной насмешкой проговорил Вескер, когда перескочив через перила, оказался внизу, рядом с поднимающимися в этот момент агентами.

– Мне все ровно, Вескер! Но пока я жив, я не остановлюсь!

Эта фраза вызвала лишь злой смех.

– Тогда придётся убить тебя быстро, Крис!

Альберт выхватил пистолет, но агенты уже помчались в сторону вышек. Вескер стрельнул вдогонку Крису, который скрылся за ближайшим укрытием.

– Прожектора, – сказала Шева, – давай выключим их, чтоб площадка была погружена в темноту. Может тогда нам будет легче подкрасться к нему и вколоть сыворотку.

Крис быстро оглядел площадку – бочки с топливом, технический инструмент и десятиметровые трансформаторные ящики. Далее – метром выше начиналась взлетно-посадочная полоса. Именно там наверху стоял бомбардировщик Вескера. Тех.площадку освещало четыре прожектора на вышках по ее углам. Рэдфилд одной очередью разбил оба прожектора с правой стороны. Выстрел Шевы разбил один фонарь на левой стороне. Разбить оставшийся прожектор им помешала буквально материализовавшаяся рядом фигура в темном плаще.

– Опять надумал прятаться от меня! – выкрикнул Вескер и нанес удар, правда на этот раз Редфилд всё-таки сумел пригнуться и уйти от удара, и пулей помчался вслед за Шевой под прикрытие спасительной темноты.

– Крис... Крис… Крис, – слышалось позади агентов, – Ты меня разочаровываешь! Нет, чтоб выйти и сразиться, как мужчина с мужчиной! Ты бегаешь, как маленький таракан по тёмным углам, в надежде, что я тебя не замечу. Как вы ещё не поняли, что эта планета перенаселена, и теперь настало время слабым уступить место сильным! – медленного говорил Вескер, внимательно вглядываясь в каждый силуэт в темноте перед ним. – Ты помнишь наши старсовские будни, Крис? Как мы ловили особо опасных преступников. А ты когда-нибудь задумывался, сколько таких в этом мире? Сколько отбросов живёт рядом с нами, но многие из них чисты перед законом, и каждый новый день продолжают очернять нашу планету. Эти люди раковые пятна – и единственный способ вылечиться - убить их всех одним ударом. Это и есть цель «Уробороса»: отобрать людей, которые имеют право жить, и наделить их такими способностями, о которых вы и вообразить не могли!

Вескер обошел угол и вышел в заднюю часть взлётной площадки. Крис и Шева могли быть где угодно, а площадка была большой и абсолютно неосвещённой. Вескер медленно сделал шаг, к центру внимательно всматриваясь в тени по сторонам.

Шева сидела в темном углу у трансформатора рядом с Крисом и смотрела на фигуру в центре, озиравшуюся по сторонам в поисках агентов. Если Вескер заметит их – это будет конец. Как ни странно, но этот противник в человеческом обличье внушал ей еще больше страха, чем встреченные ранее монстры. Раньше она попросту не успевала настолько почувствовать безысходность противостояния. Уязвимое место чудовищ всегда находилось, а сейчас она не представляла, как можно причинить хоть малый вред этому сверхчеловеку. Тьма действительно оказалась не его союзником. Но надолго ли затянется преимущество?

Крис заметил рядом у борта турель с ракетницей ПВО. Самое простое средство защитить палубу от нападения с воздуха. Да и, если стрельнуть по другому судну – наделать дел можно. Рэдфилд имел сомнительное удовольствие воочию убедиться в неуязвимости Вескера перед пулями.

_«Интересно, как ему понравится оказаться посреди небольшого фейерверка?»._

Он не питал особых иллюзий относительно того, чтобы этим выстрелом поставить финальную точку – это оружие стреляло отнюдь не самыми мощными ракетами. Но по крайней мере, может появиться шанс оглушить его и сделать укольчик.

Крис медленно подкрался к турели и задумался над новой задачей – как прицелиться, чтобы Вескер не услышал звука разворачиваемой турели.

Бывший командир STARS ещё раз внимательно огляделся и медленно направился в противоположную сторону, продолжая свой монолог:

– Крис, ты действительно думаешь, что ты спасаешь планету? Ты ведь никогда не был столь наивен! Вся моя жизнь была борьбой за эту идею, и если ты думаешь, что я стану возиться с тобой, ты глубоко ошибаешься. Ты трус! Вместо того чтоб выйти и попробовать сразить меня в честном бою, ты прячешься. Крис, Крис, Крис… Ты действительно помешен на своей идее? Так выйди и сразись! Будь мужиком хоть раз в жизни!

В следующий момент громко загудел включившийся генератор. Внезапный шум оборудования заставил Вескера обернуться, и Крис сразу же воспользовался моментом. На то, чтобы взять его в прицел, понадобилось всего пол секунды. Палец вдавил спуск, и ракета понеслась к своей цели.

Реакция Вескера оказалась на высоте и в этот раз. Он не успевал увернуться, но, выставив руки, успел схватить ракету за корпус прямо на лету. Его невероятной силы хватило даже, чтобы побороть реактивную тягу. Крис видел это и не верил собственным глазам. То, что произошло за секунду, казалось, растянулось на несколько минут. Белый инверсионный след все еще висел в воздухе, а сопло небольшой ракеты продолжало извергать пламя.

Раздался выстрел дробовика Шевы, и снаряд в руках Вескера разлетелся, отшвыривая его на несколько метров в сторону. Его тело не разорвало, а просто откинуло, словно стальную болванку. Альберт тут же вскочил на ноги, но все-таки взрыв сделал свое дело, несмотря на его невероятную живучесть. Сейчас Вескер явно пребывал в неком шоке и еле стоял на ногах, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону – сейчас он до жути смахивал на зомби. Именно это сравнение почему-то появилось в голове Рэдфилда. А затем он сорвался с места и, что было сил, помчался к своему заклятому врагу, который стоял к нему в пол-оборота. Крис проклинал себя за то, что задержался на пару секунд, пялясь на Вескера. Всего пара секунд, но кто знает, сколько ему надо времени, чтобы оклематься.

Шева подбежала к Вескеру первой и попыталась вколоть ему сыворотку, но Альберт мгновенно блокировал ее руку со шприцом. Его взгляд был полон неистовой злобы. Он взмахнул рукой, и Шева отлетела в сторону, больно ударившись всем телом о трансформатор. Он собирался пнуть девушку ногой, но на плечах Вескера кто-то повис, лишая его равновесия.

Аломар быстро вскочила и вонзила инъектор прямо в грудь противника.

Одним приемом Вескер швырнул Криса о палубу и зарычал, а потом попятился и рухнул на колени, упершись руками в пол. На его лице исказилась боль, сковавшая тело, спустя несколько секунд после инъекции. Его зрение стало ухудшаться – перед глазами все расплывалось и двоилось, а внутри всё жег огонь, как будто по венам растеклось расплавленное железо. Голова гудела, и, преодолевая боль, он мог только лишь зло рычать сквозь зубы. Злоба жгла сознание не меньше чем физическая боль. Он недооценил Криса и теперь с лихвой расплачивался за это. Но разве сейчас, когда до апогея оставалось совсем немного, разве представлял Крис какую-либо важность?

– Как думаешь, оно подействовало? – спросила Шева.

– Думаю, да, – медленно ответил Крис, вставая с пола.

На лице Вескера вздулись и почернели вены, а глаза запылали красным. Боль всё ещё окутывала его тело, но она стала понемногу успокаиваться, и ему удалось поднять голову. Он схватил очки и взглянул на Криса. В глазах пылало полное бешенство, а беспристрастное, обычно, лицо перекосилось от неконтролируемой ярости.

– Это ещё не конец! – выкрикнул Вескер и швырнул свои очки в сторону.

Преодолевая боль от любого, даже самого легкого движения, Вескер развернулся и, запрыгнув на взлетную полосу, быстро побежал к бомбардировщику.

«Зачем мне вообще тратить на него время... Он не важен! Нужно быстрее сбросить Уроборос – это единственное, что имеет значение, а не этот сопляк!» – думал Вескер.

– Быстрее! - крикнул Крис Шеве и первым побежал к бомбардировщику, под хвостом которого был все еще открыт транспортный люк для Вескера.

Крис бежал быстро, не обращая внимания на ушибы и усталость. Азарт и адреналин дали новые силы его тренированному телу. Шева начала серьёзно отставать от него, но сейчас Крис не обращал внимания ни на что. Перед ним впереди был лишь большой открытый люк самолета, двигатели которого уже заработали, выбрасывая реактивную струю. Бомбардировщик медленно двинулся вперёд, а откинутая крышка-трап медленно поехала вверх. Ещё пара десятков секунд, и люк закроется, а реактивная тяга позволит дать разгон и оторваться от посадочной полосы. Крис прыгнул вперед и ввалился через поднимающуюся крышку в транспортный отсек и, распластавшись на полу, посмотрел назад в сторону своей напарницы. Шева бежала изо всех сил, но она явно не могла развить большую скорость. По её лбу струились мелкие капли пота, дыхание срывалось. Она старалась глубоко дышать, чтоб нормализовать его, но это был ее предел, и она уже выбивалась из сил.

– Шева, не сдавайся! Ещё чуть-чуть! Ты сможешь, – кричал ей Крис, вытянув руку.

Крышка люка уже перешла положение в девяносто градусов, и теперь её угол становился всё острее и острее. Оставалась лишь пара секунд. На последнем дыхании Шева подпрыгнула, пытаясь зацепиться за край люка, и Крис, поймав её руку, быстро втянул внутрь. Упав рядом с выходом, они медленно поднялись. Реактивные двигатели в этот момент дали тягу, и обоих напарников швырнуло на закрывшуюся крышку люка. Но затем скорость стабилизировалась и дала возможность пройти вперед.

В углу отсека, держась за живот, сидел Альберт Вескер, пытаясь справиться с излишками сыворотки в своем организме.

– Ну, как самочувствие, Вескер? – ехидно спросил Крис.

Тот молча поднял глаза и посмотрел на монитор, отображавший текущее местоположение самолета. Крис также перевёл взгляд на экран, изучая, куда летит бомбардировщик. Точное место цели не было обозначено, но Крис видел, что они стремительно приближаются к суше. Полетом управлял компьютер по заранее запрограммированным координатам, значит, ракеты, скорее всего, тоже запустятся автоматически, когда самолёт достигнет нужной точки. Но рядом с экраном была кнопка перехода на ручной режим и аварийного открытия люка.

В этом был шанс: перейти на ручное управление, включить аварийное снижение и открыть люк, чтоб ракеты свалились на землю, а не рассеяли смертоносную начинку в атмосфере. Но для этого нужно еще добраться до аварийного управления. Только вот Вескер не позволит это просто так сделать…

– Возможно, я недооценил тебя, Крис, – с долей печали в голосе произнёс Вескер, как будто осознавая свою ошибку.

– Заткнись, Вескер. Теперь тебе никто не поможет, – рявкнул в ответ Рэдфилд.

– А мне… никто и не нужен! – выкрикнул в ответ Вескер и со злобой ударил кулаком в металлическую перегородку между кабиной пилота и транспортным отсеком. – У меня есть «Уроборос»! Через пять минут мы будем на оптимальной высоте, – прошипел он, буравя Криса пылающими красными глазами.

Альберт поднялся и сделал навстречу врагам два тяжелых шага.

– Для запуска ракет… «Уроборос»... будет выпущен в атмосферу, в концентрации мирового… насыщения.

Вескер наклонил голову, видимо готовясь к новому приступу обездвиживающей боли, глубоко выдохнул, и, выждав пару секунд, со своей неестественной скоростью кинулся на агентов.

Град его ударов за считанные секунды расшвырял противников по углам. Вескер, казалось, опять стал таким же, как и до введения сыворотки. Видимо, этот эффект длился не так долго как хотелось бы.

– Ваши жалкие попытки ничего не изменят! – в очередной раз начал свой патетичный монолог Вескер, выхватив пистолет и открыв огонь по Шеве. Девушка едва успела укрыться за каркасной балкой.

Рэдфилд взял его на мушку и надавил спусковой крючок. Альберт легко ушел от всех выпущенных по нему пуль и за пару мгновений уже стоял перед Крисом, уперев ствол своего оружия ему в лоб.

– Весь мир будет заражён, – заявил Вескер. – Наступит эра нового творения... И творцом буду я!

Речь Вескера прервалась, когда Шева занесла нож над ним, целясь в голову. Но каким-то образом он заметил опасность, и за момент до того, как лезвие вонзилось в шею, человек в чёрном плаще отпрыгнул в сторону и, ухватившись за перила, обернулся, готовый выстрелить. Свинцовая очередь ударила по его торсу, не давая прицелиться, Вескер отскочил в сторону и, мгновенно приблизившись, ударом ноги сбил стрелявшего в него Криса. Обернувшись, Альберт схватил Шеву за горло и начал сжимать пальцы. Девушка, несмотря на боль и красную пелену перед глазами, нашла в себе силы вонзить нож в руку противнику, насколько смогла, глубоко. Вескер разжал хватку, и ухватился за рукоятку ножа, лезвие которого застряло в его кости. В этот момент Крис уже был за спиной Альберта и с великим наслаждением вонзил шприц с сывороткой в шею своего бывшего капитана.

– Как мне надоел весь этот бред! Ты просто ещё один отброс «Амбреллы» – зло бросил Крис, смотря, как на теле Вескера опять проявляются знакомые симптомы.

И опять жуткая, разрывающая боль, сковала его тело. От неё хотелось кричать, но даже это было сделать трудно. Вескер упал на колено и попытался сосредоточиться на подавлении боли.

– Крис, ты знаешь что делать? – обеспокоено спросила Шева у напарника.

Вескер обернулся со взглядом, полным досады и даже опасений. Проиграл! У него не было больше шансов остановить агентов, которым удалось настолько далеко зайти.

Крис кивнул и побежал к рычагам аварийного управления. Вескер попытался из последних сил остановить его, но очередь из автомата Шевы заставила его отвлечься от преследования и уйти в сторону. Рэдфилд дернул рычаг экстренного открытия отсека, заставляя самолет начать аварийное снижение. Освещение погасло и замигали красные лампы.

– Вы за это заплатите! – прошипел Вескер, приземляясь рядом с Крисом и нанося ему новый удар.

Но самолет уже начал снижаться. Загудела сирена, и голос из динамиков начал повторять одно и тоже сообщение: «Внимание! Разгерметизация! Сохранить заданный курс невозможно. Экстренное снижение!».

Альберт понял, что эту партию он проиграл. Проиграл тому, кто уже не раз бросал ему вызов. Проиграл своему бывшему подчиненному, которого теперь ненавидел больше всего на свете.

В отсек проник разреженный ледяной воздух из открывающегося все больше и больше транспортного люка. Разница в давлении вызвала вполне естественный процесс – все, что находилось в отсеке, начало подтягивать к раскрывающемуся люку все быстрее и быстрее…

– Цепляйся за что-нибудь! – крикнул Крис напарнице и сам ухватился за балку каркаса рядом с аварийной панелью управления.

Вескер замахал руками, в попытке сохранить равновесие и схватится за что-нибудь, но его неудержимо тянуло вниз к люку. И до поручней на стенке ему уже было не дотянуться. Падая назад, он схватился за ноги Шевы, которая держалась за последнюю балку в отсеке. Вескер расхохотался, словно безумец, обрадованный, что сможет утащить ее вниз вместе с собой.

Шева едва держалась, вцепившись за край балки обеими руками, и никак не могла выхватить оружие. Скинуть Вескера ударами свободной ноги у неё не получалось. Тяжесть противника буквально отрывала ее ногу. Ее пальцы заскользили, и на глазах Шевы выступили слёзы. Она поняла, что это задание для нее окончено. Оставалось лишь одно – разжать пальцы и избавить мир от безумного маньяка ценой своей жизни. Настало ее время войти в список героев организации. Она смотрела на Криса и видела, как на его лице проявилось безумное отчаяние.

Рэдфилд понял мысли Шевы. Он смотрел на нее и видел то же самое, что и в 2006 году: лицо Джилл за момент до того, как она исчезла в бездне. И сейчас с Шевой произойдет то же самое – она точно также исчезнет в бездне и тоже, по иронии злой судьбы, из-за Вескера. Их разделяла всего какая-то пара метров, но он никак не мог помочь ей – он сам беспомощно болтался на своей балке.

– Нет! – заорал Крис, видя, как пальцы девушки разжимаются. Рэдфилд разжал хватку и рухнул на балку, за которую держалась Шева, как раз в тот момент, когда побелевшие пальцы разжались. Одной рукой он поймал Шеву за ее руку, а второй намертво вцепился в опору. А потом он почувствовал себя словно на дыбе. Вес Шевы и Вескера едва не разорвал его суставы, но зарычав от боли, Рэдфилд удержался. Он не знал, как долго он сможет удерживать двоих.

– Я заберу вас с собой! – радостно кричал Вескер. Он не учел лишь одного – одна рука Шевы сейчас была свободна и девушка, выхватив пистолет, выстрелила ему в голову. Альберт выпустил ее ногу и исчез внизу в черном проеме транспортного люка.

Теперь двое агентов могли лишь надеяться, что неизвестная местность внизу окажется хоть немного ровной, и автоматика сможет посадить самолет. Крису хватило силы втянуть Шеву наверх, и они ухватились за спасительную балку, вжавшись в нее телами.

– Держись, напарница, посадка будет жесткой, – безрадостно пошутил Крис…

**Эпизод 21. «В Аду».**

Бомбардировщик стремительно снижался прямо в жерло вулкана. Днище фюзеляжа треснулось о скалистый выступ кратера, срывая контейнер с «Уроборосом». Самолет проехался брюхом по раскаленной магме, развернулся на 180 градусов и остановился у одного из выступов.

Крис и Шева с трудом выбрались из транспортного люка: всё конечности просто отваливались, особенно руки Криса, которому пришлось держать не только Шеву, но и Вескера. Но грех было жаловаться! По крайней мере, они остались живы. Горячий воздух обжигал легкие и кожу. Оставалось лишь малое – найти ближайший выход из этого кипящего ада.

_«Миссия завершена, и пора возвращаться домой…»_ – устало подумал Крис, пытаясь рассмотреть хоть что-то в расплывающемся мареве и клубах серого дыма. Он надеялся, что Вескер не смог выжить, рухнув с такой высоты... Но внутренний голос не преминул напомнить о том, что его заклятый враг уже падал в бездонную пропасть.

Скалистые уступы были не слишком крутыми, и подъем из жерла оказался не столь сложен, как опасались двое агентов. На скалистой площадке впереди лежал оторванный при падении самолета контейнер-торпеда. На его корпусе четко виднелась надпись «Уроборос».

Худшие предположения Рэдфилда сбылись в самом скором времени – невдалеке послышались тяжелые шаги, по звуку которых можно было сказать, что человек еле передвигал ноги. Агенты обернулись и увидели Альберта Вескера. Его торс был оголен, являя взору великолепную мускулатуру. Несмотря ни на что, он оставался жив.

– Надо было ещё тогда разделаться с тобой, Крис, – зло прошипел Вескер.

– Всё кончено, Вескер! – выкрикнул Рэдфилд, наставляя на него оружие.

– Кончено? – рассмеялся бывший капитан STARS и остановился рядом контейнером, – Да я… только начал!

Резким ударом он пробил корпус контейнера, позволяя «Уроборосу» охватить свое тело. Щупальца паразита обвили руку Вескера, превращая её в один сплошной мускул, и зазмеились дальше по его телу. Всё содержимое цистерны сейчас облепило своего создателя. Сотни конечностей паразита сплетались между собой, скрывая тело Вескера. Когда весь «Уроборос» высвободился, обе руки и весь его торс скрывали сотни щупалец. Уроборос слился в жуткий симбиоз с телом хозяина. Может быть, Вескер и потерял свою силу, но зато теперь паразит с лёгкостью компенсировал это. Смертоносные щупальца Уробороса продолжали извиваться, что ещё более устрашало внешний вид этого разъяренного мужчины с нечеловеческими красными глазами и вздутыми чёрными венами на лице. Он стал самой настоящей машиной смерти. В сплетении щупалец вокруг рук торчали металлические обломки, оставшиеся от раскореженной вирусом цистерны, придавая симбиозу крайне гротескный вид.

– Время умирать, Крис! – рявкнул Вескер и шагнул к агентам.

Он снова был полон сил. Его единственным желанием сейчас стало убить того, кто портил все его планы, вынашиваемые всю жизнь. И ради достижения этой цели он был готов на всё, в том числе и подвергнуться тому, что изменит его внешний облик, – симбиоз с Уроборосом. Это для него более не было существенно, он лишь желал разорвать на части Криса и Шеву.

_«Нужно стрелять! Нужно сделать так, чтоб он упал вниз мгаму»._

Шева достала пистолет и открыла огонь. В автомате остался только один рожок и лишь пара патронов в «Итаке» – её оружие скоро станет бесполезным. Стрельба в паразита не приносила никаких результатов, это лишь немного притормаживало Вескера. Осталась лишь голова — нужно целиться прямо в голову.

Крис схватился за револьвер и, прицелившись, выстрелил в идущего на него Вескера. Больше уворачиваться от пуль тот уже не мог, но паразит стал чем-то вроде очень эффективной брони. Раны в голове сразу же «затягивались» – казалось, что ничего не может победить его. Но внезапно у Криса созрел план:

_«Паразит должен как-то быть связан с телом. Должен быть канал, по которому Вескер как-то контактирует с паразитом. Уничтожу канал, и паразит выйдёт из-под контроля, и тогда Вескер останется без защиты»._

Шева поняла мысли Криса, проследив его взгляд и, вложив пистолет обратно в кобуру, достала автомат и, прицелившись, выстрелила весь рожок. Такая огневая мощь заставила Вескера споткнуться, и Крис, присоединившись к Шеве, выпустил последние три патрона из револьвера. Больше ему он не был нужен. Откинув опустевшее оружие в сторону, агент снял с плеча свой автомат, и они продолжили тотальный обстрел Вескера, который уже начал приходить в себя. Два его щупальца поднялись в воздух и бешено заколотили во все стороны, вращаясь по кругу, поднимая за собой что-то вроде маленького урагана. Крис и Шева были достаточно далеко от его смертоносных щупалец. Но если бы они оказались чуть ближе, эта мясорубка могла бы полностью поглотить их. Но долго так Вескер продолжать не мог. Эти конечности были таким же куском мускулов, которые имели свой предел сил. Он выпрямился, когда конечности паразита немного сжались, оголяя кусок мяса на груди Вескера.

_«Это оно и есть! Ноставить в груди Вескера огромную дыру, чтоб паразиту не мог связываться с его телом»._

Крис подбежал к своему врагу, который приходил в себя и, повиснув на его спине, оттянул в сторону несколько щупалец, освобождая нарост на груди Вескера, через который шла связь с кровеносной и нервной системой.

– Бей ножом прямо в грудь! – крикнул Крис к подбежавшей только что Шеве.

– Я могу задеть тебя!

– Давай же, бей! – кричал ей Крис, корчась от боли, которую ему приносили щупальца «Уробороса» обжигавшие, словно гигантская медуза.

Шева выхватила нож и пырнула нарост, в тот момент, когда Вескер пытался избавиться от агента на спине. Воздух вырвался из его рта — видимо это работало, но этого было не достаточно. Шева принялась быстро, пока Вескер снова не овладеет полностью паразитом, наносить новые и новые удары, кромсая нарост и проникая вглубь его тела, поражая сердце. Из ран вырвались струйки тёмно-бурой жидкости. Вескер все же изловчился сбросить Криса и откинул его в сторону, а затем отшатнулся назад на несколько шагов, попытаясь вновь подчинить себе Уроборос. Конечности паразита слушались его плохо, но всё-таки поднять смертоносную руку у него получилось. Неуклюже размахнувшись, он ударил рядом с Шевой, но тем не менее сумел сбить ее с ног. Но управлять Уроборосом стало для него очень сложно. Правая щупальца паразита обвисла. Попытки Вескера поднять ее были безуспешными, она слабо дергалась то вправо, то влево, пока не соскользнула в пропасть. Всё мышцы организма напряглись, заставляя левую руку зацепиться, чтоб не упасть и вытащить тянущую его вниз конечность. Его левая щупальца более-менее подчинялась хозяину. Найдя тучку опоры, он принялся медленно вытаскивать конечность.

– Кажется, ты проиграл, Вескер! – с ухмылкой сказал Крис и, подняв АК-47, открыл огонь. Более неважно, что пули не принесут вреда телу врага. Главное сбить его с равновесия, а далее вес щупальца, повиснувшего над раскаленным жерлом сам сделает то, что нужно.

В глазах Вескера помутнело. Сопротивляться далее не было сил. На один момент приступ слабости ледяной иглой пронзил его сознание, и это стало последним шагом к фатальному исходу. Левая щупальца, которой он пытался цепляться за скальную породу не выдержала и Альберт Вескер соскользнул вниз, быстро уносясь в горячую массу, жар от которой и красное зарево напоминали адское пекло...

Всё произошло слишком быстро. Агенты продолжали стоять и смотреть на край, где ещё минуту назад возвышалась его фигура. Это произошло! И верилосьб в случившееся с трудом. Они смогли сделать это, им удалось! Паразит и человек, создавший его, уничтожены и с наступающим рассветом мир останется прежним. Не будет никакого глобального заражения и всего того, о чём грезил этот безумец. Взойдёт солнце и люди даже не узнают, насколько близко они были к погибели...

И всё это потому, что сгинул честолюбивец, грезящий о властвовании над перерожденным миром. Перед глазами Криса за мгновение проплыли воспоминания из прошлого: лица его сослуживцев из «альфы» и «браво», которых Вескер обрек на смерть в смертельной ловушке поместья Спенсера. Именно те события послужили началом новой жизни Криса Редфилда, которую он посвятил вместе с Джил Валентайн борьбе с био-угрозой, чтоб не допустить повторения ужасных событий в Ракун-сити. Они пережили и победы, и поражения. Но сегодняшнее утро навсегда должно войти в их неписанную историю борьбы со смертью. За эти долгие годы Крис пережил многое: горе и радости, но в целом он никогда не мог сказать, что его работа действительно приносит мир и спокойствие. Все, что они не делали, рушилось под действиями этого человека; Но когда Крис уже был близок к тому, чтоб всё бросить и сдаться, сказать себе и окружающим «Я не могу!», у него наконец-то получилось! Он победил, он выиграл действительно значимую битву, ставшую финалом этой затянувшейся конфронтации. Он спас не только весь мир, но и тех, кто был ему дорог... Альберт Вескер повержен!

– Нет времени, нам нужно срочно делать ноги! – сказал Крис, сбрасывая груз мыслей, но спуская взгляда с места кончины заклятого врага.

Одежда Рэдфилда висела изодраными лоскутами. Всё его тело покрыли множественные ссадины и синяки, как сзади, так и спереди, а мышцы рвались от усталости. Но он был жив, в отличае от своего соперника, а это главное.

Шева тоже не сразу вырвалась из плена собственных раздумий. Её первое задание – и успех, в который она уже давно перестала верить.

– Да! – кивнула она, и они начали карабкаться вверх по узким горным галереям. Они победили, но это не значит, что они спаслись. Порода под их ногами периодически сотрясалась, предвещая скорое извержение. Теперь нужно поспешить, пока кипящая магма, нагнетаемая в недрах земли, где-то глубоко под их ногами с невероятной силой не вырвалась наружу.

Стрекот лопастей вертолета стал слышен, когда они мчались по тому уступу, где совсем недавно убегали от трансформированного Вескера. Вертолёт быстро приближался – не было сомнений, это прилетели за ними. Над скальными уступами показался зеленый вертолёт с символикой BSAA. Боковая дверца открылась и из нее показалась Джилл все в том же синем комбинезоне. Ее длинные русые волосы трепал ветер.

– Хватайтесь! – крикнула она, выбрасывая веревочную лестницу.

Шева схватилась и, пытаясь лезть как можно быстрее, чтоб Крис её долго не ждал, стала активно перебирать руками по прогибающимся перекладинам. Выждав, пока девушка поднимется на четыре метра вверх, Крис последовал за ней, и вертолёт начал понемногу подниматься. Из-за полученных травм карабкаться по такой лестнице было нелегко, но после пережитого за последние дни, подъем по трапу был меньшим из бед. Вскоре их ждет нормальный завтрак, освежающий душ и возможность хорошенько отдохнуть, ведь в этой миссии агенты не спали более двух суток. Вскоре организм поймет, что опасности миновали и потребует заслуженный отдых. Но этим можно и пренебречь, чтобы, наконец, побыть в спокойной обстановке с той, которую он столько лет не видел... и провести следующий вечер и ночь только для себя, а, не спасая мир уже где-нибудь в другом месте.

_«Нет, со спасением точно на время завязываю, с меня хватит! Тем более вон уже подрастает новое поколение»_, – подумал Крис и поднял голову, смотря на Шеву, которая уже перелазила в кабину, – _«Нет, она действительно молодец, хороший напарник. Не всегда выпадет возможность с такими людьми работать; в будущем, возможно, она станет новой легендой... А с меня пока хватит! Лучше поваляюсь на пляже, хорошенько отдохну и наконец, скажу ей все, что находится во мне. Да, за эти неполных три года я понял, что действительно дорого в моей жизни и не позволю себе упустить её вновь.._._»._

Шева вместе с Джилл помогли влезть Крису, он подтянулся и грузно перевалился на металлический пол. Но спокойствие длилось совсем недолго... Джош разворачивал машину в сторону моря, но что-то схватилось за полозья и не позволяло вертолету сдвинуться в сторону. Протестующе взвыл двигатель рулевого винта. Что-то очень огромное и сильное не пускало их назад.

– Кри-и-и-с! – донесся снизу разъяренный вопль.

Агенты посмотрели вниз и увидели мясистое щупальце Уробороса, обвившее полозья вертолета. И тянулось оно от все ещё живого Альберта Вескера, стоящего на обломке скалы посреди озера магмы. Вескер напряг весь свой организм, пытаясь завалить вертолет на бок. Всех в салоне ощутимо тряхнуло.

– Держись! – выкрикнул Крис, увидев, как Джилл больно ударилась об угол. Вескер никак не хотел признать своё поражение и боролся до последней капли крови, пытаясь убить заклятого врага, даже не смотря на то что его план был обречен, равно как и он сам. Он не пытался спастись, а желал лишь забрать жизни ненавистных ему людей.

– Крис, Шева! РПГ! – показала Джилл рукой на заднюю стенку вертолета, где находился арсенал, и рядом с несколькими автоматами висели две ракетные установки AT4-CS для стрельбы из закрытого пространства. Крис и Шева сорвали мощное оружие и приготовились стрелять, пока Вескер снова не раскачает вертолёт до такого состояния, когда он не сможет больше держаться на лету и упадёт в лаву.

– Готова, напарница? – спросил Крис, вскидывая ракетницу себе на плечо.

– Готова, напарник, – ответила девушка и поймала в окуляре прицела фигуру Вескера . – Это тебе за наших погибших братьев, сукин ты сын!

– Подавись! – выдохнул Крис вдавливая спусковой механизм.

Через секунду внизу практически синхронно взорвались два снаряда, и яркая вспышка исчезла в фонтане лавы. Щупальце «Уробороса» обмякло и упало вниз. Ничто больше не мешало им улететь отсюда. Джош дернул рычаг, и вертолёт быстро понесся к океану, возвращаясь на базу БСАА близ Киджуджу. Его силуэт постепенно растворялся в предрассветных сумерках.

Вертолёт летел туда, где им после заслуженного отдыха предстояло нелёгкое расставание, особенно когда они все так привыкли друг к другу. Джош с Шевой останутся здесь, а Крис и Джилл вернутся в США к себе домой. А может быть, их всех вместе пригласят в генеральный штаб, где им будут вручены награды за спасение человечества? Может быть – но это было своершенно не важным, ведь для каждого из присутствующих главная награда была здесь, с ним рядом.

Яркий солнечный диск появился на безоблачном небе из-за горизонта, окончательно прогоняя тьму. В кабине царила тишина, многое произошло и все порядочно устали. Теперь каждому хотелась просто насладится этим спокойным моментом и прекрасным рассветом, который сейчас для них всех символизировал свободу.

_«Я всё чаще и чаще задаюсь вопросом... А стоит ли вообще бороться?»._

Крис улыбнулся и взглянул на Джилл, она, почувствовав это оторвала взгляд от рассветного неба и взгланула на Криса. Джилл счастливо улыбаясь, смотрела в его глаза. Все та же милая и дорогая сердцу Джилл, которую он знал больше десяти лет.

_«Во имя будущего, избавленного от страха... Да! Оно того стоит!»._

1B.O.W. — Био-Органическое Оружие

2 Одна из ведущих мировых фармацевтических компаний.


End file.
